Little Witch Academia: Excel
by NecrosX
Summary: Un año despues de que se liberara al Gran Triskelion, Akko finalmente se esta convirtiendo en una bruja de un poder extraordinario. Pero cuando alguien que proviene de otro Tiempo-Espacio le avisa del peligro de "Opaque Chariot": Una bruja oscura con poder inimaginable que se aproxima a su mundo, Akko deberá unir fuerzas con sus amigas para poder frenar a Opaque y a los Phalanx
1. Prologo: El Gran Triskelion

**AVISO! Spoilers! Si aun no viste la serie, entonces todavía no leas este Fanfic porque se contara desde el ultimo episodio de la misma.**

El Gran Triskelion.

Un artefacto místico que puede cambiar el mundo.

Nacido originalmente por la influencia del árbol Yggdrasill, el Gran Triskelion tenia el fulgor y objetivo de extender su ciencia a la que muchos conocemos como Magia, en cual solo era posible si la gente tenia creencia en la misma. Sin embargo, conforme fue pasando el tiempo, la gente estaba dejando de creer poco a poco de la magia.

Esto debilito en gran medida al Yggdrasill y el Gran Triskelion fue finalmente sellado por las sabias Nueve Brujas, en los años 700 D.C. Sin embargo, el sello que estaba oculto en algún lugar del bosque prohibido: Aracturus, solamente se podía romper si se obtenía las siete palabras; Eran algo así como las contraseñas a una cuenta de correo electrónico.

Y se dice correo electrónico porque finalmente estamos en el año 2017 D.C y gracias a una chica del alrededor de 15 años consiguió la que ella llama "Vara Brillante" y uniéndolo con las 7 palabras descubiertas, logro desbloquear al Gran Triskelion y provoco la fuerza mas grande de magia jamas antes vista desde la aparición del árbol Yggdrasill.

El tiempo paso y gracias a ella, el sello fue roto; Igualmente, se decidió volver a sellarlo para evitar otra posible tragedia de proporciones bíblicas.

El tiempo paso y la gente empieza a creer en la magia. De hecho, desde la llegada del Yggdrasill quese obtiene la creencia magica mas alta de su historia jamas registrada.

En conjunto con eso y pese a estar sellado, el Gran Triskelion: Por primera vez en su historia desde la creación, esta queriendose manifestar en una forma física mas que Mística.

Eso es claramente imposible.

Y lo mas curioso es lo que les pasa a las Lineas Lane. Desde que se libero al Gran Triskelion, se estan comportando de manera algo inusual, abriendo un camino nuevo a lo desconocido.

Un camino totalmente desconocido hasta por las brujas.

Un camino de otra dimensión y el tiempo.


	2. Una Esperanza entre la Desolación

Es un panorama desolador.

Es un panorama cuya esperanza se ha simplemente desvanecido.

Tanta destrucción, tantas muertes, tantas ciudades y naturaleza devastada, la magia corrompida, las piedras filosofales exterminadas, el árbol Yggdrasil extinto. La esperanza estaba totalmente esfumada.

El camino al otro mundo es inminente.

Bajo el cielo diabolicamente rojizo con lluvias constantes de sangre que adorna un espectáculo visualmente contundente, una figura va corriendo por las ruinas de un antiguo lugar llamado "Luna Nova". El edificio, cuya era de gloria era la entrada al paraíso del aprendizaje, era ahora una pila bíblica de ruinas y de un olor a esqueleto. A la vista, la torre que debería tener la piedra filosofal, derrumbada.

Entre los charcos de sangre, se nota que hay manchas de pasos y las huellas de zapatos que va dejando. No se consigue avispar quien es, ya que utiliza la Tunica de Invisibilidad y es evidente que es alguien que trata de no ser avistado por los "Centinelas".

A medida que el tiempo pasa, la lluvia de sangre se vuelve mas intensa y se nota que los pasos se vuelven mas y mas intensos, hasta que paran en una especie de roca.

- ** _Ansolew Airo_** \- Alguien lo dice en voz normal, que no se oye casi nada. Pero la roca se consigue mover para revelar otra roca detrás y se consigue una puerta antigua, en cual la persona entra sin dudar.

Al abrilo, encuentra un salón de escaleras totalmente oscuros y ahi se saca la túnica una chica muy joven, revelando que tiene una piel oscura, ojos azules, cabello largo de color marrón oscuro y tiene una contextura muy delgada. Posee una túnica de bruja, con una broche de opal y un traje parecido a las del primer curso de la antigua Lona Nova, pero totalmente teñida de amarillo y desgastada, con las mangas arrancadas.

Ella baja y llega, después de varios metros, a un salón gigante casi totalmente oscuro con velas y mesas con sillas de madera desgastados y camas en los suelos terrenosos. El calor impregnado es intensos, con apenas hoyos para respirar.

Pero lo que mas llama la atención es que hay niños con ropas muy desgastadas, sus expresiones son pesimistas y negativas, pues han perdido a sus padres e inclusive han perdido alguna extremidad como manos y piernas. Hasta se oyen bebes llorando en el suelo y muchos están esparcidos por el lugar, tanto que a la chica le cuesta moverse.

Cuando se adentra mas al lugar, se encuentra a una chica con una túnica oscura y sentada en un salón, totalmente debilitada y eso se expresa en su único ojo.

Empiezan a charlar.

-Malas noticias, señorita Sucy- Dice la chica de la túnica de Invisibilidad. -No encontré sobrevivientes y ni un solo lugar disponible para vivir. Debemos esperar a encontrar un lugar.- Se lo dice en tono pesimista

-Ooh! Que desgracia- Responde Sucy. -Si tan sol.. Si tan solo Lotte estuviera aqu...- No puede decir sus ultimas letras, pues se oye que ella empieza a sollozar y a tratar de no llorar.

-Pero vi que algunas Lineas Ley están funcionando- Cuando se lo dice, Sucy empieza a acumular una especie de sonrisa.

-¿Qu... Que has dicho? ¿Las Lineas Ley funcionan?- Ya controlando su sollozo, empieza a levantarse, a caminar muy lentamente y tosiendo, hasta el punto de que la chica la agarro para que pudiera caminar tranquilamente, contemplando tristemente la mirada de los chicos que la estaban escuchando y algunos tenían lagrimas y otros estaban haciendo rabietas.

Finalmente, le entrega una escoba mágica. Estaba muy desteñida y antigua, pero aun funcionaba con magia externa. O sea que aunque no hubiera una piedra filosofal, por si sola podria durar un viaje de pocos minutos. Sucy se lo entrega a la chica.

-Debes irte- Se lo dice mientras vuelve tociendo hacia su asiento y tratando de no tropezar con ningun chico.

-Pero y los chicos? ¿Quien cuidara de ellos?- Ella esta desorientada por el momento inoportuno.

-Si llegas a las Lineas Ley, no tendrás que preocuparte por ello- Esta se lo dice muy desanimada, aunque trata de ser esperanzadora: Una frase que se tiene que practicar si o si.

Un temblor esta sonando.

Esta sonando de pronto mas y mas...

Finalmente, se parte el techo del escondite y se revela un cielo epico rojizo con sangregaudas otro espectaculo del horror: Los niños, gritando y desesperados, empiezan a explotar en un charco de sangre que iban inundando mas y mas el pequeño espacio, formando una marea de sangre que llegaba hasta los tobillos en algunos ...!-

No pudo completar la frase porque súbitamente fue llevada hacia arriba, forzada por una especie de Ángel oscuro. llevando un traje de bruja muy oscuro que le deja un escote pronunciado, una piel pálida, guantes que le llega hasta los codos, un pantalón negro y unas botas carmesí oscuras. Pero también destacaban una especie de capa que poseía alas de angel y una casco de color azul oscuro con la apariencia de un "Atlante" y un antifaz del mismo material con ojos zafiro.

-Opaque Chariot- La chica decia mientras veia como Sucy estaba llevada y ahogandose en el lugar.

-V...V-...-ET-..- Queriendo decir vete, Sucy le ordena que inmediatamente se vaya.

Despues de eso, Opaque le rompe el cuello de una sola mirada.

Sucy esta muerta, como deberia haberlo estado en su sueño de hongos en aquellos tiempos olvidados.

Cuando vio el momento, la chica no podia creerlo a sus propios ojos. Estaba a punto de llorar, pero el momento se lo impidio.

-Parece que... Te llego la hora, querida bruja- Cuando Opaque se preparaba para exterminarla, la chica automaticamente se sube a toda velocidad en la escoba.

- _ **TIA FREYLE!**_ \- Gritandolo como si no hubiera un mañana, sale despegada del lugar y se dirige directamente hacia la Linea Ley mas cercana.

-No la dejes escapar- Opaque le ordena a una sombra gigantesca de unos 5 metros y que sale disparada hacia donde va ella.

-Querida... No hay necesidad de hacerlo, pero intentalo si quieres. Solo escapa de mi mascota favorita- En voz alta, parecía darle suerte, pues lo necesitaba.

La bruja en su escoba va recorriendo lo que una vez fue una ciudad y que ahora son ruinas, destrucción y esqueletos esparcidos por la zona. Ella sabia que la seguía una de esas cosas que Opaque había controlado y mandado. Así que debió hacer algunas maniobras evasivas con el objetivo de desorientarlo y no usar su magia restante, que la usaba para recargar a la de la escoba y no pierda energía automáticamente.

Finalmente, lo pierde de vista entre los escombros y sigue a su marcha hacia las Lineas Ley, que debido a la catástrofe, solo se habrían en cierto limite de días y hoy justamente estaban abiertas.

Pasaron algunos minutos y la lluvia fue intensa, hasta que llega hacia Glanstorbury Tor: Una de las ultimas Lineas Ley en funcionamiento. Sin dudarlo, entra hacia ella y se nota que finalmente esta en amarillo con lineas intensamente oscuras.

Parecía que había salido fácilmente, pero no sabia que la cosa esa la estaba siguiendo a algunos KM, camuflándose en la energía esparcida para que la chica no lo detectara. Ahora el objetivo es llegar al año 2018: Un año antes de que estas tragedias han sucedido.


	3. Un Año Despúes

Ah, perdonen que no me haya presentado antes, porque la tension en esta historia me aniquila.

Soy el usuario **NecrosX**

A partir de hoy y hasta que se complete, subiré esta especie de continuación de "Little Witch Academia", que inicia un año después de la serie Original, asi que recomendaría ver primero el Anime completo y luego leer el Fic para evitar Spoilers.

También quisiera avisarles que el tono sera mas de aventura y mas oscuro del que esta acostumbrada la serie, porque siento que si uso el tono de la misma, pues seria sonar repetitivo. Se que estaría respetando mejor el tono de la Original, pero siento que experimentar con otro tono es lo mejor... Para mi, en este caso.

Recuerden dejar sus comentarios y opiniones. Todas las opiniones son aceptadas; Ahora disfruten de la lectura.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Es el año 2018 D.C y ya paso tiempo desde que el resurgimiento del Yggrdrasil a manos de la liberación del sello del Gran Triskelion. Y todo fue gracias a la imaginación y espíritu de una chica de 16 años llamada Atsuko "Akko" Katsugi.

Ahora con la energía de la magia expandida y restaurada, ademas de la gente que recupero su creencia, se esta viviendo una era equivalente a las glorias doradas pasadas. Ya habiendo mas y mas energía magia rodeando el mundo, aparecieron mas piedras filosofales de la nada y empezaron a extender su poderío milenario en las mismas zonas donde residen.

En la escuela Luna Nova, se esta ejerciendo una especie de revolución académica. Si bien mantienen las Laptops impuestas por la ex profesora Croix, la magia es la que suele predominar en el distrito y están recibiendo cada vez mas alumnas y estudiantes de otros países para inscribirse.

La cantidad de inscripciones es demasiada que automáticamente no quedan vacantes literalmente y se están ahora esforzando por re diseñar Luna Nova, creándole mas pisos sin que pierda al mismo tiempo el encanto que la caracteriza; Ademas de que, si las alumnas viven en zonas cercanas, ya podían quedarse en sus casas y sin necesidad de quedarse en el instituto, para ocupar mas espacio en las habitaciones.

Las construcciones siguen en su curso.

-A ver... Todo bien por ahi?- Pregunta Usula, que despues de haberse sido revelada como Shini Chariot: La que Akko idolatraba como si fuera la segunda encarnacion de Jesucristo y que ahora tiene su peinado rojo caracteristico y sus anteojos por costumbre, a las hadas que estaban ayudando a la construccion. Estas contestaron un "Si" en idioma Hada.

-Al paso que vamos no llegaremos- Dice la señorita Badcock: Asistente de la directora. -A pesar de tener una gran fuente monetaria, no seria mejor utilizar magia, señorita Chariot?- Algunas profesoras les hace mas facil decirle Chariot a Ursula, como si de un apellido se tratase.

-No se puede, señorita- Le contesta con su dulce voz. -Como sabe, necesitamos asegurarnos de que la construccion sea solida. No podemos acelerarlo porque no podemos poner en riesgo la seguridad de los estudiantes por si hay un desperfecto- Le explica la situacion.

-Entendido- Debió aceptar Badcock de manera algo atajante. -Pero igualmente vere si puedo conseguir mas hadas voluntarias-

-Oki Doki! Wa-WAKU!- La de pelo turquesa dio un salto de mirada al oír eso. -Ups! Perdoneme. Se me contagio- Ahora su rostro tenia el color de su cabello, pues esa frase es de Akko.

-Uf. Espero que eso le dure poco ya que es responsable de la remodelación- Diciéndole eso y recordandole a Ursula que es la jefa en supervisión de la construcción, Bardcock saca su escoba. **- _TIA FREYLE!_** \- Dicho esto, se retira.

Las construcciones continúan y ahora Ursula piensa en que estará metida Akko, que rechazo volver a su país durante las obras para quedarse con sus amigas.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Después de unos minutos y yendo en escoba, Badcock ve una especie de meteorito salido a traves de las Lineas Ley. En ese instante, ese meteorito va dramáticamente en formas erraticas hasta chocar contra unos arbustos.

La profesora decide ir a toda velocidad hacia ese punto concreto de arboles, donde encuentra a la escoba totalmente maltratada en el suelo y a su usuaria, que esta atrapada entre las ramas. A simple vista, no se veia en concreto quien es, pero se nota que es una joven.

Y una joven que no pareciera estar en el lugar que le correspondia.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Mientras tanto en la una parte de Blytonbury, la prestigiosa Academia Appleton recibió una de las Piedras Filosofales mejoradas que, debido a la liberación del Gran Triskelion, se han multiplicado y han aumentado considerablemente su rango de alcance, ademas de que ahora le permite a los usuarios de familia no magica aplicar magia siempre y cuando crea en la misma.

Como emergio en Appleton, la escuela se transformo en una especie de Luna Nova para machos. Si bien hacen clases normales, tambien ejecutan clases de magia en sus tiempos libres e incluso algunas profesoras o ex profesoras de Luna Nova se ofrecieron como maestras para enseñarles.

Debido a que las habilidades de los alumnos es muy distinta a la de una bruja, se optaron por bautizarse los "Hechizeros" y asi, todo desprecio que se le tenia antes a las Brujas quedo estampado en el olvido.

Ahora mismo, tres brujitas estan repasando con algunos de sus "amigos" todo lo aprendido al lapso del año, concretamente en los jardines.

 **- _MUROWA!_ -** Grita a todas luces alguien llamado, Frank. Este ejecuta el movimiento e impacta contra una botella. No tiene efecto.

-Nop. Así nop. Frankicito- Se lo dice Lotte, que ahora ya no usa anteojos desde que se utilizo magia para operarla y ahora le apoda "Frankicito" a Frank, que lo sonroja hasta en los cielos. -Tienes que mover tus brazos a toda potencia, algo asi como si estuvieras a punto de apuntar a una mariposa-

-Ok- Se concentra y ahora hace un movimiento fuerte en su brazo derecho para ejecutar el conjuro. **- _¡MUROWA!_ -**

Ahora se desprende un mega rayo energético que destroza la botella, dinero para el almuerzo, el almuerzo y a Justin Bieber.

-Excelente- Lo felicita Lotte aplaudiendo y Frank esta totalmente exhausto, pero alegremente positivo.

Sucy, que ahora tiene sus dos ojos al descubierto, estaba recogiendo Hongos como siempre.

Y finalmente, estaba el Andrew dominando la magia. Aunque aun sigue siendo la idea de ser un político, su relación con su padre ha mejorado tanto que este le permitió utilizar magia, siempre y cuando pueda equilibrar su tiempo de estudio.

-Ok. Aquí voy, señoritas- Siendo educado y con su varita de hechicero, Andrew espera a ejecutar el movimiento mas básico de la chica que le abrió los ojos hacia su visión de la magia. **_-¡METAMORPHIE PUCHEEE!-_**

No hubo efecto alguno en su apariencia.

-Eh? Que habra sucedido?- Se pregunta con la duda en la boca.

-No. Muy mal; Muy mal...- Le dice Akko que sigue estando igual a pesar de haber pasado un año y ser como la tutora de magia en Andrew. -Es Metamorphie Faciesse- Le recuerda la pronunciacion, como tiene que ser.

Y es que Akko ha mejorado bestialmente en la magia, debido a que las enseñanzas de Chariot: Su idola y de las demas profesoras que ya no la discriminaban sino que la aopyaban y orientaban, la han mejorado al punto de estar a la par con Diana Cavendish. Logicamente, esta ultima era mas habilidosa, pero Akko tenia una magia muchisimo mas poderosa a la vez.

-Ok. Repitamos, pero esta vez quisiera que lo hiciéramos juntos, maestra- Ese comentario sonrojo demasiado a Akko, que aun con la experiencia, conservaba su niña interior.

-Jijiji... Algo me dicen que los bebes no los va a traer la raza del pajaro de la maestra Ursula- Ese comentario exploto atomicamente el cerebro de la chica castaño.

Pero antes de estallar de furia, prefirio ignorarla y estar lado a lado con Andrew. Ambos ejecutaron el hechizo.

- ** _METAMORPHIE FACIESSE!_** -

Akko se transformo en su ya clásico ratón.

Y Andrew se transformo en un hipopotamo blanco.

-Aijijijijijiji...- Akko se rie con carcajadas y chillidos, como todos los ratones y hasta los tres que están con ellos también se rien, pues la apariencia de un hipopótamo con cabello castaño no era algo que aparecia todos los días.

En eso, Andrew empezo a correr como hipopotamo y empezaron a jugar una especie de persecucion, con las chicas y Frank huyendo y riendo, porque pese a ser magas, aun siguen siendo unas niñas que a su debido tiempo maduraran.

Pero hoy no es ese dia.

Algunos minutos pasan y cuando Andrew pierde el hechizo, Akko aprovecha para decirle.

-Genial, Andrew- Le da el pulgar para arriba, como signo de aprovacion. -Aprender el hechizo de transformacion me tomo solo varias semanas y tu lo hiciste en tan solo una-

-Juh. Es que tengo una maestra maravillosa- Con ese comentario, Akko estaba pensando que México seria un buen lugar para migrar.

-Esto es mejor que una Telenovela Colombiana- El comentario filosofico de Sucy.

-Awww... Se ven tan lindos los dos- Lotte le apoya la mocion.

-Si... Como tu y el Frankicito- Le dice su amiga en chiste.

-Cierto! Como yo y el Fran...- Diciendole de manera segura y estando Frank atras con su cara de perrito feliz, provoca que la chica explote de sonrojez. -SUCY!-

-Bah. No es para tanto, si ni siquiera es que llegara un meteorito por aqui-

Pasaron unos segundos.

-Ves que no ha pasado nada? Aunque creo que estoy exagerando con ello- Pese a dar ese comentario con toques de inteligencia sobre ello, no sabia que algo salia a toda velocidad, desde las Lineas Ley.

Durante esa charla, Andrew empieza a charlar con Akko.

-Asi que Diana te dio esa carta Premium?-

-Si. Y la atesoro como si no hubiera un mañana!- La positividad de la chica es un clásico de ella. -Por cierto, nunca he entendido que porque habran sellado el Gran Triskelion de nuevo. No que sin ello no habria mas magia?-

La curiosidad de la chica era legendaria, a lo que el chico empieza a deducir.

-¿Y si a lo mejor el Gran Triskelion ese esconde algo mas y no es algo que tenga que ver con la liberacion de la magia?- Ese comentario, que tambien lo escucharon Lotte y Sucy, encendieron las lamparitas que tenian en sus cerebros.

¿Y si el Gran Triskelion oculta algo mas grande e insondable para el pensamiento humano?

Durante ese pensamiento, se escucho un estruendo a solamente metros de ello, provocando un levantamiento de pétalos y polvo de tierra.

Sorprendió a los cinco chicos que estaban de lo mas tranquilo y lo único que vieron es disiparse una sombra gigantesca d metros.

Al principio, era una bola oscura, pero luego se transformo en un ser monstruosamente humanoide, parecido a un crustasio mutado y con un fuerte pelaje metalicamente plateado y unas lineas rojas en el contorno. que va desde su cabeza hasta su espalda, uniéndose con su cuerpo. Posee garras gigantes, unos pies con uñas en sus tobillos y codos, así como un cuerpo digno de un crustacio humanoide y unos ojos que impregna un espíritu imponente.

A simple vista parecía una maquina que, por el patrón de colores, hacia recordar a la vestimenta de Croix. Pero la supuesta maquina empezó a moverse de manera normal, sin control aparentemente externo, empezaba a verificar el lugar y se enfoco en los chicos que estaban en pose de combate.

¿Que es esa cosa que apareció de la nada y los mira fijamente? ¿Como sabrán sus poderes en caso de enfrentarse?

 **-Ustedes son brujas?-** Empieza a hablar en tono seco y ahogativo. **-Me presento ante ustedes: Mi creadora me dice Phalax-**


	4. Phalanx y la Viajera de las Dimensiónes

Hola a todos, aqui **NecrosX**.

Veo que algunos no entienden que significa el capitulo 2, así que tratare de lo posible en contar que significado tiene y darle lógica al Fic.

Disfruten la lectura y no olviden colocar su comentario.

() () () () () () () () () ()

La chica que vino a través de las Lineas Ley despierta en un jardín botánico de Luna Nova, donde fue oculta por

Ahora que hay luz iluminando el espacio donde esta el árbol de Jennifer, se puede ver la apariencia de la chica: Es una joven de piel palida, con el pelo de color castaño atado a dos coletas, posee dos flecos y ojos azules. Su vestimenta era una especie de blusa gruesa sin mangas de color amarillo con el logo de Luna Nueva estampado de brillantina celeste, pantalones bombachos de color blanco y zapatos de elfo con punta, de color marron oscuro.

Intenta pararse, pero el dolor de la caída hizo que se tambalee y caiga. La bruja del lugarintenta aacomodarla y hacer que se siente, pues estaba recien despertandose. Esa bruja son la directora Holbrooke.

-¿D... D-d-dond-e-e-e e-e-e-e-stoy, p-po-or favor-r-r?- Se pregunta la chica, como si fuera tartamuda.

-Shh...- La directora le dice que guarde algo de silencio. -Estas recién despierta. No te apresures- Se lo dice como toda sabia con paciencia.

Pasan algunos segundos y la chica intenta reponer su memoria.

-Has tenido un fuerte golpe al provenir de las Lineas Ley tan salvaje- Le recuerda como la encontro Bardcock mientras le sirve una taza de te verde. -Bebe. Te sentira muy bien-

-G... Gracias- Tartamudeando, la chica bebe un sorbo.

Como si fuera un acto de magia Vudu, ahora se bebe la taza como si fuera un mañana.

-OH, vaya!- La directora dice sorprendida, con cara de "¿Eh?". -Veo que tenias muchisima sed-

-E... Es que...- Se esta recuperando de la tartamudez. -Provendo de otra parte-

-Vaya. Y de donde provienes?- Holbrooke la escucha atentamente, mientras se sirve otra taza de te para ella.

-De otra dimensión- Afirma con total sinceridad.

Cuando oye esas palabras, deja caer su taza y que se rompe en mil pedazos. Esta ahora con cara de atonita tras escuchar esas palabras.

-Mentir... Mentira- Obviamente, se niega a aceptar esa realidad.

-No es mentira- Se lo dice ya recuperada de su tartamudez. Aunque se le dificulta, se levanta y la mira a los ojos fijamente. -Esta escuela, sus alumnas y usted estan muertas de donde yo provengo-

Eso es demasiado directo para la directora, que ahora entre tanto atonito y sorpresas, la chica empieza a derramar lagrimas.

-Usted... Usted me dio la juventud eterna antes de morir... DIRECTORA!- Tras decir esas palabras, se larga a llorar arrodillada y sin misericordia. Holbrooke olvida todo eso de la "Otra dimensión" y consola a la chica, tocándole el hombro a palmaditas.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Mientras esto pasaba, la profesora Bardcock estaba reuniendo a todas las profesoras posibles que estuvieran disponibles para una junta de emergencia, pues lo que vino del cielo no era algo normal.

Pero muchas de esas profesoras estaban de vacaciones también, teniendo un puesto de supervision como Ursula o estando descubriendo mas piedras filosofales.

La única disponible era la profesora Finnelan que, después de lo ocurrido con el Gran Triskelion, ahora es mas comprensiva, tolerante y algo mas cercana con sus alumnas. Cierto, aun conserva su rigidez que la caracteriza, pero esto ya es menos frecuente en comparación y ahora trata a Ursula-Chariot mas como colega inútil que como esclava inútil. Y si bien sigue apegada a las costumbres, trata de experimentar cosas nuevas como la servilleta.

Ella, tras oír la noticia, ambas van en direccion hacia el jardin botanico.

() () () () () () () () () ()

En la Academia Appleton, se escuchan rumores de que una cosa extraña ha invadido los jardines sagrados y que tres brujas, un hechizero y un Frank lo estaban a punto de enfrentarlo.

Tras ver que varios empezaban a llegar, los estudiantes ven como se va a desatar una especie de combate en vivo. Esto fue una desgracia para los cinco chicos porque, encima, los estaban grabando para dos cosas que eran poco conocidas en el pueblo: Facebook y Twitter.

Pero esa bestia, que se hacia llamar Phalax, no hacia mas que quedarse estatico y mirando fijamente a los cinco, pero en especial a Akko, que estaba aterrada porque la grababan y ella no tenia una buena apariencia para lucir.

Pero eso no era importante. Lo verdaderamente importante era abatir a esa cosa.

 **-Escuchenme de nuevo por si lo han ignorado.-** Y lo dice como si fuera un himno a todo el lugar, con su voz seca y mecanizada. **-Yo soy Phalax: Me envió mi creadora a perseguir a una mujer. Díganme la ubicación de la chica en caso de saberlo y en caso de no saberlo, tengo autorización para ejercer operaciones ofensivas-**

Akko, Lotte y Sucy no supieron que responderle. ¿De que chica hablaban?, ¿Como que autorización para operaciones ofensivas?, ¿Ese tal Phalax era hostil?, Son mas preguntas sin respuesta que la respuesta que quiere Phalax.

 **-No quieren hablar. Deducción al 10% de que ellas saben, pero no quieren responder-** Phalax levanta los brazos. **-Autorización para ejercer operaciones ofensivas-** Esto sorprende a las tres, que ya no tienen opción y están listas para ejercer su magia ante el monstruo.

-UN MOMENTO!- Grita Frank, que se pone adelante de las tres brujitas y que ponen cara de O.o, en especial Lotte. -Entiendo que estas señoritas sean su objetivo, pero es de mala educación enfrentarlas con caballeros en su presencia. No digo que sea un caso de Machismo, pero es de poco hombre que un caballero se quede detrás y dejar que señoritas sean lastimadas-

Aunque Akko estaba algo desquijada y Sucy se estaba echando las risitas, Frank decide enfrentar primero a la cosa. Andrew solo se atreve a sonreirle, viendo que es un caballero.

-Awww... Frankicito...- Lotte estaba entre las nubes. -EH! Espera: Estas seguro de poder ante el?- Volviendo a tierra firme, le dice al chico rubio si podrá solo.

-Descuida. Ahora que ya se el truco, estoy seguro de poder ante el. Solo ve y veras- Frank empieza a hacer el hechizo con todas sus fuerzas. **_-MUROWA!-_**

Ejecuta un potente disparo energetico que, para su desgracia, Phalax da un salto y lo esquiva, aun teniendo los brazos extendidos.

Después de que el conjuro se desvió hacia el cielo y luego explote, el brillo de la explosión refleja a Phalax tan épicamente mientras sale desde sus brazos extendidas una especie de esfera energética.

 _ **-Virtute... GEYSER!-**_

La esfera blanca es disparada con total potencia.


	5. Batalla a Muerte contra Phalanx

Aqui **NecrosX** reportandose.

He aquí otro capitulo, siguiendo la lógica del combate contra Phalanx. Veamos como me salen hacer escenas de peleas, respetando el espiritu del Anime.

Disfrútenlo y no olviden dejar su comentario y opiniones del Fic.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Despues de que Phalanx lanzara su ataque, el Virtute Geiser, las chicas se protegieron y protegieron a los otros dos chicos por medio de sus escudos magicos. Sin embargo, estos se quiebran al contracto prolongado del ataque, que posee un poder masivo de energia magica concentrada para de un tamaño considerable.

Como si fuera una estrategia, las chicas se repliegan en 3 ángulos mientras Phalanx se queda quieto y viendo los movimientos del trió.

En ese instante, Lotte y Sucy unen sus varitas para invocar una magia de nivel algo avanzado:

- ** _PALEIS CAPAMA!_** \- Este hechizo creo un escudo de suspensión hacia Phalanx, que trata de romperlo y quebrarlo, pero que la gravedad del hechizo se lo impedia.

Mientras, Akko recarga toda su energia magica en un solo hechizo frontal por el costado derecho:

- ** _DIPHULANIADO!_** \- A pesar de ser un hechizo ofensivo muy avanzado, Akko lo ha dominado y lo prueba hacia Phalanx, que se libera del escudo.

En el ultimo segundo, le llega de impacto el conjuro de lleno y se genera un vapor de humo.

Pasado algunos segundos, una sombra sale saltando y es de vuelta el monstruo en derecho hacia ella.

-AKKO!- Las dos chicas le gritan al unisono.

- ** _Virtute... GEYSER!_** \- Phalanx lanza el mismo conjuro, con sus dos brazos extendidas y lanzando su energia blanca hacia Akko, que no posee magia en su varita. El conjuro le ha gastado demasiada energia y debia recargarse para poder volver a usarla; Si bien ahora las Piedras recargan rapidamenta ahora la bateria de las varitas, aun gastan grandes cantidades magicas si una usuaria intermedia use habilidades avanzadas.

Akko intenta hacer un hechizo de escudo, pero no lo consigue. De pronto, Andrew aparecio como una sombra en una especie "Deus Ex Machina" y empuja a Akko, haciendo que ambos esquiven por centimetros el ataque.

Phalanx ahora esta de vuelta en tierra y mira fijo a ambos, tendidos en el piso en una posicion... Incomoda.

Tan incomoda que Akko se levanta como un tablon y totalmente transpirada.

En eso, Phalanx decide ejecutar otro ataque y sin necesidad de varita, dice las siguientes pronunciaciones mientras sus brazos vuelven a estar extendidas.

- ** _Virtute... FULGUOR!_** -

De ese grito, multiples disparos son ejecutados desde las palmas de sus dedos y caen como meteoritos hacia las Akko, Lotte, Sucy, Andrew y Frank, que se habia movido de su sitio para estar al lado de ellos y efectivamente, ese ataque era de multiples puntos que impedia ser esquivado con facilidad.

Al terminar el ataque, provoco que las brujitas tengan sus ropas desgastadas, a Andrew con su traje sucio y a Frank desmayado por el K.O

-Ouch!- Decia Lotte que no podia mirar lo sucedido con el. -Pero es lo mejor para el- Pensaba en su mente.

-Mierda- Akko maldecia mientras miraba a Phalanx.

-Lenguaje, Akko- Andrew le recordaba los modales de una dama.

-Pero que otra cosa puedo decir? Se supone que tuvo que afectarle mi hechizo- La chica le reclimina al monstruo. -¿Porque razon no sintio el ataque?-

-¿Y si es una maquina que no siente el dolor?- Lotte sugiere que, como todas las maquinas, este no puede sentir el dolor y por eso puede tolerar semejante ataque magico.

-Buff... Si nos hemos metido en un lio, este evoluciono naturalmente en desastre catastrofico- La positividad de Sucy es legendaria.

Phalanx gira y prepara otro hechizo familiar.

- ** _Virtute..._** -

De pronto y antes de que siquiera recargara el hechizo, un temblor ruge donde el se posiciona para que selectivamente apareciera, desde la tierra, una gran concentracion de hongos en muchos tamaños y formas.

Esto provoco que el monstruo se desequilibrara, no haga el ataque y quede atrapado entre los hongos.

-Jijiji- Dice Sucy de una manera muy maliciosa. -Nadie puede escapar de la horda de Hongos de la tia Sucy. Jeje- Esa sonrisa fue porque puso varias semillas de hongos durante la redada circular y le puso una poción que acelero su crecimiento.

Pero su sonrisa le duraría poco.

De pronto, el Phalanx sale entre tanto hongos usando solamente la fuerza de su expansiva, como si de poder en un Anime de peleas se trataze.

Da un salto titanico hacia la chica de peinado rosado y ahora esta tiembra de miedo. Phalanx se queda mirandola fijamente y sin decir ni una palabra, para agarrarla con potencia entre sus garras...

Para luego estamparla contra el piso de una manera rapida y dolorosa. Ahora Sucy esta desmayada y noqueada, con multiples moretones.

-SUCY!- Las chicas y Andrew gritan.

Akko esta realmente furiosa con Phalanx, quien entre su rabia corre a recojer su escoba.

- _ **TIA FREYLE!**_ \- Gritando el hechizo y a la vista de todos los presentes, se prepara para irse.

-AKKO! ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?- Pregunta Lotte desconcertada.

-CURA A LOTTE, SUCY!- Le grita la chica castaño. -YO VOY A MATAR A ESA COSA, LEJOS DE AQUI!- Tras decir esto, Akko se retira volando hacia los cielos.

Phalanx la mira y sus pies empiezan a enmanar energia.

- ** _Virtute... EOS!_** \- Gritando el conjuro, Phalanx empieza a desplegar energía mágica blanca y empieza a volar al mismo nivel de Mach que Akko.

-AKKO!- Tras cubrirse del polvo que provoco el despegue del monstruo, Andrew mira hacia arriba y hacia donde habra ido Akko.

En realidad, la chica estaba sobrevolando los cielos y siendo perseguida audazmente por Phalanx, que intenta embestirla con su propio cuerpo que al disparar. Cosa curiosa para Akko en porque no invoca sus ataques.

Pero no podia distraerse. Debia poder deshacerse del monstruo bajando y entrando por medio de una Linea Ley, llegan al bosque de Luna Nova a toda velocidad, provocando que Phalanx la siga.

Como Akko conoce muy bien ese bosque verdoso, se aprovecha para hacer lo que no pudo hacer en la carrera de relevos: Esquivar los obstaculos en arboles y hacer mainobras, como le ha enseñado Amanda y finalmente, consigue estampar algunos choques hacia Phalanx, que va chocando arbol contra arbol.

Pero a los minutos de hacer lo mismo, este se adapto para desgracia de la chica. Ahora este o esquivaba el obstaculo o lo embestia.

Akko no tiene mas remedio que subir hacia arriba, llegando casi a la nueva Luna Nova en remodelacion.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Mientras Badcock esta buscando a Ursula para contarle de la situacion, encontro a esta intentando mover un pedazo de ladrillo de 800 Kgs. Lo hace porque asi piensa que esta engordando por las "tartaletas de fresa que alguien conocida le esta suministrando desde la cocina".

Cuando la secretaria intenta decirle que pare con ese acto de "estupidez" porque tan gorda no esta...

-EH! ¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESA COSA?- Grita uno de los hados, al ver dos estrellas casi fugaces persigiendose. Ursula se acerca a Badcock para verificar de quienes se tratan.

-¿Puede deducir de que son esas cosas?- Le pregunta la joven a la anciana.

Esta responde que, mandando a un Hado con buena vision, este les muestra una pantalla en circulo y muestra a las dos figuras.

-¿Que es esa cosa?- Ursula pregunta a la forma que es, sin saberlo, en Phalanx.

-No tengo ni idea. Jamas la habia visto- Pregunta la de pelo turquesa tras afirmar que es la primera vez que vio semejante cosa -¿Tendra que ver con la llegada de esa joven que dice venir de otra dimension?-

Pero despues reconocen a la otra figura que estaba siendo perseguida.

-Y ESA ES AKKO!- Grita Ursula al unisono.

-En efecto, señorita- Confirma el Hada.

Aprovechando que se habia repuesto del polen de Wageanda, Ursula corre hacia su escoba.

-CUBRAME!- Gritandole a la secretaria, la joven maestra se dirige hacia donde esta combatiendo su aprendiz. - _ **TIA FREYLE!**_ \- Levanta una gran pared de humo y se va directa hacia la acción.

-Buff. Tan sobre protectora como siempre- Dice Badcock quitandose el polvo del despegue de la escoba. -Es como si cuidara una madre a su hija-

() () () () () () () () () ()

Akko esta teniendo dificultades demasiado severas con Phalanx, a tal punto de que en campo abierto decide estrellarse de emergencia, cayendo algunos metros contra el suelo y con su escoba rompiendose en el impacto. Agarrada con sus manos y mientras el monstruo se acerca, Akko libera una cantidad desmesurada de energia magica en el siguiente conjuro:

- _ **BELGA VEEDA!**_ \- Activado la magia mas dificil de dominar con dinamica, Akko le intenta lanzar una gran oleada de energía mágica destructiva de lleno.

Y lo hace.

Pero solo consigue que, al disiparse el polvo, Phalanx solamente tenga poco daño en su estructura.

-Jijijiajajajajaja- Se rie porque en realidad parecio una cosquilla interna que un daño legitimo. De pronto, extiende sus brazos, pero en forma de puño.

 **- _Virtute... PULSATE!_ -**

Como si fuera una bestia gigantesca, Phalanx empieza a embestir puñetazos energeticos hacia Akko, que los trata de bloquear con su escudo. Pero este cede ante tantos golpes, rompiendo y sorprendiendo a la chica con la guardia baja.

-¿P-Pero como pued-de ser tan fuerte?- Esa duda que tiene provoca que, cuando piensa que hay un hueco por donde contratacar, Phalanx se mueve vertiginosamente hacia detras de la chica; Tan sorpresivo fue que no pudo esquivar lo siguiente.

- ** _Virtute... GEISER!_** \- El monstruo ejecuta su hechizo a una velocidad de invocación rapidisima, que le dio de lleno a Akko.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Justamente, le dio un ataque mortífero en su espalda que estaba desprendiendo humo.

Tan solamente ve contusiones de vida y de muerte, para finalmente caer en el piso ya derrotada y debilitada por semejante ataque sorpresa. Despues de eso, Phalanx empieza a mirar hacia el cielo y extendiendo las manos, diciendo palabras incomprensibles para el conocimiento comun y se prepara para ejecutar a la chica.

Pero en ese momento de que Phalanx intenta agarrarla...

 **- _VEGA VARALUS!_ -**

De la nada, llega Ursula bajandose de la escoba y propinandole una patada que empuja ambos a metros de la chica ya derrotada; O eso se cree, hasta que intenta ponerse de pie ni bien recupera la conciencia.

Ursula esta con su traje de profesora, pero sin el gorro y los anteojos y con su varita. Mira fijamente a Phalanx y no puede creer lo que piensa.

-No puede ser... Le di una patada potente, pero apenas presenta una bolladura- Es lo que se pregunta. -¿De verdad Akko y los demas se enfrentaron a esta cosa hace instantes?-

Pero no puede pensar tanto ya que Phalanx e acerca para hacer la siguiente declaracion.

-Interferencia de objetivo primario. Nivel: Potencial amenaza- Empieza a dar el veredicto. -Autorización para operaciones ofensivas contra el individuo magico femenino-

Pero justo cuando va a invocar un ataque que Ursula no puede garantizar si saldrá lastimada o ilesa, de pronto este se detiene.

Ahora Phalanx esta totalmente desorientado y corriendo, como que tratara de sacar una cosa de su caparazón mas que s

Ursula la reconoce con toda la desgracia posible.

-AKKO! NO!- Es la chica que, aun lastimada, aprovecho, corrió y de un salto se subió al caparazón del monstruo que no puede atacar de esa manera. Ella intenta sujetarse con una sola mano.

-DEJA A LA MAESTRA URSULA EN PAZ, PEDAZO DE MIERDA!- Olvidando la educación, Akko concentro toda su energía mágica en una especie de espada láser, parecida a la que hace Chariot.

Phalanx intenta invocar desde arriba otro de sus hechizos energéticos.

-AHORA O NUNCA!- Entona su grito de guerra. - ** _Gladuis..._** -

 **- _Virtute..._ -**

Akko traga saliva.

 **- _GLADIUS JEDAI!_ \- **

Akko le clava una potente estocada, desde la parte de arriba de su cabeza y consigue atravesar por la parte de abajo.

Después de hacer semejante hazaña, Akko suelta su varita y cae por el piso cuando Chariot la ataja y la agarra entre sus brazos.

Justo a tiempo para que Phalanx hable en un idioma demasiado agobiante, unos movimientos erráticos que parecieran descontrolase...

Y al final, cae pateticamente de lleno en el pasto.

Phalanx esta muerto.


	6. Lamentos de Incertidumbre

Aqui **NecrosX** reportándose de nuevo.

He aquí otro capitulo de la Saga de Excel. En el anterior, me quedo super largo y por tanto, en este tratare de hacerlo mas corto. Se que a muchos les gusta ver capitulos largos, pero a veces tantos capítulos largos es cansador y uno mas corto seria ideal para dar relajo a la trama y al Fic en si.

No lo hago por mi, sino por ustedes, que trato en lo posible de sentirlos comodos en mi Fic =)

Espero que lo disfruten y no olviden dejar su comentario y opiniones del Fic.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Phalanx esta muerto.

Paso de ser una amenaza terrorifica a ser una pila titanica de acero apilada en el pasto y con sus horificios expulsando humo, debido al ataque que lo fulmino.

Akko fue lo que lo mato y esta en brazos de Ursula, que trata de despertarla con esmero.

AKKO! AKKO!- La mueve como si fuera una bebe. -AKKO! REACCIONA!- Le empiezan a salir lagrimas al pensar claramente en lo peor.

Akko despierta de su lapso desmayo, agotada y totalmente expresiva; Ella ve que su ídolo esta junto con ella.

-Maestra- Es lo primero que exclama.

Akko...- La empieza a abrazar con todas sus fuerzas. -Porque... Porque no me avisaste?- Es lo primero que le pregunta cuando la deja respirar.

-E-E-Esta muerto?- Pregunta por Phalanx.

-Si, Akko. Lo has logrado- Las dulces palabras de su maestra le producen en la chica una satisfaccion de felicidad y de tranquilidad.

-T-t-t-Tengo dolor...- Tras decir eso, la castaño se vuelve a desmayar.

-EH?!- Preguntandose porque se desmayo, recordó algo grave: Sus manos no sienten el traje de bruja de la chica.

Girando el cuerpo, Chariot encuentra su mayor pesadilla: Ver herida gravemente a su alumna.

La espalda de Akko, aunque no sea de gravedad, tenia importantes quemaduras en la espalda, producto de recibir de lleno el Virtute Geyser tan cerca. Su piel se estaba empezando a apollarse e inclusive no se queria imaginar el dolor de la chica.

Ursula no paraba de tapar sus manos en la boca para no vomitar del miedo, la agonía y la impotencia de ver como ella arriesgo su vida titanicamente contra esa cosa que, ya de paso, no existe para las brujas.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Tras pasado algunos minutos, Ursula llega a Luna Nova y con Akko a su espalda. Ni bien llega donde partio, se baja de su escoba y empieza a correr.

-ESPERE, SEÑORITA DU NORD!- Badcock la detiene. -Expliqueme que sucedio antes-

De pronto, algunas hadas que, por medio de Psiconesis de gravedad, traen el cadaver de Phalanx.

-¿Y ESA COSA?- La secretaria se sorprende, pues jamas en su historia vio algo semejante.

-Esta cosa lastimo a Akko- Le muestra, con expresión de impotencia y furia, la espalda de Akko. Todavía ardía en quemadura.

-DIOS MIO! SEÑORITA KATAGI!- Sin pensarlo, Badcock decide seguir a Ursula mientras se dirigen concretamente a la dirección de la directora.

() () () () () () () () () ()

En la direccion de Holbroke, la directora esta con la joven que viajo de "Otra Dimension", esperando lo que parece ser la llegada de las demas brujas.

Tambien estaba la profesora Finnelan, que no para de ver a la chica joven, como si la habia conocido de antes. Intenta preguntarle de quien se trataba, pero la directora le respondia con algo simple.

-Jojojojo... Ya lo sabra-

Inesperadamente y de golpe, entran las dos brujas y la lastimada Akko.

-AYUDA, POR FAVOR!- Grita desesperada Ursula, como de una madre se trataba.

Finnelan se queda perpleja como vio a la alumna que antes aborrecia por su ignorancia a ser un ejemplo de poder, que hasta ella admitio como su primer gran error en subestimarla, a encontrarla demasiado lastimada.

Holbroke trata de mantener el control acercandose a Akko.

-No se alarme, señorita Du Nord- Le dice muy calmadamente.

-¿COMO QUIERE QUE ME CALME? ¿EH?- Le grita de manera impulsiva. Finnelan no dice nada porque entiende la situacion, demostrando que estas cosas son mas importantes que el respeto en si hacia un superior.

-Digame- Se recupera rapidamente de ese grito. -¿Acaso escucho que su corazon sigue latiendo?-

Entre la neblina de desesperanza, Ursula se coloca su cabeza en el pecho de Akko y empieza a oir sus latidos. Esto lo alivia por unos momentos, pensando que realmente, llevaba a alguien en agonia.

Pero Akko, que aunque no despierta, empieza a toser. Holbroke le toca la frente al decirle a Chariot que baje un poco el cuerpo a su altura.

-Oh, dios mio- Afirma preocupada. -Esta ardiendo en fiebre- Lo confirma con toda seguridad.

-Póngala urgentemente en el sofá, señorita Du Nord- Da una orden muy directa hacia la bruja, que decide obedecer. -Yo iré por la profesora Lukic. Esto es mas importante que su cacería semanal de pollos normales-

Pero en el momento que Ursula ponía boca arriba a Akko, la joven la miraba de reojo y con los ojos fijamente viendo a su "presa".

Al momento de voltear su cabeza, la joven de la otra dimensión se paro súbitamente.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Dando un grito de guerra, intento lanzar un hechizo en su varita que, milagrosamente, fue detenido por la mano de la profesora Ursula.

Esto sorprendio a las brujas presentes por semejante acto. O sea: ¿De donde salio esa furia interna hacia ella?

Ursula no entiende el porque esa agresion.

-Debe morir ahora o nunca- Esa palabra fue bruscamente inesperada. -Para que no vuelva a sufrir ningún niño-

Cuando le estaba por preguntar el porque, la chica completa la frase en un tono áspero y frió:

-Opaque Chariot!-


	7. La Dimensión de los Lamentos

Aqui **NecrosX** otra vez reportandose.

Creo que llego la hora de contar de como va este Fic. Asi que no perdamos vuelo y sigamos ariba.

Asi que disfruten el capitulo de hoy y no olviden dejar su comentario y opiniones del Fic. ;)

() () () () () () () () () ()

Han pasado algunas horas, concretamente eran las 4:00 PM. Akko estaba con su pijama, acostada en el sofá de la directora y teniendo vendajes en su cara y en su espalda, que ya de por si, las ampollas desaparecieron gracias a la profesora Lukic.

Después de haber pasado un rato, Lotte y Sucy habían llegado y le habían explicado lo sucedido en Appleton; A su vez, Ursula, con un vendaje en su mano derecha, les contó todo lo que vio y sucedió, sorprendiendo a ambas chicas.

Ahora estaban sus dos amigas al lado de la inconsciente Akko, que estaba luchando para que la fiebre le bajara. Si bien, su herida ya no corre peligro, es cierto que es insoportable y lo mismo se afirma de

También las dos ven sentada a la joven que dice ser de otra dimensión y que trato de atacar a Chariot, llamándola "Opaque Chariot", pero la directora y Finnelan pudieron detenerla y convencer de no hacerlo.

Unos minutos pasaron y la chica se levanto para contarle a las presentes de quien se trataba.

-Bueno... Esto fue totalmente repentino- Empieza a explicar. -Si explico que sucedió y como puede suceder esto aqui, sin dudas se van a horrorizar-

Todas estaban con cara de duda, mientras que Sucy sonreia de poder oir tanta orgia sangrienta y Lotte solo procedia a hacerle palmaditas de mano en la Akko todavia descalzando.

-Veran. Mi nombre es Anne; Anne Finnelan-

Esas palabras provocaron que todos hicieran una cara de "EH?!", hasta la misma profesora Finnelan saco literalmente su mandibula contra el suelo. Pero la directora, que lo sabia con claridad, lo volvio a poner en su sitio a tal mandibula.

-Prosiga. Jijiji- Una pequeña sonrisa se produce en Holbrooke, desorientando a todo el ambiente del lugar.

-Bien. Se que suena una locura, pero es la verdad. Mi nombre es Anne Finnelan- Se toca la mano al corazon, afirmando que es la cruda verdad. -Y lo se porque provengo de otra Dimension-

Todo el mundo le exploto el cerebro al escuchar las palabras "Otra Dimension".

-Q-Q-Q-QUE CAR-?- Trataba de pronunciar Lotte, sorprendida por semejante cosa que debia ser un mito.

-Pero n-NO er- Chariot tampoco puede terminar de pronunciarlo.

-PERO ES IMPOSIBLE!- Finnelman de ahora grita. -SE SUPONE QUE SON UN MITO! INPENSABLE!- A pesar de los gritos, Akko no se despertaba.

-Para esta Dimensión puede serlo- Anne joven empieza a explicar como son. -Pero eso existe en la mia-

Parandose, se acerca en el medio del lugar y empieza a hablar.

 _"Las Dimensiones son un acontecimiento de mitos y leyendas para las brujas de la tierra. De hecho, uno piensa que la magia nació a través del árbol Yggrdasil, pero ¿Que nos enseño la historia?, ¿Es posible que Yggrdarsil provenga de otra Dimensión?; Esas dudas a veces pueden confirmar nuestros pensamientos de que no estamos solos a nivel galáctico, sino también dimensional. Las Lineas Ley son la clave de ello porque, no solo permite trasladarte de un lado a otro por medio de la magia, sino que también permite viajar entre dimensiones pero solo se activan cada cierto Evento que ni siquiera los astrólogos pueden deducir ni predecir."_

 _"Es justamente donde entra nuestra mayor enemiga: Una bruja que, de una forma totalmente que desconoce la empezó a dominar y luego monto una especie de rebelión mundial. Todas las brujas de Luna Nova intentaron pararla e inclusive varios dragones, criaturas y el ejercito se habían unido para tratar de enfrentarla. Pero su poder desato un holocausto jamas ante visto."_

Las brujas se estaban volando los cerebros con cada palabra que oía de Anne.

 _"La directora Holbrooke trato de detenerla, pero fue la primera en morir durante el intento. Luego Badcock, Lukic, practicamente todas las estudiantes tambien... Iban muriendo uno por uno. Vi como ella las estaba aniquilando sin piedad, lentamente las llevaba en una agonia que les destruia las esperanzas, pues nada de lo que hacian las estudiantes le pudo hacerle siquiera un daño real. El unico que pudo darle una pelea casi larga fue Diana, pero nisiquiera con el poder de los Cavendish pudo siquiera resistirse y fue totalmente asesinada."_

 _"Asi es: Esta bruja ha asesinado a cada una de ellas como si de moscas se trataran y para peor, cuando iba a exterminar a los brujas del mundo, aparecieron reportes de ciudades, personas, vida, alegrías e inclusive algunas brujas de los bajos mundos muriendo en distintos puntos al mismo tiempo. Me había enterado con desgracia que esa bruja maligna había dado vida a lo que llamo "Phalanx" y como su vestimenta era muy parecida a Shiny Chariot pero de una tonalidad oscuramente opaca y no vi el cadáver de la señorita Ursula, las sobrevivientes empezamos a denominar como "Opaque Chariot."_

 _"Yo sobreviví porque la directora Holbrooke me entrego antes de morir un remedio casero que me devolvió la juventud. Lo hizo porque sabia que algún día, yo heredaría la directiva de Luna Nova y tenia que darle esperanza aun a esta tierra que, por la influencia de Opaque, se estaba corrompiendo mas y mas. A lo largo de un año, estaba recogiendo niños huérfanos que habían sobrevivido y las habia ocultado junto con Sucy, que también había sobrevivido. Lotte se interpuso en un hechizo ofensivo durante una masacre que Opaque orquestro en persona."_

 _"Pero al pasar un año y aun poseyendo una capa de invisibilidad, una de las misteriosas Reliquias de la Muerte, nos habíamos enterado que el poder de ella dio una reacción física a las Lineas Ley, abriendo las posibilidades de abrir en otras Dimensiones y ahí dedujimos que si había una que nos ayudaría, podríamos acabar con Opaque de una vez y para siempre."_

 _"Pero al momento de partir, Opaque Chariot nos había encontrado y ante mis ojos, destruyo mis meses de esfuerzo por conseguir niños y niñas que darían un futuro brillante en charcos de sangre durante unos segundos y Sucy se sacrifico para que pudiera huir hacia las Lineas Ley y entrar a una Dimensión al azar, pero uno de los Phalanx me siguió y durante la huida, llegue a una en concreto donde me estrelle; Y aquí estoy, con un pedido desde el fondo de mi corazón..."_

-Ayúdenme... A matar a esa maldita Hija de Puta- Anne termino su relato.

Todos los presentes estan en Shock.

¿Una bruja que proviene de otra Dimension para advertir sobre una bruja maligna que asesino sin piedad y misericordia alguna todo lo hermoso del mundo y corrompio la magia con el tiempo?

-Es mentira...- Una voz estaba a punto de estallar. -ES UNA MENTIRA!-

-¿Mentira?...- Anne estaba hirviendo en sangre. -¿MENTIRA?!, YO VIVI ESA MIERDA DE VIDA DURANTE ESE AÑO PARA QUE ME ESFORZARA EN VANO! Ahora mismo no sabes en como mi Dimension esta condenada al laverno de la muerte. Estoy segura que Opaque mato a todos con su magia-

-POR ESO TIENE QUE SER UNA MENTIRA!- Lotte seguia gritandole. -LA MAGIA ESTA PARA HACER FELICIDAD! NO PARA MATAR A LAS PERSONAS!-

-Esa ideologia...- Anne se esta calmando. -Existe aun; La magia hace felicidad, pero solamente para el deleite masoquista y sanguinario de Opaque- Ella solamente vive para matar-

Sucy no escucha nada, porque esta Shoqueada al escuchar la forma que iba a morir; Lotte, en cambio, no se mantenia en Shock y seguia discutiendo con Anne joven.

-Pero como puedes garantizar que sea nuestra maestra?- Esa duda es esencial, porque parece ficción que Ursula sea Opaque Chariot.

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Acaso hay otra profesora de astrología hambrienta de conocimiento?- La chica de la otra Dimensión le responde con otra pregunta. -Ella es y sera posiblemente, tal vez no en esta Dimensión, pero en la mía es Opaque Chariot-

Eso ultimo colmo en la cabeza de Ursula.

-MENTIRA!- Le empieza a gritar. -CIERTO! YO AMO EL CONOCER Y EN HACER FELIZ, PERO NO A COSTA DE LOS DEMÁS! NI SIQUIERA LAS ASESINO! JAMAS MATARIA A ALGUIEN POR PODER!- Cada grito que exclama su boca, se siente que se quiere quebrar de lagrimas.

-Es verdad- La Finnelan normal, ya parada del Shock, le confirma lo que dijo Ursula. -Ella jamas le haría daño a Akko-

-¿Akko?- Viendo de vuelta a la chica todavía durmiendo.

-Cierto. No has mencionado a Akko en tu relato-

-Lo cierto es que... No la vi morir- Le confirma con claridad y da una especie de pequeña esperanza de que Akko haya sobrevivido. -A lo mejor Opaque la ases...-

Pero cuando justo empezaba por hablar, los hados fornidos traen por fin al cadáver de Phalanx. Anne esta atónito por lo que vio y no podia creerlo.

-ES EL! EL PHALANX QUE ME SIGUIÓ!- Actuó eufórica, pues era complicado matar a Phalanx.

Hoolbroke no puede dejar de mirar a semejante monstruosidad, Finnelan esta también con semejante pensamiento, las chicas reconocen a semejante bestia...

-Y la persona que la mato esta luchando por su vida- Chariot le reitera que fue Akko la que asesino a Phalanx. Esta no lo puede creer.

 _-Si asesino a Phalanx, entonces ¿que clase de poder tienen estas brujas?. No parece que esta Dimension, por muy igual que fuera, los poderes magicos quizás no sean iguales y a lo mejor son mas fuerte...-_

No pudo completar su pensamiento, porque Alcor: El ave de Ursula, entro en plan Kamikaze por la ventana de la dirección.

-¿Que sucede, Alcor?- Su dueña trata de domarlo y que cuente la situación o que encontró.

Cada grito del pájaro la pone mas tensa y tensa.

¿Y bien, profesora Ursula?- Holbrooke le pregunta. -¿Que nos trata de decir su amiguito?- Pero esa pregunta no se la pudo responder, pues un giro de la cabeza de Anne hacia arriba confirma lo que Alcor trata desesperadamente de describir.

-Alguien provino de las Lineas Ley y su poder mágico es monstruoso-

Con esa frase, Ursula confirma que ese poder esta llegando a Luna Nova, por medio de una escoba y sentada como si de una diosa egocéntrica se tratase.

No es nada mas y nadie menos que Opaque Chariot: El terror de la Dimensión; Opaque Chariot esta en la Academia Luna Nova.


	8. Contemplen a Opaque Chariot

Aquí **NecrosX** nuevamente reportándose par un nuevo capitulo del Fic =D

Veo por los comentarios muchas caras nuevas, así que explicare de que trata el Fic =)

Pues que básicamente es una secuela alternativa del Anime ubicado cronológicamente un año despues del final de la misma, asi que recomendaria ver primero el Anie y y luego leer el Fic para prevenir Spoilers.

Tambien tiene un tono mucho mas denso y oscuro que el que tuvo la Temporada 2, porque creo y pienso que si bien el tono del Anime lo mantendre, también soy consciente de que hay que experimentar cosas nuevas, algo así como la servilleta.

No esperan ver cosas como **_AkkoXDiana_** , porque para eso ya hay centenares de Fics sobre esa pareja. Esto vendría a ser una de las tantas "Alternativas" para leer un Fic de aventuras dramatica sobre el Anime y no uno 100% romántico.

No digo que haya referencias o un poquito, pero no va a sobresaturar el Fic con ese Ship.

Sin mas explicaciones para darle, disfruten del capitulo ya que las cosas se han puesto muy bravas xD

Y no olviden dejar su comentario y opiniones de la historia ;)

() () () () () () () () () ()

¿Nadie ha podido deducirlo? ¿Ni siquiera Anne, que vino desde otra Dimensión?

¿Ella no pudo prevenir que, por casualidades de la vida, Opaque Chariot se aburriera de su dimension y que llegara hacia la que vivimos en la actualidad?

Esos pensamientos son totalmente ajenos a la realidad, puesto que si: La siguio, descubrio por donde habia llegado por medio del Phalanx y entro a esta dimension, sentada en su escoba como si de un asiento para darle de comer a las palomas se tratara, tal y como la haria la Shiny Chariot original.

Pero con la diferencia de que tiene todo lo que Anne la recuerda: Una especie de Ángel oscuro. llevando un traje de bruja muy oscuro que le deja un escote pronunciado, una piel pálida, guantes que le llega hasta los codos, un pantalón negro y unas botas carmesí oscuras. Pero también destacaban una especie de capa que poseía alas de angel y una casco de color azul oscuro con la apariencia de un "Atlante" y un antifaz del mismo material con ojos zafiro.

Pero lo que siempre caracteristico de ella es su sonrisa "normal", como si fuera la calma personificada que se prepara para la tormenta.

-Buff. ¿Era obvio pensarlo?- Se decía a si misma sola. -La reacción física del Gran Triskelion permitió abrir esta Dimensión hacia la mía. Que suerte... Otra Dimensión que conquistar- Lo dice mientras contiene su risa y baja hacia la terraza de Luna Nova.

Desde la dirección, están sorprendidas y asustadas todas las presentes, menos Akko que sigue durmiendo y peleando contra su fiebre.

-AH, MAMA CHANGA!- Decia la Finnelan del presente. -ESA ES OPAQUE CHARIOT?!-

-N-n-n-o sient-e-s- alg-o, -S-S-Ucy- Lotte temblaba de miedo.

-Eso parece, Lotte- La de piel palida contesta con una voz agudamente baja. -Es una magia... Que esta sedienta de sangre...-

 _-Oh, dios mio. Es monstruoso-_ La directora pensaba totalmente aterrada.

-MALDITA SEA!- Anne da un puñetazo contra el piso. -Esa maldita hija de perra... Debio mandar a Phalanx para poder seguirme ambos a esta Dimension. ¿Porque tenia que aparecer ahora? ¿EH?! ¿PORQUE?!-

No tenia razón ni circunstancia alguna para entender su llegada. Se supone que tenia que estar en su propia dimensión, disfrutando de lo que ya ha obtenido. ¿Porque vino a otra?

Pero cuando bajo Chariot hacia la entrada, ya tenia un comité de bienvenida y era la profesora Lukic, con una especie de botella adornada como si fuera del Siglo VII.

-Buenos dias y bienvenida a la Academia Luna Nova- Se lo dice en un tono que no pareciera el de ella, sino como de una persona normal. -Como muestra de nuestra hospitalidad, le damos esta botella bebible. Debe estar agotada por el viajecito que hizo recién. Jeje. -

-Y que lo diga- Le contesto Opaque de manera cordial. -Y a proposito, muchas gracias por su amabilidad- Empieza a beber su contenido.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se desata de la profesora.

-Hmmm...- Opaque esta lamiendose despues de haberse bebido todo el contenido.

-¿Y bien?- Dice Lukic con los ojos cerrados. -¿Que le aparecio mi amabilidad?

-Pues... Su sabor a chocolate es exquisito- Le hace una especie de reseña a su gaseosa. -Pero no ponga tanto veneno de Cockactrice, acido de Lymfomada, lagrima de Medusa del Golfo y mucho menos ponga el espermatozoide sin sintetizar del "Inombrable" para darle sabor y gusto porque eso si le da un gusto agridulce-

-Eh?- Abrir los ojos en platos fue lo que debio hacer la profesora, pero se contuvo cuando no debio hacerlo. -C-C-C-como lo has deducido?-

-¿Sabe? Desde que adquiri tanto poder, internamente mis organos repelen cualquier tipo de veneno magico y lo transforma en agridulce- La naturalidad de Opaque es tal que da asco su acento de orgullosa.

-Es imposible...- Lukic se agacha totalmente decepcionada de ella misma. Todas las brujas estaban viendo la accion desde su posicion y mas Sucy, que es como la que mas admira entre todas las profesoras, por su pasion hacia las pociones, por como son de personalidad...

Pero esta profesora esta totalmente aterrada de miedo, muy diferente a la excentrica y amante del terror que esta sediendo a ese horror personificado en una bruja.

-Si tuviera que darle una calificacion, seria un 2 estrellas de 5- Le dice Opaque quien se agacha y la levanta, pero agarrandola del menton. -¿Y lo sabia? Esa calificacion es excelente para las principiantes- Se lo dice en tono alegre y simpatica.

Eso no calmo en nada a Lukic y ni a las testigos. Pero sorpresivamente, Opaque la dejo de tocar el mentol y la paro.

-Y la penitencia para aquellos profesionales que posee esa nota es...- Su mirada adquirió un tono siniestro y sus ojos celestes de su mascara facial se tornaron rojos. -La muerte-

De pronto, da una especie de patada rápida pero contundente en la parte derecha del cuello de la profesora, a tanta fuerza que la hace impactar de lleno contra la pared mas cercana de la Academia.

Tras dar una especie de grito ahogándose, totalmente llena de escombros y polvo, magullada al limite, su cuello se quebró definitivamente.

Esta muerta.

Los que vieron eso están horrorizadas ante tanto horror tan rápido.

¿Una profesora siendo brutalmente agredida por otra profesora, que se supone que lo es porque lo afirma una viajera de otra Dimensión? El nivel de locura al pensar esas cosas es extraordinaria.

Pero la que mas sufrió por este impacto fue Sucy, que no para de taparse los ojos con la boca, dejando a descubierto sus dos ojos exaltados y sorpresivos.

A Anne le cuesta ver por segunda vez ver morir a una profesora y para peor, de la misma manera que como la contemplo. Jamas penso que se repetiria semejante desgracia, por eso no hablo de una posible prevención.

Finnelan esta con los ojos muy exaltados, puesto que jamas en su historia vio morir a una profesora, una colega, una amiga incluso.

Lo mismo fue para Holbrokee, que todavia no puede creer que todo esto es realidad; En el fondo de su corazon, piensa que esto es ficcion. Solamente eso: Ficcion.

Lotte no pudo ver la accion porque trataba de comprobar a Akko si se podia despertar, pero tras ver como su otra mejor amiga gira la cabeza y totalmente con los ojos ya lleno de lagrimas, no lo contiene mas y Sucy se larga a llorar, abrazada a Lotte.

De hecho, es la primera vez que Sucy da una especie de acto sentimental, mas allá de lo gótica y sanguinaria y positiva que resulta ser. Después de todo, es una chica y como toda chica, tiene sentimientos.

Lo único que Lotte podia hacer, es no contener las lagrimas y acompañar a su amiga en ese momento tan devastador.

Pero la pregunta es: ¿Donde esta Shiny Chariot?

-HEY,TU! ASESINA!- Alguien grito con toda su furia desde la entrada de la academia.

Es Shiny Chariot, que se esta quitándose su sombrero, sus anteojos para revelar unos ojos rosados llenos de furia y se prepara para no medir palabras contra Opaque Chariot.

-No se quien eres realmente y que buscas en realidad, pero yo: Shiny Chariot Du Nord, te mandare a que ardas en el infierno, asesina asquerosa!-

-Oh, vaya! Mas comité de bienvenida-


	9. Shiny Chariot VS Opaque Chariot

Aquí **NecrosX** con un nuevo capitulo =D

Lamento que el anterior haya sido corto y no haya subido capitulo ayer, pero lo recompensare con un largo y con lo que debio haber sucedido: Las Dos Chariots se encaran.

Asi que disfruten de este encuentro magico y no olviden dejar sus comentarios y opiniones =)

NecrosX fuera ;)

() () () () () () () () () ()

Tras comprobar a cierta ciencia realista que la profesora Lukic fue brutalmente asesinada de una patada que le rompió el cuello, Shiny Chariot se decidió en llevar a su contraparte hacia el bosque prohibido de Acturus; Opaque Chariot no lo penso dos veces y acepto. De esa manera y como si fuera un favor, Opaque se ofreció en llevarla con su escoba hacia ese lugar.

La verdad es que esto ha sorprendido a Shiny Chariot, porque para ser alguien con tendencias sanguinarias, actúa muy mesiania y amable para ese tipo de cosas. ¿Tendra confianza o les da hospitalidad a sus victimas antes de pelear?

Obviamente, Chariot lo rechazo y se fue volando en su escoba hacia el bosque, atraída por una excitante Opaque que la sigue a una velocidad en par de par.

Ahora se encuentran en el bosque prohibido que, por haberse liberado el Gran Triskelion, empieza a haber mas vegetación y color vivo en la misma. Hasta los animales que estaban ahí se estaban alejando ni bien llegan las dos hacia ese destino, teniendo la certeza de que una gran pelea mágica se va a desatar. La verdad es que uno se tiene que colocarse en la piel de un Cockactrice o de un Minotauro para sentir lo que se debe ser como un gran choque de dos polos opuestos.

Precisamente, Shiny Chariot encuentra en el aire una especie de zona desierta a campo abierto, donde solo hay pasto y los arboles alrededor; Encontró una especie de arena de combate. Es ahí cuando desciende y Opaque la sigue al ritmo hacia ese destino.

Ambas bajan desde dos puntos extremos, guardando sus respectivas escobas para que no molesten, siendo Shiny que la coloca entre los arboles y Opaque que simplemente la extiende entre sus dos manos y la transforma en una especie de tornillo que se lo guarda en el bolsillo.

El oxigeno se esta empezando a sentir pesado, pues dos titanes mágicas están mirándose fijamente en sus ojos. Una que posee unos intensos lienzos rojos en sus iris y la otra unos cristales turquesas adornadas en una mascara facial oscura.

-¿Y bien?- Empieza a hablar Opaque, rompiendo el silencio. -¿No te vas a quitar ese traje de bruja para que pelees ligera?-

-Hm... No tenias porque decirme lo que tengo que hacer- Shiny hace una respuesta, que mas bien suena a "Puchero". -Después de todo, tu tampoco vas a quitarte ese traje pesado, para así no sentirte pesada?

-Noup- Ella le contesta con una sonrisa. -Así me gusta como peleo, pero para ti te doy la mejor ventaja: Velocidad. a cambio de fuerza. ¿No te parece logico?- Se refiere a que mas pesado el traje, mas tendrá una potencia en sus ataques de conjuro mágico.

-En la magia nada es predecible, por lo que esa teoría puede estar equivocada- Dice Chariot que se quita el vestido de bruja y su falda para quedarse con la vestimenta en la cual una vez uso para contemplar al rompimiento del sello del Gran Triskelion. -El corazón, la mente, los ideales honestos... Todo eso influye en la magia, hasta en los sentimientos- Se lo afirma diciéndolo con una sonrisa ligera.

-Oh, interesante. Muy interesante- Aplaude Opaque Chariot. -Entonces veamos de que estas hecha. ¿De sentimiento en palabrerio vacio o de una nada interesante?- Saca su varita, que no podía ser algo sorprendente.

Es la Shiny Rod.

Es la Vara Brillante, pero totalmente corrompida al estar hecha de una gran capa negra con sus estrellas de cristal brillando en rojo.

Ursula ve con ojos estrupecfactos en como ella consiguió la vara que una vez las estrellas le confundieron a ella y que desapareció cuando Akko le entrego la Shiny Rod donde pertenecia.

-Jejeje. Te sorprendí sin ni siquiera haber iniciado la pelea. ¿No?- Lo dice con un tono grosero y lamiendo la Shiny Rod. -Este poder... Lo consegui por medio de esta vara que, respetando su apariencia cambiada, le cambie de nombre y se llama: Corruption Rod-

Afirmandola como la Vara Corrupta, ahora esta lista para pelear. Lo mismo Shiny que saca su fiel varita magica.

El viento sopla desde el norte, ambas estan con las piernas flexionadas, teniendo una mano contra el viento extendida y la otra puesta para atras con su varita y mirandose fijamente en sus ojos.

De pronto, un conejo paso entre saltos.

Ambas salen disparadas y empezo el duelo.

Iniciando con una especie de estocadas entre varas, es obvio que la Corrupted Rod va ganando por su tamaño y dureza, pero la agilidad de la pelirojo es extraordinario.

De pronto, Shiny se agacha con una pierna estirada y grita:

 **-VEDA VARADUS!-**

Con una pierna energeticamente magica, intenta hacer caer a Opaque que da un salto y es ahí cuando Shiny se agarra con la mano libre para posicionarse y darle una patada en el mentón mientras esta saltaba, pero ella consigue bloquearla con una sola mano toda esa potencia mágica.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Como si fuera la potencia de un dinosaurio, Opaque empieza a levantar a Chariot y le empieza a pegar contra el suelo. Esta ahora empieza a tener algunos moretones y golpes, que hubieran aumentado, pero gracias a que reacciono y una vez lanzo su varita, en uno de los movimientos violentos extendió sus brazos, uso su fuerza y lanzo a Opaque en una especie de tiro de Fútbol.

Esto no afecto a Opaque que, en el medio de aire, se recupera y consigue amortiguar la caída agarrándose del piso y extendiendo una rodilla.

Shiny salta durante ese instante, agarrando la varita suya y gritando:

 **-VERA GURASARE!-**

Desapareció, sorprendiendo a Opaque y mas cuando esta se da cuenta de que era una teletransportacion por la espalda.

 **-BELGA VEEDA-**

Ese hechizo destructivo empuja a Opaque hacia atras, a lo que esta debe reaccionar extendiendo sus brazos en X y rebotando el hechizo para arriba, dando una explosion en los cielos y ella es empujada adentro del bosque.

Aprovechando su físico, Shiny corre entre el pasto para tratar de aprovechar la gran ventaja sobre su oponente.

Fue un grave error encararla dentro del bosque, pues cuando iba a llegar, esta desaparecio.

Ahora la pelirroja estaba adentro del oscuro bosque, totalmente lleno de colores vivos pero sin una sola alma que se haga presente.

Un brillo salido desde su espalda:

 **-PHAIDOARI AFAIRYNGHOR!-** Aparece Opaque con una hacha oscura, siendo la version malgina de la Shiny Ox. -Corrupted Ox es mi arma favorita-

 **-GLADIUS JEDAI!-** Extendiendo su varita, la peliroja lo convierte en un sable magico de energia verdosa.

Una vez dicho el conjuro, se dirige hacia Shiny como un toro, dandole estocasos con su hacha hacia la espada laser.

A medida que van peleando, la potencia de la Corrupted Ox es mayor y ademas, esta despliega un poder constante de magia corrupta reflejada en los movimientos dinamicos que da Opaque con su arma.

Shiny Chariot no tiene otra que ir colgándose de los arboles con su habilidad atlética, solo para que su enemiga empieza a cortar los troncos como si de plumas se trataran. Esto no puede durar por siempre, así que durante un momento que va a cortar el árbol, ella se agarra sobre la corteza del tronco y se agacha, provocando que de un impulso y conjura una vez mas:

 **-VEDA VARADUS!-** Le da una patada de lleno en su rostro y la potencia mágica de ese ataque, que aunque no le dejara un moretón, debió haberla empujado hacia atras y asi ella podía rematarle.

Pero para su desgracia, ella adhirió sus piernas hacia el suelo e impidiendo que se caiga o se desestabilize. Perfecta es la posición para que ella mueva su hacha hacia Shiny, que consigue esquivar milagrosamente porque después de todo, la posición de Opaque tampoco la favorecía.

Y una vez que se soltó de la tierra que se habia esquivado, ambas vuelven a blandir espadazos como si de una pelea medieval se tratara.

Valiendose de volteretas de Shiny Chariot, algunos giros de cuerpo que hace Opaque Chariot, las dos Chariots estan dando una batalla de cuartel que ni siquiera los microbios podian describir con su minusculamente lo sucedido.

Parecia que estaban parejas, pero nada mas alejado de la realidad.

Lo que sucede es que, por obvias razones y ademas de la contextura en si de la Corrupted Ox, la espada magia de Shiny apenas podia rasgar un poco el traje oscuro de Opaque, a lo cual esta contratacaba con su hacha que si le logro dar en el blanco y darle multiples cortes en todo el cuerpo.

Aunque no eran profundos, esos cortes sin dudas eran severos en exceso porque Shiny ahora estaba perdiendo mucha sangre en conjunto con todas las cicatrices que tardarían en curarse y mas cuando el hacha se estaba manchando de su sangre.

Y mas repulsivo fue cuando Opaque la limpio con su lengua.

-Hmmm... Delicioso- Una sonrisa macabra y con sangre en la boca lo delataba.

Shiny Chariot no podía distraerse, puesto que sus sentidos le empezaron a fallar, su falta de sangre empieza a notarse y a nublar todos su juicio, las técnicas ofensivas eran inútiles, las defensivas tampoco podían servir ya que podía ser posible que la contrarrestara y no puede hacer una técnica mágica de curación porque no sabe el conjuro; Aunque lo supiera, el tiempo requerido y la magia que requería era tal que estaría a merced de Opaque si lo hiciera.

De pronto, empezaron a charla en un lugar mas iluminado del bosque.

-Jejeje... Nada mal para ser una bruja maligna- Dice Shiny con un tono de arrogancia justificada.

-Gracias, querida- Afirma Opaque con una sonrisa.

-Ya veras cuando borre ese rostro con todo mi poder magico-

-¿Eh? ¿Pero esto no era un precalentamiento? ¿Estabas usando toda tu magia?- Ese dicho debe ser una mentira.

Si es cierto; ¿Y si Opaque no luchaba con toda su magia sino que se limitaba? Shiny no podía pensar mucho mas por cada gota de sangre que ve derramada y quedaba manchada en el suelo.

Inmediatamente, pone mucha de su energía mágica en un conjuro:

 **-METAMORPHIE FACIESSE!-**

Mientras gritaba ese conjuro, Opaque lanzo su hacha hacia ella; Pero la transformación inicio con un manto de humo, provocando que el ataque falle y mientras Opaque corre hacia su hacha clavada en el pasto, de pronto recibe un empujón desde la suela de sus pies, provocando que caiga al piso,

Quien lo hizo era Shiny Chariot convertida en ratón. Era parecida a Akko cuando se transformaba en ratón, pero con el peinado de la maestra lógicamente y ademas, como era otro cuerpo, toda su hemorragia y cortes desaparecieron por completo.

Eso si: En estado ratón hace que actué de manera hiperactiva, haciendo chillidos de risa y corriendo entre círculos como todo un roedor. Cuando Opaque se levanta y agarra su Corrupted Ox, exclama a los gritos con un potente conjuro:

 **-TERRACRINIS VIVIRE!-**

De pronto, tentáculos marrones oscuros salieron engendrados desde el suelo y empiezan a atacar a Shiny Chariot. A pesar de la velocidad y precisión con la que se movían en simultaneo, el cuerpo de ratón era perfecto para correr sobre estas y esquivarlas, ademas de provocar que choquen entre ellas.

Al ir los tentáculos mas arriba, el ratón lógicamente sube mas y mas alto hasta que los tentáculos cedieron ante tanta altura y se desintegraron. Estando ya en el aire desde un salto, el ratón se dirige a Opaque en el instante que esta conjurando un nuevo hechizo:

 **-VERA PRAECISUS!-**

Con su hacha, da una potente energía cortante que se dirige hacia el ratón.

Es ahí cuando Chariot se transforma en humana de vuelta e invoca desde el aire:

 **-GLADIUS JEDAI!-**

Poniendo toda su energía mágica en ese ataque y estando frente a frente con una Opaque estando en una posición comprometida, Shiny se prepara para dar la estocada final.

Era una trampa.

Al momento de dar el ataque final, lo único que consigue clavar en realidad era el suelo.

Opaque Chariot ha desaparecido.

Shiny empezó a mirar por todas partes, viendo alguna pista de que si se transformo o si volo o si huyo, que era menos probable.

Durante ese pensamiento, apareció como una bestia Opaque desde la nada.

Shiny Chariot se dio cuenta tarde al dar la vuelta atrás para ver que Opaque aprovecho el movimiento de que su brazo izquierdo estaba extendido para contratacar

Un rápido pero certero movimiento provoco que los ojos de Shiny pierdan sus iris, todo mientras su brazo izquierdo va volando por los aires.


	10. Caos en la Torre de la Piedra Filosofal

Aquí **NecrosX** con un nuevo capitulo de este Fic =)

Vaya. Ya vamos 10 capitulos D

Así que para celebrarlo... No se me ocurre nada. Me ayudan con aporte de ideas? =D

Por ahora mismo, disfruten del capitulo )

Y no olviden colocar comentario y opiniones personales del Fic ;)

() () () () () () () () () ()

Han pasado casi 30 minutos después de que la profesora Ursula se haya llevado a Opaque hacia el bosque prohibido de Arcturus. La Anne joven fue a respirar aire fresco hacia la terraza, pero teniendo el mal presentimiento de que vendrá la tormenta después de la calma.

-Uy. Admítelo...- Dice en sus pensamientos. -¿Como se le ocurre ir a pelear contra Opaque esa tal Ursula? ¿Sera para demostrarme que tiene razón y que no es ella... O porque simplemente es estúpidamente torpe?- Refunfuña al pensar eso ultimo.

Unos momentos después, llega Lotte hacia la terraza por medio de las escaleras y encuentra a Anne arrodillada.

-Profesora- Le dice formalmente.

-Je. Que inepta; No soy profesora, asi que puedes decirme como quieras- Le contesta informalmente y totalmente liberada.

La pelinaranja procede a sentarse al lado de la chica y mirando el cielo, los múltiples brillos de las piedras filosofales recién nacidas.

-Y dime...- Anne empieza a iniciar la conversación. -¿Como se encuentra Sucy?-

-Esta un poquito mejor, se le pasara- Lotte sonríe, pero en el fondo... -Espero que si...-

-He visto que se preocupan por Akko. ¿No es así?-

-Eh? Si; Es porque es nuestra mejor amiga, sin ella el flujo mágico no seria restaurado, no habría asalto de tarlatetas todas las mañanas y un largo etcetera...- A medida que cuenta las hazañas de la Oriental, Lotte ve que le esta faltando dedos al contar sus anécdotas. -¿Porque lo preguntas? A lo mejor en tu Dimensión paso lo mismo-

-Es verdad, pero eso nos condeno- Anne estira los brazos. -Al haber un flujo ilimitado de magia, le dio a Opaque un aumento extraordinario en sus poderes mágicos, provocando que creara entre ello, al Phalanx-

-Crei que se decia Phalax-

-Cambien cuenta como pronunciación, pero la oficial es Phalanx porque es un sinónimo de Falange-

-Ah, gracias, Anne. Es agradable hablar contigo- Lotte se le acerca, pero en tono de amistad.

-Jeh. ¿Pero tu no tenias a ese individuo llamado Frank?- El nombre Frank hace que la chica tiemble como si fuera una piel de gallina, totalmente avergonzada. -Por cierto, me gusta vivir soltera. Nosotras las brujas maestras no nos casamos para así no nos embarazamos-

Se acerca súbitamente a la cara de Lotte.

-Y es una pesadilla absoluta tener como bruja a una criatura por 9 meses. Es peor que el ultimo nivel del Infierno para las brujas-

Obviamente, eso asusto mas a la chica que a 100 regimientos de locura insana de Sucy en simultaneo.

-Ajajajaja. Tu reacción. Jijijiji- Era obvio que era una broma.

Pero igual, eso no calmo a Lotte ni por un segundo por ese dicho.

De pronto, llego el pájaro de Ursula: Alcor. Se le acerca a las chicas y empieza a hablar.

-¿Eh? ¿Que dice esta ave?- Pregunta Anne.

-¿Pero no eras profesora? ¿No deberías saberlo?-

-Uf. Temo que el brebaje que me devolvió la juventud me restringió varios conocimientos que tenia antes, como el habla de las aves- Se lo dice como si estuviera decepcionada de si misma.

-Menos mal que algo se; Estar con Akko en algunas clases extras de la profesora Ursula dieron sus frutos- Siendo positiva, Lotte empieza a entender al ave.

Su positivismo se fue a pique al entender lo que le decía.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Alcor dio un aviso urgente: Que todas las brujas se acerquen hacia la cima de la torre de la piedra filosofal, pues detecto a alguien dirigendose hacia allá. Es así como las Anne, Sucy, Lotte, Finnelan y Holbrokee van a ser como una especie de comité de bienvenida, mientras que los Hados se traían el cadáver de Phalanx.

La expresión de Alcor desde los cielos tras ver a ese alguien acercándose no podia ser mas que tragica.

La que llegaba era Opaque Chariot en su escoba, pero llevando en brazos a Ursula totalmente desmayada y con sangre en la boca...

Pero sin su brazo izquierdo, que esta siendo como "colgante de cuello" en Opaque. Esa escena era asquerosa.

Hoolbroke no lo podia creer, lo mismo que Finnelan y piensa que todo esto es una mentira.

-¿Que dira Akko? Dios mio- Lotte ve como la profesora Ursula fue brutalmente derrotada y humillada.

Sucy no dirigio ni una palabra y Anne estaba con la cabeza mirando el piso y agarrandosela.

-Esto es una mentira. Esto es una mentira. Esto es una mentira...- Repetía y repetía tras ver esa escena desagradable acercándose hacia la torre.

Lo primero que hizo Opaque al llegar es tirar a la ya no desangrada Shiny hacia el piso y luego quitarse el colgante repulsivo para dejárselo junto con el cuerpo. La profesoras ven como su colega mas joven y hábil fue totalmente derrotada y en un estado muy lamentable que no se lo merecía.

-Miremos el lado positivo- Remarcaba Opaque con un tono algo posesivo. -Al menos el cauterice la herida, cuando estaba sangrando varios litros de sangre y encima de que le lastime hasta desmayarla- Saca la lengua en un tono burlesco.

-No había necesidad de hacer semejante salvajada, señorita Opaque- Repetía la directora hacia ella con total repudio. -No tolerare esta grave falta de insureccion. Si lo que quiere es poder, entonces pelearemos para evitar que lo consiga-

-Jeh. ¿Una vieja que no pudo vencer en mi Dimension, podrá vencerme en esta? ¿La lógica esta de vacaciones?-

-¿A QUIEN LE LLAMA VIEJA?!- Le grita la profesora Finnelan hacia Opaque.

-¿Eh? ¿Eres tu, chiquilla?- Ella reconoce a la Anne de su dimensión con la actual. -¿Ya volviste a tener arrugas... Sangre sucia y repulsiva? Al menos la de Shiny Chariot sabia deliciosa-

La malicia de Opaque no conocía limites ni respeto alguno.

Cuando Finnelan trato de sacar su varita, la directora le toco el hombro e indicándole que no hace falta. Que lo empeoraría que mejoraría la situación actual.

-No hay necesidad de recurrir a una violencia sin sentido por este momento- Holbrokee le repite lo que le dijo a Opaque. -Si poder deseas, nosotros lo defenderemos-

Anne escuchaba cada dialogo de la profesora, mientras Lotte y Sucy simplemente la oian.

-Esa profesora esta al borde de la muerte y la directora le encara a esa Puta de Opaque... Hay que tener espíritu de acero para doblegarse a ese Dragón-

Sin embargo, Opaque no respondió sino que extendiendo su mano derecha y exclamando un grito de guerra:

-Esta bien. Si lo que quieren es desafiarme... ENTONCES EL DESAFIO LES LLEGARA PARA PROBAR EL VERDADERO DESAFIO! PHALANX, VEN AQUÍ!-

Invocando una especie de luz, aparece súbitamente otro

No podía ser verdad: Era Phalanx y no era el que estaba muerto a su lado, sino que era OTRO Phalanx.

-P-PE-PERO COMO?! AKKO LO MATO!- Lotte grita como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Es verdad... Esto no tiene lógica ni sentido- Sucy le apoya, pero con un tono aspero.

Anne no lo podía creer y les dice a las chicas.

-Increible... No sabia que había mas de un Phalanx- Esa sinceridad shockeo a todo el mundo. -¿Acaso las veces que me atacaba uno era diferente al otro?-

Se arrodilla totalmente desesperanzadora, puesto que la batalla que tuvo Akko fue totalmente en vano. No venció a Phalanx, sino que solo venció a "un" Phalanx. Lotte y Sucy no hacia mas que ponerse en pose de combate, preparando sus varitas y listas para encarar a Phalanx.

-Chicas. No- La directora les dice que no se enfrenten.

-Akko se fue en el momento que peleamos para que no saliéramos lastimados. Es hora de pagarle el favor a nuestra amiga- Lotte le contesta a Holbrokee.

-Es verdad, directora- Sucy apoya la moción. -Es verdad: Tenemos miedo de morir, pero al menos pelearemos y venceremos a esos Hijos de Puta-

Anne no podía creer el grado de valentía que presentaba el duo. Parece mentira que, en su Dimensión, toda bruja prefería huir o debilitar al Phalanx, pero nunca desafiarlo y de frente.

Pero el Phalanx estaba distraído en otra cosa: Estaba viendo el cadáver del otro Phalanx.

Sin mediar palabras, su impotencia alejo a las hadas que lo custodiaban y trata de reanimar al cadáver. No funcionaba porque era eso, cadáver. Pero igualmente, el Phalanx que esta vivo intentaba e intentaba despertar al Phalanx muerto.

No hubo caso, de modo que se tuvo que resignarse. Opaque recién se da cuenta de lo que sucedió.

-Ustedes... No... Akko asesino a ese Phalanx?- Lo extraño no es que finalmente se dio cuenta de que ese Phalanx esta muerto, sino que porque dijo "Akko" de un tono como si la conociera de antes.

Igualmente, no había tiempo de concesiones, porque ahora el monstruo estaba rugiendo de furia, pues ahora estaba claro que quería venganza.

 **-Nombre: Phalanx. Estado de la violacion: Asesinar a un amigo Phalanx. ¿El castigo por semejante osadía? La muerte- Se preparan para combatir.**

Las dos chicas y Anne (Que decide apoyarlas) no pierden el tiempo y se suben a una escoba que había por ahí, puesto que también era la zona donde practicaban el vuelo las brujas.

- ** _TIA FREYLE!_** \- Es asi como el trio se dirije hacia otro lugar.

- ** _Virtute... EOS!_** \- Igualmente, Phalanx las sigue con la técnica de vuelo veloz e iguala su velocidad, ambas estaban yendose lejos de la academia para combatir por otro lado.

Ahora solamente estaban Holbrokke y Finnelan mirando a Opaque frente a frente, como si de enfrentarla se tratara. Opaque sospecha de eso mientras trata de sacar su Corruption Rod.

-¿Que esta pasando aqui?- Una voz autoritaria, pero serena a la vez resonaba detras de Opaque Chariot.

Y es nada mas que Diana Cavendish, con su traje de bruja y contemplando a la que tenia detras.

-¿Que viniste a hacer en nuestra Academia de Luna Nova?-

-Jeh. ¿Mas basura lista para morir?-


	11. Entra Diana Cavendish

Aquí **NecrosX** de vuelta al aire =)

Este capitulo sera un poco corto, pero tienen que entender que debo pensar bien en los proximos capitulos para que no suene tan repetitivas las batallas o peleas como mejor les diga; Y eso es la consecuencia de tener solo a un enemigo tipo ejercito, siendo los Phalanx.

Al menos que cree otro rango de soldados aliado de Opaque Chariot 3

Sin mas, disfruten del capitulo ;)

() () () () () () () () () ()

Tras regresar de hacer algunos mandados dictados por las profesoras, Diana Cavendish volvió a la Academia Luna Nova para contemplar un acto extraño sin dudas: La profesora Ursula desmayada y amputada de un brazo al lado de las profesoras Hoolbroke y Finnelan, una especie de cadáver cuya especie jamas ha visto y a una bruja con aspecto totalmente oscuro.

-¿Quien eres tu?- Pregunta Diana, totalmente hostil hacia ella, ya que obviamente es la responsable de todo.

-Ah... Una Cavendish- Empieza a recordar a las Cavendish. -Si no mal lo recuerdo, yo extermine a esa plaga insignificante hace unos meses atrás, si mi memoria no me falla del todo-

-¿Q-Q-Q-UE DIJISTE?!- Cavendish intento atacar sacando su varita, pero inmediatamente y antes de ejecutar un conjuro, su expresión cambio de furiosa a uno de tension.

¿Pero que significa esta presion? ¿Que clase de magia es esta? ¿Porque no puedo ejecutar ningun hechizo? Hay algo en ese individuo que me llama poderosamente el instinto que no la ataque, bajo ninguna razon ni circustancia. ¿Porque? ¿Que sera? ¿QUE SERA?!-

-Bastante pensativa. ¿Eh?- Le dice la bruja oscura hacia la rubia. -¿Y porque te dirán rubia si tu peinado es verde? Si en mi Dimensión, ahí si eras rubia como dios manda-

Diana debio haber dejado caer su mandibula, puesto que las Dimensiones lo habia leido en los libros que eran mito. Que no existian como tal.

-Ah, perdon si no me presente ante ti- Ella se baja de su escoba y pone pie en la torre, para susto de ambas profesora que debieron retroceder. Diana reconoció el miedo en ellas ante la bruja oscura. -Mi nombre es Opaque Chariot y el cadáver que esta ahí es uno de mis heraldos: Los Phalanx-

Diana no sabia que responderle. ¿Huir o responderle con la misma moneda o preguntarle que quiere? Eran tantas opciones en un momento de crisis.

-He venido a esta Dimension simplemente para reclamar lo que es mio-

-¿Y que cosa es tuya?- Pregunta ahora la chica atajante.

-Por ahora, un poco de diversion no hace daño a nadie-

-¿Diversion?- Pregunta Diana confundida.

-Sip. Porque en realidad no mande a un Phalanx a matar a tus 3 amigas- Ese dicho de "3 amigas" asusta a Diana porque piensa que se trata de Sucy, Lotte y Akko. -He mandado algún que otro Phalanx a los siguientes países que ustedes conocen-

() () () () () () () () () ()

En la ciudad de Nueva York, Estados Unidos, algo oscuro surge del océano en el medio de la iluminada estatua de la libertad.

() () () () () () () () () ()

En las montañas cercanas a Moscu, Rusia, un objeto desconocido esta cobrando vida.

() () () () () () () () () ()

En Berlin, Alemania, algo se mueve entre la Metropolis Europea y lo convencional no lo puede ver con claridad de que tratan.

() () () () () () () () () ()

En Inglaterra, mas o menos en el rió Tamesis, una cosa desconocida se mueve entre las aguas por medio de la levitación.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Cerca de Glastonbury, una estudiante de Luna Nova se cruza cara a cara contra uno de esos seres no identificados.

() () () () () () () () () ()

-Entr Phalanx... Todo esos van a traer agonia y sufrimiento a los mas cercanos- Opaque le aclara a Diana. -¿De verdad van a atacar blancos faciles como edificios y civiles?-

-Fiu... Por un momento, pense que... Espera...- Recapitulando los lugares donde fueron a parar, recuerda algo claro: Las 9 brujas del Siglo XXI.

Si es lo que piensa, entonces el miedo esta totalmente confirmado: Los Phalanx están atacando el hogar de Amanda, Jasmika, Constance, Hannah, Barbara y Avery. Y ahora mismo el Phalanx que esta en Luna Nova esta contraatacando a Akko, Sucy y Lotte, según piensa la chica.

-¿Y que esperas para ir? ¿No ibas a ayudarla?- Opaque le da una especie de orden y le dice literalmente que vaya a ayudarlas.

Diana no lo piensa dos veces y apunta a la dirección donde supuestamente haya grandes vibraciones de choque de fuerzas. Las detecta: Son 3 y sin embargo, reconoce que una de estas no proviene de esta Dimensión. Pero antes de marcharse hacia alla...

-Profesora Finnelan, Directora Holbrooke- Se acerca con su escoba para decirles. -No se que esta pasando y que objetivo es la de ella, pero sabre lo que sucedera si voy para allá. Pase lo que pase, defendere esta academia incluso si pongo el cuerpo y mi magia en ello. TIA FREYLE!-

Repitiendo el conjuro, Diana se dirige y sin prisas hacia el lugar del enfrentamiento.

 _-Akko... Por el amor de dios, Akko... Espero que te pueda ayudar a ti y a tus amigas a tiempo...-_

() () () () () () () () () ()

En el salón de la directora, la profesora Badcock esta leyendo una de las 800 novelas de Night Fall, cuidando a Akko que tiene ya la fiebre un poco baja y su espalda esta mucho mejor de lo que estaba antes.

-Espero que la directora y las chicas estén bien. No me quiero imaginar que les pasaria- Pero luego hace una risa jocosa. -Oh, jojojojojo... Vampiro querido. ¿Que haría sin ti en mi vida? Jojojojojo...-

Mientras ella se reía, no nota que los ojos de Akko están totalmente abiertos.


	12. Un Phalanx Ingles en Nueva York

Aquí **NecrosX** de vuelta con otro capitulo para el Fic =D

Estoy muy inspirado hoy, asi que no andare con rodeos xD

Disfruten del nuevo capitulo =)

Y no olviden dejar comentario y opiniones del Fic ;)

() () () () () () () () () ()

En Estados Unidos, concretamente en Nueva York, algo esta surgiendo del oceano a la contemplación de la estatua de la libertad. La cosa es una especie de Phalanx, pero sin el caparazón de crustáceo que lo caracteriza y sin sus enormes garras. Esta totalmente ahí desnuda y volando a través del conjuro de "Virtute Eos", demostrando que no necesita las manos para concretar este tipo de hechizos.

Volando y sobrevolando la gran Mantathan y viendo cosas como las nuevas torres gemelas, el Empire Stade, el diario Daily Planet al frente del Daily Bugle, un estadio de Beisbol que es un deporte menos famoso que el fútbol, a gente paseando, el Zoologico de Central Park...

En este ultimo, encuentra una presencia mágica adentro de las mismas y decide entrar volando para confirmar de que si se trata del objetivo acordado. Y en efecto, es una de las 9 brujas que junto con Akko destruyeron el misil hace mas de un año.

Esa chica es Amanda, que se la pasa disfrutando lanzandole mani a los chimpances que actuan de modo hiperactivo.

-Jajajaja...- Se rie. -Ojala Akko estuviera aquí. Esos changos tienen las mismas expresiones que ella y sus movimientos hiperactivos y el color de su cabello con el de su pie...-

Una duda existencial le surgio en la mente.

 _-Esperen. ¿Yo también desciendo de los monos?-_

Pero esa duda ignorante quedo olvidada cuando ve la jaula de los leones a unos metros alla. Ella se emociona porque estos son como ellas: Valientes, nada cobardes, temerarios, imponentes y sobre todo, poderososo.

Era evidente que la peli rosada no podria entrar por medios fáciles, entonces empezó a lanzar maní hacia los leones. Uno de estos se paro con dificultad pues estaba adormido y empezó a comer ese maní, pese a que los guardias prohibían darle de comer a los animales; Evidentemente, ese vocabulario no estaba en el diccionario de ella y lo mando todo al Carajo.

Ademas de que tampoco prohibían lanzarle "pociones camufladas" hacia los leones.

Cuando el leon empezó a comer el maní y viendo que su collar dice "Alex", el leon Alex de pronto se paro en dos patas y empezó a bailar. Literalmente, con el rabo entre las patas empezó a bailar para el deleite de su publico que no paraba de reírse y los guardias totalmente con los ojos en forma de plato lo que sucedía.

Inmediatamente, mas manies fueron lanzados y los leones los comian para acompañar a Alex en el baile que mas bien parecia una orgia de Furrys.

Amanda no paraba claramente de reír y reír y reír de la locura que estaba presenciando. Encontró un nuevo método de diversión que debió haberse ocurrido antes.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! AY, PERO QUE CHISTOSO!- No paraba de reírse. -ES UNA LASTIMA QUE CONSTANZE Y JASMIKA SE LO PIERDAN! JAJAJAJAJA...-

Sin siquiera contener su risa, no noto que los leones de pronto volvían a ser normales y la gente se empezaba a disipar, pero no porque el espectáculo había terminado. Sino que "algo" hizo que se fueran de ese sector.

Una "mano" empieza a tocar el hombro de una alocada Amanda.

-Vale. Me han atrapado- Ella piensa que son los guardias, desde atrás. -Pero deben admitirlo, amargados, que fue muy diverti-

No pudo completar la frase porque de inmediato su expresión cambio sorpresivamente al mirar al Phalanx incompleto.

-Que es?... QUE ES ESA COSA?!-

De pronto, la bestia empieza a hablar.

 **-Aqui Phalanx incompleto. Faltando partes del brazo y la coraza. Energia suficiente para despegar. Operaciones ofensivas evasivas: Autorizadas y ejecucion-**

Empieza a escanear a Amanda.

 **-Usuaria mágica de nivel medio-bajo. Potencial amenaza. Resultado: Preparase para la ejecución-**

Sin medir ninguna palabra, embistió a Amanda pasando sobre la jaula de leones que la contemplaban desde abajo y luego termino incrustada contra la pared que, al romperse, también libero a los elefantes de la zona.

Ahora los Elefantes paseaban por todo el Zoológico asustando a la gente, comiendo los arboles, saludando algún que otro animal y sobretodo comiendo maní en un puesto de maní.

La pelirosa se levanta e intenta huir hacia adelante, sacándose de encima al Phalanx incompleto. Pero al ir adelante, cobardemente volvían los elefantas a su sitio porque han vaciado todo el cargamento de maní y ella corre y corre hacia un costado, esperando que las toneladas de peso en estos animales aplasten a la bestia.

Pero lo que no sabe es que Phalanx se movió al mismo tiempo que ella y casualmente esta a su lado. Ahora Amanda no podía moverse de donde esta.

 ** _-Virtute... VEDA!-_**

Dando una patada colosal en la espalda de Amanda, con una potencia energética la manda a volar por los aires y empieza a perder el equilibrio, pero gracias a sus atléticas piernas consigue mantener el equilibrio realmente y se dirige en picada hacia el suelo.

 ** _-SALUS GLODE!-_**

Invoca de la nada un colchón en forma de globo que amortigua la caída, pero que le da el suficiente empujon con las manos para dar una voltereta e invocar automáticamente otro conjuro:

 ** _-MUROWA!-_**

Le lanza de lleno un rayo mágico destructor, pero que no le afecta para sorpresa de ella, mas que unas ralladuras. En ese instante, Phalanx empieza a llevarse a Amanda por los aires, ajustando su cuerpo con sus piernas e invoca su ya clásico:

 _ **-Virtute.. EOS!-**_

Volando con objetivo hacia la estratosfera, Phalanx trata de ahogar a la pelirosa. Esta trata de en vano zafarse puesto que sus brazos estan adheridos a la potente capa metálica de los pies, su varita esta guardada en el bolsillo y no puede zafar desde esa distancia tan larga que va en aumento puesto a que se convertiria en un suicidio como en esas repulsivas novelas de una pagina llamada Wattpad, pero mas épicamente estúpido posible.

Pero cuando se estaba por resignar, algo embistio a Phalanx e hizo que pierda la fuerza, tirando a la ojiverde hacia el suelo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Gritando como si no hubiera un mañana, esta dirigiendose a su muerte, de no ser porque tuvo a su salvadora. -RYUSEIMARU!-

El apodo que Akko le dio a la escoba legendaria: Shooting Star y que había salvado a ella durante la gran batalla final contra el misil, ahora repitió esa hazaña con Amanda y que sintió como una deuda pagada. Después de todo, fue ella quien lo libero y aunque fue egoísta el propósito, sintió que algún día debía deberle el favor.

Y lo hizo, ahora dejando que Amanda tenga su control absoluto.

-Muchisimas gracias, Ryuseimaru- La expresión de Amanda paso de asustada a su ya clásica cara alegre y aventurera. -Ahora unamos fuerzas y acabemos con esa basura-

Phalanx se recupera de la embestida y se dirige hacia el dúo que empiezan a esquivarse casi milimetricamente e instantáneamente se adentra dentro de la gran ciudad.

Algo clasico de ella es que hace volteretas con su escoba y con la Shooting Star, ella recupera el tiempo perdido entre acrobacias y movimientos subitos que no podia hacer porque las reglas de Luna Nova indicaban que las escobas del colegio eran regionales y que solamente podian usarse en territorio europeo. El hecho es que ella dejo su escoba y tuvo que volver a traves de un avion, pero conservo su varita.

Volviendo a la persecución, ella aprovechaba para embestir a Phalanx durante los edificios o marearlo para poder rematarlo por la espalda. Pero este, ademas de no desorientarse, trataba de embestir a Amanda con sus potentes piernas mecánicas y a duras penas, le erraba y la escoba aprovechaba para huir a máxima velocidad, desorientando finalmente al Phalanx incompleto.

En eso, la ojiverde aprovecha para ir a su departamento vació porque sus padres están haciendo un Tour de trabajo por el mundo y ella se quedo con el hogar por tiempo indefinido, entro a su habitación y cambio su vestimenta.

Ella llevaba antes una blusa ligera blanca y decorada con manchas de tonalidades rosadas, un chaleco negro con detalles en dorado, unos jeans ajustados con un celular y bolsillo para su varita y zapatillas deportivas de color roja.

Se desvistió, se cambio rápidamente a su atuendo de bruja y que incredula su sombrero y se monta en el Ryuseimaru.

-Es una lastima que no haya Lineas Ley por Estados Unidos- Amanda dice incrédula que como especie americana, realmente fallaron en instalar una Linea Ley cerca de su país. -Pero podrías llevarme a Alemania o a Rusia?-

Si la pelirosa dice eso, es porque ahí viven sus amigas y Shooting Star asiente con la punta de la escoba, pero que ira a una velocidad algo normal para no marear a Amanda de lo que ya esta.

Aunque no se sienta, volar sobre la escoba legendaria la mareo entre sus acrobacias y si va a una velocidad "normal" para esta, e mundo contemplaría un diluvio de vomito nunca antes visto ni en televisión.

Es así como Amanda se dirige sin prisas hacia Alemania o a Rusia, pasando por el puente de Brooklyn y sin percatar que el Phalanx incompleto se dio cuenta de que la vio huir, reanudando una especie de persecución espiritual.

() () () () () () () () () ()

En la Academia Luna Nueva, concretamente en la torre de Luna Nova y despues de que Diana se ha ido, las profesoras Hoolbroke y Finnelan están dudando en atacar a una Opaque Chariot que no las para de mirar y de mirar.

-Uf. Si fuera yo, me llevaría a ese pedazo de carne antes de que agarre olor a podrido- Su comentario no podía haber citado mejor la situación de Ursula, que aun sigue desmayada y con su brazo amputado.

Opaque se prepara para subirse a la escoba, sorprendiendo a las dos profesoras que esperaban pelear contra ella.

-¿Adonde se cree que va?- Dice Finnelan totalmente tajante y con la varita apuntandola.

-¿Saben que? No tengo ganas de pelear con TOOODAS las profesoras. Es a su tiempo todo este asunto-

-¿Y usted cree que se podrá ir después de todo lo que hizo?- Segui apuntandole.

-Si- Le dice en tono de burla, provocando mas y mas a la profesora. -Pero antes que nada, díganme: ¿Donde queda la Academia Appleton? Escuche que ahi aparecieron piedras filosofales que convirtieron el lugar en escuela para hechiceros-

-Jeh. ¿En verdad cree que esa información de su ubicación es de su incumbencia?-

-Es verdad- Agrega la directora. -No podemos decirle que queda a algunos kilómetros por el oeste y luego al norte, pasando por Blo...- Sin darse cuenta, cerro la boca porque hablo mas de lo que debía.

-Gracias. Muchas gracias- Le agradece Opaque sarcasticamente. -Y buena suerte para ustedes y para la Shiny Chariot, que la va a necesitar y con asistencia medica. Jaja-

Despues de esos dichos negativos, Opaque se retira de la torre y dirigiendose a toda marcha hacia la Academia Appleton, pero para que? ¿Que buscara ahi?

La directora solamente respondio con un:

-Ups. Se me chispoteo-


	13. Persecución por Europa

Aquí **NecrosX** de vuelta con otro capitulo =)

Si se dieron cuenta, la trama principal se convirtio "temporalmente" en la trama secundaria, pero que juntas forman una especie de capitulo espiritual.

Todo en el camino hasta que Diana llegue hacia donde estan Lotte, Sucy y Anne en la batalla contra uno de los Phalanx =)

En fin, espero que disfruten del capitulo )

Y no olviden dejar su comentario y opiniones del Fic ;)

() () () () () () () () () ()

Amanda llega volando hacia las llanuras de Alemania, cerca de Berlin. Luego de tragarse su vomito y/o colocarlo en una bolsa que invoco mágicamente, empieza a buscar a Constanze... Y solo Constanze.

Entre pasto y pasto y llanuras y vacas comiendo pasto, ella se pregunta:

 _-¿Donde esta? ¿Donde esta?-_

Lógicamente, sus expectativas estaban por los suelos al ver paz y tranquilidad, hasta que instantáneamente encontró acción.

Dos brazos aparecieron por los costados de la ojiverde y tienen el mismo material que el cuerpo del Phalanx que la enfrento y que, a algunos kilómetros la esta siguiendo.

Estos brazos son unidos por una especie de magia magnética que, si bien no puede invocar magia obviamente porque no habrá, se van a la ofensiva directa con la chica en la escoba; Y aunque puedan esquivarlo, estos se mueven fugazmente entre giros de espirales, hacen movimientos de boxeo...

Todos estas maniobras ofensivas hacen que Amanda se destabilize al no poder contraatacar y esta a punto de ser impactada por uno de esos golpes, pero en ese instante los brazos reciben un ataque energético que los manda al suelo por unos instantes.

Quien hizo el disparo fue una especie de cañón adherida en una escoba artificialmente modificada con tecnología y la que lo pilotaba era Constanze, vestida con su traje de bruja y estando ya frente a frente con Amanda.

-OH, CONSTANZE!- Lo primero es abrazar a su confudida amiga de que porque ella esta aqui y subida a Ryuseimaru.

Pero no hay tiempo que desperdiciar, ya que mientras se ocultan en el pasto alto de uno de los matorrales, Amanda le cuenta todo lo que sucedio recientemente. Esto deja de vuelta boquiabierta a la peliazul que le informa que mientras creaba un StanBot y usando de base una consola llamada Play Station 2, unos doss brazos de un mineral desconocido entraron a su taller y ella decidio usar a varios StanBots.

Mientras estos trataban de huir de esos brazos mecánicos, ella se vistió y trato de memorizar el patrón que utilizan. Pero durante su salida y por medio de una emboscada aérea, no encontró un patrón exacto y no podía usar ataques a distancia porque los brazos poseen una velocidad esporádica, unidos magneticamente por una especie de imán que están en las partes donde deberían adherirse a un torso.

Ahora están esperando que el brazo no los descubra; O mas bien, el brazo debe estar esperando a algo y ese algo debe ser el Phalanx incompleto que estuvo en Nueva York.

Mientras esta teoria pasaba, ellas aprovecharon para que Constanze saque una cadena y se adhiera a la Shooting Star. Gracias a esto, permitió que ambas despegaran a toda velocidad e impulsada por el motor, ambas van rápidamente hacia Rusia, donde esta Jasminka.

-Y yo siempre le decía Jasmika. Gracias por corregirme, Constanze- La ojiturquesa le asienta un "-De nada-". -¿Sabes donde esta Jasminka? Tengo entendido que lo dijo en una parte especifica de Moscu-

Ella le responde que no, que no esta en Moscu sino a varios kilómetros también del lugar, en una pequeña ciudad llamada Veliki Novgorod.

-Ok. Alla vamos!- El dúo se dirige a Rusia. -Espero que me acepten la visa gringa-

Mientras ese pensamiento de Amanda seguía en su cerebro y Constanze trata de ubicar la posición de esa ciudad, los brazos terminaron su espera y es que la parte del Phalanx Incompleto llego y ambos reanudan la persecución por separado.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Veliki Novgord es una pequeña ciudad que esta a 7 horas de Moscu, aproximadamente. Y es conocida por las brujas por poseer una estación de Lineas Ley, teniendo a una chica sentada y que resulta ser Jasminka Antonenko vestida de bruja, pero con muchos kilos menos ya que no come tanto como antes y ahora esta mas delgada, pero que no perdía su característica sonrisa y sus ganas de comer de vez en cuando unas papas fritas.

Mientras ella comía, llega la caballería de sus amigas por sorpresa que se bajan directamente de sus respectivas escobas y van a abrazar a la pelimorada...

O mas bien, que su abrazo le haga crujir sus huesos.

Después de asentarse, empiezan por lo mas obvio: Constanze y Jasminka crecieron, a punto de humillar mas y mas a Amanda por unos centímetros.

Una vez dicho eso, Constanze le dice a la pelivioleta todo lo que sucede a la velocidad de la luz, incluso esto le sorprende porque a su lado esta una "coraza" que estuvo tratando de atacarla pero que desistió porque no podía embestir y embestir; O eso decía, y se quedo quieta a su lado, esperando a una cosa.

Es ahí cuando, girando sus cabezas, ven sus pesadillas.

-Oh, que bonito.¿Son acaso fuegos artificiales?- Es lo que pregunta Jasminka mientras sus amigas miran asustadas.

-MIERDA! NOS SIGUIER...- No pudo completar la frase, pues la peliazul le dio un golpe a la pelirosa para que cuide su lenguaje.

Ahora Constanze usa la cadena para adheriría a la delgada Jasminka que, por su nueva apariencia, ya no daba tanto peso y lograba un equilibrio en la ya nueva fusión de escobas voladoras, lideradas por la Ryuseimaru.

-Bien chicas- Amanda se ajusta su sombrero y apunta hacia la estación que activan las Lineas Ley. -Gritemos juntas al unisono-

 ** _-TIA FREYLE!-_**

Dando un grito como si no hubiera un mañana, el trio entra hacia las Lineas Ley y a su vez, la coraza de Phalanx se encuentra con las otras dos. Estos optan por entrar a las Lineas Ley tambien.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Adentro de la Linea Ley, el trio va volando en dirección hacia la Academia Luna Nova. Pero tardara varias horas en llegar debido a que la Academia se encuentra en Inglaterra y eso hace que se atrase un poco la llegada hacia destino.

-¿Algun informe, comandante Constance?- Haciendo una de esas frases jocosas de Amanda, Constanze detecta que las tres piezas de los Phalanx se les acercaba gravemente.

-Eh... Sugiero atacar. ¿No?- Girando el cuerpo, Jasminka lanza un conjuro ofensivo. ** _-MUROWA!-_**

Haciendo ese ataque, rompe por completo con la dirección que presentan las tres partes del Phalanx y que ahora hace movimientos evasivos.

 _ **-Virtute... EOS!-**_

La parte del torso y las piernas intenta atacar con una embestida, pero un escudo artificial generado por una maquina de Constanze lo impidio. Los brazos intentaron dar golpes, pero Amanda da acciones evasivas que consiguen esquivar con precision cada golpe y la coraza intenta subirse hacia su altura para poder atacar desde arriba con una embestida.

-Grave error, Friend- Pero no pensó que la pelirosa frenara para provocar que le erre y luego acelerara para darle un golpe de lleno con la fuerza y punta de la Shooting Star, provocando que la coraza caiga de vuelta a las dos piezas restantes.

-VICTORIA, CHICAS!- Amanda canta victoria junto con sus amigas, que se unen en un coro de victoria.

Una victoria demasiado apresurada.

Inesperadamente, las Lineas Ley cambiaron de color repentinamente de verde a amarillo. Esto sorprendió al trió que vio de sorpresa como algo imposible no debería suceder. Parecía mas una reacción física que mística lo de recién.

Las tres piezas del Phalanx reaccionan inexplicablemente a ese cambio físico y de pronto, los dos brazos magneticamente se unen a los costados del torso y finalmente la coraza se coloca en la parte superior. Un brillo produce que aparezca la cabeza de la criatura y su cuerpo se une de manera permanente.

Las tres chicas están con la boca abierta cuando dan de casualidad una vuelta de cabeza, porque finalmente el Phalanx adquirió la apariencia de uno.

() () () () () () () () () ()

En la Torre de la Academia Luna Nova, la directora Holbrooke y la profesora Finnelan están bajando las tropecientas escaleras que hay hacia el suelo y cuando bajan, lo primero que hacen es recibir un vaso con agua de los hados y hadas presentes.

-Muchisimas gracias- Eso le dice tiernamente la directora hacia uno de estos que asciente con una sonrisa. -Pero... ¿Como les ira a las chicas? ¿Que clase de poder significara ese Phalanx?

-Sea como sea, debemos confiar en ellas y mas si esta Diana- Finnelan le dice a Holbrooke que no se preocupe, porque con Diana a la cabeza, es probable que todo salga bien y perfecto. Pero en su cabeza dice... -Espero que ellas puedan con esa cosa. No quisiera que terminaran igual que la señorita Akko...-

-Deberíamos interferir en ese combate. Es verdad- Es lo que dice la directora mientras recibe su bastón de otra hada. -Muchas gracias, querido; Pero también pensemos que si hacemos eso, daremos a entender que ellas son dependientes de la profesora y aunque eso es riesgoso, tampoco queremos darle ese pensamiento a las estudiantes-

-Creo que ese pensamiento vendria mas con la señorita Akko- Dice Finnelan con una sonrisa curiosa.

-Pero también va mas con Anne- Esa indirecta la dejo confundida a la profesora, puesto que son la misma persona pero de diferentes Dimensiones.

-P-p-pero igual. Volvamos hacia la direccion, a ver el estado de la señorita y a advertirles a la secundaria Apleeton que ven...-

-No hará falta...-

Una voz salida de la nada y que no es de Opaque Chariot lo confirma. Una sombra encapuchada sale totalmente de los arboles y se les aparece ante las dos señoras, pero lo extraño es que lleva una mascara de Shiny Chariot cuando era mas popular.

-No es necesario avisar a la Academia Apleeton porque ya fue avisada a través de un anónimo, que soy yo: La mano derecha de Opaque Chariot y me llamo Biatorikusu-


	14. Equipo Verde VS El Phalanx de las Nieves

Aquí **NecrosX** estrenando otro capitulo =)

Veo que ya he llegado a la mitad de capitulos que tengo programado hasta la llegada del combate de Diana y compania contra el Phalanx de la Torre.

Por tanto, ahora mismo lo que sucede en el capitulo de hoy es totalmente consiente de que quieren "cosas feas"...

Por cierto, en el titulo... No recuerdo que se llamaran así los grupos por colores, pero he visto que el grupo de Amanda, Constanze y Jasminka le dice "Equipo Verde" en varios Fics, como el del "Conflicto de Sentimientos" de AveCaesar 2 (Recomendado Fic, con mi sello de calidad garantizado ;) y decidí que seria lo mejor poner en los titulos el nombre del equipo para no poner sus nombres o el titulo se hace tedioso xOx

Así que hago esa aclaración y que, de vez en cuando podría tomar licencia de otros Fics, pero siempre reconociendo que son referencias y que yo no soy su creador; Así debería ser el mundo en lugar de existir el plagio. Saben? =3

Y no olviden, por favor, de dejar su comentario y opiniones del Fic ;)

() () () () () () () () () () ()

El trió quedo sorprendida, puesto que jamas pensaron que las tres piezas que las atacaban por separada finalmente se unieron en un Phalanx. Ahora saben la apariencia real de lo que se están enfrentando realmente, pero ahora tienen duda de que en cuanto cambiara con esta nueva apariencia.

De pronto, el monstruo extiende sus brazos. Todas pensaron que iba a lanzar puños de boxeo aleatorios, pero en su lugar ejecuto una especie de conjuro magico.

 **-Virtute... UNDAM!-**

-Oh,no. CUIDADO CHICAS!-

Extendiendo las palmas de sus potentes garras, lanza una expansiva energética que Amanda se da cuenta, pero tarde. No logra dar una maniobra evasiva y las tres se desestabilizan mientras caen de las Lineas Ley, seguidas obviamente por el Phalanx que las ataco.

() () () () () () () () () () ()

El trió cayo a un suelo nevado y con nubosidad oscura, las escobas de Constanze y Jasminka quedaron algo averiadas durante el impacto, pero solo la Shooting Star siguió intacta y las tres brujas tuvieron una caída amortiguada por la misma nieve del lugar.

Es parecido al Himalaya, pero se supone que las montañas son altas y aquí solamente se ven bloques de glaciares a su punto.

-Hmmmm...- Jasminka reconoce el lugar de inmediato. -Ah, ya se. Estamos en Groenlandia-

-¿QUE?!- Grita Amanda. -¿Pero como? Las Lineas Ley no debieron mandarnos aquí, sino a un lugar mas cercano a Inglaterra!-

Después de esa duda que a cualquiera debería ponerse a pensar el porque las Lineas Ley actuaron de semejante incoherencia, el Phalanx que la siguió llego y aterrizo de manera que arrastro la nieve y extiendo sus dos piernas.

El monstruo mira fijamente a las chicas que, de un modo u otro, deben salir peleando contra esa cosa.

 _ **-Phalanx completo. Identificación del enemigo: Amenazas seriamente potentes. Preparando maniobras masivas-**_

-Bah. A tomar por Culo, chicas- Amanda saca su varita y empieza a invocar un conjuro.

 ** _-MUROWA!-_**

Le lanza un ataque destructivo, pero el Phalanx lo esquiva moviendo sus ágiles piernas mientras extiende sus brazos.

 ** _-Virtute... GEYSER!-_**

Lanza su potente Geiser de energía blanca hacia las chicas que es repelido por los escudos mágicos de la tres, pero que no duraron segundos en romperse.

 ** _-Virtute... EOS!-_**

Volando con sus piernas y viendo que la posición defensiva dejo a las chicas en estado incomodo de ataque, Phalanx fue hacia la embestía y choco contra Jasminka hacia un montículo de nieve.

La pelimorada intenta usar su cuerpo para zafarse de monstruo, pero no lo consigue.

En ese instante, Constanze saca de la nada una especie de Bazokka y le lanza un potente cohete repleto de energía mágica que da de lleno en la coraza de la espalda y provocando una humarada de vapor y nieve.

Pero cuando se disipo, Phalanx a duras penas recibió daño significativo y lo mostró girando su cuerpo y mirando a la peli azul sorprendida.

-I-imposible-

Pero cuando esta a punto de hacer otro conjuro, no noto que hizo menos fuerza en Jasminka y esta aprovecha para lanzar un conjuro desesperado.

 _ **-ANSOLEW AIRO!-**_

Como si fuera una estatua, la pelimorada manda por los aires a una pesada forma mecánica personificada y la estampa múltiples veces contra el suelo, pero obviamente el peso y la potencia del conjuro cansan a la chica mas de la cuenta.

Pero lo curioso es que Phalanx se paro como si nada, mostrando posiblemente que las maquinas no sienten dolor realmente y si lo tuviera, debería poder sentirlo visible.

Amanda no se la repenso y se lanzo hacia el monstruo con su varita en forma de espada:

 ** _-GLADIUS JEDAI!-_**

Le da múltiples espadazos que, para su sorpresa, a duras penas le hacen alguna ralladura. La ojiverde tuvo que retroceder y ahora es el turno de Constanze que utiliza una especie de revolvers que disparan energía mágica concentrada.

Cada disparo parecia tener efecto, pero la realidad es que solo el Phalanx le hacia cosquillas mientras extendida sus brazos durante los disparos.

 ** _-Virtute...FULGOUR!-_**

Dando un grito de conjuración, el monstruo lanza potente rayos energéticos de color blanco hacia Cosntanze, que fue salvada por la Ryuseimaru y mientras esta da giros y giros, Phalanx se mueve mientras dispara en simultaneo, provocando que sus impactos caigan incrustados en los glaciares y mientras que la escoba recoge a Jasminka que se protegía detrás de un fragmento de glaciar que había por ahí.

Ahora eran dos que se dirigían en picada hacia Amanda que corrió varios metros para alejarse de los ataques del monstruo.

-VAMOS, AMANDA!- Jasminka extiende sus brazos. -TOMA MI MANO!-

Pero cuando ella estaba a punto de agarrarlo, uno de los disparos da certero en la chica.

Concretamente, en la columna vertebral.

-Q-Q-Q-Q-Que pasa...- No agarra la mano y la escoba se va con sus dos amigas. -Qu-e suce-di...- Extrañamente, pierde el equilibrio y cae de rodillas contra la nieve. Sus amigas la miran confundida mientras que Phalanx deja de disparar y se dirige hacia la chica que esta tirada en el suelo.

-AMANDA!- Grita Jasminka. -¿Que te sucede?-

-Mis piernas...- Le intenta gritar. -No se mueven-

Las dos chicas hicieron un gesto de que era imposible.

Amanda empezo a derramar lagrimas hacia el blanco piso.

-NO PUEDO MOVER MIS PIERNAS!- Entre lagrimas y gritos y lamentos, una sombra tapo súbitamente el cuerpo inmóvil de la pelirosa.

Phalanx esta detrás de ella y extendió sus manos para uno de sus conjuros. Obviamente, va a ejecutar la "Virtute Geyser" confirmandolo hacia la gran bola energética que apunta directamente a la inmóvil chica que nada puede hacer.

Pero la Shooting Star se interpone rápidamente entre Amanda y Phalanx, logrando embestir a este ultimo y empujarlo hacia un montículo de glaciares. Ahí su ataque es ejecutado, pero produjo que varios glaciares cayeran apilados al aturdido monstruo y lo tumbaran con todo en el suelo congelado.

Rapidamente, las dos brujas van corriendo a ver el estado de su amiga. Constanze ve la espalda de Amanda y determina que un ataque certero como el anterior le debió dar de lleno en la columna vertebral, moviendole los discos que sostiene a una persona en pie y causo graves daños en la espalda.

Amanda esta paralitica y lo sabe perfectamente. Mientras medita como su vida se fue al Carajo, Jasminka la agarra entre su brazo y la lleva arrastrandola hacia Ryuseimaru, esperando irse hacia otras Lineas Ley que, por lógica, había un pueblo antiguo vikingo que socializo con las brujas hace eones y estas les crearon una especie de estación con Lineas Ley aguardando a cualquier bruja que pasara por allí.

Pero antes de irse, la tierra empezó a temblar.

Un salto enorme y de la nada, Phalanx llego de un salto hacia el trio que quedo sorprendida. Ni siquiera los glaciares pudieron contra el y las chicas están paralizadas.

De pronto, Amanda nota entre sus lagrimas que hay algo extraño en su cabeza: Esta totalmente congelada y quizas, esa parte fuera vulnerable a un punto certero.

-Jasminka... Lanzame ahora mismo!- Trataba de contener el llanto y sus ojos apuntaban hacia esa cabeza del monstruo que se estaba preparando para otro conjuro. -LANZAME! NO TE PREOCUPES POR MI! HAZLO!-

Gritandole a la pelimorada, esta entre confusión lanzo a Amanda directamente hacia Phalanx.

Al haber perdido el control de sus piernas, parecía que había perdido todo sentido común decía Jasminka, pero Constanze dice que ganaron el combate cuando Amanda saco su varita en el medio del aire y antes de que Phalanx siquiera empezara a recolectar energía mágica:

 _ **-GLADIUS JEDAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-**_

Una vez gritando el conjuro, esta les dice a sus amigas:

-Chicas... Debemos volver a la Academia Luna Nova ya mismo-

-Es verdad...- Constanze hablo. -Esto es el fin del principio-

Mientras se dialogaban entre ellas, Phalanx recibió el ataque frontal de la estocada en su cara y el hecho de que su cuerpo estaba ya recibiendo las consecuencias retardadas en los ataques de Constanze y Jasminka, este no pudo mantenerse en pie y cae de lleno contra la nieve con los brazos y piernas extendidos.

Mientras esto ocurria, el viento y la nieve convierten ese mismo lugar en una tumba de nieve en Groelandia.

() () () () () () () () () () ()

En la torre de Luna Nova, la mujer desconocida y que se llamaba Blatorikusu estaba dialogando con Finnelan y Holbrooke.

-No tienen que temer- Les dice con naturalidad, a pesar de su mascara. -Ya les di un aviso de que alguien vendría como si fuera un anónimo-

-Muchisimas gracias. Nos ahorro una molestia- La profesora le agradece.

-No hay por donde-

-Pero que dice, Profesora?- Finnelan le reprocha un poquito. -¿Acaso hay que darle las gracias a alguien que fue a la Academia Appleton para que? ¿Para ejecutar una masacre? ¿Sabe cuanto tiempo les toma los Hechiceros tener la clase de magia que se maneja aqui en la Academia Luna Nova, señora Blatorikusu?-

-En efecto... Pero la señora Opaque Chariot es que decide sus decisiones y yo solamente hago de escucha y de obediencia- Le responde con claridad a la profesora, que no tenia una expresión muchas pulgas. -Por cierto... Esa mujer sigue viva?-

Apunta hacia una debilitada Shiny Chariot que sale de la torre.


	15. La Cancion del Fuego y del Hielo

Aquí **NecrosX** estrenando otro capitulo =D

He visto que han dicho que Blatorikusu: La mano derecha de Opaque Chariot, es Ravio de Zelda. Yo me pregunto: ¿Quien es Ravio? ¿Un Phalanx? =3

Sin mas de esa dudilla, disfruten del otro capitulo =D

Y no olviden dejar su comentario y opiniones del Fic ;)

() () () () () () () () () ()

En Londres, concretamente a las orillas del rió Tamesis, la gente estaba disfrutando de la espectacular vista del lugar donde nació la Revolución Industrial, pero los listillos saben que aquí nacieron dos escuelas de magia mas importantes de la actualidad: Un castillo de magia llamada Hogwarts y una Academia femenina de brujas llamada Luna Nova.

Ahí dos chicas con su uniforme de este ultimo colegio estaban ensayando una especie de conjuro en dupla. Un chico de unos 8 años con una camiseta del Oso Yogi vio como estas dos chicas que una tiene un peinado rojizo y la otra un peinado azuleado intenso practicando y mucho ese conjuro.

En realidad se trataba de Hannah y Barbara, quienes después de lo ocurrido con el Evento del Misil, se dieron cuenta de que su magia era muy débil y aprovecharon los días de vacaciones para practicar en conjunto para así ver como mejoran la una a la otra y mas si se tratan de mejores amigas.

Entre las habilidades que practican es uno que necesita un poder de dos y que tengan unas polaridades requeridas para ejecutarla.

-Dragón de hielo es lo que me congela- Dice Hannah que emana un aura azuleada.

-Dragón de fuego es lo que me arde- Dice Barbara que emana un aura rojiza.

-INVOCAMOS A LA CANCION DEL FUEGO Y DEL HIELO!-

Extendiendo sus varitas, ejecutaron el conjunto pero obviamente no funciono. En su lugar, les tiro vapor cósmico que las baño literalmente y al chico que miraba el entrenamiento y parecía que miraba un espectáculo divertido.

-Jajajajaja- En efecto, se esta riendo.

-¿Y tu de que te ries, niño?- Pregunta Barbara cuando ve que el chico se esta riendo.

-Auch, lo acabo de lavar a mi cabello- Se queja Hannah.

-Ups... Lo siento, señoras. Pero es que...-

-HEY, NO SOMOS SEÑORAS!- Gritan ambas al unisono. -Tenemos 17 años-

-Ups de nuevo. Jijiji- El chico se rasca la cabeza. -Les pido mil disculpas- Sorprende al dúo que ese chiquito tenga educacion.

-Bueno... Quizas podamos pasarla por alta. No, Hannah?-

-Obviamente, Barbara-

-¿Hannah y Barbara?- Se pregunta el chico. -¿Ustedes son lo que crearon al Oso Yogi?- Le dice mostrandole su camiseta con la cara del Oso Yogi. Esto dejo descolocada al duo.

Permitiendoles ver la practica, Hannah y Barbara reanudan su entrenamiento parra dominar ese conjuro difícil.

-Dragón de hielo es lo que me congela- Dice Hannah que emana un aura azuleada.

-Dragón de fuego es lo que me arde- Dice Barbara que emana un aura rojiza.

-INVOCAMOS A LA CANCIÓN DEL FUEGO Y DEL HIELO!-

Obviamente, se equivocaron de nuevo y nuevamente hace un baño de vapor. Esto ya molesta a las chicas.

-¿PERO COMO?- Grita Hannah. EL CONJURO VA BIEN!-

-Señoritas...- El chico le pregunta educadamente ya diciéndole señoritas. -¿Que tratan de hacer exactamente?- Las dos deciden contarle. Barbara se agacha a su altura para contarle el relato.

-Veras, niño...- Mientras le cuenta, una figura misteriosa esta sumergida en el rio Tamesis, concretamente detrás de las chicas y el niño.

-Mis amigos me llaman Chuck- Le contesta el chico que su nombre es Chuck.

-Bien, Chuck- La peliazul le empieza a relatar esa historia. -Lo que estamos haciendo es perfeccionar una magia que solamente un puñado de brujas la ha dominado por completo-

-La canción del Fuego y del Hielo- La pelirroja sigue con la historia.

-¿Como un Juego de Tronos, mas o menos?-

-Los libros de ficción no, sino que un conjuro que al invocarse dos dragones compuesto de fuego y hielo, la polaridad opuesta crea una fuerza destructiva que no pueden igualar las invocaciones normales-

-Pero para lograrlo, se tiene que tener una habilidad en la magia energética y dominarla en cierto grado de temperatura corporal en ese instante- Hannah tambien se agacha a la altura de Chuck. -Mi amiga domina la parte de fuego, así que es ella lo que lo calienta. Yo domino la parte del hielo, así que mi magia la enfría-

-Pero cada vez que lo intentamos, automáticamente le fallamos y creamos ese vapor. ¿Que estará mal? Las poses y la invocación esta muy bien. ¿Que nos faltara?-

-¿Porque la quieren aprender? ¿Que ganarían?-

-Sencillo, chico- Hannah le confiesa algo de modo tajante. -No eres mágico, estoy segura- Chuck asiente con la cabeza.

-Es lo que nosotras lo haríamos, puesto que como somos parientes de magos y brujas, tenemos poderes y conocimiento que los humanos comunes no poseen ni en la ciencia- Lo dice como si fuera de un tono superior, pero totalmente fingido. -Lo cierto es que eso fue toda mentira-

-Una chica que le hacíamos la vida imposible nos demostró lo contrario, liberando el flujo de energía que creo y esparció las piedras filosofales por todo el planeta, ademas de traer a nuestra mejor amiga-

-Jeh. Contándole toda nuestra historia a un chico que apenas conocimos, pero vale la pena- Barbara le toca el cabello y lo mueve, acariciándolo. -Ahora debemos ser mas tolerantes con ustedes y tomarlos como un ciego al que hay que guiar para que vean la luz de su potencial-

-Y en parte, esto es nuestras gracias a nuestra mejor amiga por todo lo que nos dio, acepto en el primer día y nos dio la responsabilidad de las Nueves Brujas, cosa que en nuestro momento no fue, asi que es la hora de demostrar que valemos para algo y no estorbamos. ¿No es así, Barbara?- La pelirroja mira a la peliazul.

-Por supuesto que si, Hannah- Le asiente con el pulgar arriba. -Pero solo si aprendemos el conjuro bien- Se desilusionan apenas oyen que deben dominar bien la invocacion.

-¿Saben? Usted tiene el cabello de color rojo y tu el cabello del color azul- Las mira a ambas. -¿Y si tu invocaras a ese Dragón rojo y tu a ese Dragón azul?-

Esa lógica no la sabían ella, de modo que deciden ejecutarla tal y como el lo dice. Ambas se levantan y se ponen en sus posiciones, frente a frente y con esa cosa misteriosa mirando desde el fondo del rió.

Mientras que la pelirroja intentaba calentar su cuerpo de manera corporal, la de peliazul trataba de enfriarlo. Ambas extienden sus varitas y recitan:

-Dragón de fuego es lo que me arde- Dice Hannah que emana un aura rojiza.

-Dragón de hielo es lo que me congela- Dice Barbara que emana un aura azuleada.

-INVOCAMOS A LA CANCIÓN DEL FUEGO Y DEL HIELO!- Extienden sus varitas y finalmente, no salen vapor.

Las varitas puestas en X producen que las áureas se transformen en dragones puros, uno de fuego llameante y otro de hielo congelarte. Ambas criaturas hacen danzas entre si e incluso hacen bailes con sus movimientos majestuosos, siendo Chuck y varios transeúntes los que miraban tal espectáculo.

-Ahora... El telón final- Ambas extiendes sus varitas codo a codo y apuntan hacia el rio Tamesis. **_-IGNIS GRANDO DRACONEM!-_**

Apuntando sus varitas, los dragones dan una danza entre si y se convierten en un dragón dorado de energía corporal pura y justamente, la forma misteriosa da un salto hacia la orilla, sin percatarse del dragón que ahora le apuntaron de casualidad y esta a unos milímetros.

Se produce un charco gigantesco de vapor y neblina al nivel de una bomba atómica compacta, produciendo una pequeña lluvia que moja a todos los presentes y a las chicas. Finalmente, estas dos están saltando y revoloteando de alegría al dominar la canción del fuego y del hielo.

Pero esa alegría se cambia a de sorpresa cuando ven que le dieron a una cosa que se levantaba desde el rió.

Era Phalanx, pero que esta totalmente diferente. Pese a que ella no lo conocen que son en realidad, este camina como si estuviera borracho, tratando de mantener el equilibrio en lugar de pelear con las chicas hasta que cae de rodillas.

-Y... Esa cosa que es?- Se pregunta Chuck. Obviamente las dos chicas no lo saben porque jamas habían visto semejante cosa.

Phalanx se levanta con mucha dificultad y exclama delante de ellas.

 **-Misión fracasada. Exterminio de las dos de las Nueve Brujas se pondrá en estado de suspensión. Ahora mismo me dirigiré a Academia Luna Nova para recuperaciones e informes del fracaso-**

Con sus fuerzas, extiende sus manos y conjura:

 _ **-Virtute... EOS!-**_

Usando sus piernas, se larga del lugar volando hacia las Lineas Ley mas cercana y siendo fotografiado por varios transeúntes que miraron toda la secuencias.

Hannah y Barbara están petrificadas por lo poco que acaban de oír. ¿Misión para exterminarlas? ¿Las Nueve Brujas siendo cazadas? ¿Que cosa era esa, aprovechando que ellas no saben que son los Phalanx? ¿Que conseguían con exterminarlas? ¿Que estará pasando en Luna Nova? ¿Diana se habrá enterado?

() () () () () () () () () ()

En la Academia Luna Nova, Ursula se encuentra con las profesoras Finnelan y Holbrooke quienes observan a Blatorikusu y se sorprenden mutuamente por como se miran fijamente a los ojos, pese a que esta ultima lleva mascara.

-Vaya... Sobreviviste a Opaque Chariot; Deberian darte alabanzas por hacer semejante hazaña- Le dice a Chariot.

-Y a ti también...- Esta le contesta sonriente, aguantando el dolor de su brazo izquierdo amputado. -¿P-p-e-ero porque llevas una mascara mia de cuando era a-a-artista?-

-¿Cual? ¿Esto? Pues a mi hija le encantaba tu espectáculo y en homenaje a ella, quien murió hace 1 año en mi Dimensión, la llevo consigo mismo- Le responde con total naturalidad, pero que suena Shockeante para las tres profesoras.

-E-e-entonces, responderme... C-c-c-omo era que te ll-l-aamabas?- Pregunta inocentemente, a pesar de tener un dolor insoportable que le hace desafiar la noción de su conciencia.

-Por favor... Llameme Blatorikusu...- Hace una especie de saludo educado como si tuviera vestido, a pesar de tener una manta que la tapa.

-B-b-bi-ien, Brator...- Se le mordió la lengua con demasiada trabalenguas. Blatorikusu la mira totalmente desorientada.

 _-¿Acaso es esta la famosa Shiny Chariot que le hizo frente y que una vez Opaque me dijo que era como su diosa, motiva razón de que su nombre sea Opaque Chariot?-_

Se desilusiona con un gesto de agachada la cabeza, dejando en segundo plano a las otras profesoras quienes tratan de llevarse a Ursula hacia el salón de la directora lo antes posible, no sin antes decidir que hacer con Blatorikusu que todavía sigue en el salón.

-Vayan ustedes tres a curarla porque sino, no creo que lo logre. Recibió demasiado daño de Opaque Chariot- Les responde cordialmente. -Yo me quedare aquí a portarme bien-

-J-j-j-jeh... Q-q-que ninita de mama que-e-e eres- Le recrimina simpaticamente Ursula que finalmente ya le entro mas dolor de lo que debería.

-Y a propósito... Siento en ese lugar que una magia poderosa se ha despertado-

Blatorikusu apunta "casualmente" hacia donde esta el salon de la directora y si dijo "desperto", claramente Ursula sabia que solamente podía tratarse de Akko.


	16. El Ego de la Subestimación

Aquí **NecrosX** estrenando de vuelta otro capitulo =D

Este va a ser un poquito distinto porque va a tratar un personaje que solamente fue tratada en el primer capitulo del Anime y despues de eso, fue directamente a "Papeleria de Reciclaje".

Asi que le voy a hacer un "pequeño honor" y dedicarle un capitulo. Les parece? =3

En fin, disfruten del episodio y no olviden dejar comentario y opiniones del mismo ;)

() () () () () () () () () ()

Son las cercanías de Glastonbury y una bruja fue a buscar un lugar donde entrenar su conjuro. Viste su uniforme de la Academia Luna Nova y esta caminando por un terreno desierto, buscando a un monstruo para combatir o a algo para poder ganar experiencia, como si de un videojuego se tratase.

Rapidamente, se le cruza una especie de monstruo frente a frente. Este estaba mirándola fijamente y esta se asusta, pues jamas ha visto a algo de semejante calibre. La criatura dice con claridad:

 **-Yo soy Phalanx, enviado por Opaque Chariot para eliminar a las Nueve Brujas arriesgando nuestras vidas en el intento. Autorización de prueba para un objeto que no es parte de las Nueve Brujas, pero que serviría como una practica para pulir habilidades ofensivas. Solicitud aceptada. Iniciando acciones ofensivas-**

Pero de pronto, la chica desaparecio rapidamente. Ella esta a varios metros lejos y esta se desiluciona.

-Ow... Y yo pense que combatiría con alguien de potencial experiencia, pero es posible que alardea porque como habla tanto- Exclama la chica que tiene ojos y cabello de color morado y una expresión de insatisfacción, porque pensó que en realidad se iba a enfrentar a algo importante. -Pero esa criatura... ¿Que sera? ¿Se tratara de una nueva especie de Centauro Bípedo o de un Necrozma en forma Alola?-

Pero cuando sigue caminando, Phalanx da un salto y se pone en medio de ella, pero ahora la chica no esta interesada en el.

-Mira. Me llamo Avery y si te incomoda que este aquí, te repito que soy una bruja y puedo caminar por donde quiera, ademas de que el camino es publico- Se pone de costado y lo esquiva.

Obviamente, Phalanx no se da por vencido y da otro salto. Avery hace el mismo resultado.

Y de nuevo.

Y de nuevo.

Y de nuevo, hasta que la chica se cansa.

-AY, YA ME CANSASTE!- La pelimorado se molesta demasiado y saca su varita para conjurar un ataque. **_-MUROWA!-_**

Le lanza un conjuro ofensivo básico que le impacta de lleno. Un manto de vapor y polvo se deja entrever por todo el lugar, con Avery siguiendo su camino hacia un lugar de entrenamiento que, según ella, es el mas convincente.

Pero inmediatamente, se sorprende por lo increíble: Phalanx aguanto el ataque y lo peor es que no sufrió un daño severo, ni siquiera leve.

-Persistente. ¿Eh?- Extiende de nuevo su varita. **_-MUROWA! MUROWA! MUROWA!-_ **Le lanza el triple de ráfagas ofensivas contra Phalanx, todas dando impactos certeros y creando mas cortinas de vapor y de polvo.

-Jeh. A ver que te pareció... ¿PERO COMO?- Otra sorpresa para ella, pues el monstruo no recibió un daño considerable a pesar de recibir tres ataques consecutivos. -Esto se va a acabar aquí, ya lo veras-

En vez de atacar, decide hacer un conjuro muy complicado de ejecutar: ** _-CIRCUMSTNATLIS EXERENTE!-_**

Este ataque magico permite al objetivo sentir mas gravedad mediante un campo de fuerza en forma de esfera. Phalanx no aguanta semejante gravedad y se estrellan sus rodillas contra el suelo.

-Jeh. Asi me vas a dejar de molestar. ¿Entendido?- Avery tiene todo servido en bandeja: La esfera restringe mas y mas la gravedad del monstruo, a punto de que lo esta matando con su propia fuerza gravitacional e incluso puede invocar un ataque que podría recatarlo con la potencia de la gravedad.

Pero cuando se aleja unos metros, decide que ya es suficiente y retira el escudo.

-Con eso te queda claro- Avery se lo dice atajantemente.

Fue un grave error dejarlo respirar a Phalanx que tiene sus manos extendidas:

 ** _-Virtute... GEYSER!-_**

Lanza su potencial energía blanca frente a Avery que la recibe con sorpresa, pero logra ejecutar un escudo. El impacto hace que se le aparezcan rajaduras en la misma y mientras esta de vuelta mirando atrás, ve que Phalanx se ha ido.

Desde el costado, aparece el monstruo que ejecuta otro conjuro:

 _ **-Virtute...FULGUOR!-** _

Lanza varios disparos blancos que terminan rompiendo la protección de Avery y luego la toma de una pierna, cuando termino de atacar.

Esta trata de zafarse, pero no lo logra y la posicion impide que ejecute otro hechizo.

 _ **-Virtute... EOS!-**_

Ahora Phalanx vuela desde donde esta hacia la ciudad de Glastonburry y todavía mantiene a la chica que se trata de sacarse encima, aun estando medio del aire y sin escoba.

-S-S-sueltame, maldita escoria- Entre gritos y mas gritos, la pelivioleta lo golpea en su metálica piel a pesar de que es en vano; Si no sintió los potentes conjuros ofensivos, ¿Como unos golpecitos lo harían siquiera darle algo de atención?

Y ya pasado un par de minutos, Phalanx ya esta en el centro de la ciudad, deteniéndose súbitamente y estampando súbitamente a Avery contra el suelo de forma demasiado violenta. A su alrededor, un grupo de transeúntes miraban con sorpresa y horrorizados el como un monstruo vino y lanzo a una pobre bruja joven.

Avery quedo totalmente estampada contra el suelo y ya presenta varios moretones, costillas rotas y algunos huesos quebrados. Pero su cabeza y consciencia están intactos milagrosamente, pero no mucho cuando al conseguir pararse con dificultad ve que Phalanx tiene los brazos extendidos.

 ** _-Virtute... PULSATE!-_**

A una velocidad muy avanzada, el monstruo le empieza a aplicar varios puñetazos llenos de energía mágica hacia la chica que, en vez de defenderse, recibe cada uno de los golpes por todas partes, quebrandole mas los huesos, sacandole algunos dientes e inclusive logra vomitar litros y litros de sangre contra el suelo. La gente del alrededor esta totalmente paralizada, pero al mismo tiempo saben que no pueden hacer nada de nada por su normalidad.

Pero Avery, que ya esta totalmente magullada extiende su varita con todas sus fuerzas y en sus pensamientos dicen cuando fija el blanco aun en posicion ofensiva...

-A-a-a-a v-e-e-r...- Esta demasiado moribunda. -V-ienes a-a- mole-star-me y l-ueg-oo-o m-e- sa-" No puede completar la frase porque sigue vomitando sangre en el piso.

-Es verdad... Es quizás que me lo merezco... Si hubiera sido un poco inteligente en lugar de confiarme demasiado... Ya veo porque esa normal de Akko llego a un nivel que hasta podría rivalizar con Diana...-

Es lo que piensa ahora mismo, arrepintiéndose de como pensaba en tratar a las personas de familias no magicas y de que deberia ser menos engreida y orgullosa...

-Pero eso sera... En la otra vida...-

Usa toda su energía para hacer el conjuro mas poderoso que ha hecho en su vida. Cada energía vital que pueda conseguir, cada sentimiento que adquiere y lo aplica en su varita, todo se va a este ultimo conjuro que debe apuntar si o si.

-E-s-tee-e e-ees mi-ii- Tosiendo sangre y equilibrándose con sus piernas ya adoloridas al limite, grita con todo su ser al limite. _ **-LANIATUS MUROWA!-**_

Lanza una versión mas potente que el conjuro normal, lanzando una potencial energía dorada que va apuntada hacia Phalanx y arrasa con el suelo, las ventanas reciben la expansiva del poderío, las personas se cubren ante tanta potencia mágica que impactara de lleno contra el monstruo...

Por eso la humanidad no comprende su propia inteligencia, puesto que antes de recibir el ataque, Phalanx logra hacerse aun lado y el "Laniatus Murowa" se desvía hacia arriba, generando una explosión a lo lejos que solamente es vista por el pueblo.

Una vez que lo termino de esquivar, empieza a irse a pie mientras la gente se hacia a un lado y lo dejaba pasar con miedo. Es ahí cuando clama de su voz:

 **-Misión finalizada. Objetivo neutralizado y estando ya en el suelo. Regresare a Luna Nova para informar datos-**

Una vez dicho esto, Phalanx grita:

 ** _-Virtute... EOS!-_**

Y se va volando hacia en dirección a Luna Nova, dejando a Glastonbury hacia atrás, que ya están fijándose en un cuerpo que todavía esta inmóvil, aun parada y con una expresión de asustada y soltando su varita hacia el piso.

-¿Q-Q-u-e-e p-a-soo...?- Esta totalmente noqueado. _-Señorita Diana... Amigas... Les he fallado...-_ Es lo ultimo que piensa, ya que su respiración se acabo y cae al piso, siendo rescatada en vano por las personas.

() () () () () () () () () ()

En los rincones de la Academia Luna Nova, una ya despierta Akko y con su herida ya curada, pero aun con fiebre trata de caminar hacia el exterior. Cada paso, cada movimiento que hace, la debilita mas y mas de lo que se recupero. La profesora Badcock la sigue por detrás.

-Por favor, señorita Katagi. Vuelva a acostarse o la fiebre le volverá-

-No me importa- A pesar de su fiebre, la castaño trata de hablar lo mas normalmente posible y apoyándose contra los vidrios del lugar. -No puedo quedarme tranquila mientras siento que mis amigas están peleando contra esa Opaque Chariot que afirmo ese Phalanx antes de morir-

-Pero señorita...- Badcock guarda algo de silencio. -Sus amigas Lotte y Sucy están peleando con otra bruja contra Phalanx-

Esto detuvo a Akko, teniendo sus ojos abiertos como platos.

-E-e-s imposible... Si yo-o lo mate...-

-Eso pensamos, antes de que me lo confirmara un Hado hace instantes de que hay mas de un Phalanx-

Las expresiones de sorpresa de Akko están contra los suelos, totalmente contra los suelos. ¿Acaso hay mas de un monstruo que le costo derrotar y que le dio semejante herida? No podía sorprenderle algo impresionante ahora mismo...

O tal vez si cuando ve a la profesora Ursula caminando muy debilitada hacia ella y con un brazo amputado.


	17. La Sangre de la Desesperación

Aquí **NecrosX** estrenando otro capitulo, pero esta ves es importante O.o

No voy a Spoilearles de que va a tratar, solamente les dire que disfruten del capitulo y no olviden dejar comentario y opiniones del mismo =)

() () () () () () () () () ()

-MAESTRA URSULA!-

Es lo primero que dice Akko al ver como su maestra esta totalmente debilitada, luchando contra el desmayo y sin su brazo derecho, teniendo su traje manchado con sangre; Su sangre. Y la chica corre sin importarle su propia condición para equilibrarla de que no se caiga.

-A-akko... P-or fin des-pertast- Esta muy inconsciente para poder siquiera decir una frase completa, a lo que la castaña le mueve para que pueda recuperar las fuerzas.

-Maestra Ursula...- Akko sufre también de transpiración, tanto por la fiebre que le puede volver a brotar como el ver a su querida admiración totalmente magullada y en un estado lamentable. -Quien le hizo eso?. Dígamelo, por favor...- Le estaba suplicando a Ursula de quien fue la responsable de semejante acto.

Shiny Chariot quedo callada sin pronunciar una palabra.

Lo único que pudo hacer es abrazar a su disipula con el último brazo que le quedaba, el derecho y Akko asiente el afecto entre lagrimas que le salen de inmediato.

La señorita Badcock quedo atónita al ver el estado de Chariot.

 _-¿Pero como es posible que una bruja pueda acabar con dos de nosotras en un mismo dia? ¿Que clase de poder es la que tiene la otra Dimensión?-_

Entre ese pensamiento casi filosófico, ahora vuelve la realidad cuando Ursula cae totalmente desmayada y agotada.

-MAESTRA! MAESTRA URSULA!- Akko intenta en vano despertarla, pues esta demasiado noqueada como para que diga pió. La intenta mover con sus manos, le hace cosquillas, incluso le tira del cabello pero nada hace caso y la transpiración de la chica se esta notando mas y mas.

Al verla, Badcock reconoce los síntomas que tiene la maestra y se sorprende al ver un camino manchado de sangre y es mas: Su herida amputada esta totalmente abierta, no esta coagulada.

Tras ver esa escena, la maestra procede a hacer un hechizo:

 _ **-COAGULUM!-**_

De esa forma, pudo sellar la herida de Ursula y su lado derecho esta curado, pero obviamente ya no posee el brazo izquierdo. Por no decir que Shiny Chariot es zurda, motiva razón de que le costara mover su varita con la derecha si pudiera y aunque es habil tambien en ese estilo, no es ambidiestra realmente.

Si es que despierta, por que ha perdido demasiada sangre. Lo único que podría curarla es una transfusión de sangre y que ella podría hacer con un hechizo de transfusión, pero necesita que la sangre sea compatible para que no empiece a fallarle el cuerpo.

-MAESTRA! MAESTRA, REACCIONE!- Akko intenta en vano de despertarla después de múltiples intentos por reanimarla, aunque lo único positivo es que su corazón sigue latiendo. -Maestra Ursula...-

Resignada, la castaña se arrodilla y vuelve a llorar de la impotencia por sentirse inútil, no aguantar el ataque de Phalanx, no aguantar que tuvo que alejarla de sus amigas, no aguantar que ahora haya mas de un Phalanx y que precisamente ya sus amigas están peleando contra esa cosa, no aguantar que tenia fiebre y podía provocarle una recaída...

Akko esta demasiado mal y ahora se le suma a que su profesora mas querida esta ahí en el piso, desmayada y en un charco grande de sangre que se da cuenta al ver como ese liquido rojo le mancha su falda y lo siente en las rodillas y en las piernas.

-Señorita, Kagari- La profesora Badcock se le acerca y le dice en su rostro ya cubierto de lagrimas. -He comparado la sangre que hay en el suelo de la señorita Callistis y la suya que quedo impregnada en el sofá cuando estaba adolorida y déjame decirte que...-

Guarda respiración y se lo dice directamente.

-Tienen la misma sangre, pero no del mismo tipo sino que, literalmente: Es la misma sangre-

Al escuchar esa frase, automaticamente le dice frente a frente y parada:

-Hagame la transfusión-

-¿Pero que-

-Quiero darle mi sangre a la señorita Chariot- Sus ojos están intensos y su respiración esta totalmente contenida por cada palabra que clama su boca.

-Pero señorita. Esta con una fiebre que podria brotar nuevamente y en esa condicion de su espal-

-YA LO SE!- Le grita con todas sus fuerzas. -Pero quiero hacer algo por la profesora Ursula. Ella me inspiro a hacer bruja, me apoyo en los momentos mas dificiles y es una gran mujer, pero ahora esta luchando por su vida y quiero de verdad darle una esperanza como ella me lo da a mi. En verdad... Ella es como mi segunda madre. ¿Lo entiende?-

Badcock queda totalmente atonita tras escuchar todas y cada una de las palabras de la estudiante, a lo que ya no tiene mas opcion.

-Esta bien. Vamos a la cocina, que ahi hay mas espacio-

De esa manera, Akko hace una sonrisa pero no de felicidad, sino que de esperanza por ayudar a la que mas quiere. Y ahora las dos levantan el cuerpo de Ursula, mientras van pisando su sangre y dirigiendose a la cocina, dejando huellas de sangre por el suelo.


	18. Conoce a Blatorikusu

Aquí **NecrosX** estrenando un nuevo capitulo =D

Disfrutenlo que vamos un poquito rapido con esto ya que estoy muy inspirado xD

Y recuerden en dejar comentario y opiniones del Fic =3

() () () () () () () () () ()

En la Academia Luna Nova, Blatorikusu todavía sigue en el mismo lugar pese a que ya se habían ido las profesoras. No se sabe realmente el porque no se fue o porque no fue rápidamente a ayudar al Phalanx que pelea con las chicas.

Y hablando de Roma, dos Phalanx llegaron volando hacia donde esta ella y aterrizan en frente de ella, parandose con su piel metálica de plata y mirándola fijamente en su mascara de Shiny Chariot, empiezan a hacer una charla entre ellos.

-Queridos Phalanx- Recia la mujer encapuchada. -¿Algunas novedades tienen ustedes en sus respectivas misiones?

 **-Primero hablo yo-** Dice el primer Phalanx. **-Misión fallida. Un ataque sorpresa de fuego y hielo impidio que acabara con dos de las Nueve Brujas en el rio Tamesis. Daño leve impidio el cumplimiento de objetivo-**

 **-Ahora hablare yo-** Dice el segundo. **-Misión cumplida. Objetivo neutralizado en Gastlonbury. A pesar de no ser una de las Nueve Brujas, dio una buena pelea. Provoco daños leves en mi cuerpo y mejoraron mis habilidades al enfrentarla-**

 **-Felicitaciones-** Afirma el primero. **-Permiso para aprender de tus habilidades-**

 **-Permiso concedido-** Le contesta positivamente el segundo.

-¿Solo ustedes dos fueron?- Se pregunta la mujer. -¿Acaso no eran cinco?-

 **-Afirmativo, pero una distorsión de las Lineas Ley a través de la otra Dimensión provoco que 3 de los nuestros sufrieran amputaciones graves-**

 **-Sin embargo, nos enteramos de que se habían unido en un solo ser por la energía que dispone de la reacción física de las Lineas Ley, teniendo el triple de fuerza que uno normal-**

 **-Y ayudo también el hecho de que sus partes coincidieran mutuamente para que se unieran. De haber sido, por ejemplo, dos caparazones hubieran alterado al Phalanx unificado-**

-¿Y cual fue su situación?- Pregunta Blatorikusu.

 **-A pesar de tener la fuerza de tres Phalanx, su cabeza igualmente tenia la resistencia de uno-**

 **-Pudo reunir por separado a tres de las Nueve Brujas y casi cumple objetivo, dejando en paralitica a una de ellas. Pero de un giro inesperado, esta fue la que lo mato y se auto enterro en una tumba de nieve-**

Esto ultimo puso triste a los monstruos que, después de todo, quieren a sus camaradas caídos en batalla.

-Pero igual, ustedes pueden vengarlo. Ya les llegara su momento- Los anima la mujer, que igualmente no los consigue ser felices al 100%.

 **-Muchisimas gracias por su sentido de compasión, señorita Blatorikusu-**

 **-Por cierto, ¿A donde se ha ido Opaque Chariot?-**

-Ella se ha ido a la Academia Appleton. ¿La conocen? Es esa academia que ella se encargo de exterminar con lentitud en nuestra Dimensión y que al parecer, disfruto matar a sangre fría de un individuo que se llamaba "Andrew. ¿Lo conocen?-

 **-Denegado-** Responde uno. **-Pero suponemos que el lugar es claramente el mismo-**

 **-¿Permiso para acompañar a Opaque Chariot en su objetivo?-**

-No... No es necesario...- Blatorikusu se da la vuelta y se pone de espalda a los dos Phalanx. -Ella generalmente va en persona y sola hacia esos lugares, como debería hacerse un rey y no enviar gorilas. Es mas activa que un rey o un político honesto-

Se toma una especie de escoba pero que tiene un diseño muy atipico pues es totalmente de color negro con detalles en plata y posee un estilo muy colonial. Se sube y empieza a flotar, sin necesidad de invocar "Tia Freyle".

-Vengan conmigo. Vamos a dar un paseo para que se relajen un poco-

 **-¿Pero que hay del Phalanx que esta peleando en el lado este de nuestra ubicacion?-** Dice el Phalanx del rió Tamesis. -Deberiamos ir a ayudarlos-

-Juh. Pero si tu lo dijiste. Quedaste herido por un ataque de fuego y hielo y aun así quieres darle una mano- Le contesta de forma educada y le afirma. -Escuchame. Se que quieren ayudar a su amigo, pero si Opaque lo envió solamente a el y sin razón, ya los mandaría a ustedes dos para reforzarlo. Es mejor esperar si valió la pena o no, pero para no tener que disgustar una posible mala noticia, lo mas adecuado es que nos relajemos un poquito. ¿Les parece?-

Sin hacer una palabra, ambos Phalanx asistieron y de pronto extendieron sus brazos.

 ** _-Virtute... EOS!-_**

Los dos salen volando hacia donde esta Blatorikusu y se dirigen a un destino al azar, a una velocidad relajante pero que van subiendo de altura hasta llegar a la estratosfera. La encapuchada exclama un pensamiento algo muy certero como para que sea aleatorio.

 _-Me pregunto si de casualidad... Los Cavendish seguirán siendo fuertes o débiles. Juh, eso hay que averiguarlo y mas cuando es obvio que Diana sera la sucesora elegida por los Cavendish-_

() () () () () () () () () ()


	19. Sufrimiento de Sangre

Aquí **NecrosX** estrenando un nuevo capitulo =D

Lamento terminar abrutamente el capitulo anterior, ya que debía incluir dos tramas: La que vieron en el capitulo anterior y esta, pero debido a que tengo problemas con la conexión y el hecho de que eran casi las doce de la noche, tuve que partir en dos mitades a pesar de que originalmente no lo quería.

Pero bueno, la vida es así )

Así que disfruten de este capitulo y no olviden dejar su comentario y opiniones del Fic D

() () () () () () () () ()

Ya están a punto de ser las 6:00 de la tarde y ya se esta notando que esta anocheciendo, teniendo el escenario muy amena de atardecer y el cielo adquirió un toque anaranjado. En la cocina esta la profesora Badcock que, junto con Akko, pusieron a la profesora Chariot en una mesa mientras que la oriental se trajo otra mesa de la cocina y se acostó.

Aprovechando que ella tomo de la cocina (O mas conocido, robo de la cocina) una tartaleta antes de acostarse, la profesora peli turquesa le pone un conjuro que cuando lo come por orden de Badcock, Akko se desmaya porque comió con un hechizo de sueño: El de la amnesia.

Ahora ya dormida, ella le levanta la manga izquierda de Akko y se le coloca un tubo de medico que se lo saco del bolsillo, se la pega en su brazo en la dormida chica y le coloca el otro extremo a la pelirroja en el brazo derecho que, viéndola de mejor manera, tiene unos cortes que están cicatrizadas pero se pone en duda de cuanta sangre ha perdido durante ese lapso de casi dos horas.

Las dos jóvenes tienen un tubo conectado y la profesora Baddcock esta haciendo un conjuro de transfusión, agitando su varita: -Espero que todo esto salga muy bien-

 **-INDIANA TRANSFUSIO!-**

Lanza una pequeña energía de color azul verdoso que atraviesa el plástico del tubo y esa energía se personifica en una mini personita energética, como si se tratase de que fueran los roedores energéticos que Lotte invoca para reparar los zapatos.

Lo que sucede es que ella reconoció a la chica durante la competencia del "Night Fall" y era la profesora que estaba disfrazada del Big Ben en la competencia de preguntas y respuestas. Y Lotte la reconoció lo mismo porque la voces eran obviamente similares, aparte de que había casos de que "Una profesora confiscaba libros de Night Fall de una alumna solamente para leerlos y después devolverlos".

Gracias a esto y de casualidad, se acordó del hechizo de roedores de Lotte al estar mas tiempo con la alumna y aprovechando que Ursula estaba con falta de sangre y Akko que tiene bastante, sumado a que tienen el mismo tipo de sangre, lo ejecuto.

Pero volviendo al chiquito que esta adentro del tubo, ahora este mira en sus pequeños ojos verdosos a la profesora y este le dice con la varita.

-Izquierda, izquierda-

La criaturita corre hacia el brazo de Akko y con una serie de golpes abrió la piel de la chica y concretamente abrió una pared con una avalancha de sangre. Esta criaturita corrió como si no hubiera una mañana hacia el otro extremo que, llegando a ese punto y en una patada ninja, abre la piel de Chariot y la sangre empieza a entrar en el cuerpo de Ursula.

Ahora Akko entregaba su sangre a su profesora querida y Badcock miraba como pasan algunos minutos y piensa que ya es suficiente tiempo de transfusion. Ella enciende una luz en su varita extendida y la criaturita lo ve.

-Izquierda, izquierda-

Repitiendole desde el otro extremo, la criaturita empieza a nadar mas rápido que Michael Phelps de vuelta al brazo de Akko y lo sella con una super curita que tapo la herida y la cicatrizo. Luego saco de la nada una especie de "Tumba burros del " y empezó a empujar la sangre restante hacia el otro brazo y cuando ya lo termina, agarra al Tumba Burros y lo extiende para convertirla en una curita que también cicatriza al pegarse.

Luego de eso, mira a la profesora que le dice sonriente:

-Ok. Bien hecho, amiguito. Ya puedes irte-

Motivandole que su misión ha sido completada, ahora la criaturita hace una sonrisa y un saludo militar para luego chocarse contra una parte de sus tubos y se convierte en polvo cósmico.

Ahora se dirige a la profesora Chariot donde la empieza a fijar y ve que hay cambios, como que ahora ya no se siente tan pálida y a través de un conjuro infrarroja, ve que el torrente sanguino de la pelirroja ya era normal. Ella sonríe satisfecha porque ya ve que también que Akko solamente le dio un tercio de su sangre. Igualmente, ella sigue durmiendo y por ser joven, ella recuperara su sangre por al menos durante una semana.

O la cantidad de tartaletas que ella seguirá robando.

-Señorita Badcock...- La voz de la señorita Finnelan se escucha desde un lado del otro salón a través del eco. -Señorita Du Noid...-

Eventualmente, ella y la directora Holbrooke la encuentran a las tres y se sorprende por el escenario. La profesora Badcock les explico lo que sucedió y sorpredio a ambas brujas de que ambas tienen la misma sangre de manera literal.

-¿Pero como es posible?- Se sorprendio Finnelan. -Si la señorita Akko es de japón y la profesora Du Noid es de francia. Ademas de que ella me había dicho que es hija única, por lo que no es su sobrina ni mucho menos su hija si ni esta casada-

La directora iba a hablar, pero de manera Kamikaze...

-AUXILIO!- Grita una alumna y esa es Jasminka sosteniendo junto con Constanze a una paralitica Amanda. -Tuvimos un percarse y Amanda quedo gravemente paralitica!-

-Oh, dios santo- Dice la directora asustada, mientras que Finnelan corre en tacos hacia la chica.

-¿Pero como les sucedió esto, señoritas?- Constanze le cuenta a la profesora de que fue un Phalanx quien provoco todo esto. -OH, por dios. ¿Asi que ustedes tambien recibieron ataques de ellos?-

Las chicas quedaron petrificadas literalmente al enterarse de que esa cosa no era unica, sino que habia mas de uno. Igualmente, Amanda empieza a mirar su alrededor pero sin dejar en cuenta de que transpira y que no puede mover sus piernas.

-AKKO! PROFESORA CHARIOT!- Amanda grita al ver a Akko desmayada y a Ursula totalmente amputada de un brazo. -¿P-pero que C-carajos sucedió?-

-MAESTRAS!- Entran ahora las dos amigas: Hannah y Barbara.

-¿Que sucede, chicas?- Se pregunta sopresiva Finnelan a las chicas que llegaron de la nada.

-Estábamos practicando un conjuro y una cosa...- La peliazul es la primera en hablar.

-Esa cosa la lastimamos y dijo que quería exterminar a las Nueve Brujas- Tras interrumpirla y describir la forma de esa cosa, la pelirroja confirma que fue un Phalanx.

-¿Q-Q-ue dicen?- La pelirosa se asusta al escuchar la descripción de ese monstruo. -¿A ustedes también los ataco?-

-¿Pero que di- OH, MADRE DE DIOS!- Gritan ambas tras ver que las piernas de Amanda están inmóviles y que sus amigas están completamente debilitadas por el ataque de otro Phalanx, confirmandoles también del miedo que hay mas Phalanx.

-Esas cosas... No puede haber nada peor. ¿No?- Esas palabras de Badcock fue interrumpido por un Hado.

-SEÑORITAS!- Grita una hada gigante. -Vengan a ver esto!- Traen una de las Tablets que había dejado la profesora Croix para que confirmara en un noticiero a algo todavia peor:

 _"Glastonbery sufrió una especie de masacre sin razón aparente. Se confirmo hace escasos minutos que la chica asesinada por una cosa de origen desconocido que le aplico una serie de golpes fuertes e inmisericordiosos se llama "Avery" y es una estudiante de la Academia Luna Nova: Conocida esceula femenina de brujas de donde proviene la alumna Atsuko Kagari que hace mas de un año impidió que un misil impactara contra zona civil e hiciera una guerra de proporciones biblica. Aunque se desconoce quien fue esa cosa desconocida, la gente presente no pudo aguantar el horror y la impotencia que miraban sus ojos durante ese momento en la plaza publica. También anexamos grabaciones de algunas brujas siendo atacadas por algunas de estas cosas como en el Zoológico de Central Park de Nueva York, algunos destrozos en algunos campos de Berlin, se detecto movimientos extrañamente hostiles en un pueblo cercano a Moscu, múltiples grietas de batalla en Groelandia y últimamente recibimos vídeos de que una cosa apareció sumergida en el rio Tamesis, Inglaterra y fue ante dos brujas con el mismo uniforme que la fallecida alumna. No se sabe con certeza de quienes se tratan ni el gobierno donde proviene la Academia o la Academia en si y que esta en plena reestructura del edificio para abarcar a mas alumnas hicieron declaraciones todavía. Pero una cosa es segura en estos momentos..."_

El noticiero acaba su noticia con la siguiente frase:

 _"Las brujas de Luna Nova se les ha declarado la guerra una fuerza desconocida para la humanidad. Donald Trump, desde Glaston News 24"_


	20. Las Tres Brujas y el Poder de Phalanx

Aquí **NecrosX** estrenando el capitulo numero 20 =D

Finalmente llego la hora de mostrar que estaban haciendo las chicas y Anne (No se porque digo "Finnelan del Futuro". Se oye muy muy Dragon Ball Z, asi que solamente Anne xD)

Como diría una cita de una película: **_"It's showtime. Let´s kick some ass"._**

Disfruten del episodio y no olviden dejar comentario y opiniones sobre el fic ;)

() () () () () () () () () ()

Tras aparecer invocado por la misteriosa Opaque Chariot, un Phalanx había aparecido ante las brujas y se mostraba vengativo después de que Akko matara a otro de su especie. Pero Lotte y Sucy no estaban conformes por este giro tras ver que su amiga le costo demasiado derrotarlo a coste de herirse la espalda y con una fiebre altisima. Ellas dos propusieron llevarse al monstruo hacia una parte del bosque de la Academia y Anne, la chica que viajo entre otra Dimensión, las acompaño montada en la escoba de Lotte y las tres fueron ante esa parte del bosque y se sorprenden Lotte y Sucy tras ver a Phalanx.

 _-Increíble. Esa cosa nos esta siguiendo sin problemas y sin alas. ¿Que clase de monstruo sera esta Phalanx en particular?-_ Piensa Lotte.

 _-Awwww... Un Hongo de Mario =D-_ Piensa Sucy tras ver un hongo rojo con manchas blancas y dos ojos,p para luego cambiar súbitamente su expresión de felicidad placentera a una de desesperación. _-Esta puede ser la ultima vez que vea un hongo en este mundo-_

-Dime, Anne. ¿Alguna vez derrotaste a un Phalanx?- Esa pregunta interrumpió a Anne, que por mas miedo que tuviera ella, sentía

-¿Eh? No. No derrote a ninguno de ellos- Le contesta. -O mas bien, ni lo derrote cuando creí que era uno. A veces era fuerte y a veces era débil pero también podia atacar hasta matar o darme piedad e irse-

-¿Me estas diciendo que te dio piedad?- Sorpresivamente, Lotte puede pensar que los Phalanx no son todos iguales.

 **-ALTO!-** Phalanx da un aviso estando al lado de las tres y estas paran sus escobas. **-Bajemos aquí. Pueden alejarnos para evitar bajas civiles, pero ustedes no tienen derecho a elegir donde morir-**

Para no tener mas problemas de las que ya tienen, el trió de brujas baja a un camino hecho entre los arboles y ahí Phalanx también baja en frente de ellas.

 **-Preparense... Les daré tiempo aproximada de preparación. Es lo justo que tengan ese derecho-**

Sorprendentemente, las tres empiezan a dejar sus escobas escondidas por algún lado y Lotte y Sucy esta quitándose su sombrero. Esta ultima esta sonriente poniendo algo en la tierra fértil mientras que Anne saca su varita mágica, que vendría a ser una versión oxidada y desgastada de una varita de profesora normal.

-Ahora si...- Las tres ya están listas y Anne se pone entre Lotte y Sucy. Ellas extienden sus varitas listas para combatir. -Cuando quieras-

El viento esta volviendo a sonar, el amanecer esta al acecho, algunos animales silvestres y criaturas mágicas contemplan desde lejos o desde el aire. La tensión esta sumada, jamas la pelinaranja y la pelirosa se enfrentaría en el mismo día a otra criatura que provenga de la misma raza de la misma criatura que ni con Akko ni Andrew ni Frank le hicieron frente y que al final fue vencido por la primera con demasiada dificultad y de un ataque certero.

No es posible que se vuelva a repetir semejante hazaña, pero ahora teniendo a una experta que, pese a no haber vencido a ninguna, sabe que son tres y que no esta sola. Podrian ganarle.

-Hey, Lotte. ¿Estas temblando del miedo?- Anne le consulta a la chica que esta empezando a transpirar.

-La verdad y que me perdone Frankcito... Tiembro del Cagazo...- Le contesta con toda sinceridad.

-Jeh. Se nota que quieres perder tu virginidad mas que nunca. ¿Verdad?- Sucy hace un comentario totalmente fuera de lugar y ahora la chica transpira pero de la verguenza.

-Bah. Da igual si quieres tener una bola en tu estomago por nueve meses, pero ahora concentremonos- Vuelven a extender sus varitas y ambas conjuran. -1, 2, 3...-

 ** _-MUROWA!-_**

Lanzan ambas un conjuro destructivo, a lo que este lo esquiva dando un salto y empieza a saltar hacia los aires para extender sus brazos:

-Oh, no. CUIDADO!- Lotte le grita a las chicas y se disperzan.

 _ **-Virtute... FULGUOR!-**_

Lanza una gran oleada de disparos energéticos desde la punta de sus dedos contra el suelo y las chicas dicen al mismo tiempo.

 ** _-METAMORPHIE FACIESSE!-_**

Las tres se convierten en topos y acaban de cavar en el suelo, impidiendo que les impacten los proyectiles energeticos que solo hacen daños superficiales, mas no atraviesan la gruesa tierra ni

Phalanx responde bajando sus brazos y volviendo a tierra firme, empieza a excavar y a excavar, para simplemente no encontrar nada.

 ** _-MUROWA!-_**

No se da cuenta de que las tres chicas volvieron a ser normales y le ejecutaron por la espalda varios conjuros de energia destructiva. Obviamente, esto no sirvio porque ni siquiera lograron atravesarlo siquiera.

-Esto no va a funcionar- Dice Lotte. -Necesitamos algo mas de dinámica-

-Jeh. Déjenmelo a mi- Sucy le dice sonriente. -¿Adivina que hice siendo topo?- Su sonrisa implica que empezo a dejar cagada de topo dentro del suelo.

-AY, QUE ASQUEROSA!- Dice su amiga muy traumatizada.

-Pero sirve como buen fertilizante. ¿No te parece?-

De pronto, varias ramas gruesas crecieron de la nada y atraparon a Phalanx, que no logra zafarse por la capa gruesa que tiene esa trampa.

-Excelente. Ahora déjame a nosotras este truco- Anne ve a Lotte. -¿Te acuerdas del conjuro dual que seguramente hice con Diana cuando tu y Akko y Sucy quedaron atrapadas por un hongo gigantesco?-

-¿Eh? Eso nunca paso-

-¿Que dices? ¿Eso jamas paso?- Esto la dejo algo desconcertada, pues no esperaba que hubiera diferencias marcadas antes de que sucediera la masacre de su Dimensión. -Esta bien... Pero seguro oíste hablar del conjuro de Anulación. ¿No?-

-Ah, si. Claro que la oi y me se los pasos-

-Eh, chicas. Lamento interrumpir su charla de cerebros privilegiados pero...- Con el dedo, la pelipardo le muestra que los troncos estan rompiendo. Phalanx va a poder salir. -Es imposible que haga el mismo conjuro y la misma trampa dos veces, así que no la Caguen épicamente. ¿Si?-

Las dos asisten con la cabeza y empiezan a agitar sus varitas para pronunciar:

 _ **-Ein Ein Sof. Ein Sof Ohr. LUNA LANA!-**_

Las dos ejecutan el hechizo de ataque de anulación, que consta de un rayo amarillo mágico que le da de lleno al casi liberado monstruo. Se supone que esa magia anula todo tipo de naturalidad mágica con solamente ejecutarla.

El poder fue tanto que hizo una expansiva y provoco que varias hojas estallaran y fueran a decorar el camino. Las tres parecieron cantar algo de victoria con esa estrategia algo

 _ **-Virtute... GEISER!-**_

Una esfera de energía mágica blanca es disparada y le apunta hacia Anne que, de una voltereta, la esquiva y esta se eleva a los cielos para explotar.

Phalanx esta intacto, para su sorpresa.

-¿P-P-P-ERO COMO? FUE UN ATAQUE DIRECTO!- Aunque no lanzo ella el conjuro, Sucy se sorprende porque jamas pensó que una cosa así resistiría tal poder que ni la descripción puede detonar como se sintió el ataque.

 _ **-Virtute... GEISER!-**_

Repitiendo el ataque y con sus brazos extendidos, otras esfera es ejecutada y va dirigida a la pelipardo, que en lugar de esquivarla, extiende su varita y la empieza a empujar.

-¿EH?!- Anne esta sorprendida, pues es una estupidez lo que esta contemplando al recibir voluntariamente ese ataque magico; O eso creia esta, pues su persepcion cambio cuando Sucy pone sus ojos fijos y directos hacia Phalanx.

-AAAAYAAAA!- Gritando y con su brazo ya empezandole a arder, consigue rebotar la esfera energética y devolvérsela al monstruo que da un salto, para sonrisa de esta, porque dedujo que la esfera se eleva y se puso sobre los pies de Phalanx, que no lo logra esquivar.

El resultado es una explosión desde los aires y una expansiva de viento que las tres logran resistir con sus capas tapandolas. Sucy es la primera en mirar hacia arriba y observar que no hay nada.

! EN TU CARA, PERRA! JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA!- Lo dice a gritos. -Y ESO VA TAMBIÉN PARA TU AMIGO QUE ME DESMAYO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA!-

Gritando y gritando cegada de la alegría, Anne y Lotte no le pudieron advertirle que en realidad un par de brazos de una bestia la rodeaba. Cuando quiso respirar, su expresión cambio súbitamente.

Phalanx esta con los brazos extendidos para ejecutar un ataque y no hay forma de que Sucy huya rápido, pues su auto confianza y sed de sangre no le dejaron hueco alguno de salvación.

 **-Eso fue 100% inútil. Aunque admito que has conseguido dañarme internamente un poco-** Con esas palabras, Phalanx clama:

 _ **-Virtute... GEISER!-**_

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!-

-NO, SUCY!- Lotte trata de ayudar a su amiga que esta recibiendo la concentración de la esfera energeticamente blanca y que le va destruyendo su ropa. El poder de este da suficiente como para destruir al menos 1.2 billones de Chinos y su expresión de dolor lo deja marcada con sus ojos disparados como platos y su boca mas abierta que nunca. Pero ella es detenida por Anne, sabiendo que seria brutalmente lastimada e impotente, la peli naranja ve como la pelipardo cae totalmente derrotada una vez que termina el ataque.

Pasado unos segundos, Phalanx extiende de vuelta sus brazos y teniendo al lado a una Sucy ya noqueada y con su ropa totalmente destrozada:

 ** _-Virtute... FULGUOR!-_**

Lanza de vuelta rayos energéticos desde la punta de los dedos y estas nos no tienen opción mas que correr agilmente con Lotte corriendo asustada en círculos pero que no le apunta ninguna ofensiva y como movimientos atléticos, Anne agarra a Lotte desde la ropa con su mano izquierda y con la derecha, a modo suicida, se pone al lado de Phalanx y agarra a una ya debilitada Sucy para adentrarse en el bosque.

Pasan varios minutos y el amanecer esta llegando, ya siendo casi las 6:00 AM. No pudo haber un estado mas deplorable.

Si bien Sucy se despertó mientras las chicas se escondía, el dolor que aun tenia por el ataque le impidió seguir el paso a las chicas y no tuvo mas remedio que quedarse en la retaguardia. Phalanx solamente apuntaba, disparaba y las chicas no podían contraatacar porque no valía la pena de lanzar conjuros ofensivos ya que podría esquivarlos para lanzar un contraataque o simplemente las embestía contra los troncos.

Las chicas están cansadas ni con la experiencia de Anne puede darle siquiera un daño mas severo a ese monstruo, que sigue a la ofensiva y a la luz del atardecer.

-Lotte. Por favor, dime que tienes un plan- Le pregunta Anne desesperada.

-Si. Retirada estratégica urgentemente- Le dice totalmente honesta.

-Pero esta cosa no descansara hasta matarnos y lo sabes. ¿No?-

-Por eso mismo yo me quedare- Le dice la chica puramente sincera. -Les daré tiempo a ustedes-

-¿Q-Q-QUE?!- Anne se sorprende. -NO! DÉJAMELO A MI! YO TENGO MAS EXPERI...- El brazo extendido con la varita de Lotte fue como una expresión de silencio.

-Akko quedo severamente herida y Sucy esta ahí muy herida y tu eres mas veloz que yo. Si te vas con tu velocidad y yo lo distraigo con mi poder mágico, a lo mejor lo podrás perder de curso. Y lo digo porque el otro Phalanx nos perdió de vista en la Academia Appleton durante su persecución con Akko-

-Per...- Intento hablar de que ella podría hacer que la escoba de la pelinaranja fuera mas rápida y Anne lo frenaría al monstruo, pero el como los ojos de Lotte están enfocados en pelear y en pelear por sus amigas a coste de su vida misma, sin una motivación que a ella la convenciera del todo, decide dejar que lo haga.

Pero finalmente, no pudo hacer nada de eso, puesto que durante esa charla emotiva Phlanx cayo de costado hacia el suelo para luego pararse rápido.

Las dos chicas ven que quien lo tumbo fue Diana Cavendish, llegando a la zona de combate,


	21. Combate a Muerte contra Phalanx

Hola. Aquí esta **NecrosX** estrenando otro capitulo del Fic.

Llego la hora de la conclusión. Es el momento de que inicie el climax de la pelea =D

No se preocupen si hay toques de humor, porque he leído comentarios de que era demasiado serio y dramatico y macabro, así que también respetando el tono del Anime Original, algún que otro chiste puede ser insertado para aligerar la trama =3

Disfruten del episodio y no olviden dejar comentario y opiniones sobre el fic ;)

() () () () () () () () () ()

Siguiendo el sonido de los potentes rayos energéticos, Diana llego con su escoba en el medio del crepúsculo del atardecer y viendo como una de las amigas de Akko, Lotte, se ofrecía de carnada mientras que una desconocida se estaba yendo a donde se encuentra una Sucy muy noqueada. Pero donde esta Akko? Eso es lo que se pregunta.

Pero lo mas importante es la cosa con la que enfrentaba: Era la que Opaque Chariot le había explicado y se trata de Phalanx, que ahora esta tirado en el suelo por culpa de que la peli verde le ejecuto un conjuro por el costado y lo tumbo para abajo.

Lo primero que hace Diana es bajarse de la escoba y mirar fijamente a las tres:

-D-d-Diana- Dice Lotte que esta sorprendida.

-¿Donde esta?- Camina impaciente y con su calma a punto de explotar, le pregunta una vez mas. -¿Donde esta Akko, Lotte?-

Esta no le puede responder con claridad.

-Ella esta en la dirección- Le dice Anne sin pelos en la lengua. -Recibió una gran quemadura por la espalda y estaba delirando de fiebre-

Fue una respuesta de doble filo que tranquilizo a medias a Diana que, si bien le afecto como su amiga quedo totalmente magullada, al menos sabe que esta segura. Pero tenia otra duda que responder.

-¿Y tu quien eres?- Le pregunta a la chica.

-Ah, discúlpame que no me presente- Sonrie y saca su lengua. -Me llamo Anne Finnelan y provengo de una Dimension misma que la de Opaque Chariot-

Ahora las fichas estaban separadas para armar el rompecabezas del misterio, pero armarla para tener la claridad de la situación es complicada; ¿Una chica que viene de otra Dimensión?, ¿Acaso esa cosa también proviene de esa Dimensión?

-Por cierto... Si te preguntas porque Akko esta así, es que...- Cuando estaba a punto de hablar, Sucy la interrumpió y pese a seguir muy cansada, dice lo siguiente sin dificultad en su boca:

-L-lo que sucede es que Akko mato a ese Phalanx y quedo malherida por ello; Ademas de que esa cosa quiere venganza ante ellos-

Cuando Diana se acuerda de que esa cosa que noqueo fuera el Phalanx oficialmente, se gira desde atrás y lo ve ya extendido con sus brazos.

 ** _-Virtute... GEISER!-_**

Ejecuta su potente esfera de energia magica blanca para las chicas que ya de por si no pueden contra esa cosa.

-Después me contaran sobre lo que sucede, pero por ahora...- Instantáneamente, Diana ejecuta un escudo que repele el ataque, pero la diferencia es que el escudo de ella no presento rajaduras.

 _-Lo resistió, dios santo...-_ Anne esta algo soprendida. -No cabe duda de que ella fue la única que le hizo frente a Opaque Chariot en mi Dimensión-

Una vez que se deshizo del escudo, Diana hizo un gesto con la mano derecha e indicando que vayan las cuatro al bosque y estas, corriendo pese a tener tacos encima, se oclutan bien en la arboleada que tiene una gran capa de atardecer que poco a poco esta anocheciendo.

Es asi como ya ocultas, Anne y Lotte le explican a la ojiazul como es Phalanx.

-¿Asi que esa cosa dispara varios ataques energéticos? ¿Y posee una resistencia increíble porque es un robot?-

-No es como el misil de hace un año. Esta cosa a duras penas siente dolor- La peli naranja le dice a Diana lo que afirma: Las maquinas no tiene que sentir dolor. -Pero Chariot nos contó que ella logro hacerlo lastimar con una potente energía que lo atravesó-

-Entonces hagamoslo-

-Lo intentamos hace antes, pero Phalanx se anticipa y ejecuta su magia de Virtute sobre su cabeza para que nos afecte, pero el es casi inmune a sus propias tecnicas mágicas- Ahora es Anne quien se lo cuenta.

-Créenos. Si de verdad fuera fácil, hubiéramos acabado con esa misma manera a esa bestia- Ahora Sucy es la que cuenta el suceso. -Creo que es posible de que eso vio a su amigo muerto y dedujo de que un ataque mágico así de concentrado es mortífero-

-Así que estamos hablando de cosas muy inteligentes- Diana dio una replica de lógica: Los Phalanx pueden aprender de puntos vitales con tan solo ver a los de su misma especie muerta.

-Juh. ¿Y pensaras que terminaremos esto rápido para que llegues a ver a tu Akko? ¿Eh?- La pelipardo hace un movimiento con sus cejas que hace poner colorada a Diana.

-Q-q-q-q-QUE NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE AKKO!- Da un grito que inconscientemente no pudo impedir. Parecia un Eco que a su vez daba una resonancia de algo metálico.

Esa resonancia se traducía a Phalanx encontrando la ubicación del cuarteto de brujas y empieza a identificar al mismo, pero con una Diana sorprendida y aun rojiza.

-Objetivo cambiado. _Prioridad:_ Vengar a mi amigo Phalanx. Objetivo cambiado: Exterminar a 3 de las 9 Brujas y a la viajera Dimensional- Se acepta el pedido instantáneo. -Activando operaciones ofensivas-

La peliverde empieza a activar su escudo mágico, pero de pronto el monstruo desapareció. Al girar a los costados, encontró a Phalanx ya con sus manos extendidas

 ** _-Virtute... GEISER!-_**

 ** _-DIPHULANIADO!-_**

Gritando ambos el conjuro y a corta distancia, se produce una explosión que Diana aprovecha ese impulso de expansiva que le dio para agarrarse desde un tronco e impulsarse de la misma para decir de nuevo:

 ** _-DIPHULANIA..-_**

A pesar de que también recibió la expansiva, Phalanx extiende su brazo y consigue agarrar a Diana antes de que ejecutara el conjuro por su cabeza. Cuando parecía que la iba a estampar contra el suelo, la chica usa otro tipo de conjuro:

 ** _-METAMORPHIE FACIESSE!-_**

Se transforma en una especie de mariposa y con ello se quita del brazo apretador del monstruo y empieza a volar como si fuera un avión combatiendo a un monstruo. Phalanx no se la piensa dos veces al extender sus brazos:

 ** _-Virtute... FUGUOUR!-_**

Dispara múltiples ráfagas energéticas mágicas por medio de la punta de sus dedos, pero se nota que ya se esta desesperando por los objetivos. Generalmente, los Phalanx no son de tardar mucho tiempo en concretar sus objetivos y este es quizás el primero que demora semejante horario de tiempo.

Lo único que hace Diana es esquivar milagrosamente las ráfagas, pero a la vez sabe que no puede seguir evadiendo y necesita un ataque critico hacia su coraza.

Es así como de la nada y cuando se destranforma a su forma normal, de vuelta los troncos de Sucy aparecieron de la nada para agarrar a Phalanx.

-Fue una buena idea aprovechar que Phalanx te cazaba como araña con Raid para aprovechar en plantar. Jejeje- Se ríe de una manera algo macabra. -Ni si te ocurra salir, pedazo de Mierda! Que ahora están reforzadas los troncos-

Era cierto, pues Phalanx no se pude zafarse y en su lugar se esta adaptando a la situación porque, después de todo, la realidad es que va a salir y no va ser bonito si lanza un contraataque masivo contra ellas.

 _-Hay que pensar bien. Por lo que entiendo, la mayoría de los conjuros no es que sean inmunes, pero su coraza y piel metálica impide que le demos daños críticos. Puede invocar movimientos de "Virtute". Virtute en Latín significa "Poder" y lo esta concentrando cada vez que estira sus braz... ESO ES!-_

Diana le dice a la pelopardo.

-Rapido, Sucy! Echale ahora mas de tus troncos!-

-Ok, pero fiajte que este es lo ultimo que me queda. Use bastante la primera vez- Mientras Sucy se dirige hacia donde esta Phalanx y planta lo ultimo que le queda de sus semillas para invocar a mas troncos que salen de la nada para ahogar a Phalanx y que este ya no le esta costando mas tiempo en salir, mas troncos salidos desde la tierra atrapan a la criatura y lo pone mas contra las cuerdas literalmente.

-Lotte, ¿Recuerdas el conjuro de barrera?-

-¿Eh?, Ah, claro- La pelinaranja extiende su varita hacia un Phalanx atrapado. -ABSTULERIS LUCOS!-

Ahora un gran cubo trasnparente cubre los alrededores de la criatura metalica y lo deja totalmente acorralado. Anne mira la accion y piensa el porque de esos conjuros. Es obvio que Phalanx va a salir tarde o templano y que escapar seria casi imposible hasta derrotarlo porque los Phalanx no son de abandonar sus objetivos con facilidad.

Pero cuando ve a Diana caminando frente a frente contra Phalanx que ya esta empezando a soltarse de los troncos y se esta dirigiendo a la barrera, lo dedujo lo que viene pensando en como es ella.

-No me digan que...-

-Phalanx se llama. ¿No?- La peliverde le empieza a hablar. -¿Quiere una propuesta?-

 **-Interes confirmado. ¿Que propone?-**

-Abandone el colegio y el mundo y no te atacaremos a traicion-

 **-¿Solo eso? ¿Y si Opaque Chariot se entera de la deserción?-**

-¿Que le hemos hecho las brujas o que le han hecho las de su Dimensión para que nos hagan estas cosas?-

 **-Nada-**

Esa honestidad proveniente de una bestia mecánica impresiono a Anne, que jamas se le ocurrió hablarle a esa cosa y que diga la palabra "Nada", como si disfrutaran en masacrar brujas al igual que Opaque.

-¿Nada?- Diana prosigue con la charla.

 **-Confirmado. Nada. Solo hacemos lo que nos dice Opaque Chariot-** Phalanx extiende con su cabeza para abajo, afirmandolo al 100%.

-Y seguramente ella los esclavizan. ¿No?. Mire: Ustedes no son monstruos genéricos del infierno y estoy seguro que ustedes piensan por si mis...-

 **-Confirmado-** Interrumpió a la peliverde, cuya especie de diplomacia le esta costando demasiado. **-Nosotros, los Phalanx, pensamos de manera independiente y tenemos diferentes conductas. Es imposible pensar que todos nosotros somos iguales como si fuesemos esbirros de los demonios, cuyas personalidades son todas iguales-**

Creo que es la primera vez que Phalanx se oye como alguien normal en lugar de una maquina hablando como si se tratase de una. Lotte y Sucy saben que la diplomacia de la chica es su fuerte, pero porque no lo hizo antes? ¿Porque ataco en lugar de hablar civilizadamente al principio de su aparición?

La respuesta es que ella estaba con las manos en la espalda y con su varita dando un brillo extraño.

 **-Actividad hostil detectada-** La bestia detecta un brillo que aparece en la espalda de la peliverde. **-Engaño detectado. Activando acciones ofensivas-**

-Hum. Era obvio que la diplomacia no funcionaria contra seres como ustedes-

Phalanx se enfurece y extiende sus manos:

 ** _-Virtute... PULSARE!-_**

Con múltiples golpes energéticos, rompe la barrera que lo mantenía encerrado desencadenando una muralla de viento que hace retroceder a las brujas teniendo a Diana firme en su posición y ahora esos puños van contra ella, que extiende su varita hacia su cabeza.

-Al 100%- La varita estalla de energía. **-GLADIUS JEDAI!-**

Se transforma en una especie de espada laser mágica que le da de lleno en la cara de Phalanx. Es evidente que la parte facial es la parte mas sensible y menos resistente de ellos.

 **-Milion fallida-** Eso exclama cuando parece que va a caer derrotado, pero su mano de pronto se extiende al piso y se para, para desgracia de las demás brujas. **-Misión fallida para la bruja Diana Cavendish. Su ataque casi atraviesa la parte central de mi cuerpo. Retomando acciones ofensivas-**

Pero cuando va a atacar a una inmóvil Diana, cuya estrategia ha fallado miserablemente y parece que se esta rindiendo puesto que ella debió da la estocada final y fracaso miserablemente, las tres brujas se le aparecieron por detrás y por los costados de Phalanx.

-AHORA, CHICAS!- Asistiendo también Lotte y Sucy, Anne les ordena ejecutar otro conjuro. ** _-MUROWA!-_**

Lanzan el ataque destructivo por todas las partes del cuerpo de la criatura que lo desequilibran. Es una oportunidad de oro.

-VAMOS, DIANA!- Le grita Lotte con todas sus fuerzas. -NO HABRA OTRA CHANCE!-

-ES VERDAD!- Tambien grita y raramente grita, Sucy. -ROMPELE EL CULO EN MIL PEDAZOS!-

La peliverde escucha como sus amigas le gritan y en ese instante, recuerda que Akko pudo matar a un Phalanx. Y si ella puede...

Sus ojos brillantes que pasaron del miedo del fracaso a la determinación orgullosa muestran que ella también puede hacerlo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Sin vacilar, empieza a correr y a correr hacia un aturdido Phalanx que ya se equilibra y empieza a extender sus manos. Su presión cardíaca esta aumentando, la transpiración le aumenta considerablemente, sus ojos están enfocados en un solo objetivo y su varita esta expulsando mucha mas energía mágica.

-Es a todo o nada... AQUI VOY, CHICAAAAAAAS!- Da un salto casi llegando a Phalanx, quien ahora también mira desde el cielo. En el abismo del atardecer y el anochecer llegando a la víspera del momento, la varita se enciende.

 **-GLADIUS JEDAIIIII!-**

Cuando sigue ese grito, Diana finalmente impacta en el mismo lugar donde lo atraveso la primera vez, pero esta vez ejecuto toda su fuerza para que llegue bien al fondo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAIYAAAAAAAAA!- Otro grito de la chica finalmente confirmo que uso todo su esfuerzo y sudor y lagrimas para que finalmente su varita se rompa en mil pedazos.

Cuando esto sucede, ella cae hacia atrás y contempla como tanto ella como Anne, Lotte y Sucy miran que Phalanx habla en un idioma demasiado agobiante, haciendo unos movimientos erráticos que se descontrola.

Y al final, cae patéticamente de lleno en el pasto en el amanecer de la luna.

Phalanx esta muerto.


	22. El Sueño de Akko

Hola. Aquí esta **NecrosX** estrenando otro capitulo del Fic.

He visto que les gusto lo de Dianna peleando, asi que vayamos a relajarnos un poco con un capitulo de Relleno.

Así entre tanta tensión y tanto drama y tanta densidad, algo ligero y fuera de lugar esta muy bien para este Fic. Un capitulo de Relleno sacado del horno xD

Por lo tanto, disfrútenlo y no olviden comentar y dar opiniones del Fic ;)

() () () () () () () () () ()

Akko sigue durmiendo después de haberle dado su sangre a una desangrada profesora Ursula, aprovechando que ambas tienen literalmente el mismo tipo de sangre y la misma sangre en si, literalmente.

En ese sueño, Akko pasea volando por un campo con su escoba.

-SIIIIIIIIIIII!- Gritaba la Castaña, sin percartarse de chocar contra una pared gigantesca, que resulto ser Lotte pero en tamaño Chibi de unos 40 metros. Ella sintio una picazon y se sento al suelo, aplastando a la pobre Akko y convirtiendola en un papel fino para pegar como estampa.

Luego de aguantar el estornudo para engordar de aire y estornudar para volver a la normalidad, luego le empieza a salir una horda de conejos saidos desde su falda e inundandolo.

-Esta es mi producto: Reproduccion Conejuda- Aparece Sucy en un Kajak y promocionando su producto. -Especial para conejillos de indias humanos. Comprelo ya y sea la envida de sus vecinos. LLAME YA!-

Luego de esa escena incomoda y que los conejos se fueron porque automaticamente a mirar a Diana. La saluda y esta le dice:

-Akko, mi vida. Estas son mis hijas...-

-¿PERO QUE C%#$?-

Diana la mira disgustada.

-CALLATE! Estas son nuestras hijas adoptadas en algo llamado DeviantAr: Ryoko, Tomoyo y Zero Two- A su vez esta se pregunta. -¿Pero que clase de padres les pondría a sus hijas "Zero Two"?-

De pronto, una entidad aparecida de la nada empieza a hablar con una voz demasiado imponente y épica.

 _ **-Mi nombre es Voldemort. He venido del colegio de magos Howgarts-**_ Akko estaba mirándolo con cara de "¿Wut?". **_-He venido a destruir a las 7 palabras de la Vara Brillante y conquistar Neo-Asgard. MWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-_**

-Disculpe, señorita Kagari- Un mayordomo con cara de perro le trae un diario. -Estas son las noticias que debe saber antes de ir a clases-

Al leerlo, se da cuenta de una gravisima noticia: La Inflación llega a Luna Nova y no hay presupuesto para tartaletas.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

De pronto y de la nada, aparece Voldemort con las 7 palabras de la Vara Brillante.

-Ok. Esto esta totalmente mal... Tengo hijas adoptivas con Diana, Lotte es gigante, una Horda de conejos me esta persiguiendo hasta en el monto de Kilimanjaro y ahora esto. ¿Que mas me hace falta? DIOS! SHINY CHARIOT!-

-Akko, ese sujeto esta causando estragos- Le dice Ryuko ya crecida. -Unamos nuestras fuerzas y rompamoles juntas su pobre culo-

-Apoyo la moción- Dice Tomoyo ya crecida. -¿Aunque como es que ahora tengo Tetas?-

Zero Two se mantuvo callada, pero tenia dos cuernos.

 _-Sin dudas, mi cerebro se esta derritiendo. ¿Me pregunto si estaré delirando por mi falta de sangre o por que cosa?-_

Instantáneamente, esa locura insana de su mente automáticamente se apaga. Todos desaparecen y ahora esta la oscuridad absoluta. Akko procede a mirar mas alla de su propia nariz y resignarse por lo pronto.

Y es por lo pronto ya que una luz se enciende y Akko empieza a caminar hacia esa luz. Aunque no conoce a la persona que esta en esa luz, tiene una especie de armadura con traje de bruja todo oscuro y esta de espaldas.

La presion aumenta, Akko esta empezando a transpirar cuando pronuncia estas palabras.

-¿Hola?... ¿Hay alguien?... ¿Chariot?...-

La figura gira su cuerpo y ahora su cabeza esta mirando fijamente a Akko, pero encima teniendo en ambas manos las cabezas de sus mejores amigas Lotte y Sucy totalmente demacradas y con sus expresiones llenas de agonia y sufrimiento inimaginable.

-AH! AH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Aunque no puede verle la cara expresiva de la mujer por completo, la castaño se asusta automaticamente y empieza a gritar como loca, agarrandose con la cabeza, mirando al suelo y de pronto su mentol es levantado por una mano.

Estan frente a frente y su frase, diciendola con un acento simpática y respiración fría y antipática, pronuncia lo siguiente:

-Tu no eres normal en el sentido humano de la palabra...-

Luego de esa frase tan filosofica, Akko empieza a gritar, a gritar y a gritar tanto que se despierta de su largo sueño de varios minutos.


	23. El Conde del Opaco

Hola. Aquí esta **NecrosX** estrenando otro capitulo del Fic =D

Que sorpresa. El capitulo de relleno les gusto a varios xD

Creo que deberia aplicar mas capitulos de relleno o agregar mas la comedia, pese a que no quiero puesto que el genero es "Dramatico" y se supone que la idea es una version mas madura y cruda. Pero eso no quiere decir que habra comedia, solamente que no me quiero exceder.

Ahora mismo, volvamos a tiempos modernos y dirigamonos al capitulo de hoy y no olviden comentar y dar sus opiniones del Fic ;)

() () () () () () () () () ()

Una sombra va sobre volando la Academia Apleeton que hace poco de un año y tras la liberación del Gran Triskelion, se liberaron piedras filosofales por esos lugares y que extendieron el nivel mágico hasta ese lugar; La exposición concentrada en ese lugar tan antiguo permitió adaptar mas al lugar para una magia de carácter mas imponente pero de cabeza dura y activando la magia de los estudiantes masculinos, que se estaban preparándose para ser los llamados Hechiceros.

Ahora mismo ya es la hora de la salida y los estudiantes estaban pensando en lo que paso hace varias horas. Desde que dos estudiantes pudieron recibir la visitas de tres brujas y entre ellas la famosa y casi "Conyugal del conde": Atsuko Kagari para luego ver que estaban peleando contra una cosa desconocida llamada Phalanx. Pasaron de divertirse con sus Conyugales y Sucy a pelear contra una fuerza desconocida y que luego noqueo a una bruja, provocando que Atsuko lo llevara lejos y luego tuvieran que llamar a un medico de hadas para que se llevaran a las dos hacia la Academia Luna Nova.

Y pese a que después de eso siguieron con sus actividades normales, el panorama es totalmente el mismo que lo contado recientemente. Y si a eso se le suma que algunos habitantes de la ciudad estaban viendo vídeos de como las mismas cosas estaban asediando contra unas brujas en Nueva York, Londres, sonidos extraños en Gorenlandia... No daba buen augurio de lo que estaba por suceder.

Justamente, Andrew y su patiño Frank están saliendo de la Academia y estaban avisándole al Conde de Hanbridge, que ya en la actualidad es alguien mas comprensivo y que deja a su hijo con mas libertad siempre y cuando no descuide la clase que debe tener el hijo de un conde, de que iban a ir hacia la Academia Luna Nova directamente antes de ir a sus casas.

Aunque parezca que tuviera la cara fría y sin sentimientos que lo caracteriza, en realidad esta demasiado preocupado.

 _-Akko... ¿Porque te tuviste que ir sola? ¿Que te sucedió?...-_

-Vaya, vaya, Romeo. Pensando en Julieta. ¿No?- El rubio molesta al castaño y rompiendo la densidad del ambiente. -No te preocupes, que de seguro ya deben estar bien. Estamos hablando de Akko y no de Ron Weasley. Jeje-

-Es verdad. Menos mal que ya hemos erradicado esa plaga, pero porque Akko tuvo que irse sola en ese momento?-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Ni los cinco pudimos con esa cosa, ¿Akko cree que sola pudo derrotarlo? ¿Eh?- A medida que aumenta su voz, pareciera que anduviera aumentando la tensión de su cara. _-Akko, por el amor de Dios, que esa cosa no te haya hecho daño...-_

-Bueno, es que ellas son mas experimentadas que nosotros. Si tan solo pudiéramos ser mas fuertes, para así defenderlas también. Es de poco caballeroso en no defender a su dama-

-Awww... Que hermosas palabras- Le felicita Opaque Chariot.

-Muchisimas gracias, señorita- Frank la agradeció, pero su expresión cambio de felicidad a "¿WUT?!" al girar abruptamente junto con Andrew y mirar a Opaque volando enfrente de ellos, parada sobre la punta de su escoba.

Ella mira fijamente a Andrew, como si lo recordara una cosa. ¿Pero de que?; ¿Que cosa sera esa?

-¿Q-quien es usted? Pregunta el castaño, sin perder la postura de un caballero. -Mi nombre es Andrew Hanbridge, hijo del Conde de Hanbridge-

-Un placer- Mientras le agradece, ella se baja de su escoba y salta para ponerse en el piso parada y se muestra que mide casi lo mismo que Andrew y Frank. -Mi nombre es Opaque Chariot y soy de Otra Dimensión-

-Mucho gusto. Yo soy Frank Popotter y soy amigo del Conde- Le extiende la mano a ella y esta asiste también. -Y digame... ¿Que busca de nosotros? ¿Que desea?-

-¿Desear, yo?- Parece una pregunta criptica, pero en realidad va al grano y con un tono demasiado imponente y sincero. -Pues... Mi deseo es erradicar todo lo que haya vida en este planeta-

Shockeo la respuesta a ambos, a tal punto de que es el rubio que suelta la mano de Opaque.

-¿P-P-porq-ue?- Frank sigue en Shock porque si lo dijo de esa manera, no es de imaginar si de verdad cumplirá con su objetivo. O mejor aun: ¿Que clase de poder emanara ella?

Los Hechiceros, a diferencia de las brujas, pueden desarrollar un sentido que les permita su ubicación y potencia mágica de poder. Pero a pesar de estar en desarrollo natural, Andrew nota algo extraño y que confirma las sospechas de Frank.

 _-¿Q-q-q-ue es esta energía oscura que enana esta mujer? Tan sanguinaria, tan cruel, tan inhumana pero que la verdad... No es la primera vez que siento una especie de magia similar-_

-Oh, vaya. Veo que finalmente estas desarrollando ese sentido de detectar la magia. ¿Verdad?- Opaque se da cuenta de que el castaño se sorprendió tras mirarla fijamente en su interior.

Esta responde caminando y están frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos y con trampa puesto a que Opaque tiene su mascara facial y sus ojos cristalizados en su lugar. Andrew esta empezando a asustarse mientras trata de sacar su varita.

-Je. No te preocupes por sacar tu varita, ya que no los matare. Por ser primera vez, se han ganado su vida- Ahora el dúo esta un poco calmo, puesto que lo peor que se imaginaban ya había pasado pese a que ella no garantizara nada completamente. -Tampoco su poder esta preparado para enfrentarme, aunque sorprende que estén dominando una magia que a las brujas como yo les tomo casi 1500 años de historia-

-Jeh. Eso lo dices porque para nosotros, los Hechiceros, pareciera que hemos nacido para dominar la magia- Le responde Arthur mientras Frank intenta de mirar el cuerpo de la chica, ganandose un puñetazo en su mentol porque parecía mas un "acoso" que una inspección.

-¿Y luego me dicen degenerado cuando hay peores en otros países?- Frank reprocha mientras esta llorando comicamente en el suelo.

-Bienvenido al mundo de la Subnormalidad, mi hijo- Le responde cariñosamente Opaque.

Andrew decidió ya no perder mas tiempo del que debería perder y mira fijamente en la mujer con sus imponentes ojos

-Te hare una pregunta si me lo permite, Madame- Se arriesga a un no.

-Dos hazme si no tienes problemas- La sorpresa del año.

-Cuenteme: ¿Que son esos de la Otra Dimension?-

-Oh, eso es muy sencillo y es que provengo de la llamada Dimensión A: La principal y la que le da soporte a las otras Dimensiones. Y es que como he aniquilado a todos los seres humanos y brujas y seres mágicos de mi hogar, digamos que soy ahí como una especie de Dimensión. No es un viaje de tiempo que hice sino que fue un viaje de espacio, a traves de las Lineas Ley que reaccionaron físicamente desde otra Dimensión y que resulto ser esta. Ahora si quiero extender mi reinado de felicidad sin esas formas de vida insultantes y que no debieron pasar del barro, debo conseguir mas poder y exterminio por medio de la felicidad. ¿A poco eso, no?-

La naturalidad de como lo dijo y la increíble dosis de carisma aplicada, hace que los dos se les vuela literalmente el cerebro.

-Eso fue... Un poquito forzado. ¿No le parece?-

.Oh, para nada. Y si vine hasta aquí, es porque quería decírtelo solamente a ti-

Fue un golpe bajo y una respuesta que no se la esperaba realmente.

-¿Como dice? ¿A mi?- Los ojos de Andrew están expresivos.

-Es que quiero perdonar a alguien antes de enfrentar a brujas de la Academia Luna Nova y quería mostrar algo de misericordia con algún conocido-

-¿Conocido? ¿Yo?-

-Sip y esa fueron dos preguntas- Una vez dicho esto y habiendo descolocado al Conde por esa especie de Trolleo que hacen los subnormales de algo llamado Youtube, Opaque se da la vuelta y se esta por subir de la escoba cuando un pedido salida de una voz concentradale replica lo siguiente.

-Quitatela...-

-¿Como dices?- Dejo paraplejica esa pregunta a Opaque Chariot.

-Andrew...- El rubio mira a su mejor amigo totalmente expresivo y firme en su petición.

-QUITATE A LA MASCARA! QUIERO VER SU CARA!- Esa expresión se transformo en grito y eso provoco que Opaque sacara una sonrisa de su rostro.

-Jejejejeje... ¿Finalmente alguien me pide ver mi rostro y tantas fueron las veces que ni se les ocurrió preguntarme? Esta bien, si tu quieras-

Asistiendo a su pedido, Opaque empieza a sacar su casco en forma de guerrero Atlante y de color azul oscuro y finalmente su mascara facial de su ojo y que resulta ser un antifaz con ojos de cristal, revelando su rostro por primera vez hacia otras personas. Frank tiene cara de asombrado cuando la mira con claridad y a la luz del atardecer y Andrew simplemente se arrodilla y la mira fijamente ante sus ojos de quien se trataba.

-Jijijijiji... Aw, Andrew. ¿Esperabas acaso una modelo de una revista y no este rostro?-

 _-No... Ese rostro... Es imposible...-_


	24. La Agonía de las Brujas

Hola a todos. He aquí **NecrosX** en otro capitulo de este Fic =D

Veo que literalmente se esta haciendo largo con muchos capítulos, pero como dice el dicho: Calidad sobre cantidad ;)

Ahora sigamos con lo que dejamos y no olviden dejar su comentario y opiniones sobre el Fic =)

() () () () () () () () () ()

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!-

Un grito suena desde los rincones de la reestructurada Luna Nova y proviene del comedor. Se trata de Akko que despierta de su sueño en amnesia y luego de gritar, se agarra la frente transpirada y recuerda lo que paso en esa frase que la levanto:

 _-Tu no eres "normal" en el sentido humano de la palabra...-_

¿Que querrá decir esa frase? Si bien ser bruja no es normal sino "Especial", esa figura oscura no parecía referirse a su estado de bruja.

Pero ahora que esta despierta, mira por todos lados y están varias de sus compañeras que, al escucharla gritar, rápidamente asistieron a mirar su estado.

-OH, AKKO!- Jasminka fue la primera en abrazarla, o mas bien ahogarla a niveles catastróficos. -PENSÁBAMOS QUE NO TE VERÍAMOS MAS!- Aunque esta asiste al alago, debe soltarse o la pelipurpura sera enviada a prisión por homicidio accidental.

Una vez ya levantada pero todavía respirando a golpes por el abrazo y lu, la sigue Constanze que simplemente le da un apretón de manos como indicando un saludo. Pero la castaña aun esta

-¿Q... Que les sucedió, chicas?- Lo pregunta mientras ve a una Amanda todavía sentada en su silla y ni se movió de su lugar. Esta solo atino a saludar con la mano y sonreirle de manera exagerada, para calmarla un poco.

-AKKO!- Gritan Hannah y Barbara al unisono y estas la abrazan todavía peor de lo que hizo Jasminka. Tanto que seria catalogado de homicidio accidental con complicidad, literalmente. Cuando la castaño de soltó y recupero la respiración, ahora estas podían proseguir.

-Veras, Akko. Las maestras se fueron a hacer una conferencia- Le dice Hannah.

-¿Conferencia? ¿Que conferencia?-

-Pues... Una de nosotras murió asesinada por Phalanx- Barbara le dijo algo que parecía un balde de agua fría a la chica. Instantáneamente, pensó en Sucy o en Lotte, pero se tranquilizo un poco cuando oyó que en realidad se trato de Avery; Y si a eso le llamamos tranquilizarse...

-Ahora nos quedamos aquí, esperando a que tu y la maestra Chariot despertaran- Termina Hannah de hablar y le muestra a Akko que Ursula sigue durmiendo, aun con el grito que ni la despertó. Su respiración esta normal y pese a no tener su brazo, al menos esta estable.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo- Pregunta Amanda. -¿Como es posible que tengan la misma sangre ambas?-

-Es verdad- Constanze le retribuye lo dicho por la pelirosa. -No son familiares ni son de la misma nacionalidad-

Es una duda que la deja a Akko en mil y un de dudas: ¿No se supone que es Japonesa?, ¿Como una Francesa tenga hasta la misma sangre literalmente?, ¿Sera por la intervención de la Vara Brillante?

-¿Y Lotte y Sucy y la tal Anne?- Es lo primero que ella pregunta y las chicas saben lo importante que la castaña hable de sus amigas, pero se preguntaban a la vez en la mente quien era Anne.

-¿Lotte y Sucy?- Amanda le responde. -Escuche que fueron a combatir a otro Phalanx, literalmente a morir. Jeje- Pareciera que la locura de la ojiverde estaba progresando, pues su cordura no estaba respondiendo ya del todo.

Akko se sorprendió por semejante respuesta.

-¿P-pero que dices, Amanda? Son tus amigas también. ¿Porque tanta negatividad?-

-Jeh. Y justo tu me vas a hablar de negatividad, cuando tuviste resultados negativos contra esa cosa, Jaja- Empieza a enloquecer y a reírse como una loca. -Jajajaja. Aaaa... Debiste haber muerto para al menos esperar a esas dos-

La chica no lo tolero mas y furiosa, se levanto sin importarle nada y le agarro por la ropa a Amanda. Las demás brujas no esperaban semejante reacción hostil de la Japonesa hacia la Estadounidense y esta ultima todavía estaba riéndose, sin mirar el estado de furia de la chica. Pero entre su estado, no noto frente a ella que Akko tenia algo en sus ojos rojos: Un brillo dorado intenso.

Y no era un brillo dorado totalmente caricaturizado o ridículo, sino que pareciera estar activándose algo desde su interior mas allá de la expresión furiosa que posee, los dientes mostrados en furia y su puño derecho preparado para darle un puñetazo.

-No vuelvas a decir jamas eso, Amanda...- Su voz incluso pareciera ser otra persona. No es Akko en la de esos instantes porque lo que menos haría seria actuar violentamente así. ¿O es que la amistad que tienen las 3 es tal de que activo ese estado furioso y que roza lo salvaje?

Pero Amanda solo procede en reírse, cuando trata de pararse. Y cuando lo hace, se cae literalmente con las patas chuecas hacia todos lados e impiden que se mueva.

Akko se tranquilizo repentinamente tras ver semejante acto inesperado. ¿Amanda paralitica?, ¿La diosa de las escobas estando paralitica?.

-Mira. Este es el resultado si no se esta bien preparada...- Amanda se esta tranquilizando y luego su locura se transformo en agonía. -Como yo... No lo estuve ni a dos pasos...- Después de decir eso, la chica empieza a soltar lagrimas por que ya es una completa inútil que solo sabe hablar. Aunque tenga la varita, su vida es insignificante si no puede en volar una escoba.

La bronca y la impotencia dependiendo de tan solo unos segundos después de ese acontecimiento que la dejo paralitica en Groelandia le hicieron mella en que de verdad se estaba aguantando semejante desgracia.

Akko, ya calmada y ya comprendiendo que Amanda tenia su vida ya arruinada, lo único que hace es asistirle en abrazarla bien fuerte como si se trataran de hermanas. Incluso Constanze, Jasminka, Hannah y Barbara se reúnen junto con las dos chicas y también la empiezan a abrazarse entre la melancólica Amanda y una comprensiva Akko.

El atardecer estaba terminando para dar pie al espectáculo nocturno y la luna con el signo de la estrella que ilumina por todo el comedor y mucho mas que la luz artificial. Mientras las chicas solo estaban abrazandose entre ellas mismas, alguien también ha despertado.

-¿D-d-o-o... Donde estoy?-

Es Ursula o Chariot, que se ha despertado y ahora con su unico brazo esta recordando que le ha sucedido.

Akko oye el sonido de la maestra y la ve, aun sentada, pero ya totalmente despierta. Esta la ve frente a frente en sus ojos.

-A-Akko...- Esta le da una pequeña sonrisa.

-MAESTRA URSULA!- La chica corre instantáneamente a abrazarla ferozmente, dándole incluso golpecitos en su estomago. Esta solo responde con acariciarle el cabello mientras la chica lloraba de felicidad al ver que su maestra todavía sigue viva. -Mi sangre... Usted recibió mi sangre?-

-¿Eh?... ¿Tu sangre?-

Esta pregunta la dejo tan descolocada que Akko procede a contarle lo que paso: Ella le paso su sangre para que viviera, pues ha perdido demasiada durante su combate contra Opaque Chariot.

La profesora no sabe que responder ni supo en decirle a Akko lo que en verdad trata la similitud exacta de la sangre. Debió haber dicho que es porque, siendo ellas usuarias de la Vara Brillante, esta modifico su sangre hasta el punto de ser iguales. ¿Pero sera cierto eso?; Porque Ursula no se atreve a decirlo porque esta sabe que no es la verdad.

Es otra verdad en de que porque su sangre era igual.

Mientras ellas estaban en una punta, desde la otra llegan el cuarteto de brujas compuesto por Diana, Lotte, Sucy y Anne volando y con síntomas de haber enterrado a algo.


	25. El Juramento de las Nueve Brujas

Hola a todos =)

Soy **NecrosX** con otro capitulo del Fic y ya veo que estoy haciendo muchos capitulos X)

Lamento no haber subido un capitulo ayer, pero es que se me presentaron varias complicaciones. Pero bueno... Que le vamos hacer xD

Así que disfruten del Fic :)

Y no olviden dejar su comentario y opiniones del mismo ;)

() () () () () () () () () ()

-AKKO!-

Una bruja de cabellos peliverde, en conjunto de tres brujas pelinaranja, pelipardo y castaña respectivamente entraron por la enrome lugar en reconstrucción de la Academia Luna Nova. Estan exhaustas, con algunos moretones e inclusive ya su magia esta completamente debilitada por los lapsos del tiempo que hubo durante la batalla contra el Phalanx, por la estrategia de las docenas que aplicaron y como por su conocimiento mágico se va reduciendo y reduciendo hasta el punto de que casi ningún conjuro parece dar una satisfacción certera.

Ni bien llegan, Cavendish no duda en bajarse de su escoba rapidamente y correr por todo el salón, gritando el nombre de Atsuko por todo el recinto y dejando muy atrás a las demás brujas. Desesperada por recibir una respuesta y que ella no este muerta, corre con tacos hasta que llega al comedor. Abriendo la gran puerta y ya a la noche de la luna, las encuentra a las restantes brujas.

Lo primero que ve Diana es sin duda alguna, un espectáculo rarisimo: Amanda en silla de ruedas y llorando. AMANDA EN SILLA DE RUEDAS Y LLORANDO!, Constanze consolándola y Jasminka delgada. A sus dos amigas Hannah y Barbara estando también aquí sorpresivamente y sobretodo, ve a la profesora Chariot con un brazo amputado.

-Diana!- El trió del grupo verde mira como Diana llego ante ellas.

-DIANA!- El dúo de amigas dicen su nombre al unisono.

-Chicas... Profesora Chariot...- Cuando dice todos sus nombres, finalmente mira a su objetivo. -Akko...-

La castaña la mira estando ella abrazada a su profesora y mira fijamente en los ojos azules de Diana. Ambas se están viendo en ese instante y es Akko la que se para y empieza a caminar frente a frente con la chica.

-AKKO!

-DIANA!-

Estando cerca a cerca, como si se trataran de hermanas gemelas, no dudan en abrazarse con fuerza y que se le sueltan lagrimas de alegría porque ambas saben que están aun vivas y sanas.

-Akko, amiga... No sabes cuanto me asustaste...- Diana deja de abrazarla para mirarla fijamente en una sonrisa. -Dime. ¿Que te hicieron? ¿Que les hicieron? ¿Algo tendra que ver esa Opaque Chariot?-

Un repeluz le entro a cada chica y a la profesora de oir ese nombre, pues es la artífice de toda desgracia que haya habido desde hoy por toda Luna Nova y en sus alrededores.

-Bueno, Diana. Veras, yo do...- Pero cuando va a completar la frase, ella ve entrar a sus dos mejores amigas hacia el comedor. -LOTTE! SUCY!-

-ES AKKO!- Estas no dudan en sentirse felices y hacer un abrazo totalmente grupal. Desde que estaba el sol danzando durante el día que no tenían ni el mas mínimo contacto.

-Oh, chicas. Creí que las había salvado- La castaño cambia su alegría para una de decepción con sigo misma. -Pero me equivoque... Yo estaba durmiendo y ustedes fueron a pelear contra esa co...-

-Lo matamos, Akko. Matamos a ese Phalanx- Sucy la interrumpe para decirle frente a frente de que lo han matado. -Sino, no estaríamos aquí vivitas y coleando. ¿Me oyes?- Le sacude la cabeza como si se tratara de un cachorro y Akko responde con una simple sacamiento de lengua.

-Pero lo importante es que finalmente te vemos despierta, Akko- Lotte la mira totalmente sonriente y tomando a la chica de las manos. -De haberte pasado algo grave y severo, jamas nos lo perdonaríamos-

-Bueno, Lotte. Veran, lo que yo hice recien es que...-

-Es cierto- Cuando la castaña intenta hablar, es Anne que la interrumpe entrando al comedor. -Si algo te pasaba, nuestras chances de asesinar a Opaque Chariot serian caoticamente nulas-

-Oh, es usted-

Amanda, Constanze, Jasminka, Hannah y Barbara finalmente la ven a ella, pues no conocían de su existencia.

-Oh, supongo que no me conocen ninguna de ustedes cinco. ¿No?- Pregunta algo sarcástica. -Pues veran: Yo me llamo Anne Finnelan y pertenezco a Otra Dimensión-

El mundo quedo literalmente boquiabierto.

-¿EH? ¿QUE MIERDA?! ¿ES UN CHISTE?!- Solo eso lo podía decir una sorprendida Amanda.

Constanze no dijo nada, pero su mandíbula estirada y estampada contra el suelo decía mas que mil palabras. Jasminka esta petrificada, pero Hannah y Barbara pensaron que se tratara igualmente de un chiste.

-No. No es ningún chiste; Yo soy la autentica Anne Finnelan, pero con su edad prácticamente- Ella se acerca primero hacia la pelirosa paralitica. -Y déjeme decirle Miss que aquí no tolerare un lenguaje tan vulgar y Americano- Hace como una pequeña sonrisa.

Esa frase deja a la Americana convencida a refunfuñantes de que es Finnelan, pero sin millones de arrugas.

-Pero conste que eso es mi herencia Americana, Fucking Bitc...-

-Castellano, Amanda- Dice Constanze, interrupiendole el insulto que estaba por completar.

-OH, FUCK!-

-JAjaaja... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

La Americana hace un puchero al mas puro estilo de Akko, provocando que todas las de la sala se rieran del momento. Es innegable que el momento cómico era totalmente relajante.

-¿Saben una cosa Jajajaja...- Sucy trata de contener su risa. -Esta puede ser la ultima vez que nos riamos todas juntas-

Después de ese comentario, todas se dejan de reír subitamente. Saben que su hora puede llegar en este momento, pero no saben precisamente lo que "este momento".

-Es verdad. Debemos decirles a ustedes cuatro- Hannah le empieza a hablar directamente a las demas brujas de un acontecimiento que lo cambio todo.

-¿De que?- Pregunta Lotte algo descuajada, pues no parece nada bonito. Pero Hannah procede a decir lo que ellas no sabian hasta ese instante y apretando sus puños con impotencia:

-Avery esta muerta... Un Phalanx la asesino...-

Tras decir esa frase, Diana se agarro las manos contra la boca, Lotte tiene los ojos muy abiertos como si fueran platos, Sucy directamente vomito y Anne quedo perpleja.

-¿Q-q-q-ue dijiste?- Es lo que esta ultima trata de afirmarle. -Es un chiste. Debe ser un chiste!-

-No... No lo es- Ahora es Barbara quien toma el relevo de su amiga en la conversación. -Lo vimos por las noticias. Nos enteramos de la forma mas burda... Que lla fue salvajemente...-

No puede completar el dialogo tampoco, porque ella esta muy asustada para hablar al igual que Hannah. Anne esta sorprendida, porque de todo lo que vio en su vida como habitante de una Dimensión totalmente sumida en la desgracia y en el caos totalitario es que los Phalanx jamas mataron estudiantes de Luna Nova; Y con eso queda demostrado que han evolucionado en un nuevo tipo de conocimiento nuevo: El asesinato a estudiantes y de la manera mas bruta y macabra que se pueda uno a imaginar.

-Chicas... Calmanse, por favor- Es Diana quien trata de consolarlas, con su sonrisa y su calidez. -No lo he visto, es verdad. Pero no veré con mis ojos ustedes pasarle lo mismo. Es una promesa lo que les hago desde el fondo de mi corazón- Su frase sincera hace que las dos dejen de estar asustadas.

-Lo que dice Diana es verdad- Ahora es Akko quien les habla, pero en un tono mas generalizado y con su mano en el pecho izquierdo. -Siento en mi corazón que todas debemos unirnos una vez mas-

Las chicas y Ursula la empiezan a oír con claridad de lo que va a decir la castaño:

-Cuando fue lo de misil eramos siete brujas, pero ahora estamos aquí reunidas. Las Nueve Brujas de la Academia Luna Nova. Separadas nos costara mucho trabajo, pero si lo hacemos generalmente juntas como la de esa ocasión, podremos superar cualquier obstáculo que se nos ponga. En una ocasión, Shiny Chariot dijo que si crees en la magia, creeras en tus sueños. Bien, ¿Ese es el sueño de Opaque Chariot?, ¿Su felicidad?; ¿Hacernos sufrir como moscas y exterminar nuestro mundo? ¿Nuestra magia? NO!. No vamos a permitir eso de ninguna manera. Contradeciremos a Chariot, pero al menos salvaremos a nuestra Academia, al mundo y a nosotras mismas, aunque siento que este discurso se me pego lo de Diana, pero bueno. ¿Quien esta conmigo?-

Akko extiende su mano.

-Estoy contigo, Akko- Lotte es la primera en unir su mano. -Y siempre lo estare-

-Yo tambien- Sucy también une su mano. -No te volvere a fallar-

-Nunca me has fallado- Ella le contesta con sinceridad. -Ninguna de ustedes-

-Akko, sabes que estaré contigo a pesar de nuestras diferencias- Recordandole la rivalidad, Diana se une a extenderle la mano.

 _-Diana...-_

-Jeh. Aunque sea una inútil lisada, cuenten conmigo- Amanda, con su esfuerzo y con ayuda de sus amigas, consigue sostenerse en pie momentaneamente y apoyar su mano contra las otras cuatro.

-Jijiji. Y yo igual- De otra forma, Jasminka se les une en la unión de manos, seguida de la callada pero sonriente Constanze.

-Aunque nosotras no hemos hecho nada en lo de hace un año...- Hannah une también su mano.

-Estaremos con ustedes, amigas nuestras- Barbara es la ultima en colocar su mano junto con las otras 8.

Ahora las nueve tienen extendidas las manos y unidas, obviamente en un gran juramento de manos y que Chariot contempla felizmente como ese acontecimiento se esta logrando y eso es en la reencarnación de las Nueve Brujas.

-Es verdad...- Anne habla en voz alta. -Esto jamas sucedió en mi Dimensión y por eso fallamos. Pero ahora es posible una nueva esperanza. Un nuevo camino de ganar esta batalla... Antes de que se convierta en guerra...-

Akko empieza a pronunciar las palabras fuliminantes hacia la noche joven que va madurando como en los ojos rojos de la bruja, llenos de entusiasmo y determinacion.

-Bien, chicas. Vamos a vengar a Avery y vamos a salvar al mundo con el poder de la magia y de la felicidad, porque nosotras somos...-

-LAS NUEVE BRUJAS!-

Cuando las nueve gritan al unisono, lanzan sus manos hacia arriba y las separan.


	26. Los Hilos de las Dudas

Hola a todos! =)

Soy **NecrosX** =D

Lo se. Lo lamento por no haber subido un capitulo últimamente, pero tuve complicaciones que me bajaron dramáticamente la inspiración.

Pero ahora estoy algo libre y les voy a seguir publicando mas capítulos mas seguidos ;)

Aquí se me ha complicado la cosa, pues estos son los capítulos mas difíciles que me va a costar escribir de todo el Fic, puesto a que debo unir varias Sub Tramas y de la forma mas natural posible para llegar a ese encuentro tan esperado desde el Capitulo 2 xD

Pero bueno. Basta de tanta cháchara y veamos el capitulo de hoy =)

Y no olviden dejar su comentario y opiniones sobre el Fic ;)

() () () () () () () () () ()

Una sombra va viajando por la luz de la luna y va bailando al compás de las estrellas por medio de su escoba. Se trata de Opaque Chariot, quien después de haber visto a Andrew y abandonarlo no sin antes mostrarle su rostro, esta aburrida y lo único que hace es bailar con su escoba; Como si se estuviera entreteniéndose para ella misma. Mientras esta no para de hacer logros con su escoba, otra bruja viene a través de las nubes que decoran el cielo despejado de toda la ciudad.

Es Blatorikusu, que logra estar frente a frente con su jefa, porque esta primera dijo ser su mano derecha a varias brujas. Luego de eso, empiezan a hablar:

-Aquí, Blatorikusu reportándose- Le dice haciendo una especie de reverencia con su escoba, simulando un agachamiento entre el piso inerte e inexistente.

-Uy. ¿Tu de nuevo?- Se queja Opaque por como su "mano derecha" actúa. -Esta bien que quieras ayudarme con mis objetivos, pero no es necesario que seas mi mano derecha. Te lo dije trillones de veces-

-Ya lo se, señora Opaque- Le responde. -Pero solamente quiero que sepa que fueron entre tres y cinco de los 7 Phalanx que han muerto y que solamente uno cumplió su objetivo y el otro se dio a la fuga malherido-

-Hum. Si era obvio que esas brujas son mas difíciles de roer-

-¿Y que recomienda, señora?- Blatorikusu se pregunta por el siguiente movimiento de ella.

-Pues vi que tienen un cadáver de los Phalanx y seguramente lo están inspeccionando- Es lo que dice su corazonada.

-¿Pero esta bien dejarle a unas brujas a semejante Phalanx?- Se pregunta algo desconcertada. -¿Y si lo descubren para saber mas de sus supuestas debilidades y de esa manera ayudarlas inconscientemente?-

-Porque soy muy misericordiosa- Le contesta en tono de la realeza. -Antes de matar a cerdos, les doy un poco de lodo y mugre para que cuando esten felices y confiados y llenitos... PLAF!-

Mueve su Corruption Rod como si fuera una brocheta.

-Tocino a la Española garantizada. ¿A poco soy alguien con una filosofía muy avanzada?- Hace el signo de xD y luego se pregunta, cambiando el tema entre dos figuras sumergidas por el aire. -Por cierto... ¿Tu no estabas con los Cavendish y con los dos restantes Phalanxs?-

-Ah, si señora. Lo que queria decirle es que no había nadie en la mansión de los Cavendish, ni siquiera en los exteriores o en el salon de Venus. Incluso mande de vuelta a que exploren el planeta los dos restantes Phalanx, sin autorización de que ataquen objetivos hostiles-

-Me parece bien en darle relax a los Phalanx- Luego Opaque le entro una duda instantánea. -¿Pero como entraste al Salon de Venus? Es cierto que pueden entrar cualquier persona, pero este solo reacciona por medio de una Cavendish y lo se porque me enfrente a una-

Una vez dicho eso, unos recuerdos le nublan su pesar para luego estar mirándola nuevamente a Blatorikusu muy pensativa por lo dicho de recien. Esta ultima decide hablar:

-Señorita Opaque... ¿Me podría hacer un gran favor?-

-¿Tener sexo contigo? No gracias- Su respuesta hizo sonrojar a la mujer encapuchada, aunque con la mascara no se nota la humarada de vapor que desprende. -Tampoco es que estoy taaaaaaaaaaaan apurada-

-N-N-N-N-N-NO Me referi-iii a a e-sasos...- Una vez que se calmo de semejante broma, prosiguió a contarle que clase de favor solicitaba para ella.

() () () () () () () () () ()

En las afueras de la Academia Luna Nova y en el camino del bosque cercano al colegio, hay dos figuras que caminan durante la noche. Las vacaciones permiten a las brujas permanecer mas tiempo en el exterior siempre y cuando no se alejen demasiado de la Academia que todavía esta en re diseño para así poder abarcar mas alumnas. Hasta es inclusive que se acepten alumnos varones que se quieran entrar en el arte de la hechicería

Estas dos figuras están conversando también.

-¿Y? ¿Como esta tu espalda, Akko?-

-Pues esta algo dolorida todavía, Diana. Y siento como si tuviera sueño, ademas de que siento que mi fiebre ya se me esta pasando. ¿Lo sabias?-

-Es obvio, si le has donado semejante cantidad de sangre a tu... ¿Eres pariente de la Maestra Chariot?- Pregunta la peliverde muy curiosa y directa.

-¿EH? ¿YO?!- La castaño se sorprende con semejante pregunta salida de la nada. -Pero si soy Japonesa y ella Francesa- Le contesta con todo lo que sabe.

-Ah, bueno... Perdóname, Akko. Pero ya sabes...- Traga saliva para proseguir. -Es impoible que tengas sangre Europea cuando tu eres 100% Japonesa. Al menos que te hayan hecho transfusiones de sangre cuando eras pequeñas y que tu donante sea la maestra Chariot- Su teoría tiene mucho fundamento.

-Pero la verdad es que nunca tuve problemas de sangre. Es mas, a mi me aterran las inyecciones, mucho mas que los violadores- Los temblores de Akko destrozan por completo la teoría.

-¿Entonces el porque de la sangre igual?- La peliverde entra en mas dudas e incertidumbres de las cientas que han venido en un solo dia. -¿Acaso la Vara Brillante jugo un papel importante en cuanto a hacer Universal la sangre?-

-Es quizás, Diana; Pero a mi... Me da tristeza ver a mi maestra Chariot sin su brazo- La Japonesa se pone melancólica y parada de pie, mirando a la luna.

-Akko...- La Inglesa la agarra de los hombros y la mira fijamente en sus ojos. -No deberías estar triste; La maestra Chariot sigue viva y cierto, perdio su brazo. Pero no ha perdido la vida y eso es lo importante-

La castaño se quedo callada, sin poderle responderla con claridad en ese instante y sacando las manos de sus hombros.

-Gracias, Diana por tu sinceridad- Le agradece. -Pero créeme que si pudiera realmente, le devolvería el brazo a la maestra Ursula. Quiero hacerla feliz de nuevo-

-¿Pero acaso ya no estaba feliz con nuestra seguridad que tiramos por los suelos al hacer el juramento de nosotras, las Nueve Brujas?-

-¿Y los chicos enfermos o huérfanos que necesitan reírse y no llorar, a pesar de las adversidades?. Se que hay gente mas famosa o mas capacitada para ese tipo de cosas, pero Shiny Chariot hace felices a todos con su magia y se que lo puede hacer si se lo propone. Pero sin su brazo, como hara ella para...-

-Sshhhhh...-

Diana le tapa la boca a Akko con su nariz.

-¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Acaso tu no puedes hacerlos felices a ellos y a las demás personas que de verdad necesitan sentir felicidad?- Se acerca mas y mas a a chica. -Tu me dijiste en una ocasión que la magia servia para hacer felices a todo el mundo. Así que hagamos esto cuando termine lo de Opaque Chariot: Las dos brujas admiradoras de Shiny Chariot haciendo espectáculos, divertir al publico, a lo mejor hasta hacerlos felices por un rat...-

Entre tanta charla y como van desarrollandose las cosas, Akko decide abrazar ferozmente a Diana y susurrarle.

-Es cierto que quiero hacer felices al mundo...- Cierra los ojos y le susurra con mas fuerza. -Pero tu eres como la hermana que jamas tuve, Diana. Siempre tan mandona y siempre tan amable y gentil y honesta-

-Oh, Akko... Mi vida...- Su sonrisa termina en un abrazo que se transformo en compartido. Es también la luna que ilumina con potencia el momento que es mas una amistad entre hermanas que el de enamoradas a primera vista.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, una sombra llega volando desde su escoba.

Aterriza en el piso con toda la potencia del mundo, haciendo que las dos chicas terminen de abrazarse y mirar como es esa cosa que ha llegado desde esa distancia.

Al principio, uno puede pensar que se trata de un Phalanx ya listo para la pelea o venganza por la caída de sus camaradas caídos. Pero una vez disipada el vapor del ambiente, se revelo quien se trata de verdad.

Y en realidad, se trata de alguien conocida.

-¿Eh?- Akko la mira desde donde esta. -Perdoneme, ¿Pero quien es usted?, ¿Se le perdió algo?. ¿Ama mucho a Dumblodore?-

Diana esta muy callada y paralizada, a lo sumo apunta a su dedo contra el individuo porque reconoce a la personaje que esta mirándolas fijamanete y sin complejo de Dios.

-E-e-e-es ella... Ella es Opaque Chariot-


	27. Akko y Diana Cara a Cara con Opaque

Hola a todos! Soy **NecrosX** =D

Estamos en un punto muy importante de la historia, asi que no me voy a andar con rodeos innecesarios y que dan relleno y vayamos directamente a la accion.

Mientras tanto dejen su comentario y opiniones sobre el Fi...

xD

() () () () () () () () () ()

-E-e-e-e-e-ella es... Opaque Chariot-

Es un chiste viviente asomandose ante el realismo de lo inesperado. ¿Como puede ser posible semejante acontecimiento?. Esto no debio suceder todavia pero paso y Diana lo tiene que aceptar con todo su triste pesar la cruda realidad, al ver que Akko finalmente esta frente a frente con Opaque Chariot.

Esta, bajo su casco y antifaz, no daba una señal totalitaria de expresion. En cambio, Akko sentia un clavazo en su corazon al ver la que origino todo este desastre, la que destruyo la Dimension de Anne y subyugo la magia y a las brujas de ese lugar, asesino a una bruja maestra y cuyos Phalanx mataron a Avery, dejaron heridas a sus amigas, hicieron paralitica a Amanda y lo que no puede perdonar jamas: Amputarle cruelmente el brazo a su maestra, Chariot Du Nord.

Los dientes de la castaño estaban mostrándose y su ceño fruncido estaba preparando un estallido en colera, pero cuando quiso extender su varita sacada desde su traje, una mano amiga la tranquilizo serenamente por el momento.

-¿Que quieres, Opaque Chariot?- Le pregunta de manera diplomática.

-Oh, hola, Cavendish. ¿Todo bien por estos lares?- Contesta Opaque de una forma muy jocosa.

-Lo estará mas...- Sus ojos azules se vuelven fijos. -En el momento que tu y tu tiranía en la Dimension de Anne se hagan pedazos-

-Pues en ese caso muchísima suerte porque la van a necesitar. ¿Vieron?- Haciendo de su cuerpo un agradecimiento como si se tratara de una dama, esta responde de manera natural como las dos brujas la estaban viendo cara a cara.

Akko no lo soporto mas y pese a no sacar su varita, empieza a caminar frente a frente con la que quizás sea la bruja mas peligrosa e inestablemente mortifera de todos los tiempos.

-Opaque, ¿No?- Empezó a hablar la castaña para desgracia de Diana, quien no se imaginaba en las posibles consecuencias que su amiga se estaba midiendo. -No te digo Chariot porque para mi, no tienes absolutamente nada de Chariot. Ella es divertida, alegre y da felicidad a todo el mundo. ¿Tu en cambio que felicidad das tu? NINGUNO!- Eso ultimo lo grita frente a la cara de Opaque, que no contesta en otra cosa que reírse y la ojiroja en cambio la mira con reojo de enojo al mas puro estilo del capricho mundano.

-Jejejeje... Ay, por dios... ¿Todavia piensas hablar mal de mi, a quien casi aniquilo a la otra Chariot?-

-ASI ES!-

-Ok. Lo comprendo, pero si casi mueres a manos de un Phalanx, como podrías derrotarme? ¿Que estrategia usarías?- Sus preguntas eran mas que efectivas, puesto que Akko realmente tiene cero planes o cero estrategia.

Recién la conoce en piel y hueso después de estar inconciente las veces en las que ella aparecia y no podía preparar algo para una fuerza desconocida que aun no logra conocer.

-A propósito, mi nombre es Opaque Chariot- Se presenta de un modo formal, un poco tarde por cierto.

-Pues el mio es Atsuko Kagari y seré una gran bruja cuando crezca y haré felices a todas las personas del mundo!-

-En ese caso, adelante con tu sueño. Disfruta de cada gozo que te de la vida por estos momentos...- Opaque extiende sus brazos para decir con una sonrisa. -Si es que no haya ningún "imprevisto" como estorbo viviente. ¿No es así?-

-Eso esta por verse ahora... MALDITA ASESINA!- La furia de Akko exploto.

-E-ESPERA, AKKO!- Diana le advirtio tarde.

Ahora esta tiene los dientes muy apretados, sus ojos estan encedidos de furia y saca violentamente su varita.

-MORIRAS!- Extiende su varita muy violentamente hacia Opaque. **-MUROWA!-**

Le lanza un conjuro de poder mágico destructivo, que obviamente es repelido por la velocidad física de Opaque y esta logra desaparecer.

 _-¿PERO COMO?! OPAQUE DESAPARECIÓ!-_

Ahora esta en una posición comprometida porque el ambiente nocturno y que ni siquiera Diana puede detectarla con la vista, ahora la castaño siente muchisima inquietud. Podría aparecer en cualquier lado

-CORRUPTED ROD!-

-AKKO, Detrás TUYO!-

Cuando esta gira mientras su compañera le advierte que ella esta detrás suyo y con su varita corrompida, sorprendiendo a Akko de manera sorpresiva y terrorífica el como vio que Opaque tiene su propia varita mágica y que casi le toca el estomago.

-La vara... Brillante...- Su boca exclama unas palabras en un tono agudo e incluso Diana se sorprende por lo que tiene Opaque ya que se supone que no deberia poseer semejante objeto que solamente los elegidos podían poseer.

-Jeh. ¿Les sorprendió esto?; Verán, mi magia personifico la varita de las siete palabras hasta niveles tan oscuros, en otras palabras, se corrompio. Por eso le cambie el nombre a Corrupted Rod: La Vara Corrupta.

Al alejarle la vara del estomago, ahora empieza a lanzarla y a agarrarla con sus manos.

-Insisto. ¿Ahora tienes alguna estrategia para supuestamente "derrotarme", Akko?-

Esta no le respondía. Le cuesta aceptar demasiado que la Vara Brillante, la que quizás sea la vara mas pura de todo el planeta, sea corrompible en otras Dimensiones como lo es en este caso.

-Veo que no me responderás, ¿No, Akko?- Empieza a extender la Corrupted Rod al no tener respuesta de la castaña y de la peliverde, ya que esta de paso. -Corrupted Rod... Muéstrame la visión del futuro en mi Dimensión!-

Los 7 cristales rojos que componen la vara se iluminan y envían varias resonancias que le llegan a tocar a las dos brujas, pero no le hacen daño. El supuesto ataque no es mas que un efecto de estado que las obliga a cerrar sus ojos.

Era preferible mantenerlos cerrados para no ver semejante "espectáculo".

-Q-Q-QUE ES ESTE LUGAR TAN HORRIBLE?!- Grita Diana al ver en donde están, mientras que Akko esta atónita y sorprendida.

-Es mi Dimensión o mas bien, una visión de mi Dimensión en realidad virtual o como le dicen los Gringos. ¿Que esperaban?-

De pronto están viendo una ciudad completamente en ruinas bajo un cielo nublado rojizo y esta lloviendo. El ambiente esta muy desierto, el olor putrido emana el sector y la vida simplemente no vale nada.

Akko reacciona cuando siente el horror en carne propia sobre la suela de sus pies.

-D-d-d-Diana. Esto es... AAAAAAAAAAH!- Grita asustada de terror al ver que pisaba la cara de una persona ya muerta.

-¡? ¿Que es esto? ¡¿El rostro de un ser humano contra el...- No pudo completar la frase, ya que se contempla a toda su vista que el suelo esta cubierto por cadáveres de todo tipo.

Mutilados, sangre, viseras, órganos putrefactos, cadáveres carcomidos, expresiones de dolor y de agonía reflejados, mutilaciones, esqueletos, piel derretida, intestinos reventados, amputaciones, ojos nadando entre mares de cadáveres e inclusive, fetos.

Diana no lo aguanto mas y empezó a vomitar, mezclando su vomito por la sangre que recibía a su vez la lluvia de la tristeza que emanaba esa Dimensión.

Akko solamente giraba la cabeza, negándose por completo que ese es el futuro que describió Anne. Totalmente destrozado, pulverizado, mutilado y sobretodo, desesperanzado. Es la prueba de como la magia ha fracasado ante solo una persona y se trata de la misma persona que recibe a la lluvia como si se estuviera bañandose.

Pero la castaña no se esperaba para algo mas grave aun.

-D-d-d-Diana, n-o-n-no me di cuenta pero eso- esos son...- Su dedo apunta hacia una montaña de cadáveres del mismo estilo en lo que están pisando, pero esta enteramente llena de niños y bebes.

Es verdad: Niños y bebes hechos cadáveres y apilados como si de un monte se tratase.

-¿Q-Q-UE?!- Al parar de vomitar, obviamente la peliverde se enojo con todo su corazon. -Opaque... ¿Porque?...-

-¿Eh?-

-¿PORQUE ASESINASTE HASTA NIÑOS QUE NO SABÍAN NADA DE MAGIA Y BEBES RECIÉN NACIDOS?!- Le grita con toda su garganta, sin importarle que se quede afónica.

-¿Cual?, ¿Eso?- Opaque apunta hacia los cadáveres de niños y bebes como si fueran objetos. -Es muy sencillo: Cuando hacia entretenimiento hacia ellos, estos solamente sabían llorar y llorar. Así que los mate para que ya no lloren mas, igualmente eso también me hace feliz a mi y esa es hacerme feliz a mi mismo. Jejeje-

El cerebelo de la chica recibió una luz que intenta contener. Su furia esta al máximo, pero no puede hacer absolutamente nada. Si va de frente, tiene una alta chances de morir, pero tampoco puede negar que posee una impotencia extrema.

Akko ya no lo aguanta mas.

-BASTA!-

Le grita hacia Opaque, quien no esperaba esa reacción de la Japonesa.

-ESCÚCHAME, ASESINA ASQUEROSA!- Claramente, a ella tampoco le importa nada. -TU NO TIENES DERECHO PARA DECIDIR QUIEN VIVE O QUIEN NO SOLO PORQUE NO LOGRASTE HACERLOS FELICES CON TU MAGIA!; EN VERDAD ME DAS MUCHO ASCO, OPAQUE! ¿ENTIENDES? A-S-C-O!-

Un relámpago pasa por el ambiente mientras que el trueno retumba frente a una chica que le apunta ya con violencia su varita hacia una mujer de traje oscuro.

Opaque solamente da una sonrisa.

-Je. Muy repentino para enojarse. Demasiado brusco y repentino para lo que eres, Akko- Se toca el menton pensando que en realidad todo eso dicho fue "un chiste"

-Ya lo veras, Opaque- Akko le dice su ultima amenaza. -Juro en frente de Diana y de todos los que has matado y destruido que yo... TE ASESINARE!-

Diana se quedo sin palabras al oír semejantes palabras.

 _-Akko...-_

-Vaya, pero si eres muy heroica. ¿Verdad? Pues bien, se termino la visión- Tocando la punta de su Corruption Rod, otras vibraciones se desatan y vuelven hacia la Dimensión normal, con el cielo a oscuras y en el bosque lleno de luz lunar y de vida.

-Por si se lo preguntan, chicas, si fue una visión de mi Dimensión. Pero es completamente real- Les explica lo obvio. -A su vez de que si no me derrotan, ese sera el futuro que recibirán las brujas de aquí mismo-

Las dos chicas, que ya no vieron la pesadilla inhumana con sus ojos, oyeron algo esperanzador y que lo confirma: Si derrotan a Opaque, el futuro esta garantizado.

-¿Pero de verdad unas brujas que apenas estan renaciendo de su olvido y de su oxido podrán derrotar a un Titan como yo? Eso me preocupa-

-Pues en ese caso lo intentaremos- Ahora es Diana que procede a hablar. -Por todo lo que hiciste y harás y como no eres siquiera una ser humana, te mataremos aquí y ahora si es necesario- Ella saca su varita, olvidando por completo el riesgo que esto implicaba.

-Oh, otra que me desafía al mismo tiempo. Esto jamas paso ni en mi Dimensión quienes iban casi una por una. OH! A proposito...- Saca una carta de estilo Ingles y se lo lanza a la ojiazul y esta lo atrapa sin saber que podría tratarse de una trampa. -No es una trampa como esas que ponen los enemigos del país en sus cartas con veneno. Es una carta de una mujer que se dice llamarse mi mano derecha: Blatorikusu-

-¿Eh?- Dejo desorientada a la chica. -¿Su mano derecha? ¿Verme a mi?-

-Créeme. Lo sabrás al porque si lo llegaras a ver. Ella me pidió que te la enviara por esa misma razón que podrás saber si accedes-

Ella empieza a dudar con todo su corazón. Podría tratarse de una trampa y que en realidad es para matarla a solas ¿Y si a lo mejor existe esa mujer de nombre "Blatorikusu"?. De alguna manera ese nombre le hace totalmente conocido pero escrito de otra manera ¿Cual significado tendrá?. Igualmente, ganaria mucha ventaja si acaba con la mano derecha de Opaque.

-Espero que no sea una trampa como se piensa...- Aguanta la respiracion para decir las siguientes tres palabras. -Profesora Croix Meriedes...-

Diana hizo una mueca con su rostro al oír semejantes palabras salida de la boca de Akko.

-¿Eh? ¿Que yo soy Croix Meriedes?-


	28. Shiny Recovery y Corruption Recovery

Hola a todos! Yo soy **NecrosX** =D

Otro día, otro capitulo! =)

Bueno... Este me va a costar porque es quizás "El episodio del medio": El que menos motivación tengo de escribir, pero tengo que hacerlo para llegar a lo que de verdad quiero escribir realmente y eso se va a ver mas adelante =)

Pero por ahora, disfruten del capitulo y no lo olviden en dejar comentarios y opiniones sobre el Fic ;)

() () () () () () () () () ()

En las cercanías de Glastonbury, concretamente en el centro se encuentran varias personas mirando todavía el cadáver creado por la tarde y el como las personas la intentan en vano reanimar. Es que, si bien ese cuerpo recibió demasiados hematomas y sangrado masivo, su corazón sigue latiendo con esfuerzo. Los medios de comunicación lo tomaron como un cadáver fallecido, pero la realidad es que no esta muerta.

No... La bruja llamada Avery y que recibió una brutal paliza de un Phalanx todavía sigue con vida.

Justamente una bruja llega desde su escoba hacia donde esta la chica. Al principio, intenta buscar estacionamiento para dejar su escoba. Luego se resbala con una cascara de banana y empieza a rodar por atrás. Pero luego se acomoda y camina lentamente hasta Avery; Los transeúntes no la consiguen reconocer pero retroceden pensando que es una compañera de brujas.

Avery logra abrir sus magullados ojos, agradeciendo que todavía sigue viva de milagro. ¿Pero en donde esta?, Fue un milagro que haya sobrevivido a semejante paliza.

-Hola, querida- Dice la bruja que resulta ser Opaque Chariot. -¿Durmiendo entre los laureles?- El tono que lo dice es como si fuera una chica de 17 años.

Esta no le puede responder verbalmente por sus heridas, pero sus ojos están muy aterrados. No sabe porque ya que no la conoce pero puede ser la tal "Opaque Chariot" que menciono el Phalanx cuando hablo por primera vez.

-Aww... Estas asustada, ¿No?- Lo dice ahora en un tono de niñera. -Bueno. No te preocupes, que yo te voy a curar en frente de toda esta gente-

La chica esta demasiado asustada porque claramente esas palabras no la tranquiliza. Intenta moverse, pero el dolor es inmidente que no puede siquiera respirar tranquilamente.

-Mire, gente. Contemplen a mi Corruption Rod!- A traves de sus palabras, invoca la Vara Corrupta y la sostiene con ambas manos. _**-LYONNE!-**_

Esa palabra conseguida por Akko a través del árbol de Wagandea y que invocándola a través de la Shiny Rod, se consigue el conjuro de la "Shiny Recovery": Un hechizo que permite a través de hilos energéticos que al contacto, empiezan a curar las heridas graves, siempre y cuando no se trate de una maldición mágica de mayor magnitud.

Pero estamos hablando de la Corruption Rod: La Vara Corrupta y lo que siente la chica no tiene derecho a sentirlo uno en carne propia.

Avery empieza a notar que estaba cerrándose los ojos y que su cerebro se estaba apagando, a su vez que ya no podía oír ni hablar ni oler o tan siquiera el tacto sentir. Eso es porque los hilos de la Vara Corrupta al hacer contacto con su piel, empiezan a absorberle todo sus órganos, arterias, piel, carne, etcetera... Poco a poco y a medida que la gente miraba con asco y repeluz lo que estaba pasando, el cuerpo de Avery fue transformándose en una pila carcomida de huesos y solamente su traje desgastado de bruja es lo que conservo.

-Corrupted Recovery... Te cura las heridas, absorbiendote todo tus signos y partes vitales- Opaque afirma eso al publico mientras retira todo los hilos energeticos que ya cumplieron su trabajo. -Bueno. Miremos el lado positivo y es que al menos ya no va a sentir dolor. Jijiji- Esa risita fue totalmente sinica y las personas le asqueo totalmente ese comentario.

Una vez que ya ha muerto oficialmente, Opaque Chariot deja el cadaver putrefacto de Avery y se dirige hacia su escoba mal estacionada, subiendose y partiendo del centro de la ciudad.

-Eso es todo amigos. BEEP! BEEP!- Como si fuera alguien infantiloide, se retira a toda velocidad en pleno vuelo y en especial cuando varias camaras de telefono grabaron todo lo acontecido y fueron subidos a Youtube.

() () () () () () () () () ()

En una casa de gobierno, charlan a solas el ministro de estado Paul Hanbridge y la directora Hoolbroke, que esta sentada encima de varios libros para que pudiera estar a la altura del ministro. Ambos charlan lo sucedido durante todo este dia desde el ataque de los Phalanx por varias partes del mundo, siendo el lugar del primer contacto la Academia Appletton y en como todos estos acontecimientos no estaban del todo aislados, ya que se conectan logicamente a traves de otra bruja.

-¿Asi que eso es lo que paso, señora directora?- Esta bebiendo su taza de cafe.

-Exactamente, señor ministro- Le contesta la anciana con totales modales.

-Por favor, digame Paul o señor Paul- Le dice con mucha diplomacia caballerica. -Seguramente vendra a decirme que quiere que la ayudemos a con el tema de esa bruja, de su misma especie. ¿No es asi?-

-En realidad, yo no la consideraria una bruja- Le responde la bruja. -Una bruja no mataria a otra por placer- En realidad, no intenta decir nada de nada con respecto a lo de las Dimensiones.

-No es bruja como ustedes, ¿Eh?- Prosigue la conversacion. -Se que es motivo personal, pero sabia que mi hijo estaba en el momento que esa cosa llamada Phalanx estaba junto con las otras tres brujas?-

Holbrokke hace un silencio momentáneo.

-Si le soy sincero, me entere hasta que una de mis alumnas quedo gravemente lastimada- Se recalca en no mencionar la palabra "Dimensión". -De haber sabido, personalmente hubiera puesto cartas en el asunto-

-Se que se dirige hacia Luna Nova para ver a esa chica que la orienta y lo se porque su amigo Frank me dio el aviso por teléfono. Y eso me tranquiliza un poco-

-Solamente espero que tenga mas cuidado a que llegue ahí. Los hados lo protegerán inclusive en las Lineas Ley- La bruja toma otro sorbo de su café.

Pasan unos segundos en silencio y el ministro prosigue en la charla.

-¿Saben?, Permití que mi hijo adquiriera conocimiento mágicos a cambio de que no manche el honor de los Hanbridge. Si de haber manchas se tratara en un manto de pureza, no quiero que mi hijo sea el primero en ensuciarlas. Prefiero y debo ser yo quien las manche- Sigue hablando. -Pero mi hijo de verdad estuvo en serio riesgo de morir. Por primera vez en mi vida, sentí el gran miedo de perderlo-

Holbrokke sale de su asiento empilado de libros para ponerse al lado del ministro y le dice desde el costado y dándole palmaditas en la rodilla.

-Yo también tengo demasiado miedo y eso que fue muy repentino- Le dice honestamente la directora. -Si he de hacer comparaciones, el conflicto de la profesora Meridies es insignificante. Incluso el misil de hace un año es totalmente insignificante. Ha muerto una compañera de trabajo y una de las profesoras perdió un brazo. Hasta una estudiante quedo en estado paralitico y una alumna... Falleció...-

-¿Como? ¿Falleció?- Paul se sorprende al escuchar semejantes palabras.

-La verdad es que no se como fue realmente como murió, pero las noticias dicen que había sido asesina...-

Se toca la puerta.

-¿Um?- Oye el ruido. -Que pase-

Aparece uno de los empleados del lugar con una tablet a mano y esta algo alterado.

-Discúlpeme por interrumpirlos, mi señor- Se acerca hacia Paul con la tablet. -Pero tiene que ver esto. Esto se ha mostrado en Youtube durante algunos minutos y ahora se están haciendo varios movimientos para dar de baja el vídeo por contenido grotesco-

-Disculpe, señor. ¿Podría verlo yo también?- Pregunta Holbrooke al señor, que tembló automaticamente ai escuchar semejante petición.

-S-s-s-s-señorita, no lo recomendari-a-a...- Lo dice temblando en el inicio de la frase y en el final de la frase.

-¿Porque no, señor?- El ministro esta sorprendido por la reacción de su empleado. -Autorizo a que también lo vea-

-E-e-entendido señor- Le muestra a ambos la tablet y ejecuto un vídeo ya bajado para que no lo borraran. -Pero yo solamente quería advertirles de mirarlo...-

El vídeo muestra como Avery seguía viva y que sorprendió a Holbrooke, pensando que de verdad ninguna alumna había muerto realmente. Pero luego ve que llega Opaque Chariot y a partir de ahí y debido a la insistencia corta pero efectiva de verlo, tiene que contemplar ver con insoportable asquerosidad la transformación de un cuerpo joven a un montón de esqueletos totalmente carcomidos.

Una cosa es segura en los noticieros que ya lo adelantaron y debe confirmar en la charla de conferencia que debe dar después de la conversación; Y es que a las brujas de la Academia Luna Nova se les fue declarada una fuerza desconocida para la humanidad.


	29. El Futuro Incierto

Hola a todos! Yo soy **NecrosX** =D

Otro día, otro capitulo! =)

Finalmente, llegue POR FIN a la ultima parte de estos capítulos densos... Porque lo que se viene...

Uy... Lo que se viene xD

Pero por ahora, disfruten del capitulo y no lo olviden en dejar comentarios y opiniones sobre el Fic ;)

() () () () () () () () () ()

Tras asesinar a Avery, la bruja de poder inimaginable: Opaque Chariot esta sobrevolando las cercanías de Luna Nova. La razón es que a pesar de su inmenso poder, hay dudas que la inquietan en su visión del mundo feliz. Pero ella no es alguien que no toma medidas; Perdonar a dos brujas y sacrificar a dos mas pareció mas bien un balance entre positivo y negativo en una filosofía que solamente ella podría entender con la claridad de un jabalí.

Para que no tenga dudas, llega a la zona norte del campus y entre las ruinas antiguas se encuentra con una gran puerta en forma de arco que desafía al espacio tiempo. Baja de su escoba e invoca desde los cielos...

-CORRUPTED ROD, APARECE ANTE MI!-

Un destello mágico de energía roja invoca a la flamante vara corrupta. Teniéndola en mano, atraviesa el gran arco y se encuentra con el espacio vació adornado por unas largas escaleras celestes.

Cada paso que da, ve como hay espíritus en forma de burbujas reflejando la vida de cada bruja existente. Algunas hacen pociones, otras cazan brujas, e inclusive hay grupos de estas haciendo diversos temas como charlas o grupos de caceria o colaboraciones.

Finalmente termina de caminar por los escalones y se encuentra con una gran burbuja concentrada. Es la fuente de Polaris: Un objeto que puede predecir el futuro del que lo mire. Ella mira perfectamente lo que podria decirle o si su deseo se haria realidad.

No hay efecto. La fuente no le da respuesta.

-Fuente de Polaris, dame una visión-

De nuevo, no hay respuesta en la fuente.

-Por favor. ¿SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?- Hace ojitos de perritos.

Una vez mas, la fuente no da resultados.

-Oh, no hay respuesta. ¿Eh?- Se siente molesta, porque claramente no le dio un resultado agradable. -A ver si esto te dara las respuesta que quiero saber y atestiguar-

Empuñando la Corrupted Rod, exclama ante la mismisima fuente...

 **-Arae Aryrha...** \- Sus ojos en el antifaz brillan ante la transformación de la Shiny Hitch: Usada durante el festival de Samhain por Akko. -CORRUPTED HITCH!-

Se convierte en un gancho, pero completamente oscuro y con brillos rojos. Esta es lanzada y clava en la esfera de la fuente, agarrándola con fuerza. Cada vez que Opaque hace fuerza y fricción en la fuente, las estrellas cada vez van brillando mas y mas hasta el punto de que parecen que estallaran en Super Novas.

Pero cuando la esfera se separa de la fuente, esta hace una fuerte intensidad y hace que Opaque pierda el equilibrio y salga disparada por detras, junto con su Corrupted Hitch. Cuando asiste luego de quedar tirada al piso, el lugar explota en un brillo rojizo como si de un volcán se tratara para mostrar una sombra que se va humanizando a medida que va acercandose a la cortina de esa lava liquida.

Si bien Opaque no la puede ver con claridad, esta presenta ciertas dudas porque la Fuente de Polaris de su Dimensión jamas dio semejante respuesta. Es mas, la respuesta de aquella vez fue que tendría éxito garantizado en lo que cree, pero de esta Dimensión ahora muestra como una figura se presenta ante la mujer y ambas se miran fijamente entre las sombras.

Opaque solamente puede ver su rostro dibujado en ojos rojos y en una sonrisa, como si del mismísimo diablo encarnado en la tierra se tratara.

Y muy familiar tenia la apariencia de esa figura misteriosa.

Pero cuando parpadea, se da cuenta de que esta tirada en el suelo. A su lado esta la Corrupted Rod quien la agarra para levantarla hacia el cielo nocturno y que este mire a la luna. Los cristales rojizos brillan ante un espectáculo tan lunar y estelar.

-Que magnifico escenario... Esto no lo había visto desde que extermine a un 1/4 de la población mundial de brujas...- Medita sobre la situación. -Pero esa figura... ¿Que era esa cosa que me mostro la fuente de Polaris?, ¿Acaso se tratara de yo exterminando a mis pensamientos y a mis gustos o quizás otra bruja con un poder que ni siquiera yo conozco del todo?...-

Para meditarlo un poco mejor, se quita el casco oscuro y su antifaz para ver su rostro reflejado en un charco de agua que esta cerca de las ruinas. Se mira fijamente a su rostro tan humano, pero con un corazón tan podrido como la Corrupción personifica.

-Pero no comprendo porque siento esta sensación de miedo... ¿Que sera?...-

() () () () () () () () () ()

Ya acercandose a horas mas avanzadas de la noche, finalmente la directora Holbrooke hace la esperada conferencia de prensa para responder ante periodistas, radioescuchas, televidentes, patos e inclusive Fanboys de Harry Potter sobre lo sucedido en las ultimas horas con el asunto de los Phalanx.

Pero primero tiene que subirse algunos libros para estar a la altura de la gente parada y esperando respuestas. No estan en una rueda de presna, sino en las afueras de la casa de gobierno y como se sabe, la directora es una hormiga ante elefantes; Por tanto, es necesario que se gane impulso de altura mediante el uso de varios libros.

 _-Pero bueno... ¿Que se le va a hacer?-_ Es lo que su pensamiento dicta.

Ya hay un silencio y empieza la charla.

-Me presento: Soy la directora de la Academia Luna Nova, Miranda Holbrooke. Y he aquí para responder a varias de sus dudas sobre lo que paso el día de hoy. Vamos a ver...- Saca una varita postiza, ya que no necesita de una realmente. -¿Quien quiere empezar?-

Todos levantan la mano.

-Usted, primero- Apunta a un reportero Ingles.

-Discúlpeme, Madame. ¿Pero podría decirnos acerca de ese monstruo mostrado en las grabaciones y que se llama "Phalanx" según los testigos?-

-Esa pregunta es la que me quiero hacerme yo misma- Prosigue con su respuesta. -No tenemos nada de información sobre esos Phalanx. Es mas, ni siquiera figuran en nuestro Bestiarios. Actualmente tenemos el cadáver de uno de ellos y esta siendo investigado mágicamente para saber a cierta ciencia de que se tratan, pero por el momento no poseemos datos que nos den una claridad de que es lo que quieren realmente y porque están en contra nuestra-

-Es deducible que vinieron a por ustedes, las brujas- Pregunta otro reportero de Estados Unidos. -¿Pero es probable que esas cosas vengan del espacio? Porque si no son conocidas ni siquiera por las brujas que poseen un vasto conocimiento de monstruos y criaturas como unicornios, duendes, Superman...-

-En primera, Superman no existe. Eso es solamente un delirio de un individuo llamado "Zack Snyder"- Prosigue con la pregunta. -A decir verdad, es cierto que no se puede asegurar nada si hay mas fuerzas que las brujas todavía no conocen. De hecho... ¿Se acuerdan que ya se esta por cumplir un año de que un Misil casi impacta contra Alemania?-

-Lo recuerdo muy bien- Ahora habla un periodista Alemán. -Aunque solamente vi desde lejos un destello de luces y rayos mágicos contra el misil, vi que siete estrellas habían sido iluminadas. ¿Tendrán que ver una cosa con la otra?-

-Temo que no soy capaz de responde esa pregunta ya que no puedo afirmarlo ni negarlo- Asiste con la cabeza a un no. -Créame, si pudiera yo se lo diría sin problemas-

-Otra pregunta del canal Televisa- Ahora pregunta alguien de México. -¿Cuanto mide usted de tamaño para nuestra farándula?-

-60 Cms- Afirma la directora, aunque claramente se salio del tema.-

-Volviendo al caso, señorita Holbrooke...- Ahora es un periodista de Japón quien tiene la palabra. -En mi pais se dice que la salvadora del misil resulto ser una Japonesa. ¿Tendrá que ver con la primera Japonesa en ingresar a una Academia de brujas?-

-Jujujuju...- Se ríe un poquito. -¿No cree que ya respondió a su pregunta sin darse cuenta antes? Claro. La estudiante que nos salvo del misil es Japones y se trata de la chica Japonesa que ingreso a la Academia por... Cuestiones personales, mas que nada- Eso ultimo lo dijo con una especie de tic nervioso. ¿Porque sera?.

-Y dígame con toda sinceridad... ¿Usted la recurrirá a ella como su recurso mas poderoso para detener esta serie de acontecimientos?-

Hay un silencio. El publico esta esperando la respuesta de una pensativa directora que se baja de su pila de libros y empieza a caminar frente a frente con todos los periodistas y gente que busca registrar la entrevista grupal.

-Si les digo que ella fue la que asesino a uno de esos Phalanx y con ello permitió que obtuviéramos el cadáver para tratar de conseguir sus datos, ¿Nos creerían?- Le habla fijamente al publico. -Es una estudiante y en verdad no quisiera involucrarla a ella ni a las otras 8 brujas que ahora son llamadas las "Nueva Nueve Brujas". Pero medidas hay que tomarse para que en el futuro no quede totalmente incierto ante estos acontecimientos y la preservación de no solo la magia, sino como es tratada, es deber de la Academia Luna Nova evitar que se desvié ese rumbo que se ha forjado desde los tiempos remotos-

Con su baston en mano, hace la pose de que estuviera clavando la espada Excalibur y dice en voz alta:

-A partir de ahora... **La Academia Luna Nova se encargara plenamente de este asunto, con ayuda o sin ayuda voluntaria. Y creo firmemente que con las Nueve Brujas de nuestra parte, la amenaza sera totalmente erradicada y en el nombre de una de las estudiantes ya fallecidas, ira también en su nombre.** ¿Esta claro o me exalte demasiado?-

La entrevista termino con ese discurso.


	30. La Dimensión A

Hola a todos! Yo soy **NecrosX** con otro nuevo capitulo! =)

Lamento no haber actualizado durante este tiempo, pero tuve demasiados contratiempos justamente. Pero ahora estoy libre y tratare de hacer capítulos mas seguidos =D

Ahora si se empezó lo bueno, jejejeje XD

En fin... Disfruten de este capitulo nuevo y no se olviden de dar comentarios y opiniones personales sobre este Fic ;)

() () () () () () () () () ()

La luna que ilumina el manto de una noche tras un dia agitadamente completo se manifesta por los alrededores de la Academia Luna Nova, que esta en reconstruccion para aumentar su capacidad de abastecimiento a las proximas alumnas, que ya han aumentado en peticiones e inscripciones tras os acontecimientos del misil. En la cocina o comedor como dicen algunos, unas palabras estan resonando las ventanas de tal lugar.

-VAMOS, AMANDA! HAZLO!- Gritan todas las brujas presentes de ese momento. -VAMOS, AMANDA! HAZLO!- Mientras Akko y Diana pasean para respirar un poco de tanta accion o para hacer "apareamiento" como bien dice Sucy, el resto anima a Amanda a pararse de pie ya que en un enfrentamiento contra las cosas llamadas Phalanx, un ataque de estos le dio en la espalda y la dejo practicamente paralitica.

Ahora esta trata de pararse con todo el esfuerzo que le dan sus amigas, de la Anne de la otra Dimensión y la maestra Chariot, pero igualmente el apoyo de creer en la magia no es lo mismo que una creencia física, de modo que al intentar mover un pie, no lo consigue y cae de lleno al piso, aplastando el pie de Hannah que grita como si no hubiera un mañana.

-AUCH! CARAJO!- Es lo que grita a su intento numero 4 y teniendo el mismo resultado. -Como quisiera un hechizo que cure columnas rotas- Sus amigas la levantan y la vuelven a colocar en la silla. -Si tan solo hubiera un hechizo que curara columnas...-

-Lamentablemente, las brujas no tienen conocimientos de enfermedades recientes como el SIDA o el rompimiento de columna- Le aclara Lotte.

-Por eso la escuela de Hogwarts esta en decadencia- No se que tendrá que ver el comentario de Sucy, pero bueno.

-A proposito, Akko y Diana debieron llegar hace tiempo si iban a dar una vuelta por el patio de la Academia- Consulta Hannah despues de que se le pasara el pisoton. -¿No estaran tardando demasiado para que sea Diana?-

-Ah... Creí que se pronunciaba "Daiana"- Habla Jasminka.

Ya pasado unos momentos, entran Akko y Diana. Parecería que entraban normal, pero en el fondo están agitadas.

-¿Como les fue, chicas?- Chariot les habla y las demás brujas están en expectativa de la respuesta.

-Pues solamente respirabamos algo de aire fresco. ¿No, Akko?- La peliverde le da un codazo a su amiga y esta asiente con la cabeza. A pesar de no mentirse pero sabiendo que podían preocuparlas mas de lo que están en esos momentos, el duo acordó no decirles nada de que vieron a Opaque Chariot y que tuvieron interacción hostil entre ese tiempo que estuvieron ellas.

Chariot no se convence realmente con esa actuación de Akko y lo sabe al tener demasiado de ella en la asiatica y se nota a leguas, pero igualmente no decide hablar y eso que se olvida de no poseer el brazo izquierdo.

Se oyen Tocs!, Tocs!.

Se escuchan ruidos desde una ventana y Lotte, por naturaleza, es la primera en levantarse y abrirla para ver de quien se trata. De hecho, ¿No podrían simplemente tocar por la puerta o estar EN la puerta?

-¿Quien es?- Pregunta cautelosa la pelinaranja. Al agacharse ve un montículo de cabellos rubios entre los arbustos. -¿Eh?, ¿Frankito?- De la planta llamada arbusto sale Frank, lleno de mugre.

-Oh, hola, Lotte- La saluda positivamente. -Creimos que una de ustedes o a ti o a Akko o a quien sea le habian sucedido algo cuando paso lo del monstruo ese durante esta mañana- Trata de resumirlo todo pero le cuesta y mas cuando ve a Lotte. ¿Que se podia hacer, si era Lotte?.

Mientras mas habla, Akko se le pone al lado de Lotte y lo mismo Anne, logrando apachurrarla entre ambas.

-¿Pero viniste solo?- Pregunta la castaño. -¿Porque no nos llamaste?

-¿Sabes algo?- Un montículo de cabellos castaño esta al lado de Frank. -Los seres humanos crearon algo llamado celular y como eres bruja, es gratis como el cerebro para que sepas de que quiero saber tu estado-

-OH!,¿Tu también viniste a vernos, Andrew?- Lo dice Akko viendo también el estado de sucio que esta el conde.

-¿Pero como no pudieron entrar por las puertas principales?- Se pregunta también Diana. -Los hados debieron detectarlos-

-Veran. Nos dijeron que esas cosas o esos monstruos detectan la energía mágica, pero no aparecieron- Explica Frank. -Creo que nuestra preocupación fue tal que ocultamos nuestra magia

-Quizás aun debamos controlar eso de la magia en nuestros espíritus. ¿No es así?- Se pregunta también el conde.

-¿Eh? ¿Controlar?- Esta Anne muy curiosa. -¿Existen brujas masculinas de casualidad?-

-Lo que sucede es que despues de lo del misil, la liberacion del Gran Triskelion a traves de las Siete Palabras de Actururs condujo a la creación masiva de piedras filosofales- Diana le cuenta el contexto. -Y la magia que recibieron ellos dos y otros estudiantes de la Academia Appleton fue tanta de golpe que automaticamente ya pueden tener control absoluto de la magia hasta para camuflarla o manipularla, pero con nosotras como sus guías-

-¡HECHICEROS!- Akko grita y lo resume en una sola palabra.

-Sip, es verdad. Somos hechiceros- Frank le dice de manera alegre a Anne, que aun no saben de que trata esta nueva raza de magos desconocido para ella. -Lastima que eso no nos sirve aun para encarar a Opaque Chariot-

Las palabras del rubio provocaron un apagón de palabras en todas las brujas.

-¿A OPAQUE?!- La primera en gritar es Lotte. -¿VIERON A OPAQUE CHARIOT?!-

-Bueno, mas bien... Ella nos busco- El rubio le responde con toda sinceridad. -Pareciera que quería perdonar a alguien querido antes de hacer "cosas feas" como diría ella-

-Pero nos mostró su poder o mas bien, su poco poder mágico nos ha mostrado- Sigue hablando Andrew entre los arbustos y se le tensan todos los músculos del cuerpo. -No se como debió ser el de la profesora Croix que provoco el desastre de casi un año, pero la sensación y la sed de sangre que sentí en esa mujer era monstruoso. No existe siquiera comparación si es que llegara a haberla-

Las nueve brujas se sorprendieron de algo que ya deberían sorprenderse. El poco poder mostrado de Opaque hacia los hechiceros fue tanta que estos casi sucumbieron ante tal magnitud.

-Y ella nos ha mostró su rostro- Tajante y sin perder siquiera la cordura, Andrew sigue hablando con ese detalle importante porque permitirá saber la identidad de Opaque y si de verdad es Shiny Chariot por el simple hecho de llamarse Chariot y de tener ambas la Vara Brillante en distintas variantes, ademas de que se parecen demasiado en sus habilidades. -Lamentablemente no pude ver con claridad su rostro debido a que ella se posiciono en el amanecer y la sombra impidió que viéramos fijamente su rostro, pero puedo garantizar algo por si las dudas son llegadas a ustedes-

Su mirada se enfoca en Chariot y se miran fijamente.

-No es usted, porque ella no es peliroja- -Lo único que me acuerdo de su cabeza es que su cabello no era pelirrojo sino que era opaco. Un color opaco que no es rojo sino que era...No puedo decirlo con seguridad al color porque el amanecer nos jugo en contra- Se rinde Andrew y Frank le hace una mano en la espalda, calmándolo ante tanta impotencia. Tener una pista importante para saber la identidad verdadera de Chariot y no acordarse siquiera el color que reflejaba pero que no era rojo sonaba a muy conveniente pero son unas palabras muy sinceras.

Chariot se siente calmada, ya que con las palabras de Andrew finalmente consigue demostrar que la Opaque Chariot de su Dimensión no es ella y ni es ella de una vez por todas. Pero mas que calmarla del todo, fue solamente un sedante ante una gran locura de pensamientos que todavía le sigue surgiendo en la mente hasta que esa amenaza muera.

-Pasen- Anne rompe el ambiente silencioso que había en ese instante. -Ahora mismo les voy a explicar lo que se tratan de verdad las Dimensiones, para tener en claro de que se tratan y en como estas les afectaran-

Cuando los dos chicos pasan a través de la ventana y son aseados hasta dejarlos limpios como si fueran caballeros de mas alta categoría que la Reina de Inglaterra, estos se ponen en el grupo de Akko, Diana, Lotte, Sucy, Amanda, Jasminka, Constanze, Hannah, Barbara y Chariot. Todas mirando fijamente a Anne quien no espera a las demás maestras ya que la directora esta en una conferencia de prensa, las maestras Nelson y Badcock se están encargando de lo que le paso a la maestra Lukic tras su muerte a manos de Opaque Chariot y la profesora Finnelan esta haciendo avisos a varias brujas de las que puede para dar aviso de los Phalanx, que tienen como objetivo el exterminio de las brujas por todo el planeta.

-Empezemos con la explicación, amigos y amigas- Sacando su varita desgastada, Anne muestra un mapeado hecho con estrellas pero que en realidad son como especie de cosmos, todas conectadas a un gran cosmo gigantesco con la letra A.

 _"Las Dimensiones surgen debido a varios acontecimientos que las brujas no pueden explicar hasta el tal punto de que podríamos deducir que nacen como cuando una madre da a luz a su hijo y a veces de modo imprevisto o prematuro. Si entendemos ese razonamiento básico, entonces supondremos que las Dimensiones vendrían a ser bebes de una gran mama como lo es esta gran A que les estoy mostrando; Esa es la Dimensión A y la principal._

 _La Dimensión A vendría a ser la verdadera realidad y estas solamente serian derivaciones de un ´Si hubiera´, como por Ej: Si en la Dimensión A existen las tartaletas, en otras directamente no existirán y en algunas estas dominaron el cosmos. Pero hay algunas que son tan parecidas que parecieran ser iguales, pero así como un bebe solo se diferencia por su ADN, las Dimensiones comparten esa diferencia. En una por ejemplo Akko esta en un amorío en triangulo con Diana y Amanda, en otra directamente hay otro conflicto de gran magnitud en algo llamado Lich y la resistencia que lo enfrenta, pero hay centenares en mostrar algo mas alla que solo la amistad de Akko y Diana..._

 _Bueno, creo que con eso ultimo me distraje. Jejeje..._

 _A lo que quiero llegar es que esta Dimensión en la que estamos parados es totalmente una de las tantas Dimensiones que pudo ser cualquiera la que haya pisado. Eso fue porque los que vienen de una Dimensión no pueden entrar a una Dimensión por las Lineas Ley, pero una como yo y como Opaque o cualquiera que haya pasado desde la Dimensión A si pero solamente tiene una chance._

 _He oído que las piedras filosofales desprenden energía que hacen existir a las Lineas Ley, como la tierra y el fuego. Un estado de Simbiosis por decirlo de otra manera. Cuando Opaque conquisto mi mundo y el de los demás, uso la que llama Vara Corrupta para corromper todas las piedras filosofales y permitirles el control de la magia, aprovechando de que no habían muchísimas brujas que le daban uso. Pero hace mas de medio año una especie de reacción física, cosa que no debió suceder, activo a las Lineas Ley la capacidad de que estas abran agujeros de gusano y permiten el paso entre Dimensiones. Ahí es donde yo provengo._

 _Esto quiere decir que si las brujas de esta Dimensión mueren o mas bien la mayoría, no habrá esa protección que las piedras necesitan y Opaque podrá corromperlas fácilmente. Por supuesto, ella puede corromperlas ahora pero están mas brujas les cuesta demasiado esa tarea y mas porque el uso diario impide que la corrupción llegue mas rápido y le da a la piedra darle barreras que impidan que se corrompan._

 _A pesar de que ustedes, que dicen ser las Originales no lo son. Ustedes son solamente derivaciones, pero derivaciones milagrosas para enfrentar a esa Perra y acabarla de una vez y para siempre"_

-¿Preguntas?- Anne termina la explicación y apaga su mapa. Las brujas y los hechiceros están totalmente pasmados. ¿Ellos son simplemente una copia de los Originales, que por supuesto están muertos o asesinados de manera horrible? -Pero tengo una pregunta de que hacerles: ¿Que es eso de que intentaron parar un misil?-

Las chicas y los dos chicos salen temporalmente de su asombro y se sorprenden con la pregunta de la chica.

-Pues en mi Dimensión eso jamas paso o mas bien lo máximo que hubo es que en Blytonbury apareció un Titan y unas tres brujas lo detuvieron a traves de la Ballesta Brillante-

-¿Como? ¿Ballesta Brillante?- Akko es la primera en hablar.

-En efecto, una variante del Arco Brillante como tu lo dices- Le responde. -¿Se dan cuenta de que esta Dimensión tiene diferencias brutales? ¿Y si les confieso que en realidad el Gran Triskelion todavía no fue liberado de su sello porque se necesita algo mas que las palabras?-

A cada diferencia que presenta, mas y mas dudas se presentan en el grupo. ¿De verdad se están enfrentando literalmente contra la realidad o simplemente es un sueño?, ¿Opaque Chariot es la verdadera y ellas y ellos son los falsos?; Las Dimensiones son totalmente algo nuevo y misterioso para las brujas.

-Escúchenme, se que sonó repentino y no mido mis palabras para mostrar la gran diferencia masiva entre nuestras Dimensiones, pero déjenme decirles algo- Anne se pone temple y con una sonrisa. -Opaque Chariot es la Diosa de la Dimensión A y si muere justamente aquí, la Dimensión A pasara a ser esta tierra. Tal vez usando el hecho de que una madre se vuelve vieja y es uno de los hijos quien toma la herencia, es completamente predecible si se usa esa lógica. Pero es cierto ya que escuche que si el líder muere, alguien lo reemplazara.

-¿Pero y si resulta ser otra Dimensión la que resulte ser la A?- Pregunta Barbara.

-Las chances están, pero de que si Opaque muere aquí, y va a morir aquí, la chance de que diga la verdad aumentan-

-¿Y solo lo sabremos si matamos a Opaque Chariot?- Vuelve a preguntar Barbara.

-Jeh. Era obvio lo que pasaba después de todo- Ahora es Akko quien se levanta y se pone frente a frente a Anne. -Si solamente matando a Opaque se salva a las Dimensiones y a la magia, resulta ser mas fácil de lo que se piensa-

-¿Y como es que estas tan segura de ello, Akko?; Puede que no te vi tu cadáver en la Dimensión A, pero eso no garantiza que puedas ganarle-

-Eso es cierto lo que dice, Akko- Andrew se mete en la charla. -Comparando ambas energías mágicas, la brecha entre ustedes dos es demasiada alta. Seria como que un ogro encare a un Dios-

-¿Satisfecha, Akko?-

-No... No lo estoy...- La oriental no esta convencida al igual que las otras 8 brujas. -Lo se porque si te soy sincera, Anne y puede sonar egolatría: ¿Que hubiera hecho la Akko Original?-

-AH! CIERTO!- Lotte exclama. -Cuando contaste tu historia, no mencionaste siquiera a Akko y es probable en afirmarnos que había muerto-

Esa es una muy buena respuesta que deja pensando demasiado a la chica y es que si Akko estuviera con vida, podría haber hecho frente a Opaque.

-Eso se sabe porque después de todo, ella representa no solo la ignorancia, el hambre y la hiperactividad diabetica de todas las brujas en la Academia Luna Nova...- Pareceria que Sucy la estuviera denigrando, pero lo ultimo lo dice con una sonrisa honesta y de colegiala. -Es también como la esperanza de Luna Nova-

Akko es la esperanza de todas las brujas.

-Lo fue con el Gran Triskelion- Chariot es la primera en hablar

-Con el incidente del misil- Agrega Hannah.

-Con el conflicto de los Cavendish- Agrega Barbara.

-Con la protesta de los hados- Agrega Jasminka.

-Durante el sacrificio en el festival de Samhain- Agrega Amanda.

-Con la purga del árbol Jennifer.- Agrega Constance.

-Es mi conejillo de Indias- Agrega Sucy.

-Con la derrota del Cockatrice.- Agrega Lotte.

-Ella siempre es la que casi provocaba todo pero era la que las resolvía generalmente o era pieza clave en las resoluciones- Remata Diana hacia Anne. -Es verdad. La Akko de tu Dimensión hubiera podido vencer a pesar de las adversidades a Opaque Chariot y si no la pudo vencer, al menos tuvo que darle un gran combate y que la haga tener miedo.-

Aunque haya puntos que faltan por aclarar en ese relato, finalmente es muy convincente en Anne. Esta se resigna y mira fijamente a Akko y ambas castaños estan con los ojos en frente, mirandose la una para la otra.

-No se como es que 8 de las 9 nuevas brujas le dan confianza extrema a solamente una porque de haber visto esas hazañas o algunas cuando no era una simple profesora con arrugas y un estricto dilema moral... Esta bien. Tienes mi total fe para que puedas vencer a Opaque Chariot en el momento que sea requerido y necesario-

Akko asiste con la cabeza y puños levantados en el aire, ademas de sacando humo por las narices. Esta decidida a acabar con esa amenaza con sus amigas y sus maestras y sus compañeros hechiceros porque Frank también la apoya con toda violencia, pero Andrew es obligado a apoyarla también con su duda estando en el aire. Una corazonada que no puede decir con toda seguridad, pero que de creerla lo que piensa que es podría cambiar radicalmente el curso de la vida en todas ellas.

-Pero ademas de este peligro que esta preparandose para dar un ataque masivo, hay una duda universal que se tiene que resolver aquí y ahora mismo- Todas y todos están pendientes ante la respuesta de la chica. -¿A donde voy a dormir?-

Las brujas hacen el gesto de "O.o".

-Bueno. Se que durante mucho tiempo her dormido en pisos mojados y paredes con humedad que me he acotumbrado, pero eso en Luna Nova seria sinonimo de tacañeria. ¿No es así?; Vamos, haganme ese favor. ¿A donde voy a dormir?-

Las 9 brujas dicen sus respuesta:

-Con Akko- El grupo azul dice al unisono.

-Con Akko- El grupo verde también dice al unisono.

-Obviamente con Akko- Sucy afirma con total seguridad.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Con Akko- Lotte no le ve ningún drama.

-UFA!- Responde ella con un puchero, ya que decidieron por ella. Sera la esperanza, pero Akko siempre sera Akko y siempre sera el conejillo de indias universal.

Algunas cosas no deben cambiar.


	31. La Reunión de las Brujas

Hola a todos! Yo soy **NecrosX** con otro nuevo capitulo y esta vez vamos a tratar de pegar fuerte! :D

En esta ocasión vamos con fuerza pura y empecemos un poquito mas adelantado en el tiempo. Ok? :)

En fin. Sin mas rodeos, disfruten del capitulo y no se olviden de dar comentarios y opiniones personales sobre este Fic ;)

() () () () () () () () () ()

Pasaron alrededor de un día después de los acontecimientos que sufrieron las estudiantes de la Academia Luna Nova y ya se están por cumplir dos para ser exactos. Ahora mismo mientras el instituto sigue teniendo el trabajo con ayuda de los hados y de los hombres y de las lombrices para la remodelacion, el conjunto de "sabios" para no decirles los hados mas inteligentes del lugar, están haciendo un importante avance en tratar el cadaver del Phalanx muerto por Akko.

Hablando de roma, esta junto con sus compañeras eligieron la habitación de Diana, Hannah y Barbara como sede de reunión de las Nueve Brujas y Anne. Como sabrán, Anne contamino de olores la habitación de Akko y compañía. Aparte de que es menos espaciosa realmente. Si las brujas profesoras que siguen en la Academia están teniendo su reunión en los aposentos de la directora, porque ellas no podrían?

-Bien, brujas- Akko aparece golpeando con un martilo la mesa decorativa de Diana. -Sigamos con la reunion de las brujas "Anti Opaque"-

-Mi mesita...- Diana hace un puchero al ver su mesa golpeada y eso que le costo 1000$ Dolares. -Como sabran, estamos pensando en ideas para vencer facilmente a los Phalanx. Pueden ser asesinados, pero no podemos asentarles ataques que los pulverizen mas rapidos. ¿Ideas, chicas?-

-Yo tengo una- Levanta la mano Lotte. -¿Y si los distraemos entre todas para así poder asentarles un golpe certero en la varita?. Los tres que murieron precisamente fue por ese ataque-

-En palabras es buena idea- Apoya Sucy esa idea. -Pero recordemos que cuando el Phalanx que nosotras nos enfrentamos vio al Phalanx que Akko mato, automaticamente se avivo de nuestra idea en esa ocasión-

-O sea, que mas que inteligentes o tacticos, parecen estar unidos como una raza- Acota Lotte tumbando su idea por la borda.

-¿Y si le damos de comer?- Pregunta Jasminka. -A lo mejor estarán tan llenos que automaticamente van a estar satisfechos y con el estomago lleno y así podremos atacarlos de manera consecutiva- Obviamente, esa idea da mas para Akko.

-JASMINKA! Esa era mi idea- Confirmado a través de un Puchero de la castaño.

-YA SE! Que Constanze los hackee con sus Stanbots- Amanda acata una idea desde su silla de ruedas y obviamente, la ansiedad la hace caer al piso. -AUCH!-

-Imposible, Amanda- La peliazul le responde mientras vuelve a sentar a su amiga. -Mi Stanbot hubiera reaccionado si fueran maquinas, demostrando que no lo son mas que en el parecido estético.

-¿Y si invocamos la canción del fuego y del hielo entre todas?- Hannah propone esa idea que sucedió en el Rio Tamesis hace casi dos días.

-Es cierto; Cuando nosotras hicimos ese conjuro mágico, un Phalanx lo recibió y lo dejo muy mal herido- Reafirma Barbara.

-Vaya. Se nota que han practicado bastante durante esos días. ¿No, chicas?- Diana las mira con sus ojos cerrados.

-Gracias, señorita- Ambas le responde.

-Pero eso es imposible- La peliverde hace tajante su decepción ante una idea tan buena. -Nosotras no tenemos los requisitos para hacer ese conjuro ofensivo mágico de a dos y ademas, consume demasiada magia

-Eh, disculpe- Anne las interrumpe. -Pero creí que teniendo las piedras filosofales liberadas por el Gran Triskelion les habría dado magia ilimitada. ¿Estoy equivocada?-

-De hecho, si- Lotte es la que le responde. -Ahora podemos hacer magia en casi cualquier parte del planeta y mas cuando las piedras filosofales aumentaron expotencialmente su rango de alcance mágico. Pero si una bruja invoca un magia de magnitud energeticamente colosal, entonces la varita necesita recargarse para así no explota ante tanta magia ejecutada seguidamente-

Tocan la puerta.

-Adelante- Barbara le dice que pase.

-Correo!- Es una hada que trae una serie de papeles y se los entrega a Constanze por ser bajita. Después de entregarselos, esta hada se va a ver si ya esta lista la marrana.

Hojeando entre las hojas, confirma ante las chicas que en realidad son los planos con los resultados obtenidos en el Phalanx. Como si de un tumulto se tratase, las brujas tratan de agarrar los papeles imaginando que la solución están escritas en papel. Obviamente, es Diana quien recibe los papeles y los empieza a leer y a resumirselos a las demás brujas.

-¿Y?; ¿Que dicen, Diana?- Pregunta Akko.

-Hmmm... Según lo entendido, en realidad nos estamos enfrentando a una cascara- La respuesta de la chica deja con una ceja fruncida en mas de una. -Y eso es porque mientras abrieron la carcasa, se mostró en realidad a un sujeto que estaba adentra y unida en la misma-

Diana muestra una foto a color que consiguieron imprimir con magia las hadas y se muestra que adentro de esa cosa hay una especie de parásito mediano y de color morado con ojos amarillos, ademas de orejas alargadas y puntiagudas. Según los papeles, en el momento que se lo vio se muestra una mancha de sangre roja en la cabeza y afirmando que murió acuchillada esa cosa. Pero en el instante que lo separaron de la carcasa, automaticamente el cuerpo de este parásito se petrifico y se seco, provocando que solamente quedara un cuerpo momificado.

-Veo que sin su carcasa, son inmunes totalmente al aire del planeta- Amanda completa la duda. -¿Que nadie vio la Guerra de los Mundos?, ¿Con el subnormal de Tom Cruise?-

-Espera, Amanda. No adelantemos que peleamos contra "alienigenas"- Diana esta a punto de resumir lo siguiente que descubrieron. -Mientras tenían el cuerpo, inspeccionaron la armadura o la carcasa. Se confirmo que la armadura esta hecha de Onix con aleación combinada de Diamante- La respuesta dejo boquiabierta a casi todas las brujas, porque esos minerales son terrestres.

-Eh... ¿Que es el Onix?- Pregunta Akko, porque claramente una Japonesa no conoce realmente ese mineral.

-Akko, el Onix es un metal que nace de los volcanes y sirve para crear los calderos mágicos que usan las brujas- Ese dicho de los calderos lo dijo Sucy obviamente.

-Y combinarlo con Diamante, el mineral mas resistente de todos y cuya dureza es tanta que con dificultad la magia ofensiva puede traspasarlo, muestra que simplemente no son esbirros- Ahora es Diana quien se dirige hacia la castaña. -Lo curioso es que esas armaduras están hechas de manera-

-¿Pero entonces como los derrotamos?- Se queja Jasminka. -Ahora sabiendo su resistencia, ya no podremos negar que cada vez que ataquemos nos agotaremos cuando usemos el máximo de nuestra magia-

-Y ademas, nuestras varitas se rompieron cuando a duras penas atravesaron su cráneo- Amanda muestra de su bolsillo los restos de su varita mágica. -No solo perdí mi caminar, sino tambien mi varita preciosa-

-Yo igual- Diana muestra los restos de su poderosa varita hecha añicos.

-Esperen un momento. Hay algo que no me cuadra...- Anne se toca el mentol para ver a Akko fijamente. -¿Tienes aun tu varita?-

-Eh, si- La Japonesa saca su varita para sorpresa de varias, pues es la misma que uso contra Phalanx y no exploto debido a la potencia de la misma magia. Esta intacta y funcional.

-Pero, Akko. ¿Como no es que exploto?- Se pregunta Lotte con una duda demasiado universal.

-Es verdad- Se pregunta también Hannah. -A Diana y a Amanda se les pulverizaron sus varitas, pero la tuya sigue igual como si no le pasara nada-

-La verdad chicas que no tengo ni el mas sentido de idea posible- Akko sigue viendo su varita. -Pero recuerdo que estaba demasiado adolorida y estaba muy enojada cuando le lance el ataque- Le confiesa a las chicas.

-Se nota que ustedes si podrán vencerlos, chicas- Las nueve brujas se giran hacia Anne. -En mi Dimension, parecia que siempre peleaba con el mismo y encima no le lograba darle ataques fijos por la fuerza bruta de este. En cambio, ustedes ya han asesinado a tres y contando; Podremos con ella

 _-Hmmm... Esa Akko no para de sorprenderme-_ Anne esta en sus pensamientos. _-Si pudo clavarle un ataque de esa magnitud a un Phalanx y no recordarlo, entonces debió pasar algo durante ese lapso de tiempo entre que lanzo el conjuro y le clavo la espada. Aquí hay algo en ella que no me cierra del todo y lo tengo que deducir porque es quizás que ella... No... Eso es imposible hasta para la bruja mas antigua...-_

-Toc, toc!- La maestra Chariot es la que toca la puerta. -¿Puedo pasar, chicas?-

-CLARO, MAESTRA! AGASAJESE!- La castaño es la que le da el comite de bienvenida. -¿Que se le ofrece?-

-OH, por supuesto. Señoritas Cavendish y O´Neil- Sacando de sus bolsillos con su mano derecha... -Reciba sus dos varitas nuevas y recien salidos de fabrica-

-Esos son lapices, señorita maestra- Amanda le corrige.

-OH, DIOS! Que me equivoque entre tanto alboroto. JOJOJOJOJOJO!- Guarda los lapices para mostrar las varitas y entregarlas a sus respectivas dueñas. -Asi que recibieron los datos de los Phalanx también. ¿Verdad?-

-¿Y como fue la reunión de las brujas y de la joven bruja?- Sucy es la que le pregunta.

-Pues hemos acordado aumentar la defensa mágica, llamando a múltiples brujas para hacer una ofensiva contra los Phalanx y a Opaque si es necesario. Pero se necesita tiempo para reunir semejante batallón y afortunadamente, no se están recibiendo avistando de Phalanx atacando a otras brujas por el mundo. Eso es lo que llama realmente la atención y no como hace dos días que directamente uno atacaron por múltiples puntos-

-Es cierto- Barbara le llama la atención por igual. -Si de verdad están tan obsesionados con exterminarnos, hubieran venido a atacar de frente en la Academia. ¿Pero que tramaran realmente?-

-Por cierto, que bueno que vino, maestra Chariot porque Diana y yo tenemos algo que confirmarles aprovechando que las cosas están mas tranquilas- Antes de la reunión, las dos acordaron decir hoy la verdad.

-La vez que fuimos a pasear por el bosque, nos cruzamos con Opaque Chariot- La peliverde es la que confiesa a todas las brujas que se sorprende a semejante revelacion.

-A...a-a Opaque? Vieron a Opaque Chariot por el bosque?- Ursula esta sorprendida.

-¿Y no nos dijeron nada?- Es Lotte la que también pregunta.

-TRAICIÓN!- Grita Sucy. -QUEMENLAS ANTES DE QUE DEJEN CRIAS!-

-P-perdonenos chicas, pero si lo decíamos ese día hubiéramos aumentado mas la presión de lo que estaba esa vez- Akko se excusa de manera honesta y las brujas se empiezan a calmar.

-Pero podríamos suponer que Opaque Chariot...- Diana toma aire y lo dice sin rodeos. -Es posible que Opaque Chariot sea la maestra Croix-

Eso ultimo dejo descolocada a la maestra Ursula y a la vez impresionada por las palabras que salen de la boca de sus estudiantes. ¿Su mejor amiga es en verdad la terror de toda la humanidad y de la magia en la Dimensión A?

¿Opaque Chariot es la maestra Croix Meridies¡


	32. I-I: Invitiacion-Ideas

Hola a todos! Aqui **NecrosX** repordandose para otro capitulo :D

Veo que ultimamente hay muchos usuarios nuevos leyendo, así que los invito cordialmente a leer y/o disfrutar los demás capítulos para que entiendan este punto de la historia. Aunque no hay que preocuparse porque generalmente, la mayoría no pasan de 2.000 palabras :)

En fin, disfruten de este capitulo y no olviden dejar su Review y comentarios sobre el fic, a la vez que sus opiniones ;)

() () () () () () () () () ()

Hace dos dias atras...

-Oh, vaya. Pero que sorpresa la tuya, Akko- Opaque, quien estaba en el bosque junto con ella y Diana, se sorprende de que la Japonesa le dijera que es la maestra Croix. -¿Y porque piensan que yo soy la profesora "Croix Meriedes", a pesar de que la pronuncian como si fuera "Croa"?

-Es muy obvio, Opaque- Akko le muestra la palabra muy hostilmente. -Ella siempre quiso obtener la Vara Brillante, pero no pudo por ser la elegida. Eso explicaría porque se corrompió- Apunta su dedo hacia la Corrupted Rod.

-¿Es verdad lo que dirá?- Diana esta muy pensativa. -No creo que su fundamento se base solamente en una cosa-

-También esta el hecho de que ustedes han corregido el flujo mágico de cambiar la magia, o en este caso como nos dijo Anne, el poder mágico ha sido cambiado como ella tanto lo deseo- Pone otra hipótesis a la mesa.

-Oh, vaya. Te acercas a una detective- Opaque no hace mas que aplaudir y no es sarcasmo. -¿Que mas tienes?-

-La maestra Chariot...- La castaña se pone tensa al recordar el estado de su mentora. -Es muy obvio que por ser la elegida, Croix la odiara. Puede que la de esta Dimensión la maestra Croix volvió a ser la maestra gentil y cariñosa que describia tanto la maestra Chariot, pero si es cierto que hay diferencias muy notorias, recalco que el objetivo de ella ha sido cumplido en la Dimension donde provees-

-Akko...- La peliverde le toca el hombro. -Creo que te estas arriesgando demasiado. Si bien son fuertes tus fundamentos, aun no siento que esto cuadre del todo-

-Escuche atentamente cada palabra que Akko dijo, Diana- Hablándoles como si las conociera de toda la vida, pero diciendo el nombre de "Diana" con una especie de voz aspera, empieza a tomar distancia desde el cielo nocturno y estrellado. -Solamente espero que realmente digas la verdad-

-Eso espero, Opaque- Aun no le dice Croix, pero esta mas claro para ella de saber quien se trata.

-Oh, una cosa mas te diré Akko- Su cabeza se dirige hacia las dos antes de irse. -Practica y no pienses demasiado. Estoy seguro que con estas palabras te dare algo de esperanza... Esperanza que deberás aferrarte si quieres una oportunidad contra mi-

Una vez dicha esas palabras, Opaque se retira volando desde los aires y montada en su escoba, dejando una franja de estrellas rojas en el firmamento del cielo.

() () () () () () () () () ()

-Y así fue como se me ocurro la idea de que la maestra Croix de la Dimensión A sea Opaque- Terminando su relato, las brujas están algo sorprendidas y pensativas ante cada palabra que dicen las chicas.

-N-n-no lo había pensado claramente, Akko- Lotte es la primera que exclama una palabra.

-Ni yo tampoco lo hubiera adivinado, algo que esta cabeza hueca si pudo hacer al usar por primera vez esa cosa llena de polvo llamada cerebro- Sucy da su comentario infaltable.

-Sin embargo, no creo que sabiendo la identidad de Opaque ayude mucho- Barbara tiene esa duda.

-¿A que te refieres?- Le pregunta Diana.

-Digo yo, no nos serviría si se tratara de encontrarle un punto débil- La morena explica las posibles falencias al conocer la identidad secreta de Opaque. -¿Que nos sirve realmente saber su identidad?, ¿Como la usaríamos en su contra?-

-¿Que no es obvio que sabiendo eso, sabríamos las habilidades de la maestra Croix en caso de que se tratara de Croix?- Cosntanze le responde esa duda.

-Tiene razon- Ahora es Sucy quien vuelve a tener la palabra. -Solamente deberíamos saber el como maneja la Vara Corrupta para saber sus fortalezas-

Mientras siguen hablando, la hora de la cena se esta acercando mas y mas.

-Lo que yo propongo es invitarla a reunirla en cierto lugar y de ahi atacarla todas juntas como podamos- Amanda propone una idea demasiado osada. -Con nuestra experiencia y combinando nuestras magias, seguramente podremos derrotarla entre todas en un solo conjunto por todos los frentes-

-¿Pero donde la buscaríamos?- Es Hannah quien tiene la palabra en este momento. -Podría estar en cualquier parte del planeta-

-Es verdad- Tambien habla Jasminka. -Y no nos olvidemos de que puede tener a los Phalanx-

-Ouch, me olvide de ello. Jejejeje...- La pelirosa se da una rascadura en la cabeza, pensando que dijo una estupidez.

-Cualquier idea es interesante pero muy arriesgada- Ahora es Anna quien habla. -Sin embargo, la inteligencia por si sola no es suficiente. Es necesario combinarla con fuerza bruta o ataques de carácter ofensivo mas acentuado-

-¿Eh?, ¿A que te refieres?- Le pregunta Cosntanze.

-Deberíamos primero aumentar nuestros hechizos y conjuros ofensivos para así provocarle daños severos a Opaque Chariot- Es la idea que propone ella. -Por lo que me dijo ayer la maestra Ursula mientras ella inspeccionaba la relacionero de esta Academia, me contó que varios de sus ataques o no podían atravesar la gruesidad de la Corrupted Rod o cuando le acertaba un ataque la protegía una especie de metal en su cuerpo. ¿Verdad, señorita Callistis?-

-En efecto. Ningún conjuro que le lanzara la hirió severamente, es mas...- Respira hondo para pronunciar la siguientes palabras: -Pareciera como si disfrutara de verme sufrir porque... No solo me amputo el brazo por sorpresa, sino que me tumbo al suelo riéndose a carcajadas, me aplasto con sus tacos el estomago mientras yo no paraba de sacar sangre y sangre, tiñendo el pasto de rojo y después de ello ya no me acuerdo... No puede ser Croix...-

Lo dice sin ningún pelo en la lengua.

-A pesar de que lo dicho por Akko sea posiblemente verídico, no creo que la Croix de la Dimensión A sea Opaque Chariot- Una vez dicha esas palabras, se levanta de su asiento y se retira hacia la puerta. -Perdónenme, chicas. Pero tengo un asunto que atender. ¿Me podrían perdonar?-

-No se preocupe, maestra Chariot- Akko le dice apuntándola con el martillo. -Pero no se sobre exija y si quiere le daremos una mano si la pide- Ese comentario es demasiado irónico.

Ursula solo hace una sonrisa hacia su aprendiz y se retira del salón. Mientras tanto, Anne sigue hablando para seguir con la reunión.

-En fin... Tenias algo que decir, no Diana?. Entonces di lo que te había dicho Opaque Chariot-

-Verán, chicas. Ella me dio esta carta- Les muestra tal carta a las demás brujas y ven que esta firmado por la bruja llamada "Blatorikusu".

-¿Como?, ¿Blatorikusu?- Hannah le hizo un arranque de ceja al leer semejante nombre.

-¿No sera Japonesa?- Jasminka le pregunta eso a Akko, porque el nombre suena muy Japones.

-La verdad es que se pronuncia como si fuera de Japón, ¿Pero que significado tendrá?; Ni siquiera esta escrito en Kanjis- La castaña esta en muchas dudas ante ese nombre. -¿Tu sabes que significa esas palabras si la traducimos en idioma de bruja, Diana?-

-La verdad es que esto ni siquiera son palabras de bruja, sino mas bien que son palabras en Japones. Y mi Japones sinceramente no es tan bueno como las palabras en Latin Antiguo-

-Jeh. Algo me dice que entonces no podrá leer las cartas de "cierta persona" si algún día se las manda- El ojo de Sucy apunta totalmente hacia Akko.

-S-S-SUCY!- Las dos brujas gritan al unisono y sonrojada.

-Bueno, chicas. Que malhumoradas que están en estos minutos- Sucy se queja. -Pero bueno; ¿Que dice la carta, Diana?-

Mientras la peliverde abre el sobre y muestra el contenido que simplemente es un papel doblado y que lo extiende, las palabras pronunciadas están en un Ingles fluido y de Inglaterra. Las demás chicas esperan que dicen esas palabras porque no todas son de Inglaterra y solamente Amanda podría entenderlos pese a que el Estadounidense y el Ingles de Inglaterra no son realmente iguales en idioma.

 _Querida Diana Cavendish:_

 _Me presento en esta carta. Mi nombre es Blatorikusu y soy la mano derecha de Opaque Chariot, aunque esta me niegue totalmente ese cargo y me llama simplemente como amiga acompañante._

 _Pero en fin, quise mandarle este presente en palabras para hacerle una invitación cordial a la Mansion Cavendish. Estoy en ese lugar y espero su respuesta a la brevedad para poder tener un encuentro entre damas. Traiga su varita y sus conocimientos de magia al máximo porque tratándose de una Cavendish, me daria muchísimo orgullo saber que usted es una prodigio como le es mencionada._

 _Para que no se preocupe, le hice que a su criada Anne le enviara una carta con una fotografía mostrandonos a mi, a su Tia Daryl, a sus primas gemelas, a Anne, a su osito de peluche y a todos sus sirvientes para que no se preocupara. Es mas, mientras estamos esperandola estoy durmiendo en el exterior y haciendo meditación._

 _Espero su llegada dentro de dos o tres dias._

 _Atte. Blatorikusu._

 _P.D: El te que hace la Tia Daryl sabe a diablos._

Al terminar la carta, Diana les muestra la foto a las chicas. Es exactamente igual a lo descrito en las palabras.

-Así que ella es Blatorikusu. ¿Eh?- Dice Constanze.

 _-Es rarisimo. Yo en mi vida había oído de Blatorikusu-_ Es lo que Anne piensa. _-¿Que clase de poder tendrá esa supuesta "mano derecha"?-_

-¿Pero como es que están seguras con ellos?- Pregunta Amanda. -No creo que una imagen y una carta sean seguras, podrían estar alteradas magicamente-

-Es lo que yo pensaba, pero recientemente el búho me mando otra carta de Anna que me indicaba estar muy bien y que ella solamente meditaba afuera, comía, escupía el te de la Tia Daryl y dormía en la alfombra. Pero nunca se sacaba su mascara y su traje pero si se baña y aun así, no es malagradecida con excepción del te. Y lo puedo confirmar porque la retina del búho me mostró como era cada uno de sus actos- Explica la ojiazul. -Como sabrán, ellos tienen una retina que no puede ser modificado. Son demasiado inteligentes y darían señales de ello, cosa que mi búho no lo ha demostrado-

Ya no quedan dudas.

-Y ya pasaron dos días, eso quiere decir que mañana partiré a la mansión y la derrotare- Afirma ella parándose y apuntando su varita. -La derrotare para así tener un problema menos de que preocuparnos. ¿Ok, chicas?-

Las brujas asisten con sus varitas extendidas hacia arriba, en señal de aprobación. La hora de la cena se esta acercando, así que la reunión de las Nueve Brujas debe finalizar.

-Bien, chicas. Antes de terminar, quisiera hacer una pregunta a Akko- Ahora Anne le pregunta lo siguiente a la Japonesa. -¿Alguna de las maestra de Luna Nova se especializa en hechizos ofensivos?-

-Yo se la respuesta- Lotte levanta la mano en vez de Akko. -Pero créeme, Akko. Sera el terror personificado para ti-

() () () () () () () () () ()

En la torre de Astronomía, se encuentra a la maestra Ursula estando muy asustada y con miedo arrodillada en frente de la ventana y mirando como el cielo se transforma en la noche. En realidad, todavía sigue traumada por la paliza que le dio Opaque Chariot y la amputación que le dio en su brazo.

-No se que hacer...- Sus pensamientos son muy devastadoramente sinceros. -No pude con ella y eso que use toda mi fuerza. Ella es realmente un monstruo... No quiero que Akko quede gravemente herida o peor, MUERTA por esa basura de bestia inhumana asesina que es esa bruja...-

Entre sus terrores y su ave Alcor durmiendo, se levanta para caminar a su escritorio. Enciende la luz y encuentra la foto de ella con Croix.

-Oh, Croix... Si estuvieras aquí con nosotras y conmigo...- Agarrándola con fuerza, la empieza arrugar con su mano y se arrodilla para empezar a llorar.

() () () () () () () () () () ()

Después de haber cenado y a una Akko llena para variar y ya con su fiebre dejado en el pasado y su marca de quemadura solamente siendo una marca, ella junto con Anne van a visitar a la maestra que mas poder ofensivo tiene en toda Luna Nova.

-¿Q-Q-Q-Q-UEEEEEEEEEEE?!- La profesora Finnelan escupe su te en frente de la cara de la Japonesa al oir semejantes palabras. -¿QUE QUIERES QUE AYUDE A QUE LA MISS KARAGI AUMENTE SU PODER MAGICO PARA HACERLE FRENTE A OPAQUE CHARIOT?!- Lo dice a gritos.

-Sip- Es lo que contesta normamente, como si fuera una pregunta que se hace todos los días.

-Pero esto es inorpotuno. Comprendo que ella ha mejorado en este lapso de tiempo desde que detuvo el misil junto con la Miss Cavendish y que su poder magico ha aumentado expotencialmente, lo suficiente como para matar a una de esas cosas llamadas Phalanx- Le hace un resumen de su progreso. -Pero no creo que ella sea la indicada para aumentar su poder y no lo digo por su inmadurez-

-O por ser grotona- Agrega Anne.

-O por robar comida-

-O por ser ignorante en ciertos puntos-

-O por no depilarse-

-O por gritar en lugar de hablar-

-Pero su orientadora, la señorita Du Nord, fue gravemente herida mediante la amputacion de su brazo y tuvo demasiadas heridas de gravedad. Ademas de que la Miss Kagari le dono gran parte de su sangre y dudo mucho que haya recuperado toda la suya en un lapso de dos dias- Ahora la maestra extiende sus manos como si estuviera rezando. -Oh, Dios. No me quiero ni imaginar de lo que le sucederia a una alumna y eso si que me no lo perdonaria-

-Perdoneme, señorita Finnelan, pero yo al menos quiero intentarlo- Le explica la castaño. -Se que no soy la mas aplicada o la mas habilidosa a pesar de que con el tiempo he mejorado notablemente, pero al menos quiero lograr herir a Opaque. Claro... Si usted acepta, claramente-

Pasan algunos segundos y finalmente la maestra habla.

-Esta bien. Desde mañana temprano te ayudare a afinar tus poderes magicos y quisiera que la Miss Finnelan nos acompañara- Finalmente la profesora accede al pedido de Akko.

-No hablamos en tercera persona, pero Akko Kagari le agradece a la Señorita Finnelan- Ella le contesta en tercera persona.

-Se esta refiriendo a mi, pedazo de Golfa- Le reclama Anne.

-Ups. Jijijijiji- Errar es de humanos.

 _-Interesante...-_ Piensa Anne. _-Esto se pone cada vez mas interesante y misterioso. Jejeje...-_

() () () () () () () () () ()

En la noche ya entrada y con la luna ya iluminada, Opaque Chariot sigue cantando en su escoba voladora:

 _Tsuki ageta kono te ni nigiri shimeta_  
 _Chikai ga hikari ni natte_  
 _Itsuka kimi ni todoku sono shunkan made_  
 _Naiteru hima nante nai kara_

 _Hamidashite shimatta atsui omoi ga_  
 _Yozora de kagayaki dasu_  
 _Umarete kita imi ga wakatta ki ga shita_  
 _Negai koto wa zenbu kono te de kanaeru_

 _Sou mirai wa zenbu kono te de KANERU!_

-Jijijijijiji... Ay, pero que buen programa he visto durante un dia- Es lo que dice Opaque Chariot al ver un Anime con la letra de ese Opening.

Luego de dar vueltas por ahi, se pone a reflexionar en su siguiente paso:

 _-Bien. Los Phalanx deben estar descansando. Menos mal que les di la orden de que no fueran a atacar las demás brujas porque todo a su tiempo y Blatorikusu debe estar en la Mansion Cavendish haciendo alguna que otra travesura-_ Sus pensamientos de su mente son un enigma, como alguien que piense derramar una caja de leche en un mantel cuadriculado como si fuera una pollera Escosesa y en un fondo violeta. _-Creo que es hora de ir partiendo a ese lugar llamado "El arbol de Wageanda" a visitar a esa tal Croix Meriedes-_

Y de esta manera, la escoba de Opaque Chariot va aumentando la velocidad, dejando una gran linea de estrellas en el cielo e incluso mucho mas de las que iluminan la noche.


	33. El Destino de Diana

Hola a todos! :D

Aqui **NecrosX** con otro nuevo capitulo :D :D :D

Esta vez estoy inspirado por cierto giro que va a pasar, así que no iré esta vez (Y en otras próximas) con rodeos :)

Así que disfruten este capitulo :D

Y no olviden dejar su Review y comentarios sobre el Fic ;)

() () () () () () () () () ()

Ya es de otro día en la Academia Luna Nova y ya esta amaneciendo. Las renovaciones siguen a la orden del día y sin ninguna queja tanto de los Hados así como de la gente que esta colaborando sin pago, con excepción de algunos que necesitan el dinero para ayudar a las familias o a jugar al Casino de la ciudad.

Pero en el amanecer, muchas brujas se están preparando en sus habilidades y en su magia porque es claramente inevitable un choque bíblico entre brujas y Phalanxs, por lo que el entrenamiento es riguroso y sin embargo, no perder esa esencia de bruja que las caracteriza.

Amanda esta tratando de mejorar sus hechizos y conjuros estando sentada, Constanze prepara armamento mágico y una silla de ruedas especializada para su amiga, Jasminka esta completamente pensando en un hechizo que la haga crecer a voluntad, Lotte esta pensando en un serio conjuro que se necesitarían casi 500 años para dominarla a la perfección y Sucy esta preparando sus pociones pero en hamsters, ya que su "conejillo de indias" esta muy ocupado.

En cuanto a Akko y cual como se lo pidió, esta siendo entrenada ofensivamente por la profesora Finnelan y Anne. El reto consiste en que ella ejecute varios hechizos de Murowa tratando de acertarle en tiempo record y con efectividad a "monos mágicos" que se están moviendo. Ella solamente dispara, dispara y consigue de vez en cuando un ataque critico.

-¿Como va el resultado, señorita Finnelan?- Le pregunta Anne. -Ya ha pasado una hora y ha logrado mejorar algo que solamente en un mes se podria siquiera lograr-

-Concuerdo con usted, Miss Finnelan- Obviamente el apellido de Anne es Finnelan. -MISS KAGARI! ESTA VEZ QUIERO QUE SE MUEVA Y CONJURE HECHIZOS OFENSIVOS MIENTRAS SE MUEVA!- Exigentemente, aumenta la dificultad y ahora los monos se mueven para atacarla a ella.

La castaña no pierde el tiempo y empieza a hacer maniobras de acrobacia parecida a las de la maestra Ursula, pero de un nivel algo bajo; Pero le da suficiente baraje para que esquive cada ataque de los monos y que estas los contrataque con multiples Murowas.

-ASI NO ESTA BIEN, MISS KAGARI!- Le grita la profesora. -TIENE QUE SER MAS RÁPIDA AL CONJURAR Y AL MOVERSE. ¿ENTENDIDO?!-

-SI, SEÑORITA FINNELAN!- Le grita Akko en contestación. A pesar de que transpira, sigue practicando en una nueva horda de monos. Esta vez y de a poco, esta logrando aumentar su velocidad de ataque y consiguiendo herir a varios monos rapidamente, mientras hace acrobacias simplemente en el aire.

 _-Vaya. Esta chica mejora demasiado si se esfuerza-_ Reflexiona Anne en su mente. _-Me parece que realmente Akko es la indicada-_

() () () () () () () () () ()

Mientras tanto y en la habitación del Equipo Azul, Diana se prepara simplemente su varita mágica y su escoba. Ya se cumplió el plazo de tres días en la que Blatorikusu la invito formalmente a la mansión Cavendish a encararla frente a frente. Preparada para salir de su habitación, ve a sus amigas Hannah y Barbara haciendo una especie de meditación para dominar el conjuro de fuego y de hielo.

-Eh... Chicas- La ojiazul las llama, haciendo que estas pierdan la concentración.

-Oh, Diana- Barbara es la primera que le habla. -¿Te vas a tu casa?-

-Si. Voy a enfrentarme a Blatorikusu, para así ya no tener un problema que enfrentarnos a futuro- Le dice la chica a sus amigas.

-Entonces deja que te acompañemos, Diana- Hannah le hace una propuesta en conjunto con Barbara y la chica no sabe que responder realmente.

-Lo que dice Hannah tiene razón ya que si somos mas, podríamos vencer a Blatorikusu- La morena da una idea aunque arriesgada, podría dar sus resultados.

-Oh, chicas...- La peli verde no hace mas que mostrar una sonrisa cálida. -Se que somos amigas, por eso deje que me aceptaran en su grupo cuando nos conocimos-

-Si. ¿Te acuerdas que, pese a que tu nos uniste, todos piensan que nosotras nos unimos a ti para que te "chuparamos los pies y adularte por cuanta inteligente y poderosa que eras"?- La peliroja da un recuerdo algo no grato para ella y su amiga.

-Es verdad. Nosotras decíamos eso para que te hiciéramos sentir que estabas realmente en nuestro grupo- Barbara expresa realmente la verdad en cual no era "adular e idolatar a la peliverde", sino que simplemente querían sentirse como alguien mas.

-Y lo se, porque en el fondo, ustedes pueden unirse en conjunto y ser mas fuertes o habilidosas que yo- Diana le toca el hombro a ambas. -Su conjuro de fuego y de hielo puede quizás dominar hasta todo lo que se de magia. Se lo aseguro-

-Diana...- Ambas claman su nombre a la vez.

-Por eso no puedo dejar que ustedes vayan conmigo ya que Luna Nova las necesita. Akko las necesita...- Se queda pensando en ese ultimo detalle. -Akko...-

-Diana, creo que deberias despedirte de ella por si acaso- Es lo que recomienda Hannah. -Aunque en realidad no debe hacerlo, porque sabemos que se veran mas tarde-

-Es verdad lo que dices...- Tras decir esas palabras, sale de la habitación y no sin antes. -Buena suerte, amigas mias...- Les desea suerte a ambas, porque la van a necesitar realmente.

Sin embargo, eso ultimo sonaba mas como sus ultimas palabras dirigidas hacia Hannah y Barbara mas que como una despedida cualquiera mientras se dirige hacia la terraza de Luna Nova, lista para despegar.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Volviendo a Akko, ahora esta entrena en un duelo de espada mediante el conjuro de "Gladius Jedai" que permite convertir la varita en un sable de luz contra Anne. La profesora Finnelan vigila cada movimiento que su alumna pueda ver, tanto en como ataca así como podría esquivar y contraatacar a la vez. Pero Anne demuestra ser un hueso duro de roer ya que ella tiene un dominio muy bueno en el sable.

-MAL, AKKO! MAL!- Le grita la maestra. -TIENES QUE PENSAR COMO UNA BRUJA EN CADA MOVIMIENTO DE ANTICIPACIÓN!-

-ENTENDIDO!- Ella sigue tratando de romper la barrera defensiva que Anne se protege como si fuera un muro circular.

-ASI ES! ROMPE LA DEFENSA MIENTRAS ESQUIVA LOS ATAQUES!- Le indica mientras que con su varita hacen aparecer pequeños rayos fugaces que si bien no son fatales, dan unas punzadas eléctricas cuyo dolor es peor que una bomba molotov. -UNA BRUJA QUE DA TERROR TIENE QUE CONOCER A SU VICTIMA ANTES DE LANZAR LA DESESPERANZA Y EL CONJURO QUE LA DESORIENTE A SU MERCED!-

Ahora la castaño tiene que esquivar no solo los rayos sino que ademas tiene que romper críticamente la defensa de Anne y con el cansancio ya jugandole en contra.

-Jeh. ¿Te estas cansando, Akko?- Le dice Anne en tono burlesco. -Tal vez Opaque no se canse **cuando ella decida matar a Lotte y a Sucy...** -

Un rayo le toca a la chica, pero antes de que venga el dolor, ella piensa en esas palabras dichas por Anne. Sus ojos cambian de apariencia en un segundo y desprende un aire que produce algo catastrófico e inquietante: No solo no le afecta el rayo, sino que ademas desprende una expansiva que hace rebotar los demas rayos hasta desintegrarlos; Ella da una estocada que atraviesa la defensa giratoria de la espada, quebrandola y lanzando una especie de ventisca que atraviesa al lado de una sorprendida Anne que no se imaginaba lo que le sucedería si le llenaba de impacto.

 _-Mi varita... Esta quebrada...-_

Tal impacto hace que este choque de lleno con algunos arboles de la Academia y sacándola de raíces, mandándolas a volar por los aires. Pero pronto de hacer ese conjuro que pareciera sacado de ningún lado, Akko se pregunta en su pose.

-¿Hum?, ¿Que paso?- Es lo primero que pregunta. No recuerda nada claramente.

-Esto... Descansemos por unos minutos; ¿De acuerdo?- Finnelan no para de estar sorprendida y es que al ser por muy poco tiempo, no esperaba que Akko desplegara semejante poderío mágico de una sola magnitud... Si a eso que lanzo fuera magia, claro esta. Anne también esta en velo tras ver semejante acto de la chica. ¿Que fue lo que ejecuto?. ¿Como es que desprendió semejante ventisca de energía que pareciera no ser magia?, y lo mas importante: Ese cambio de un segundo en sus ojos carmesí a rosado, que indicaran?.

De pronto y mientras siguen descansando, Alcor quien estaba de paseo y su aprendiz, que resulto ser el peluche de Akko transformado en Alcor Jr., visitan a las brujas.

-ALCOR! ! Que alegría verlos por aquí!- La chica se sorprende tras ver a magnificas aves volando sobre ella y las entiende desde que Chariot le enseño el lenguaje de las aves. Pero estas aves le dicen con claridad que vieron a Diana dirigirse hacia la parada.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Gracias a la mejora que hubo en las piedras filosofales y así como en su aumento de su alcance en el rango de magia, Diana Cavendish consigue llegar en un viaje de unas horas en tan solamente una hasta la mansión Cavendish, que esta resplandeciente desde que su tía y sobrinas decidieron hacer remoderaciones con todo lo invertido en Cavendish Industries: Una compañía especializada en varios ámbitos tanto adentro como fuera de la magia.

Cuando la bruja entra a su casa y se dirige hacia el patio, pareciera como si fuera ayer cuando intento ser la heredera mediante la bruja Beatrix Cavendish: Su antecesora y que casi lo logra aun teniendo la ayuda de Akko...

-Un momento. Ahora que lo pienso...- No podía ser mas obvio e incluso se pega la cabeza tras recordar semejante idea. _-Blatorikusu significa en Japones claramente eso: Beatrix!-_

Asi como que no había nadie que la recibiera o le dijera que ella estuviera aquí o mas bien, acaso la bruja que dice ser la mano derecha de Opaque Chariot... ¿Sera acaso la bruja Beatrix, la bruja con la que comparte sangre y lazos?

-H...hola...- Llega hacia la cocina comedor. -¿Hay alguien aquí?... ¿Anna?... ¿Tia Daryl?... ¿Primas?...- Mientras mas la llamaba, se escuchan varios chillidos. Tras oirlos, empieza a observar de donde provienen y resulto ser que hay una jauría de roedores con peinados que Diana reconoce.

-OH, DIOS MIO!- Exclama del susto. -S-S-SE HAN CONVERTIDO EN HAMSTERS!-

-No exactamente, sino que solamente durara por unos momentos mientras tengamos nuestro duelo...- Una voz desde afuera la hace convencer de salir y dejar al ejercito de hamsters hacia un rincón.

No se sabe a quien se enfrenta o a que enfrentara. ¿Serán demonios o serpientes?. La respuesta esta al estar en el exterior, seguida por sus parientes hamsters y viendo en el patio plagado de ríos, una estatua con su piedra filosofal potencializada, un jardín de arbustos y finalmente la estrella principal: Blatorikusu sentada en meditación para luego pararse y mirar fijamente su túnica con la que se cubre y la mascara de una feliz Shiny Chariot ante la chica.

-Finalmente has venido- Lo primero que le dice. -Opaque finalmente te lo ha dicho y por tanto has venido-

-No tenias porque hacer esto...- Diana le reprocha por lo que descubrió. -NO TENIAS PORQUE TRANSFORMARLOS EN HAMSTERS PARA TODA LA VIDA!-

-Calma, calma...- En vez de sonar arrogante, Blatorikusu le pide que se tranquilice como si de una figura conocida se tratara. -Al menos que muera o que pasen algunos días, el efecto se ira. No te preocupes ya que tarde o temprano se irán volviendo a la normalidad-

-¿Como me lo puedes garantizar?- Se pregunta la peliverde.

-¿Que acaso no confías en mi, Diana?- No solo dice esa pregunta totalmente fuera de lugar para el momento que ella esta, sino que ademas le dice "Diana" como si la conociera algo mas allá que el nombre o en su historia.

-Por supuesto que no, usurpadora- Le empieza a decir sus verdades. -Usaste el nombre de mi descendiente Beatrix y lo modificaste en Japones a Blatorikusu, para finalmente usar esa mascara de Shiny Chariot. VERGÜENZA TENDRÍAS QUE TENER! Porque de Chariot no tienes nada- Se agacha su cabeza y se empieza a fruncir los ojos, en completa furia.

-En efecto. No es que a mi me guste, sino que ademas...- Empieza a tomar aire para decir lo siguiente. -Antes de que mi hija muriera, a ella le fascinaba muchisimo a Shiny Chariot-

-¿Que dijiste?- Levanta su cabeza y mira como ella se toca la frente de la mascara y se la quita para tirarla en el piso y sacarse la túnica de la cabeza.

Diana la reconoce al instante y su vida cambia totalmente a 360°.

-I-i-i-i-i-i-i-mpos-ible...- No le queda aire para afirmar lo que están viendo sus ojos azules. -Tu tendrías que estar m-m-m-m-m-m-muerta...-

Ya no puede mas y empieza a gritar con alegría real, porque de verdad la felicidad le invade al mirarla frente a frente y saber de quien se trata Blatorikusu:

 **-MAMA!-**


	34. Diana VS Blatorikusu: Duelo de Familia

Hola a todos!. Yo soy **NecrosX** con otro nuevo capitulo :D :D :D

¿Les gusto el giro de la vez pasada? xD

Pues sigamos con esta aventura y no olviden dejar Reviews y opiniones sobre el Fic ;)

() () () () () () () () () ()

-¿M-M-MAMA?...-

La mente de Diana esta en brutal Shock. Tras ver que desde la mascara y su capucha la Blatorikusu, mano derecha de Opaque Chariot, resultara nada mas ni nada menos que su madre. Su madre quien murió cuando ella era una niña todavía y que sin embargo, están frente a frente y la chica simpremente no puede evitar derramar algunas lagrimas de alegria.

-Es mi mama... Parece mentira, pero en verdad eres mi mama... Mama...- Cuando dice esas palabras y ya mirando al piso, la mujer va caminando y le toca el menton a Diana y la hace ver cara a cara.

-Diana...- Le dice esa palabra con una respuesta serena y calmada, relajando a su hija...

Sin saber que desde todo ese pensamiento de alegría se esfumaría cuando en la otra mano esta la varita de Blatorikusu.

Una expansiva de magia, tan solo una expansiva de magia se activa desde el pecho de Diana e inmediatamente la hace rebotar contra la pared de la mansion, dejando un gran hueco y grietas con la potencia de la espalda.

-¿QUE ESTAS PENSANDO, NIÑA? PARATE Y ENCARAME!- Ella le grita, cambiando su imagen maternal a la de un enemiga sedienta de sangre. -Si de verdad creo que eres mi hija, te confieso que en realidad estas viendo a Blatorikusu: La heredera de la Bruja Beatrix. ASI QUE PARATE, NIÑITA-

Mientras la peliverde se levanta con muchisima dificultad, no puede parar de reflexionar.

 _-E-e-es verdad. Ella no puede ser mi madre, sino que es la madre de mi yo de la Dimension A. Dios, pero que idiota fui...-_

Sin mas dilación, ella ejecuta su varita y apunta a su no madre.

 _ **-MUROWA!-**_

Haciendo un conjuro básico de poder mágico, le dispara a Blatorikusu que en vez de esquivarlo, lo sostiene y la concentra con la palma de su mano.

-¿P-PERO COMO?!-

-Es fácil, Diana. ¿Acaso no anticiparia que ibas a probar a tu enemigo con hechizos básicos?- Apretando su mano hasta convertirla en un puño, el poder mágico explota y se esfuma. -Ese es un error caro para una Cavendish y que lo vas a pagar en este instante-

Moviendo su varita hacia el cielo con las dos manos extendidas, empieza a concentrar una diminuta esfera oscura verdosa.

-Mira esto, Diana. Una muestra autentica del poder de los Cavendish- Invoca el hechizo hacia una Diana, todavia herida por el ataque de recién. **_-VIRIDI STUNNER!_ -**

La esfera se extiende y se convierte literalmente en un arco eléctrico de color verde brillante y es lanzado como si de un látigo hacia la chica que lo recibe y lo ata.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Ni bien hace contacto, la electrocuta y hace que sus pelos queden totalmente parados. El dolor no es mortal, pero si demasiado intenso. Cuando desaparece el arco, Diana cae de rodillas hacia el suelo. Blatorikusu se le acerca y le extiende su varita en su cada, como si de una estocada final se tratara.

-Dime una cosa, Diana: ¿Que es el estado de la "Cavendish Purisima"?-

-E... E... El estado... "Cavendish Purisima"?- Mientras sigue de rodillas, Diana trata de decir con una buena voz y no pensando que tiene su varita enfrente. -Antes de morir, me lo contaste... Me lo contaron cuando era una niña-

 _"La Cavendish Purisima es el sinónimo de que una Cavendish ha hecho de su sangre pura como la de la bruja Beatrix. Aquel que lograra encontrar el factor de la pureza, la sangre adquiere ese beneficio y se dice que una Cavendish podría estar con ello hasta equiparable con el nivel de los dioses mágicos"_

-Asi es. Se trata simplemente de un estado totalmente alejado del concepto mágico en común- En un giro inesperado porque podría haberla matado, Blatorikusu saca su varita de la cara y empieza a ver el sol. -Si una Cavendish logra convertir en pura su sangre, el poder mágico que se desprendería y mas estando en este lugar donde la magia fue restaurada. Jeh! Y eso que ni yo he llegado a semejante estado-

-¿Pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- Cuando mas pasa los segundos, Diana recupera la capacidad de hablar rápido y poco a poco se pone de pie.

-Porque mi hija quería convertirse en Purisima para poder encarar a Opaque Chariot. ¿Y que mejor que vengando a casi todas sus amigas muertas asesinadas por Opaque Chariot?-

-¿C-como...?-

-Creo que has oído de ella que fuiste la única que has enfrentado a Opaque Chariot en igual de condiciones podríamos decir. Y a pesar de la brutalidad entre sus niveles mágicos, su sed de venganza y de cólera eran enormes. No era de extrañar que Opaque tuvo realmente un combate en serio y muy complicado-

Al contarle eso, se da cuenta de que esa Diana era mas decidida, muy sacrificable y que le daba todo por la humanidad.

-Ahí es cuando yo entre de la nada y de seguro te acuerdas del hechizo que te ejecute. ¿No?- Respira aire para exclamar lo siguiente. -Adivina: ¿Que fue lo que le ejecute por las sombras a esa Diana, inmovilizándola y permitiendole a Opaque Chariot matarla cruelmente con esa ayudita?-

Diana exploto de rabia subitamente. Lo que escucho parece mentira: Una completa mentira que pudo haber sucedido en su ahora. Blatorikusu fue la responzable total de que Diana perdiera y muera cruelmente ante Opaque, pasando a engrosar la lista de brujas que han muerto en vano.

-Maldita... ¿Que hiciste QUE?!- Parandose ya totalmente, la ojiazul ya no puede aguantarlo mas. _ **-G-G-GLADIUS JEDAIIIIIIII!-**_ Su varita se convierte en un espada de luz y los ojos de Diana no paran de exclamar furia y total aire asesino desde su cabello que se mueven.

-Jeh. Que persona tan arriesgada, como mi hija-

-TU! COMO SE TE OCURRE LLAMARTE MADRE SACRIFICANDO TU PROPIA HIJA?!- La furia de la chica va en aumento, dando miedo y desesperación como una autentica bruja. -AHORA PREPARATE! MORIRÁS AQUÍ Y AHORA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Dando un grito de guerra, Diana corre y le da varios movimientos con su varita. Blatorikusu no hace mas que retroceder y caminar hacia ponerse detrás de la estatua que posee la piedra filosofal. En eso, la chica da un salto en voltereta e intenta darle una estocada apuntándole en la cabeza.

-MUERE!-

Pero en realidad, solamente impacta contra parte de la estatua. Blatorikusu dejo solamente su capa y su túnica en su lugar.

-AQUÍ ARRIBA Y SUFRIRÁS!- Ahora las cosas se invirtieron porque ella esta en el aire y apunta su varita para exclamar el siguiente hechizo. _**-POTENTIA PROCEDITUR!-**_

Salen en potencia varios puntos que se convierten en misiles y Diana consigue esquivarlos rodando hacia la izquierda y luego corriendo con su espada de luz para darle una estocada a Blatorikusu quien ya esta tocando el piso con la suela de su zapato.

Cuando va a ejecutar tan movimiento, la mujer la esquiva y no solamente eso, sino que los misiles mágicos fueron redirigidos.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Le dan de lleno en la espalda y pecho de la chica, haciendo que esta arda de dolor extraordinario. Diana esta totalmente a merced de la mujer y el estar muy malherida le deja claro la evidencia de su poder.

Pero pese a su intensas lastimaduras, ella no se cae. Sigue parada de pie y mira fijamente a Blatorikusu y no puede creer lo que viste: Es el traje de bruja de la bruja Beatrix. No es una replica porque se nota a la vista: ES el traje de Beatrix, puesto sobre la mujer.

-Si te diste cuenta, lo malo es que no pude hacerme con el sombrero y es una lastima. ¿No te parece?- Le explica sobre el porque de su traje. -No querías que supieras el hecho de que no solo te enfrentas a tu madre, sino a la descendiente mas cercana de Beatrix y la que SI completo el rito de Venus para heredar el linaje de los Cavendish-

No se sabe como o quizás se entero por medio de la charla que tuvo con Anne, la tía Datyl y sus primas de que Diana fracaso miserablemente en el intento por conseguir liderar el linaje de la familia. Pero no puede pensar en ello, sino que los problemas que tiene son mas y están a la par de desventajas masivas.

Esta muy herida, sus músculos están adoloridos para siquiera extender su varita, empieza a escupir sangre, no puede matar a esa mujer que la ve como su madre y que sacrifico a la Diana de su Dimensión como si fuera un ganado y ahora debe encararla con el traje de la bruja que ella compartía su sangre.

 _-Perdonenme, amigas mías. Pero hasta aquí llegue yo, fallándoles por no poder volver a reencontrarnos-_ Su sonrisa significa aceptar su destino y cae en el piso totalmente extendida de brazos y piernas. _-Al menos me honra ser eliminada por mi madre...-_

 **-¿PERO QUE DICES, DIANA?!-**

 _-¿Eh?-_

Esta ahora la chica mirando a sus alrededores y ve que esta en un salón oscuro. Solo hay una luz en el centro que lo ilumina todo. Una figura se le acerca directamente hacia la joven.

 _-Akko... AKKO!-_ Grita al reconocerla directamente a la cara.

 **-No grites... Hace mucho ruido aquí... Y no soy precisamente la Akko que existe en tu mundo, sino que soy solo producto de tu mente...-**

 _-¿C-Como?-_

 **-Veras. Estoy aquí porque tu piensas que Akko, o sea la que estoy parada ante ti aunque no sea precisamente la Akko Original, es tu llave. Tu razon de nunca rendirte con tal de verla una vez mas y sobretodo es porque ella, o sea yo...-**

 _-Es mi mejor amiga...-_ Tocandose las manos en el corazón, ve fijamente a su amiga que se esta desvaneciendo. _-Akko...-_

 **-Te diré un secreto que seguramente estaras deduciendo cuando me haga polvo... Y eso es porque es lo que tu piensas que pasara realmente si no haces el milagro...-**

 _-EH?!... AKKO! ESPERAME!-_

Intenta detenerla, pero ya es muy tarde porque el sueño se acabo. Demasiado rapido fue para lo que uno se acostumbra, pero lo suficiente como para motivar a Diana.

-Hum?- Blatorikusu no entiende el porque ve a la peliverde parándose con demasiada dificultad. -¿Pero que estas haciendo, Diana?; RINDETE! YA NO PUEDES COMBATIRME CON TU MAGIA! ME DEMOSTRASTE QUE ERES INÚTIL PARA SER UNA CAVENDISH!-

Pero la chica simplemente ignora esas palabras y con toda sus heridas y todas sus chances de ganar todavía por los suelos, Diana no se rinde. Se pone de pie y ahora esta lista para arriesgarlo todo realmente.

-Vaya. ¿Realmente vas a seguir combatiendome en ese estado calamitoso?-

-Así es, Blatorikusu. Porque es verdad que soy patética. Aunque me digan que soy la "Eminencia de Luna Nova", soy patética. UNA COMPLETA FALTA DE RESPETO A LO QUE DE VERDAD REPRESENTA LA MAGIA- Instantaneamente al decir esas palabras, sus ojos fueron detectados por la mujer y ve que cambiaron de color a un celeste mucho mas brillante.

-Por eso yo... Por eso yo... Después de todo lo equivocada que estuve ante mi mejor amiga y lo acertada que estaba ella, de verdad es que... Por lo que hiciste, por lo que hicieron los Phalanx, por lo que hizo Opaque... Por destruirme, madre, yo misma... Ya no puedo mas y ya no puedo mas contigo, porque sinceramente **TU COMO HEREDERA DE LA BRUJA BEATRIX ERES UNA COMPLETA BASURA DE MIERDAAAAA!** -

En ese dicho, el cabello de Diana esta cambiando a rubio. ¿Que significara?


	35. Cavendish Purisima

Hola a todos. amigos!. Yo soy **NecrosX** con otro nuevo capitulo y terminando de una vez por todas este encuentro entre madre e hija :D

Y Spoilers para que no ha leido el capitulo anterior xD

Pues sigamos con este capitulo y no olviden dejar Reviews y opiniones sobre el Fic ;)

() () () () () () () () () ()

Diana esta sofocando un cambio sin precedentes en los Cavendish, puesto a que su furia exploto de manera física y esta experimentando una especie de metamorfosis que consiste en una gran aura de energía mágica que se vuelve dorada y se expande por toda los jardines de la mansión. Su cabello se esta tornando desde el verde hasta el rubio brillante e intenso y sus ojos azules se aclaran hasta dejar unos celestes muy pronunciados.

Lo mismo con su traje de bruja que se va desgarrando y deja en descubierto su blasier blanco y una especie de musculatura algo pronunciada. Su pollera esta muy rota y sus signos de lastimadura están por los extremos.

Pero lo mas llamativo es que su expresión mostrada entre sus dientes de furia y los ojos de sed de violencia están empezando a dar sus frutos. Parece que la cordura se perdió en ella cuando ve cara a cara hacia su rival y madre de la Dimensión A: Blatorikusu.

 **-Preparate porque seras la primera en morir. Conocerás el poder de los Cavendish sobre tus hombros pútridos-** Su boca proclama como si de una rabieta pronunciada se tratara.

Esta fatigada esta ultima cuando ve con sus propios ojos el resultado de tal transformacion:

 _-Diana, hija mia... Lo lograste... Ahora eres la Cavendish mas poderosa de todas-_ Parece que esta felicitandola, pero su varita extendida dice todo lo contrario. _-Es una lastima que tenga que matarte, ya que quisiera verte para siempre con vida-_

Ahora sus ojos se miran frente a frente y con sus varitas extendidas. Empiezan a correr frente a frente y a la vista de los habitantes de la mansion convertidos en Hamsters y que hostentan de testigo ante la gran pelea entre las dos Cavendish.

-AHORA MUESTRAME EL ESTADO DE COMO ESTA HECHO LA "CAVENDISH PURISIMA", DIANA!-

 **-ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARH!-**

Ambas se cruzan y sus varitas chocan como si se tratara de un duelo, pero la expansiva provocada por la joven es evidente. Tanto que expulsa relámpagos de su cuerpo al contacto y por primera vez, Blatorikusu esta retrocediendo. No puede encararla cuerpo a cuerpo y su rostro muestra una dureza y molestia muy pronunciada.

Hace un pequeño retroceso e invoca el siguiente hechizo:

-VIRIDI STUNNER!-

Le lanza el arco electrico que en vez de atar a su objetivo, Diana se agacha y con una mano se da un impulso hacia el aire. Hace una voltereta y grita con un pie extendido:

-VEDA VARULUS!-

-ARGH!-

Una patada da de lleno y en el aire con semejante impulso a la mujer y justamente en el estomago, provocando que esta escupa sangre de golpe e impacte con la cara de la rubia. Su rostro cubierto de sangre se añade a unos ojos todavia afilados que el acero.

 **-Esto es... Por insultar a la bruja Beatrix-** Refiriéndose a la utilizacion de su traje Original y manchando el nombre de las Cavendish.

-Coof, coof... M-m-maldita...- Tocandose su estomago de dolor y aun con la varita, trata de ejecutar otro hechizo. El dolor que posee impide que se coloque en una posicion comoda.

-Esto es... Por las brujas que han asesinado indiscriminadamente!- Vuelve a extender su varita la rubia electrificada para ejecutar el siguiente hechizo:

 _ **-MUROWA!-**_

Ejecuta un ataque básico, pero la potencia de la energía y los destellos eléctricos hacen que valla a una velocidad extraordinaria. Blatorikusu la esquiva de milagro, provocando que este estalle en un lugar sin importancia y sin embargo, se encuentra frente a frente con su hija que se movio a una veolcidad extraordinara.

La sangre y la expresión de la chica son de terror.

 **-POTENTIA PROCEDITUR!-** Sin rodeos y con la velocidad que puede, Blatorikusu le ejecuta un conjuro casi suicida. Miles de puntos transformados en misiles impactan sobre ambas, pero justo cuando iban a impactar, la mujer ve que no siente el dolor que debería tener.

A ultima hora, Diana activo un campo de energía mágico que protegió a ambas.

 **-Te salve la vida con tu estupidez suicida que ademas demostró manchando la traición de una hija...-** La molestia de la rubia no conoce limites y sus ojos celestes aumentan en brillo.

En lugar de agradecerle, ella agarra su varita y la apunta con ambas manos, pero tampoco esperaba que Diana hiciera lo mismo y encima ejecuta el conjuro rapidamente:

 _ **-TIA FREYLE!-**_

La escoba de la chica llega a por la espalda de Blatorikusu que esquiva con una voltereta al ultimo segundo y Diana salta hacia la escoba y parada empieza a conjurar las siguientes palabras:

 _ **-DIPHULNADO!-**_

En el medio del aire y aprovechando que todavía ella sigue en su voltereta, le ejecuta un conjuro ofensivo energético y de potencia muy alta que impacta contra Blatorikusu y la tumba contra el piso, dejando un gran crater y una estela de polvo y piedra pulverizada.

-Esto es... Por las brujas que has ayudado a asesinar, basura... Eso es lo que eres- Se lo expresa mientras se baja de su escoba y extiende su varita por una posible represaria.

 _ **-VIRIDI STUNNER!-**_

En efecto lo hay pero es tarde para repelerla. El arco eléctrico verdoso sale desde la niebla que la disipa y muestra ya a Blatorikusu con el traje ya dañado y con muchisimas marcas de sangre.

-TOMA ESA!- Su expresión de grito canta cuando el arco atrapa a Diana y vuelve a hacer el trabajo de electrocutarla. -AHORA ESTA A LA MÁXIMA POTENCIA, DIANA! NO PODRAS SOBREVIVIR EN ESTA OCASIÓN!-

 **-Tarde-**

-C-C-C... Como?...- Se da cuenta de que ella no grita de dolor, sino que esta feliz.

 **-Si fueras a matarme desde el principio, esta pesadilla no estaría pasando pero por tu ignorancia pasara esto...-** A pesar de haber recibido semejante impacto, la electricidad que emana su cuerpo amortiguo el poderío mortal y tratandose de una ser musculosa... **-YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** \- Extiende sus brazos para liberarse y rompe el arco que lo desintegra. Lo mejor es que no recibió ningún daño.

Su madre esta sorprendida ante semejante accion.

 _-N-N-Nunca pense que la Cavendish Purisima tuviera semejantes defensas contra su estirpe. Ese hechizo es exclusivo de los Cavendish...-_

-Puedes matar a un montón de brujas. ¿Pero ahora no puedes simplemente con uno?-

-GRRRRR! Seras...- No duda en extender de nuevo su varita y pronunciar: _**-PROVECTUS MUROWA!** -_ Pese a ser un hechizo básico, para ella es una versión avanzada y mas potente que el normal. Diana decide no esquivarla y la recibe de lleno en su cara para que muestre la cruda verdad.

Diana no recibió daño alguno mas que algunas roturas en su pollera y su brasier esta intacto.

Cierra sus ojos por unos momentos y al abrirlos, muestra ya claramente a la ganadora de este encuentro porque al volverlos a abrir, sus ojos intensamente celestiales lanzan una ventisca de viento que hace volar a Blatorikusu hacia atrás.

-AAAAAAAAH!- Su grito desprevenido la deja desorientada y Diana asiente en una sonrisa satisfactoria con sus manchas de sangre y que gotea hacia su pecho.

Caminando al mas puro estilo de "Macho Alfa", la rubia aun electrificada mira con desprecio a la mujer y con su varita ejecuta la siguientes palabras:

 _ **-REVELATA ANIMO!-**_

Un hechizo de poder psicológico y que le permite ver a través de los recuerdos en tiempo real al usuario. En lugar de atacar, decidió ir por un camino

-Ahora vere tus últimos pensamientos... Solo para saber lo aterrada que estas después de como por seguir a la mas fuerte, terminaste con una pesadilla mas fuerte-

Los pensamientos que lee son totalmente veridicos y son los momentos de que la Diana de la Dimensión A se va de su casa solo para ser detenida por su madre:

 _-Diana, por favor...-_

 _-Perdoname, madre. Pero debo hacerlo; Debo enfrentarme a Opaque Chariot en estos instantes-_

En la vision se ve como la mujer le suplica que no vaya a encararla, que va a morir

 _-P-p-pero hija... N-n-no podrás con ella... Ella..._

 _-Ella extermino a casi todas a mis amigas, a Akko mama. Opaque Chariot extermino a Akko-_

 _-Pero si tu mueres... Diana, te lo suplico. No vayas, quedate hasta hacerte fuer...-_

Una bofetada le impacta en su rostro y la hace caer al suelo.

 _-¿COMO QUIERE QUE ME QUEDE, SABIENDO QUE NUESTRA EXISTENCIA Y NUESTRAS VIDAS ESTÁN SIENDO PURGADAS?! ¿EH?, ¿TAN COBARDE ES MI PROPIA MADRE PARA NO ENFRENTARSE Y SE QUEDA DICIENDO QUE NO LA VENCEREMOS SIN SIQUIERA PROBARLO?!-_

 _-P-p-pero, Diana... Hija mia...-_

 _-Ya me voy. Y espero que recap_ acites porque yo de verdad estoy dispuesta a vengar a Akko y al resto de brujas que dieron su vida en vano- Antes de retirarse, le encara sus ultimas palabras. **_-Adiós, mama. Y que Dios te bendiga...-_**

Una vez que las pronuncio, se retira volando en su escoba hacia el cielo que empezó a llover y las gotas hacen juego con las lagrimas de la mujer.

Terminado el recuerdo, Diana esta totalmente en Shock. Es casi imposible que lo que vio sea la realidad de como sucedieron las cosas. Pero paso y Diana no solo huyo en una idea suicida, sino que desprecio con total descaro y capricho a su madre solamente por venganza. Para peor de los pecados, le dio encima un golpe, cosa que nunca le haría a su madre ni en sus peores desgracias.

En verdad, la Diana de la Dimensión A era imprudente y testaruda y totalmente decidida, pero por las razones equivocadas. Totalmente equivocadas.

Mientras reflexiona sobre lo que pensao

-No quería que ella fuera porque aun no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Era decidida pero débil- Confiesa la verdad. -Tras ver que aunque podia hacerle frente, tarde o temprano seria superada por Opaque porque la diferencia era abrupta. Así que, desde el fondo de mi corazon tuve que hacerlo... Porque yo fui quien descubrio el tema de las Dimensiones-

Diana esta escuchando cada palabra que proclaman su sinceridad.

-Esa distorsión que demostraron las Lineas Ley no podian ser temporales porque el flujo iba mucho mas alla que el tiempo mismo, mas al fondo y asi que propuse que debían ser espaciales, capaces de entrar en otras Dimensiones- Sigue hablando. -Decidí que si alguien consiguiera el estado de Cavendish Purisima, debía ser una Cavendish que yo no podía siquiera conseguirlo. Sabia los métodos, pero no los poseía.

Ahora su cara empieza a mostrar enojo e impotencia.

-POR ESO ME PUSE DE LADO DE OPAQUE, PARA ASÍ PODER CONSEGUIR EL MOMENTO EXACTO DE QUE OPAQUE ENTRARA A LA DIMENSIÓN EN LA CUAL SE ORIGINO LA ENTRADA DIMENSIONAL DE LAS LINEAS LEY!- Grita arrepintiendose por completo. -¿SABES LO QUE TUVE QUE SUFRIR Y DECIR PARA QUE ESTO LLEGARA?, ¿VER A LA CAVENDISH PURISIMA Y LA ESPERANZA QUE ESPERE VER DEPOSITADA?!...-

 **-Por eso hiciste todo eso... Para que llegara a estos extremos-**

Diana esta completamente calmada y aun esta transformada. Sus manos están manchadas de sangre, sangre que ya no ve como traicionera o sucia, sino de una mujer que ejecuto un sacrificio gigante y que esta sufriendo desde el fondo de su corazón.

-Hija... Demuestrame que en verdad has madurado...-

 **-¿Eh?-**

-Este es el hechizo mas arriesgado que ha hecho una Cavendish...- Con lo que le queda de fuerzas, extiende su varita y pronuncia: -CONSUMMATIO VITAE!-

Diana no puede creer lo que escucha. Ese conjuro hace quitar gran parte de la vitalidad mágica de una bruja a cambio de aumentar su poder romaico ofensivo. La chica simplemente no hace ningún movimiento y se queda estática. Parece que esta resignada a rendirse pues: ¿Que motivos tiene ahora de atacar sabiendo la verdad?

-ESTA ES LA ULTIMA LECCIÓN QUE TE DARÉ SI HAS MADURADO O NO!. SI NO PUEDES REPELERLO, ENTONCES AMBAS MORIREMOS Y CREEME QUE YO NO QUIERO HACER ESO!- Le grita mientras ejecuta su hechizo. -SE QUE AHORA ESTAS DESORIENTADA POR LO QUE TE CONFESÉ, PERO NO ME MIRES COMO YA SE QUE ME MIRAS! TU NO DEBES TENER PIEDAD CON UN ENEMIGO Y MENOS SI ES ALGUIEN QUE SE TRATE DE PONER EN PELIGRO TU VIDA Y LA DE LOS DEMÁS!... ACASO NO QUIERES VER A AKKO, DIANA?-

Eso ultimo la llego a recapacitar. Si en verdad se rindiera, entonces volver a ver a su amiga seria esfumado en absoluto.

 **-Akko... Vere a Akko...**

-¿Que dijiste? Repitelo?-

 **-Vere a Akko...-**

-Una vez mas...-

 **-Vere a Akko!-**

-UNA VEZ MAS, HIJA MIA!-

 **-VERE A MIS AMIGAS EN LUNA NOVA, MADRE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!-** Empieza a gritar ya motivada y su energia magica esta aumentando. Rayos estan siendo expulsados, su cabello rubio se vuelve intensos y sus ojos celestes están dilatando inspiración desde el fondo de su corazon. Sus heridas estan cicatrizando y su varita desprende una exagerada cantidad energética de magia.

 **-POTENTIA PROCEDITUR!-**

Los miles de puntos aparecen una vez mas, pero ahora tienen un tamaño colosal debido al hechizo anterior. En verdad se esta jugando la vida que le queda en un solo ataque.

Sus ojos miran con sorpresa lo que ejecuta Diana:

-Q-Q-ue...-

 **-Este conjuro jamas pensé que la ejecutaría porque es muy peligroso hasta para mi, pero lo hare... Hare el hechizo mas letal que he sabido en mi vida!-** Levanta su varita y de pronto aparecen miles de espadas mágicas por el aire y que igualan a los puntos convertidos en misiles.

 **-!ESO ES, ESPADAS INVENCIBLES! ¡EN NOMBRE DE LA CAVENDISH PURISIMA, BLANDIREMOS LAS ESPADAS PARA DERROTAR A LOS DE CORAZON MALVADO!-**

-ASI SE HACE, DIANA! ESA ES LA DETERMINACION QUE QUIERO SENTIR EN TI Y ESPERO QUE SIGAS VIVIENDO!- Ya no pierde mas el tiempo y ejecuta el hechizo. -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

 **-EL ATAQUE MAS LETAL DE DIANA CAVENDISH ESTA AQUÍ, MAMA:** _FINELITA LA SERANAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ **-**

Tantos los misiles como las espadas mágicas y bendecidas con el aura eléctrico empiezan a chocar y a explotar. El jardín empieza a devastarse dejando grandes crateres y la estatua que contiene a la piedra filosofal cede y cae en mil pedazos, dejando a la piedra en el piso.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

 **-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!-**

Madre e hija, con sus trajes destrozados y usando todas sus fuerzas hasta para los gritos, el aumento de explosiones va en aumento hasta que llega el punto de que tiene que terminar.

Y lo hace porque se extiende una gran apertura de neblina y que se va disipando para mostrar el veredicto que dicto el destino.

Diana sigue el pie, pero totalmente malherida y ya con su falda todavía rotosa, sus moretones son pronunciados, su sangre esta desapareciendo en el rostro para dejar simplemente rasguños profundos y esta con su blasier algo roto.

Pero Blatorikusu esta en peor estado: Su cuerpo esta tirado y hay un gran charco de sangre por donde ella esta tirada puesto que antes de desaparecer, una espada mágica le impacto de lleno en el centro y justamente fue en su corazón.

 **-MADRE, NO!-**

La rubia corre sin pensarlo dos veces ante su mama, agachándose entre el rio de sangre y tomando el cuerpo de la mujer.

-Hija mía...- Despierta con lo poco que le queda de vitalidad y toca el rostro de su hija querida. -Perdoname de nuevo... Por todos los pecados que cometi y ademas... E-e-en haberte m-matado...-

 **-NO DIGAS ESO! Tu fuiste forzada a hacer esa desgracia! Yo soy la que tiene que disculparse en nombre de ella y mio. Si tan solo hubiera madur** ado en ese instante...-

Cuando dijo ese dialogo, su cabello volvio a ser verde, su musculatura se perdió y sus ojos volvieron a ser azules. Volvio a la normalidad.

-Hum. ¿S-s-sabes que, Diana?; Me d-d-dijeron que mori por una enfermedad y la verd-dad es que n-n-nunca tuve esa e-enfer-medad... Pero c-creo que ninguna en-carnacion o vers-ion Dimensional d-ebe tener ese pre-dicamento que...- Respira profundo para pronunciar lo que dira de manera seguida. -Impide ver a sus hijas convertirse en brujas...-

-Madre...-

-A-a-antes de m-m-morir, d-dejame cont-arte algo que O-Opaque C-Chariot me mostró hace tiem-po y que me -me- negu-gue a cree-erlo...-

-¿Que cosa?...-

Una Diana pensativa y aun teniendo el cuerpo de su madre oye lo que pronuncia en un estado ya moribundo y confiesa el verdadero secreto que tiene Opaque Chariot.

-¿Q-Q-Q-Que dijiste...?- Esta petrificada al oir lo que le confeso realmente. -E-E-Es ELLA?!-

-Si, Hija... Ella es...- Pero antes de repetir esas palabras, vomita sangre y sus ojos se saltean para mirar hacia un costado.

Blatorikusu esta muerta. La madre de Diana esta muerta y los Hamsters son los unicos testigos ante tal desgracia.

-Mama...- Viendo ver morir a su madre una vez mas, se levanta del charco de sangre y decide hacer lo que deberia hacerle como agradecimiento por todo lo que tuvo que pasar.

Agarrando una pala empieza a cavar un hoyo gigante. Sin magia ni hechizos, sino con sus propias fuerzas crea un gran agujero con una simple pala y luego esta agarra el cuerpo de Blatorikusu para ponerlo en el hoyo y finalmente vuelve a colocar la tierra. Hizo una tumba y con dos ramas gruesas crea una cruz que va clavada.

-Mama...- Inevitablemente, empieza a llorar. Perdio no solo a su madre, sino que comprendio sus razones, sus pecados, lo que dijo y lo que se niega a creer. Con lagrimas en los ojos, su ropa destrozada y sus heridas a niveles caóticos, se levanta a mirar el cielo cuyo sol la ilumina y dice en voz alta:

-Hay que detener a toda costa a Opaque Chariot y que de ningún modo debe cruzarse ante nosotras o de lo contrario, ahí si seria el infierno de la Dimension A... Y mas cuando ya me entere de la verdad. Tengo que volver a Luna Nova... Tengo que volv-

La realidad es que Diana esta demasiado agotada y herida para seguir, haciendo que su cuerpo caiga de lleno en el pasto. Esta tirada y ahora esta descansando desmayada. Un descanso bien merecido después de haber conseguido lo imposible para los Cavendish, pero a un precio excesivo.

Un precio que esta muy lejos de cobrarse en su totalidad.

() () () () () () () () () ()

En los pasillos de Luna Nova, se ve al dúo de Lotte y Sucy caminando hacia su habitación:

-Oye, Sucy. ¿Como crees que le vaya a Akko con Anne?-

-No lo se, Lotte; Pero si esta la profesora Finnnelan, entonces me estoy perdiendo de una Masacre con calificacion R. Jijijiji-

-Ya- No seas así- Doblan y ya están a metros de su dormitorio. -Ella esta poniéndose ese riesgo en alto porque quiere ser mas fuerte. Esa determinación demuestra que ha madurado bastante-

-En eso si te creo y lo se porque ultimamente ya no esta cayendo en mis prueba de conejilla de indias- La pelirosa esta reflexionando a su amiga. -¿Crees que de verdad nuestra Akko esta creciendo?-

-Nosotras también, Sucy. Nosotras también- Le afirma la pelinaranja con una sonrisa y mostrandole sus ojos que no poseen los lentes. -Y con ello nos conllevara a hacer grandes brujas-

-Jijijiji... Tienes razón, amiga- La chica Filipina le pone una sonrisa con sus dos ojos al descubierto hacia la Filandesa mientras entran a la habitación.

Lo que ven en el interior parece un chiste sin gracia.

-Oh, chicas brujas. ¿Como están pasando su vida?- Es lo que le pregunta Opaque Chariot, quien esta sentada arriba de la cama de Lotte y jugando con un peluche de Alcor en sus manos.


	36. Invitación a la Locura

Hola a todos. amigos!. **NecrosX** esta aquí con otro capitulo. ¿Les ha gustado el de ayer?

Porque este igual va a estar recargado de algún que otro secreto que se ira revelando, así que disfruten :D

Y no olviden dejar su comentario y opiniones del Fic ;)

() () () () () () () () () ()

Opaque Chariot esta nuevamente en Luna Nova, pero en esta ocasión se encuentra sentada arriba de la cama de lote y jugando con el peluche de Alcor que pertenece a Akko. Lotte y Sucy miran sorprendidas semejante escena.

-Opaque...- La pelinaranja exclama con un tono muy seco.

-Esa soy yo- Le responde muy carismaticamente. -Oh, y si preguntan, entre por la ventana que dejaron abierta. Cierrenla antes de salir, por favor-

Aunque no lo parezca por su personalidad, Opaque demuestra ya ser la muerte encarnada ante las brujas. Aunque no sean Hechiceros que puedan sentir el interior de una Bruja o alguien con poder mágico, la de ella ya es monstruoso por naturaleza.

-Tu...-

-¿Yo?-

-Si... Ahora recuerdo...- Sucy es quien habla para sorpresa de Lotte. -Yo te vi asesinando a la maestra Ludic...-

-Oh, te refieres a la vieja que trato de envenenarme con su bebida que tenia un gusto agrio?- Opaque Chariot recuerda con claridad a la primera victima en su primera llegada a Luna Nova. -Un consejo: Si tu intentas hacer una bebida asi, antes que nada pon mejore gustos. Las frambuesas son uno muy rico-

-Jeh. Y encima te atreves a tomarlo como si fuera una burla...- Algunas lagrimas estan empezando a derramar la Pelirosa. -Tu... ERES UN MONSTRUO, OPAQUE!- Omitiendo el Chariot, Sucy le grita y empieza a derramar muchisimas mas lagrimas. Acontecimiento desconocido para Lotte, que jamas la vio asi.

Sin ya medir palabras o antes de que Opaque dijera un comentario a su estilo, Sucy intenta sacar su varita para atacar. En un espacio cerrado, intenta hacer un conjuro ofensivo y que sea efectiva en las limitaciones de la habitacion.

Pero antes de apuntar con su varita ya extendida...

-No!-

-Casi, pero lo logras. Felicitaciones- Le reclama Opaque Chariot que se levantto de la cama para soltar el muñeco que cae al suelo y llegar a agarrar la muñeca de la Filipina.

-Oh,no. SUCY!- Lotte grita asustada.

-No te preocupes. No te matare ni a ella, porque igualmente el conjuro que hubiera ejecutado podria fallar al 50% y ahi si se quedarian sin habitacion- Explicando una excusa, les dice a ambas que no moriran y luego suelta la mano de Sucy. -Por ahora se ganaron sus vidas que pudieron perderlas por una ceguera venganza- Ahora lo dice como si fuera una persona filosofica.

-M-Maldita... Maldita seas- La pelirosa estaba fatigada y solto su varita hacia el piso.

-¿Que es ese ruido, chicas?- Una voz que va en aumento se acerca y llega a la habitacion. -OH, DIOS MIO!- Grita la maestra Ursula tras ver quien estaba tambien con el dúo.

-Oh, hola Shiny Chariot. ¿Que hay de nuevo, Vieja?- Opaque Chariot la saluda.

-¿Y tu que haces aqui?- La maestra exhibe un tono muy molesto y lleno de furia. -¿COMO SE TE OCURRE SIQUIERA ESTAR AQUI'- Cuando lo grita, nota que le empieza a doler un poco el lugar donde perdio su brazo.

-Jeje. ¿Aun te sigue doliendo esa zona del brazo desde que te la ampute?- Le recuerda la primera vez que ambas Chariot se enfrentaron y que termino con una humillacion casi absoluta. -¿Adivina que? Ganaste la loteria, porque estoy aqui mismo-

Esas palabras dejaron en "Wuat" al trio de brujas.

-Asi es; Como ahora mi plan va en aumento, he decidido instalarme alla, en la Torre de la Luna Nueva- Hasta le da el lujo de decir su base de operaciones. -Esta deshabitada y aproveche para instalar mi refugio. Pueden traer tambien a las brujas que quieran mientras que yo ire a esperarlas-

Cada vez que dice información valiosa que no debería decir, vuelve a salir por donde entro impunemente y es por la ventana.

-Oh, les advierto que habrá muchisimos Phalanx vigilando el lugar. Pueden ir a verme, pero fijense si ellos tambien esten de acuerdo. Jijijiajajaja...- Con una risita de colegiala, Opaque se retira invocando su escoba y lendose hacia la Torre.

Mientras, las tres brujas están pensativas.

-Asi que la Torre de Luna Nova esta plagada de Phalanx...- Lotte reflexiona lo que ha oido.

-Jijijijiji... Cosas como estas solo pasan una vez, perfecto para una gran ofensiva- Sucy muestra una sonrisa diabolica. -Esta vez no escapara, porque un cadaver jamas se movería de su lugar-

-Es verdad, Sucy!. Ire a llamar al resto de brujas- Pero antes de salir, se detiene porque un hombro la frena.

-Lotte, hazme un favor y no le digas a Akko que nosotras iremos hacia alla- Como si de una madre se tratase, Chariot le dice a la pelinaranja sobre su pensamiento.

-Pero maestra, si no tenemos a Akko...-

-Ella debe seguir entrenando para ser una bruja fuerte y nosotras simplemente vamos a hacer la distracción o quizas... La derrotemos entre ambas sin necesidad de Akko. Pensara Opaque que la estaremos subestimando y acabemos con ella en el momento de que esta no utilice el máximo de su poder- Explica un plan sacado de la nada y que convence a las chicas.

Mientras Lotte se dirige a las habitaciones de ambos equipos y Sucy prepara un arsenal de pociones, Shiny Chariot queda todavía pensativa en una sola cosa.

 _-Se que con Akko, nuestras chances de ganar aumenta; Sin embargo, no es momento de arriesgarse. Pero lo que mas me llama la atención es "La Torre de Luna Nova"...-_ Da una exclamación al recordar tal lugar. _-Pero ahí fue donde Croix instalo su laboratorio!-_

() () () () () () () () () ()

Alguien se despierta de un sueño agotador.

Se trata de Diana Cavendish, que ahora esta acostada en una cama y esta vendada y con pijama de color celeste. Le duele la cabeza recordando lo sucedido con la pelea ante su madre...

 _-Esta es la habitación de mi mama...-_ Explorando el lugar que no ha cambiado nada ni siquiera desde el reinado de la tía Daryl. Se sorprende al ver que aun sigue igual y en su lugar el tapiz con la imagen de la bruja Beatrix.

Mientras la mira fijamente, recuerda lo ultimo que le dijo Blatorikusu: El nombre de Opaque Chariot.

-OH, VERDAD! TENGO QUE VOLVER A...- Sin embargo, al querer levantarse, sintió mucho dolor. Las lastimaduras le pasan factura. -Ay...- Su gemido doloroso lo recalca.

-Tengo que volver, pero estas heridas...-

Se estan moviendo las sabanas y llega Anne todavía convertida en Hamster.

-Señorita...- Dice la sirvienta leal de los Cavendish. -Se esta notando que volveremos a la normalidad con solo poder hablar...- Ya puede hablar Español en lugar de chillidos.

-Anne, yo quisiera ir...- Esta algo desilusionada la peliverde.

-Se que le diría que descanses, sobrina- Aparece Daryl, todavía convertida en Hamster. -Lograste convertirte en la Cavendish Purisima y casi en contra de tu voluntad, mataste a tu madre. Se que te duele porque volviste ver a morir a mi hermana Bernadette, pero se que en el fondo eso era lo que quería-

-Tia...- La chica también nota como ella esta dolida al ver semejante escena.

-Yo en cambio, fui inútil de nuevo ya que no pude detenerla cuando tuve la oportunidad, aun sin saber su identidad secreta y que era una desamparada que buscaba un sitio para comer y descansar.. Y lo único bueno es que recupere algo de mi magia, por lo que usar un conjuro Psíquica ayudo a llevarte hasta aquí, ponerte los vendajes, que duermas cómoda y que han pasado algunas horas- Le explica todo lo sucedido mientras Diana se desmayo.

-Y tu uniforme, Diana- Le muestra Anne los restos de su pollera y varias telas que han recuperado. -¿Segura que quieres usar este uniforme?-

-Lo usara- Interrumpe Daryl. -Una vez que te curemos con magia aceleradora, portaras esto-

Usando una magia de controlar a los objetos, detrás del tapiz se revela los ojos de su sobrina una grata sorpresa: La vestimenta de la bruja Beatrix.

-Q-Q-Q-Que?... Que yo me ponga ese uniforme sagrado?- En el fondo de su corazón, tiene una encrucijada. Por un lado, es hermoso que porte semejante vestimenta de su antecesora, pero por el otro... -Pero aun no me siento preparada, Anne y tía...-

-¿Y que importa que no estés preparada?; Una Cavendish que domino el Purisima puede llevarla sin problema alguno y no esta a elección porque te lo has ganado con todos los honores de tu alma, mi vida. Tu eres la heredera de la bruja Beatrix y su legado de linaje continua en ti.- Anne le explica que ese uniforme ya se lo puede colocar, que Diana ya se lo ha conseguido y esta se muestra un poco alegra por tajante decisión.

-Eso si: Este uniforme tiene una grandiosa resistencia, así que no estarás mas en Bikini y fornida mientras te transformes frente a tu amiga. Juasjuasjuas...- Agrega la tia de Diana y ese comentario dejo a la chica mas roja que un tomate maduro, mucho mas que los tomates lanzados a una función de cine cuando transmiten Harry Potter.

() () () () () () () () () ()

De vuelta en Opaque, esta llega a la Torre de Luna Nueva y se encuentra con que esta protegida los alrededores por múltiples Phalanx que llegaron a través del Flujo Dimensional en las Lineas Ley de manera muy rápida y sigilosa.

-HOLA, AMIGOS!- Le grita la mujer desde lo mas alto de su escoba.

 **-HOLA, SEÑORITA OPAQUE CHARIOT!-** Gritan los demás Phalanx a los gritos para después volver a ser estatuas vigilantes.

Al entrar adentro de la torre, contempla las escaleras, las múltiples estructuras, hasta las ruinas de una batalla que sucedió hace mas de un año. Mientras va subiendo y va subiendo, llega a una entrada que se abre para llegar a un laboratorio con síntomas de abandono, lleno de polvo y telaraña. Maquinaria reciente desarmada y sacada y la que quedaba esta en estado mediocre.

Al caminar y caminar, llega hacia la gran plataforma donde una vez estaba el falso "Shiny Rod Gigante" e iluminada por múltiples luces azules brillantes. En el centro se encuentra alguien desmayada y posee un poncho de color café y un cabello corto de color purpura.

-HOLA, AMIGA!- La saluda al acercarse hacia la figura. No responde. -Que amargada... Ah, bueno. Nuevo hogar dulce nuevo hogar-

Ya estando a solo metros, se arrodilla en el suelo y mira la cara de la persona fijamente.

-¿Asi que tu eras la mejor amiga de Shiny Chariot?- Le pregunta a un cuerpo desmayado. -Vaya. Yo creí que era mas grande, señora Croix Meriades. Algo así como una señorita que tiene un cabello rapado, una cara diabólica y que quiere erradicar a los que no posean magia, como esos llamados Muggles-


	37. Croix y Phalanx

Hola a todos! **NecrosX** esta aquí con otro capitulo mas.

Antes de volver a la acción, veamos un poco de la vida de una personaje que debería aparecer mas xD

Así que dsfruten de este "entremés" y no olviden dejar su comentario y opiniones del Fic ;)

() () () () () () () () () ()

 _"Querido Diario:_

 _Estoy en el gran árbol de Wageanda explorando las posibles curas ante el polen que desprende las flores que debilitan a las brujas y que bloquean la esencia de vuelo. Ademas de que es ironico que yo lo intente descubrir por el hecho de que yo estoy infectada con este virus gracias a salvar a Chariot Du Nord en el mismo dia que llego el Shiny Rod a nuestras vidas._

 _Tambien curioso que ya no le diga "Claiomh Solaris" a la Vara Brillante. Creo que Akko me contagio mucho esa parte. Jeje._

 _Ademas de que estoy cumpliendo mi castigo porque, si bien quise extender la magia, mis intenciones fueron pesimas. Use las llaves para abrir un camino al infierno pavimentado de buenas intenciones._

 _Deje a todos y a todas por un bien comun. Hice mas daño que bien. Casi condeno a toda una nacion y todo por envidia. Por avaricia y gloria egolatra es que estoy pagando esto, pero no me arrepiento. Asi esto evitara que ninguna bruja caiga en manos de este virus que vendria a ser como el SIDA hacia las personas._

 _Me pregunto que estara haciendo Chariot en estos instantes. A lo mejor esta durmiendo o siendo esclava de las demas profesoras o quizas enseñandole algun que otro hechizo a Akko, que en estos momentos ya debe estar volando por los cielos. El Shiny Rod la protegio del polen esa vez, lastima que no lo logro con Chariot que ya debio recuperarse al recibir muy poco polen a diferencia mia._

 _Oh, te extraño tanto, Chariot de mi vida._

 _Pero basta de charlas, es hora de seguir escalando por mi cuenta y con la compania de mis CroixBot, nombre otorgado por Constanze y que ya no tienen aplicaciones "malignas" por asi llamarlas._

 _Atte. Croix Meridies"_

Cuando termina de escribir, guarda su diario en el bolsillo y con un bastón y poncho junto a sus criaturitas, Croix vuelve a hacer la rutina desde hace mas de un año. Seguir explorando los alrededores del árbol y sus nutrientes, no solamente escalar y escalar. Luego se toma un baño en un lago que esta cerca, come todo lo que encuentra y duerme bajo el manto de las estrellas.

Pero hoy no seria un dia cualquiera para ella tras ver que una de sus creaciones ve algo desde el horizonte del amanecer.

-¿Que sucede, Bobby?- Diciendole el nombre, ve que detecta algo llegando. -¿Quien es?, ¿Un Aguila, un Griffon distraido?

Un punto negro se ve y este se transforma en una armadura acorazada que va llegando a toda velocidad. Croix esta con los ojos abiertos tras verlo mas de cerca.

-¿PERO QUE CARAJOS ES ESO?!-

Corriendose hacia un costado, esquiva la embestida que dio la cosa que impacta de lleno en el tronco.

Cuando asiente y se equilibra con su cuerpo, la pelipurpura ve que se trata de un Phalanx: Algo desconocido para ella.

 _-¿De donde llego esa cosa?, ¿Que es?-_

 **-Identificando...-** El monstruo empieza a identificar a la bruja. **-Potencial amenaza mágica. Preparando autorizaciones ofensivas-**

Mientras extiende sus brazos, Croix aun esta en su sitio. Esta pensando que hacer con esa cosa que llego de la nada.

-NIMBUS!- Como si fuera una nube voladora, el plato volador que utiliza como medio para suplantar la escoba llega hacia la ojiverde y se monta en ella cuando Phalanx exclama:

 **-Virtute... FULGUOR!-**

Disparando varias ráfagas blancas de energía mágica, intenta apuntarle a la bruja que se mueve a una velocidad envidiable, pese a que pasaron meses desde que se monto en su escoba motorizada.

-¿Así que puede invocar hechizos sin magia?, Eso si es algo nuevo- Reflexiona lo que descubrió de la criatura. -Pero su apariencia, mas allá de sus objetivos de atacarme solo por ser bruja... Que me acordaran?... OH, PERO CLARO!-

Cuando va a buscar su diario, uno de los proyectiles finales impacta contra la escoba y le daña su circuito de vuelo. El resultado e que vaya cayendo, con todo y Croix como extra, impactando en las grandes ramas del árbol.

El impacto fue amortiguador, pero lo suficiente como para hacer que Croix empiece a sentir dolor. Phalanx esta preparado para dar la estocada final.

Pero cuando siquiera va a preparar el conjuro rematador, uno de los Croixbot.

-Fuerza no bruja estorbando- Phalanx empieza a dialogar con el pequeñito. -Le suplico que se retiro. No estoy autorizado para contratacar formas de vida no magicas-

-Yo ser mago- Le contesta en tercera persona.

-C-CROIXBOT!- La pelipurpura esta levantandose con un dolor magnifico. -V-VETE! HUYE DE AQUI!-

-No lo hare, señorita- La maquinita le explica con una sonrisa y sus colores verdes. -No sin usted-

-Le suplico que le haga caso a la bruja que esta apuntada para exterminar- El monstruo le dirige la palabra y eso que no son maquinas pese a sus parecidos. -Por favor, vayase de aqui-

-En ese caso lógico, vete tu- Le responde de manera directa.

 **-Negativo. Hasta que el objetivo principal sea exterminado, la retirada no es una opcion-** La directiva de ellos es totalmente subjetiva.

-Entonces no tengo otra. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Gritando como si fuera una escena de "Corazon Valiente", e

-CROIBOX, NO!- Ella le grita desesperada y con un dolor que ni siquiera permite sacar su varita. Su amigo mecanico esta decidido y firme en protegerla de todo lo que pase.

Solo para que de un toque en la pierna con la cabeza, este salga por detrás. Y lo repite, y lo repite, y lo repite... Phalanx esta confundido, hasta que decide agarrarlo como si fuera un gatito. Solo que este "gatito" esta moviendo sus brazos como un boxeador.

De pronto, algo sucede a Phalanx cuando de casualidad, su potencia mágica en el brazo hace separar a la maquina en cubitos y estos empiezan a adherirse como gelatina hacia la solida armadura. Todos y cada una de los cubos electrónicos que hicieron pesadilla una vez volverán renacidas por el resultado que daran esas maquinas unidas a algo desconocido.

 **-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!-**

Instantáneamente, el Phalanx empieza a enloquecerse de dolor y pone sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Es la primera vez que se ve quejándose del dolor y no cuando ya han sido asesinados. Croix ve cada uno de los estados que presentan.

Primero su piel metálica pasa de negra a una violeta impresionante y se vuelve casi mas grande que el normal. Luego se le aparecen garras en lugar de sus manos normales, sus muñecas reciben una especie de cuchillas violetas, su torso esta recibiendo mas definición, ahora posee una pronunciada especie de entrepierna cuyos costados se vuelve en punta, donde sobresalen las partes en oscuras recibe una iluminación rojiza, adquiere una cola muy filosa y alas gigantescas que se forman desde la coraza.

Su cabeza cambia radicalmente, pasando de un crustáceo a simplemente una parecida a la del robot conocido como "Pysco Gundam II". Phalanx ha evolucionado ni bien empezó a absorber a un CroixBot

-E-e-e-s... Es Epic...- No pudo completar la palabra, porque una explosión se siente desde su espalda.

-Es verdad. Esa cosa si que se volvió mucho mas... Epicx por así decirlo. La "X" es por Croix Meridies, seguramente es usted- Es lo que dice Opaque Chariot, al confirmar la Evolución del Phalanx en Epicx.

-¿Y tu quien eres?-

-Soy quien comanda a los Phalanx y me llamo Opaque Chariot de la Dimensión A- Al decir esas palabras, la ojiverde esta encrucijada con la mente.

-¿C-C-C-omo que Char... V-V-V-A-amos a ver. COMO QUE...- Respira profunda y aprovechando que se le esta pasando el dolor, grita con todo su ser. -¿COMO QUE ERES DE OTRA DIMENSIÓN?!; ¿P-P-PERO COMO QUE ERES CHARIOT?!-

-Bueno. No soy la chica en cual le ampute el brazo, pero sip. Ella es chica-

Al oir la palabra "Amputar"...

-¿Q-que le hiciste a Chariot, maldita?-

-Amputarle el brazo al querer enfrentarme- Lo dice con toda la naturaleza de su ser. -También asesine una estudiante, una maestra y literalmente extingui a la raza de brujas de mi Dimensión. Pero fuera de ello, ahora estoy dando un lindo paseo para encontrarte...-

-¡ERES UNA MALDITA HIJA DE PERRA!-

No puede completar las palabras ya que una encabronada Croix intenta extender su varita para empezar a atacarla sin piedad por todo lo que se entero y radicalmente cambio la tranquilidad que la dominaba.

-AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!-

Sin embargo, su cabeza se extiende al frente hacia arriba y con los ojos altos como un plato y su boca extendida. Porque recibio por la espalda un golpe por la espalda de Epicx y la logra tirar desmayada.

 **-Prepárate para morir...-** Hablando ya como una persona, Epicx empieza a preparar su ataque final.

-NO!- Pero la mujer lo detiene. -La quiero viva. Nos la llevaremos-

Diciendo esa orden, Epicx procede en agarrar el cuerpo y se retiran de Wageanda, con una satisfecha Opaque que no para de reírse.

() () () () () () () () () ()

-Y así derrote a Luffy, descubrí que el One Piece termino siendo un diente de oro que era lo mas valioso del pirata famoso ese y la anarquía prospero. Fin- Ya en la Torre de Luna Nueva y en el lugar donde estaba el Noir Rod termino siendo una simple plataforma, Opaque Chariot le esta contando un cuento a una Croix tirada en el suelo y desmayada, pero respirando.

Lógicamente, no pudo oír su cuento absurdo. Ella esta muy decepcionada.

-Aburrida- Bufo. -Bueno. Ya di la advertencia y veamos si las brujas estan preparadas para llegar ante mi y ante los Phalanx que necesitan su permiso o simplemente derrotarlos y sobretodo... El esta aquí por las duda para la gran defensa-

Mirando hacia arriba, se muestra a Epicx poniendo sus brazos cruzados y con sus alas forma una gran cruz, siendo iluminado por las luces rojas en el medio del aire.


	38. La Revelación

Hola a todos! :)

Soy **NecrosX** con el capitulo del Fic que siempre quise escribir y que finalmente, luego de algunos meses, finalmente esta aquí. El capitulo mas importante de todo el Fic y la vara, por esta ocasión, me la pongo demasiado alta 0O0

Así que abróchense los anteojos de lectura y a disfrutar de este nuevo capitulo. Y no olviden dejar su comentario y opiniones del Fic ;)

() () () () () () () () () ()

El momento ha llegado en la Torre de Luna Nova ya conseguida por Opaque Chariot y estando vigilada por múltiples Phalanx en una vuelta por los alrededores. Estos ya están preparados para aniquilar a cualquier bruja que se les crucen y estas se están preparando para entrar.

Se muestra al grupo de Shiny Chariot con Lotte, Sucy, Amanda, Jasminka, Constanze, Hannah y Barbara. Lotte esta afilando su varita, Sucy esta armada con un cinturón de pociones en frasquitos de vidrio, Amanda esta sentada en una especie de silla de ruedas creada por Constanze, Jasminka esta limpiando algunas escobas, Constanze esta preparando una legión de StanBots, mientras que Hannah y Barbara repasan su conjuro.

-¿Y?, ¿Cual es el plan?- Pregunta Amanda a Lotte. -¿Pasando derecho sobre los Phalanx?-

-Esa idea esta algo mal, porque así seriamos blanco facil para ellos y no creo que haya forma de que los derrotemos en simultaneo- Le responde desilucionada con el asunto.

-Y para colmo, hay como 20 de esas cosas- Jasminka ahora cuenta la cantidad de individuos en la zona.

-22 para ser exactos- Constanze le corrige mientras prepara al ultimo de sus robots.

-¿Y si nos transformamos?- Sugiere Hannah.

-¿Como que transformarnos, Hannah?- Lotte y las demás brujas están un poco confundidas.

-Tan solo miren a ese conejo- Las chicas le hacen caso y mira que un conejo esta pasando sobre los monstruos. Estos lo ven y responden con nada. El conejo sigue dando brincos y brincos mientras que estos, si bien se mueven, no le hacen daño ni siquiera hacia sus semejantes.

-¡ESO ES! ¡Debemos transformarnos y pasando desapercibidas!- La pelinaranja ya se le ocurrió una idea, con ayuda claro esta.

-Bien, chicas- Dice la maestra Chariot comandando el grupo. -Alejémonos unos metros para evitar ser detectadas por ellos y transformemonos-

-SI!- Dicen ese "Si" en voz bajita por razones mas que obvias y se dirigen varios metros de la torre, adentrándose en lo profundo del bosque.

Pasan unos minutos y los Phalanx están tranquilos, esperando sus objetivos desde que Opaque les aviso que invito a varias brujas y ordenando le que pueden decidir si las dejan entrar o no. Estos obviamente se decantaron por

De pronto y ante sus ojos, aparece una decena de conejos dando brincos y en grupo, sin notar que tienen las facciones de las brujas. Obviamente, Amanda anda en una versión de la Silla de ruedas para perritos y da arrastres en lugar de brincar. Los Phalanx ven a las criaturas pero no le hacen ni el mas mínimo caso. Solamente las miran y listo: No las provocan y estos los provocan.

Todo va bien hasta que llego la primera dificultad.

Jasminka recordó que no había meado, así que decide levantar la patita y empieza a mear. Pero la meada cae en uno de los Phalanx que lo siente y el monstruo ve a la criatura. Están frente a frente y la coneja no sabe que hacer mas que correr huida. Este ve su pierna llena de pis y decide escanearla.

La segunda dificultad es cuando tres Phalanx justamente se pone a la entrada de la torre, bloqueando cualquier acceso hasta para los brincos o lo agachamientos. Es la hora de que Sucy actué y corre en unos brincos para mirar con una mirada diatónicamente conejuna hacia uno de ellos.

El juego de miradas dura varios minutos. El tiempo pasa y es cuando las demás brujitas finalmente consigue entrar a la torre. Al final, Sucy les hace una mueca de que algo se ve a la izquierda, da un salto hacia la derecha y entra rapidamente, pensando que los Phalanx veran que huyo por la derecha. Brincan algunos metros y ya ocultan vuelven a la normalidad.

-Bien, chicas. Eso estuvo magnifico!- Chariot les da una breve felicitación y ahora solamente quedan escalar para llegar a la cúspide de la torre. -Estoy casi segura que estarán en las instalaciones del laboratorio...-

 **-ALERTA! DETECTADA SEÑALES MÁGICAS EN LA MEADA DE UN CUADRÚPEDO CONOCIDO COMO CONEJO! ALERTA A TODAS LAS UNIDADES!-** Esas palabras provienen del Phalanx que ha detectado la meada de su pierna. Ahora todo el grupo esta en modo de cautela, buscando por todos los alrededores.

-Ups- Exclama la Rusa.

-Ay, Jasminka!- Se queja la Americana. -¿No te fijaste en haber que había antes de mear?-

-Es que las ganas me ganaron de mano. Perdonenme, chicas- Hace un rezo con ambas manos.

-No hay problema, Jasminka ya que creerán que estamos afuera. Eso nos da demasiada ventaja para entrar- Le explica la maestra. -Bien, brujas. Vamos a derrotar a Opaque de una vez y para siempre. ¿Estan listas?-

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIII, MAESTRA!- Ambas levantan sus varitas, indicando que están preparadas para lo que sea.

 **-ALERTA! DETECTADO GRITERIO EN EL INTERIOR DE LA TORRE! ESTÁN ADENTRO! INVASION A LA TORRE! PREPAREN A TODAS LAS UNIDADES!-** Grave error y casualidad dicha final, pues uno de ellos descubre a las brujas porque de paso entro de casualidad y las vio.

() () () () () () () () () ()

En el otro lado del charco, se muestra a Akko y a Anne todavía siguen entrenando sus habilidades ofensivas durante horas desde la mañana hasta el mediodia. Ambas están algo exhaustas, pero se muestra que Akko es mas fuerte y Anne mas resistente y empuñan aun sus varitas.

-BIEN, CHICAS!, TERMINO EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE HOY!- Les grita la maestra Finnelan. -VAYAN A COMER ALGO AQUÍ!-

-¿Eh?; No, maestra. Dejenos seguir entrenando- Le suplica Akko.

-No seas imprudente, señorita. Si sigue así, se agotara demasiado y la practica que hace sera contraproducente- Le explica las razones mas que obvias para que desista de seguir entrenando. -Ademas de que todavía me dejaste perpleja de ese hechizo ofensivamente poderoso que ejecutaste hace rato-

Akko y Anne no hacen mas que comer y beber comida que los hados habían preparados. Estaban desesperadas por comer y lo demostraron como si fueran bestias salvajes, devorando hasta los huesos de la carne y la ensalada sin hojas, hasta beberse varios tragos de jugos como si fueran Vikingos.

-AY, PERO QUE RICO ESTA!- Dice Akko con sus ojos iluminadas hacia el cielo.

-CREO QUE AHORA MI VIDA TIENE SENTIDO!- Y ahora lo tiene, ya que Anne no comia semejante banquete desde hace siglos.

Finnelan estaba con una expresión de que estuviera viendo un genocidio pero precide en mantener su postura y seguir con lo que iba a decir.

-Bien, Miss Anne- Le responde a su yo de la Dimensión A. -¿Como ve el potencial de la señorita Kagari?- Aprovecha que Kagari come como un jabali.

-Bueno, ella ha mejorado desde el primer momento que empezo la practica y siendo sincera, use gran parte de mi poder magic...- No se da cuenta de que Akko le agarro una gran pata de pollo. -HEY, ESA ES MI PATA!-

-HAY MAS, ANNE!- Le grita la chica argumentando que hay muchas. Eventualmente, Akko agarra del hueso con la boca y Anne la parte carnosa con su mandibula.

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...- Están peleando como si fueran unos perros salvajes.

-Vaya. Estas chicas son poderosas, pero terribles en cuanto a modales- Dice en su pensamiento la maestra. -Creo que una lección de como alimentarse sin llegar a extremos bestiales debería bastar. Hace tiempo que las brujas no comian de semejante manera- Hace una pequeña risiita porque le recordaba practicamente a los Vikingos.

De pronto, un minotauro rosado llega a toda velocidad.

-MAESTRA FINNELAN! NOTICIAS URGENTES DE TELEMAGIA!- Al decir eso desesperante, Akko y Anne que habían ya devorado practicamente la pata de pollo y casi se besan a "La Dama y el Vagabundo", empiezan a escuchar que vio en la Torre de Luna Nova.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Es un Caos total dentro de la Torre de Luna Nova.

Las brujas, algunas escalando y otras en escoba, están subiendo hacia el laboratorio. Pero los Phalanx no paran de acosarlas en todo momento y estos, o las embisten o lanzan alguno de sus hechizos clásicos.

-CUIDADO, CHICAS!- Advierte Chariot.

 _ **-Virtute... GEYSER!-**_

Un ataque de energía en forma de esfera blanca impacta contra una de las escaleras, provocando que las chicas den saltos de fe y cosa que no es tan difícil para Hannah y Barbara que van en escoba. Amanda puede volar debido a que la silla de ruedas le permite la función de vuelo.

-YA-HOOOOOOOOOO!- Dando un giro de 360°, la chica simplemente empuja con su silla hacia un Phalanx que todavía estaba extendiendo sus manos. -COME PLOMO, PENDEJO!- Haciendo una sonrisa desquiciada o como poseída por la diversión, desde los costados aparecen mágicamente ametralladoras Mini Gattling y no paran de disparar hacia varios puntos.

-AUCH, AMANDA! TEN MAS CUIDADO A DISPARAR!- Le grita Barbara maniobrando cada uno de los disparos. Pero ve en sus ojos que un Phalanx esta frente a frente y queriendola agarrar, esta no duda en agarrar su varita para pronunciar...

 ** _-BELGA VEEDA!-_**

Dando un grito energetico, el ataque le da de lleno en el frente del monstruo y este queda aturdido en el aire. Barbara aprovecha para escapar.

La oscuridad es otra dificultad en aumento puesto que ellos, al tener una piel metalica my oscura, se funden con esta y hace para las brujas mirar varios puntos a la vez mientras escalan.

Constanze hace un silbido y desde las ventanas tapadas sale la luz que ilumina por varias partes en donde los StanBots llegan a hacer una especie de refuerzos instantáneos. Si bien solamente se dedican a tocar algún que otro Phalanx, les da la iluminación necesaria y mas cuando uno de estos iba a utilizarla para hacer un ataque muy directo.

 _ **-Virtute... PULSATE!-**_

Otro de ellos intenta atacar a golpes seros hacia Hannah que no para de esquivarlos con sus maniobras. No tanto como lo haría Amanda, pero si lo suficiente como para dejarle un punto ciego importante al monstruo.

-TOMA ESTO!- Gritando, extiende su pie hacia un lado y procede a ejecutar el hechizo ofensivo. **_-VEGA VARUDUS!-_**

-ASÍ SE HACE!- Le grita Jasminka que ve las ruinas de varias estatuas y dos Phalanx persiguiendola. **_-SOSOMME TIEXTRILLA!-_**

Usando el hechizo de restauración, las estatuas que una vez fueron destruidas se reitegran a su forma normal.

Una gran patada de energía mágica le da por el frente al Phalanx que lo impactan contra la pared.

 _ **-ANSOLEW AIRO!-**_

 _ **-Virtute...-**_

Provoca que las estatuas tengan vida y den un salto subatomico que impactan contra los dos Phalanx, justo en el instante que uno iba a invocar un hechizo. Logicamente se destruyen por el impacto, pero si lo suficiente como para hacer tiempo y seguir su camino.

Otros Phalanx que estan alejandose de los Stanbots y los impactaron contra el suelo, extienden sus manos hacia adelante.

 _ **-Virtute... EOS!-**_

Mandan el vuelo una vez mas a toda velocidad, solo para ser sorprendido por la rafaga de disparos entre las dos Baazokas energéticas que Constanze tiene en sus hombros y las Mini Gattlings de Amanda. Eventualmente, no les hace mucho daño pero si son lo bastante molestos para obligarlos a cubrirse.

La Americana aprovecha para ejecutar un hechizo.

 _ **-DIPHULANIADO!-**_

Esa explosión hace que algunos de ellos se desestabilizan y empiezan a chocarse los unos contra los otros rapidamente por lo efectivo del conjuro.

Todos los hechizos, conjuros, maniobras no son para derrotarlos, sino simplemente para distraerlos y hacer que lleguen al laboratorio. De atacar, las brujas quedarían excesivamente agotadas como para encarar a Opaque y es mas, los Phalanx demuestran ser una resistencia extraordinaria aguantando la mayoría de sus hechizos.

Eventualmetne, Chariot, Sucy y Lotte están casi llegando al laboratorio solamente para ser emboscadas por otros dos Phalanx que no bajaron. Uno de ellos extiende ambos brazos con la gran diferencia de que es uno de estos brazos que salen iluminados y manteniendola en el frente como una cuchilla.

 _ **-Virtute... FERRUM!-**_

Lanzando una gran estocada energética de magia blanca, Phalanx provoca que las tres se separen abruptamente. El segundo tambien esta extendiendo us brazos, pero sus piernas están siendo recargadas.

 _ **-Virtute... FRANGERE!-**_

Alzando sus brazos como una cruz, se agacha y se mueve rápidamente para dar una tacleada de un jugador de futbol. Esta vez y aprovechándose de que recien esquivaron el ataque inicial, el trió se vuelve a desequilibrar y Sucy esta muy al borde, para finalmente caerse.

-OH, NO SUCY!- SIn perder un segundo, Lotte conjura un hechizo de suspensión. **-PALEIS CAPAMA!-** Consigue salvar a la Filipina y volverla a poner en su sitio rapidamente, porque de vuelta el Phalanx con la cuchilla vuelve para dar otro ataque.

-Esta es mi venganza, perros- Como si una forma de desviacionista tuviera ella, la pelirosa procede a sacar un frasco y que se rompe al lanzarla de lleno al monstruo. El resultado es que su cara se esta empezando a engrietarse como si fuera una piedra. Detiene el ataque para poder sacarse de encia el omnton de rocas que estan creciendo y petrificandolo. -Je. Saliba de Cockatrice. Nunca me falla-

Aprovechan para llegar finalmente hacia la gran entrada. En esta ocasión, se abre por si sola pero no aparecen las lianas que alguna vez atraparon a Ursula y la trajeron muy hostilmente.

-VAMOS, LOTTE! SUCY!- Gritandole a ambas mientras que el otro Phalanx ya casi esta llegando, el trió corre hacia adentro.

 ** _-Virtute... FULGOUR!-_**

Lanzando su particular expansiva de rayos, el monstruo apunta hacia arriba y como resultado, provoca que se caigan algunos escombros. Lotte aprovecha para apuntar en el suelo mientras que Sucy arroja un frasco que se rompe y se convierte en un charco de hielo pequeño.

 _ **-SUBITA INCREMENTUM!-**_

 ** _-ORIUHON DEANCE!-_**

Lanzando ese conjuro, el charco se convierte en un gigantesco piso de hielo temporal y que Phalanx resbale, dejando de atacar y cayendo rondando. Igualmente y gracias al hechizo de Sucy, sus tacones se convirtieron en patines para hielo y permitieron entrar sin ninguna dificultad hacia el laboratorio. Phalanx impacta de lleno contra un estante ya añejo y las brujas vuelve a tener tacos normales, para correr hacia el gran salón.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Chariot, Lotte y Sucy ya entraron al salón donde alguna vez estaba la gigantesca Noir Rod: La Vara Oscura. El lugar sigue estando igual que hace un año desde tal acontecimiento y cuando se acercan, el techo esta abriendose para dar paso a la luz del día que ya esta madurando. La bruja que las invito esta parada y ya armada con su poderosisimo Corrupted Rod: La Vara Corrupta.

-Bienvenidas, brujas. Veo que algunas faltan para venir, pero en fin. ¿Están preparadas para encarar su destino?- Opaque Chariot es el comité de bienvenida.

-Jeh. Estamos mas preparadas que nunca, pedazo de basura- Sucy le exclama con una risita diabólica.

-Oh, vaya. Tampoco veo por ningún lado a Akko. ¿Saben si la vieron o siquiera llego?- Lo pregunta

-Parece como si la conocieras de toda la vida, Opaque- Lotte es la que finalmente se da cuenta de algo interesante: ¿Como es que puede hablar tan bien de Akko y no con las demás brujas, hasta para Shiny Chariot?-

-Bueno... Es que les dije que la trajeran, pero veo que no pudieron; Que lastima- Esta un poco decepcionada, pero igualmente no subestima a las tres brujas que tiene de frente. -¿Pero tres magas como ustedes podrán ante mi, su Sauron?-

Antes de contestar, Shiny Chariot reconoce a una figura que esta gimiendo de dolor y esta muy adolorida en el suelo.

-C-c-CROIX! NO!- Grita desesperada al reconocer a su mejor amiga.

-C-c-c-Chariot... C-c-chicas...- Teniendo un grandioso dolor, ella reconoce a las que están aquí en este instante. -L-l-llegaro- ARGH!- No puede terminar de decir una palabra mas, porque Opaque le levanta agarrándola de la cabeza y la muestra muy malherida y sangrando.

-MALDITA! SUELTA A LA MAESTRA CROIX!- Es la peli naranja la que les grita.

-¿Ustedes piensan que soy esta maestra? Ni siquiera la conozco como para ser esa- La respuesta dejo en jaque al trio de brujas, afirmando que Opaque Chariot no es de ninguna manera Croix Meridies. -¿Acaso tienen tantas ganas de saber mi identidad ustedes?-

-AAAAAAAAAAAH!- Mientras mas preguntas se hace ella, mas aprieta la cabeza de la Ojiverde hasta el punto de que el dolor se vuelve muy insoportable. -¿De seguro esta fue la que le puso jaque a su tierra?; Porque no siento que ella sea muy poderosa como para subyugarlas a ustedes-

-Opaque... Por favor- Intentando controlar sus sentimientos, Shiny le propone algo a Opaque teniendo su única mano detrás de la espalda. -Suelta a Croix que no tiene ya nada que ver y nosotras tiraremos nuestras varitas-

-¿Como?; Pero si no iba a haber un trato porque ya la estaba soltando- Se pregunta incrédula y su mirada, aunque no se note del todo por su mascara facial y su casco de estilo Atlante, una mueca confirma que accede al pedido. -De acuerdo. Lo hare yo primero-

Así, Opaque tira a Croix por un costado como un cadáver que impacta en el piso mientras que Lotte y Sucy, de mala gana porque estan arriesgando mas sus vidas, acceden al pedido y tiran por un costado sus varitas.

Solo queda Chariot que finalmente tira su varita, pero Opaque esta algo confundida. Lo que ve en el suelo es una especie de fusil de asalto magico, creado por Constanze.

-¿Q-q-que?-

-YIAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

El pensamiento le dejo con tantas dudas y valiéndose de ello, sacándose de la manga su varita ya recargada de energía, la extiende hacia el costado y se dirige corriendo hacia Opaque que ya esta muy desprotegida.

-TOMA ESTO, MALDITA SEAS!- Corriendo, trotando y estocandose como si fuera un mañana, finalmente se acerca a la unica bruja que le ha hecho realmente frente y exclama a todo pulmon. -GLADIUS JEDAAAAAI!-

Finalmente y por primera vez en la historia, Opaque recibe un ataque directo y justamente en la cara. Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, pese al gran poder magico... Fallo.

-MIERDA! LE ERRO!- Grita Sucy, sorprendida de la acción y del resultado.

-LA VA A MATAR, SEÑORITA! ALÉJESE!- Le grita desesperada Lotte.

Pero ella no la oye por ningún punto. Esta paralizada tras ver que la mascara facial de Opaque había caído y se ha roto, dejando ver ya no unos ojos celestes sino rojos y unos mechones castaños que sobresalen el casco.

-Q-q-q-q-q-q-q-que...-

-¿Con que te diste cuenta finalmente?- Recuperandose del impacto y agarrando sus manos en el casco, se lo quita y lo lanza contra el piso, provocando que se rompa. Ahora esta su cara descubierta a toda luz. -¿Me recuerda... Maestra Ursula...?-

Lotte esta perpleja. Sucy esta creyendo que es un sueño y Shiny Chariot ya no puede creer lo que sus ojos rojos le muestran ante ella.

La chica detrás del casco resulta ser Atsuko Kagari, mostrando una sonrisa diabólica ante su maestra.

 ** _Akko es Opaque Chariot..._**


	39. El Origen

Hola a todos! :)

Soy **NecrosX** :D

¿Les gusto el giro de la vez pasada?, Porque va algo igual de lindo y esto sera una primera parte ya que es muy largo lo que pondré aquí xD

Asi que preparense a lo que se viene y no se olviden de dejar su comentario y Reviews sobre el Fic ;)

Disfrutenlo :D

() () () () () () () () () ()

-NO! NO ES CIERTO! TU NO PUEDES SER OPAQUE!- La maestra Chariot grita de cólera al ver como la responsable de todas estas masacres, de jugar con vidas ajenas, de destruir futuros inciertos... No era otra que su pupila mas querida tomando el manto de una desquiciada.

El mundo perdio su inocencia, pues Opaque Chariot demostró ser nada mas ni nada menos que la Atsuko Kagari de la Dimensión A, totalmente sonriente y sedienta de poder con tan solo mirar su expresión.

-¿Porque tanto escándalo? No era tan difícil deducirlo, maestra Ursula- Le dice la chica hacia su maestra que esta a punto de romper al llanto de la impotencia y de rodillas.

-Esto es una estupidez- Gime Sucy.

-¿Perdon?-

-Pues es una estupidez que alguien tan torpe, estupida y sobre todo "pura" sea una asesina...- Se traba para cambiar su expresión de sonrisa diabólica a una de furia diabólica. -ES LO MAS ESTUPIDO QUE HE VISTO! QUE TU SEAS ESA MUJER, AKKO, DEMUESTRA QUE HEMOS PERDIDO LA FE TOTALMENTE!-

-NO ES CIERTO, SUCY!- Le grita Lotte, cegada con el hecho de lo que tiene en sus ojos, que es la verdad maximalmente expresada.

La Filandesa ignora a una impactada Filipina y se dirige caminando hacia Opaque/Akko y Chariot le agarra la mano en su pie, pero la fuerza de la pelinaranja es mas, acercándose frente a frente a su "amiga".

-¿Acaso te parezco fea?- Le responde la mujer hacia la chica joven. -Porque recuerdo que tu usabas anteojos-

-Akko... Aunque seas de otra Dimensión...- Sorpresa masiva cuando las dos brujas ven como Lotte abraza a Opaque, con total afecto, cariño y sinceridad. -Tu siempre seras mi amiga, Akko. Por eso... Dime... ¿Nos quieres?...- Cierra su ojos esperando que las manos de ella señalen el abrazo.

Y en efecto, recibe una de sus manos.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!-

-NO, LOTTE!-

Pero en forma de puño y que le da de lleno en el estomago de Lotte, provocando que sus ojos se abran de golpe y escupa sangre en el pecho de Opaque. Esta, con su dedo, agarra un poco y lo saborea.

-Hmmmm... Delicioso- Disfruta de la sangre de su "amiga" mientras esta gime de dolor.

-¿P-p-p...PORQUE?!...- No tiene cabida. Ha fallado en tratar de convencerla inútilmente.

-Lotte... Era completamente estúpido pensar que ella cambiaría solo por ti...- Sucy esta completamente cabreada., pero no con ella sino con la otra. -Maldita seas, Opa- No... Atsuko!. ¿ME ESCUCHASTE BIEN, CABRONA?, ERES UNA MALDITA, ATSUKO KAGARI!-

Forzando sus dientes entre si, intenta agarrar uno de sus frascos y lanzarlo.

-BAH!- Esta grita y extiende sus manos para lanzar una expansiva que la hace caer a la pelirosa por el piso. -Patéticas estas dos brujas... Aun en otra Dimensión, ustedes siempre serán basuras débiles y carentes de magia verdadera-

Ese dicho fue un golpe muy bajo ante ambas, totalmente humilladas por una bruja que simplemente uso una habilidad física y otra de ráfaga en viento. Ninguna cosa fue magia.

Se escucha una cachetada muy fuerte.

Es de Chariot, quien aprovecho que Opaque se distrajo con esos horribles dichos y le impacto de lleno su mano hacia la chica, quien no se la puede creer lo que vivió.

-¿Q-q-q... Que fue eso?- Esta titubeando por ese impacto inesperado.

-Dime... ¿Usurpaste a Akko?...- Ella todavía no puede creer en la verdad y las lagrimas lo confirman. -RESPONDERME, MALDITA SEA! ¿USURPASTE EL CUERPO DE AKKO?!-

Aun gimiendo de dolor, Croix ve como esta no paraba de gritar y de exclamarse como si de un capricho se tratara. Jamas había visto a Chariot de semejante manera y es la primera vez que la ve de una forma mas "maternal" por así decirlo ya que Akko es como "La hija que siempre quiso tener".

-Por supuesto que no, maestra Ursula- Le responde una vez que se recupera de la cachetada y agarra su mano en el mentol. -Y te lo voy a demostrar en una historia de como es que me convertí en lo que soy...-

Ahora todas están atentas pese a sus estados lamentables, ya que ahora mismo va a contar el "Origen de Atsuko Kagari en Opaque Chariot".

() () () () () () () () () ()

¿Ustedes se acuerdan de algo llamado las "Runas de los Titanes" que hay en Glastonberry?. Aquella vez unos estúpidos movieron las runas y liberaron un hechizo que afecto a todo objeto sobre la ciudad y en pleno carnaval de brujas. Una vez que nosotras, la paramos gracias a la Shiny Rod encontrada en las catacumbas de la torre de la piedra filosofal, pudimos volver todo a la normalidad y ademas de eso fue gracias a Lotte y a Sucy.

Su momento clave fue cuando paramos al Titan que se había fusionado con todos los objetos posibles y nosotras, convertidas en el espíritu de Shiny Chariot, unimos nuestras fuerzas para derrotar a la criatura y convertirla en una especie de bestia feliz y dormilona como atracción turística.

Ah, que inocente y alegre que era por esos tiempos.

Pasaron unos días y eramos mis amigas y yo tratadas como heroínas y nos llevábamos tan bien juntas, hasta esa molestia de Diana me había empezado a atraer... Como amiga, claro esta.

Pero en esos instantes algo emergió de la sombra de la Shiny Rod mientras yo estaba sentada en la cama de mi habitacion. Era una sombra, parte de las runas que, al ejecutar el movimiento final, una parte de esta se había adherido en la Vara Brillante y cuando lo proyectaba en la sombra, me empezó a hablar.

 _-Hola...-_

-H-hola?- Le dije incrédula ante una forma incorpórea.

 _-Se ve que te gusta usar esa varita. ¿No?...-_ Le responde con una mueca de si. Estaba muy asustada. -No tengas miedo... Con esa cosa en tus manos, no deberias tener miedo-

No le entendía que quería decirme, pero quería seguir escuchando por alguna razón.

 _-¿Sabias que... La felicidad se consigue en poder?-_ Eso me llamo la atención, porque mi sueño era ser como Shiny Chariot y es hacer felices a todas las personas del mundo con la magia.

Me empece a interesar mucho mas en su propuesta, en cual era la siguiente.

 _-¿Viste que el Titan pudo absorber cosas con tan solo hacer contacto?, Eso es porque uso de mi habilidad, que es hacer como un puente entre las cosas que se adhirió y su cuerpo. Si vas a la torre y yo siendo la sombra del Shiny Rod, podremos hacer énfasis en la Pierda Filosofal. ¿Te gustaría esa idea?-_

-N-NUNCA! N-NO QUIERO PERJUDICAR A NADIE POR MI EGOÍSMO! CONSEGUIRÉ MI PROPIO PODER MÁGICO Y HARÉ LA FELICIDAD AL MUNDO!-

 _-¿Y si no lo logras?...-_

Esa respuesta me estaba cerrando salidas. Mientras que simplemente miraba mi poster de Shiny Chariot.

-C-CLARO QUE LO VOY A HACER, PORQUE SI NO, NO SE PUEDE SABER HASTA INTENTARLO!-

 _-¿Pero cuanto has intentado volar y fallaste miserablemente?, ¿Cuanta magia lograste ejecutar realmente bien sin la Vara Brillante?...-_

Estaba acorralada. Es un predicamento claro de que yo, alguien puro, jamas habría aceptado. Pero... ¿Y si ese era mi destino?...

No tenia descendencia mágica, así que en el fondo de mi corazón decía que era casi imposible de lograrlo. Así que y yendo en contra de mis antiguas creencias y esperanzas...

-Acepto...-

Me levante de mi cama y me dirigí a la torre. A mitad de camino me cruce con la maestra Ursula.

-BUENOS DÍAS, AKKO! ¿Todo bien?- No tenia tiempo para saludarla con amabilidad, después de ser mi guía y mi guardián protector.

Llegue a la torre gracias a un atajo que me permitía entrar sin la necesidad de la escoba y finalmente estuve cara a cara con la gran piedra filosofal. Extendí la Vara Brillante y exclame:

-Cumple con tu palabra y dame el poder de dar felicidad al mundo...!-

-Con mucho gusto...-

Es así como esa sombra adquirió una forma gaseosa humanoide y mientras yo absorbida la magia de la piedra con la vara, este hizo que literalmente introdujera la piedra adentro de la Shiny Rod. Al principio, la forma desmesurada y brutal de como había recibido la piedra fue atroz, pero con el pasar de los segundos me levante y la alzo al grito de la determinación.

Los truenos están tomando forma en el recinto, el templo de la torre parece estar desequilibrandose y ahora mismo la Shiny Rod se había convertido en la piedra filosofal. Estaba sorprendida al levantarla y ver que el poder enmante de su interior era tanta que cambio las estrellas de color. Habian pasado de rojo como mis ojos y la carcasa blanca en dorado se transformo en oscuridad pura.

Habia corrompido la Shiny Rod.

-AKKO!- Un grito interrumpió mi sorpresa. Era la maestra Ursula y muy furiosa e incredula estaba con sus ojos del mismo color. -¿P-p-pero que has hecho, Akko?-

-¿Q-Q-ue dice, maestra?- Al principio, no lo habia sentido pero me estaba gustando mas el poder adquirido...

Y me encantaba...

-Akko... Por el amor de dios, expulsa la Piedra en este instante- Esta se me acercaba y me agarraba de los hombros para que reaccionara. Yo aun estaba embobada del momento. -Si no lo expulsas, Akko... EXPÚLSALO!-

-NO QUIERO!- Le grita con todo su ser, sacandole de sus propios hombros y derramando alguna que otra lagrima, por no decir bastantes. -QUIERO HACERLO! QUIERO QUEDARME CON ESTE PODER!, ESTO HARÁ QUE TODOS EN EL MUNDO SEAN FELICES Y QUIERO INTENTARLO! QUIERO SER UNA BRUJA QUE HAGA FELICES A TODOS Y TODAS!...-

-No...-

No lo habia notado, pero la maestra Ursula ya me estaba empezando a molestarme e inconscientemente extendí mi Vara Brillante y corrompida hacia la maestra.

-¿Q-q-q-que...?-

 **- _Murowa...-_**

Lo dije en voz áspera, pero la ejecute y dispare un rayo de energía mágica rojiza que impacto ante la sorprendida, indefensa y asustada maestra que era la mejor para mi alguna vez.

Exploto en mil pedazos y sus restos se desintegraron.

Al principio, me asuste. Pero luego me tranquilice, me tranquilice por completo y lo repensé. Lo que acabo de hacer, asesinar a una maestra, a una bruja y a alguien que idolatraba... La verdad es que ya no me importaba. De hecho, no me afectaba ya demasiado realmente.

 _-Esto... No tenia nada que ver... Tu la mataste, Atsuko...-_

-Je...-

 _-¿Que dijiste?...-_

-Jejejeje... Por supuesto que no tuviste nada que ver, porque tan solo eres mi peón?- Estaba sonando mas arrogante a medida que pasaban los instantes.

 _-Tu pe... OH, NO! YO SABIA QUE SI USABA LA SHINY ROD, CONSEGUIRÍA UN MEDIO PARA PODER MANIPULARLA Y ASI PODER DESTRUIR EL MUNDO Y DOMINAR LA MAGIA! TU DEBERÍAS SER MI PEÓN, BRUJA DE CUARTA! ¿LO ENTIENDES?, ERES UNA...ROARGH!-_

No escuchaba ninguna palabra y transformaba mi vara en un hacha que prácticamente partió en dos a una forma gaseosa. Como si de un Hakai se tratara, este se desintegraba y se desvanecía en el cielo para convertirse en polvo. Pero antes de morir, me dijo estas ultimas gemas:

 _-Yo... Yo te motive, pero mi plan no solo fracaso, sino que te convertíste en algo mucho peor que yo... Te convertíste... En la mismísima encarnación del mal...-_

Cuando había desaparecido, empece a mirar los alrededores porque si solo para ver que algo no se habia destruido de la maestra Ursula: Una gema verde.

La levante y me preguntaba de donde la había visto.

Me puse a reflexionar e instantaneamente recordé una de mis cartas. Esta gema estaba en una de las ilustraciones, pero su forma única, el modo de como se creo y semejanza con ella... Ademas de que tenia la firma de Shiny Chariot en su cursiva Francesa, debía ser coincidencia, MALDITA SEA! DEBÍA SER UNA PUTA COINCIDENCIA!

Pero no lo fue. En el fondo, sabia lo que había hecho: Asesine no solo a Ursula Callistis, sino también a Shiny Chariot: Mi ídolo, mi figura a seguir, la madre que nunca tuve...

-MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Mi estupidez fue tal que hizo perder mi fe en todo lo que creencia. Empece a llorar como loca, junto con mi vara y ya no queria vivir en esos instantes. Sin Shiny, sin mi soporte en esta vida miserable de no ser mi motivación para ser una bruja que le encantara a todo el mundo...

Abruptamente, deje de llorar. En el fondo, yo simplemente sentía pena por una cosa y esa era yo.

Me levante, deje de llorar y junto con mi varita dirijo mi mirada a la Academia Lona Nova y a sus alumnas como brujas. Mis motivaciones estaban claras, mis objetivos eran certeros, las razones propias estaban justificadas desde mi punto de vista...

Una bruja intento impedir que el mundo tuviera felicidad. Ahora esa bruja no solo esta muerta, sino que me oculto algo que podia habermelo dicho ya que sabia cuando idolatraba a mi ídolo.

Si una bruja pudo morir en mi mano... ¿Cuantas otras podrán morir en mis manos?, ¿Cuantas querrán quitarme el poder que ahora yo poseo?, ¿Que cara pondre cuando descubran que yo asesine a una maestra?...

Las brujas fueron no solo mi deseo, sino que también ahora son mis pesadillas acosadoras.

-Y si para ello las brujas o el mundo tiene que caer por la felicidad... ENTONCES TODAS LAS BRUJAS CAERAN!- Grite en el anochecer que se avecinaba y extendí mi varita para clamar las siguientes palabras. -A PARTIR DE AHORA, TOMARE EL NOMBRE DE CHARIOT Y ATSUKO KAGARI ESTARÁ RELEGADA AL OLVIDO! AQUÍ SOLAMENTE EXISTE UN PODER QUE DEBE LLEVAR AL CABO LA FELICIDAD MUNDIAL Y ESA SOY YO LA QUE DEBE GUIARLO! ¿ME OYEN?-

Una sonrisa me contagio. Me agarre ambas manos en la cabeza y la apunta con ferocidad hacia el horizonte.

-Esto solo inicia, brujas... ESTO SOLAMENTE INICIA! LA LOCURA DE LA FELICIDAD ESTA INICIANDO! JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAjajajjaajaja...-

La academia, el país, el continente, el hemisferio, el mundo entero y hasta la humanidad cambio radicalmente desde ese hecho cuando yo encontré la motivación mas grande de mi vida.


	40. La Locura

Hola a todos que aquí llego **NecrosX** xD

Esta es la segunda y ultima parte del "Opaque Chariot Origins" xD xD xD

Veamos que nos depara en esta ultima parte, así que disfrutenla :D

Y no olviden dejar su comentario, Review y opiniones del Fic ;)

() () () () () () () () () ()

Tras asesinar a Ursula Callistis, adopte el nombre de Chariot jurando la extinción de las brujas por mis propias manos.

Sin embargo, semejante hazaña necesitaría mas poder mágico que podría poseer debido a que hay brujas de hace cientos de años con una potencia mágica muy vasta, cosa que yo no poseo en estos instantes. Para colmo, las piedras filosofales restantes están ocultas en distintas partes del planeta y eso si que es un problema puesto a que no se la ubicación exacta.

Pero eso no es lo peor en estos instantes. Se darán cuenta de que cuando yo me mueva, desaparecerán dos brujas y se sospechara de mi, mas aun sabiendo que hace unos instantes hubo perturbaciones que se mostraron publicas.

Lo primero es huir a toda velocidad, aprovechando que mi poder mágico había aumentado tanto que ya podía volar en una escoba. Menos mal que Ursula dejo la suya en la entrada del salón; Aun en la muerte, por fin fue útil en algo y finalmente, a huir como todo galope hacia un lugar incierto.

No lo hice pensando porque mis motivaciones me cegaban. No deduje que lado tendría que haber escapado y termine abruptamente en una montaña en donde decidí hacerla mi refugio.

Empece a matar a una bruja por día, de manera discreta y con una mascara que había inventado, una de un zorro feliz.. Es claro que aunque fuera poderosa, tampoco podía confiarme a que me vean. Si no, podrían seguirme hasta mi escondite y ahí yo sola no podría hacer nada de nada. Tambien tardaba días en recolectar algunos libros que poseían esas brujas de los bajos fondos y me dedicaba a leerlos enteramente para adquirir conocimiento, debilidades, modos de aprendizaje...

Ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando asesine a una de esas brujas, encontré unos planos que daban una especie de armadura oscura. Usando ingredientes como Onix, Diamante, algunas especias mágicas daban como resultado en la creación de una armadura crustácea y oscura que parecía sacada de una película de terror.

Llevándome la armadura hacia mi guarida, encuentro dos cosas que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Una piedra filosofal que absorbí y la adquirí en el poder de la ya rebautizada Corrupted Rod, aumentando un poco mi poder mágico. A su vez aparecieron algunas criaturitas desde una cueva y yo las vi. Eran mini elfos delgados de color purpura y tenían una expresión muy natural y espiritual.

Lo que me llamaba la atención es que dominaban un poder en la unta de sus dedos que servían para iluminar el lugar con su blancura. Todos se detuvieron frente a mi y una sola intento llegar, pero inexplicablemente este sentía como se empezaba a desintegrar y retrocedía con miedo. Intente yo acercándome pero estos daban marcha atrás.

Eran criaturas con muchísimo miedo pero un potencial mágico inigualable. Ninguna criatura puede usar esa clase de magia blanca y a juzgar por su rareza, no figuran en el bestiario de las brujas. Pero también vi a través de unos dibujos en las paredes y que no podía deducir, parecían provenir de otra Dimensión.

Eso parecía un insulto del hombre hacia sus semejantes. ¿De otra Dimensión?.

Pero luego se me ocurrió instantaneamente darle al que se me acerco la armadura oscura. Al principio, se pusieron muy repeluz. Pero finalmente esta cosa puso su cuerpo como si se tratara de gelatina y se inserto en el interior. Ahí a que la cosa empezó a cobrar no solo vida, sino también protección a la criatura.

- **G-G-G-...racias-** Una vez puesta la armadura, empezó a hablar perfecto Castellano. Se arrodillo ante mi y yo asentí a ese respeto. **-Llámenos... Phalanx...-**

Este me contó que llegaron de una forma imposible: Por medio de un portal y tuvieron el fortuno de encontrar esa cueva o de lo contrario no aguantarían la atmósfera del lugar. Lo extraño es que me apunto hacia ese portal y termino resultando en un portal de Lineas Ley. ¿Como era eso posible?.

Pero mas que cuento, descubrí que la cueva donde ellos provenían esta hecha de Onix y esta cubierta por diamantes. Lo mas logico que hice fue desarmar la cueva, usar esos ingredientes y termine creando la cantidad exagerada de armaduras para que ellos pudieran agruparse y unirse.

Lo que descubrí es que gracias a esta creación, ellos pudieron dominar su magia hacia el punto de concentración a tal grado que podían invocarlos como hechizos de su propia clase. Ademas de que los materiales usados son resistentes por naturaleza, por lo que serian imparables. Una vez que todos y cada uno se volvieron en monstruos de crustáceos, se arrodillaron ante mi como si fuera una diosa.

 **-A partir de ahora... Nosotros, los Phalanx estaremos en deuda con usted. Diganos que hacer y nosotros mataremos a aquellos que esten en su contra...-**

Me sentia poderosa no solo por mi misma, sino que ya tenia un ejercito. Ya no había limitación alguna y podía lanzar mis ataques a un aumento masivo de escala. Estos en agradecimiento me mostraron un casco con la forma de un guerrero Atlante y hecho con los mismos materiales, al igual un antifaz metálico con ojos azules hechas en Zafiro.

Tire la mascara de zorro que había comprado en una tienda de garaje y me puse ambas posiciones faciales. Mi peinado ha desaparecido y mi rostro era totalmente diferente tras verme en el espejo. Me había convertido en alguien oscura y para re afirmarlo, recordé que cuando mate a la bruja que poseía los planos de la armadura para los Phalanx, también estaba su traje de bruja con un gran busto y la categoría de maestra. Me la puse y finalmente me había transformado en alguien por encima de todas las brujas.

-ATENCION!- Es lo que grite mientras me subia a una roca. -A PARTIR DE HOY, ANIQUILAREMOS A CADA BRUJA QUE HAYA SOBRE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA PERO DE UNA A UNA POR SI ES NECESARIO! LO MISMO CON LAS PERSONAS DE ESTE PLANETA QUE VERAN UN ESPECTACULO QUE LOS HARAN FELICES A ELLOS Y A MI, PERO TAMBIEN DE UNO A UNO!... Quiero ver el sufrimiento, el lamento y la desgracia de aquellos desafortunados que quedaran con vida, Jejejeje...-

 **-ENTENDIDO, SEÑORITA CHARIOT! -** Todos los Phalanx asintieron en arrodillarse y yo haciendo simplemente una reverencia con mi nuevo traje y mi radiante casco y antifaz.

Con el tiempo, la humanidad me ha rebautizado como Opaque, gracias a que mi apariencia oscura y sentimientos muy desquiciados. Ya era desquiciado hacer feliz a la humanidad borrandolos para que yo mostraba mi felicidad y eso... Me gustaba. Tanto que uní ambos nombres y me converti en Opaque Chariot.

Iniciando con que mientras empezaba a matar mas brujas, los Phalanx buscaban sin ser descubiertos las demás piedras filosofales. Es así como pude absorber el conocimiento, la habilidad mágica y el poder masivo que afectaba mi cordura y me convertía también en un "Satelite viviente".

La razón del que porque nadie perdía la magia es porque al absorber una piedra, su señal aun estaba latente y que con la unión de mas piedras, tal señal se extendió a niveles casi globales. Los Phalanx, que podían usar magia si tenían esa piedra activa, estaban limitados a la potencia de resistencia. Así que decidí en que uno por uno atacaran las ciudades y masacraran a las formas de vida que vivían mientras yo me encargaba de los pesos pesados y de paso, adquirir una forma de vida nomade y ni se les ocurriera lanzar una gran contraofensiva.

Contraofensiva que nunca existió. Las brujas estaban desapareciendo como moscas, asesinadas por mi o por uno de los Phalanx. Estos tenían su "entretenimiento" y es la erradicación de personas humanas. De vez en cuando siempre miraban como volaban sangre, órganos, voceras y familias abrazándose esperando lo inevitable.

Y alimente a algunos patitos que había en un lago.

La mejor parte de mi ataque fue llegar sola a Luna Nova y orquestar un desastre calamitoso. Mi poder, conocimientos y bestialidad ya estaban a los limites. Casi ningún bruja podría siquiera pararme los pies y sucumbieron a mi presencia como si encararan a un titanio dinosaurio.

Pero esperen: ¿Que paso con Amanda?

Ella intento pararme imprudentemente con su escoba. Hasta hicimos un duelo de escobas chocandonos entre si y al final, use una especie de magia concentrada que le rompió la escoba y le partió las piernas. Ella mostraba signos de miedo ya que apenas podía mover sin parar de acumular muchisimas sangre por los suelos y sus extremidades inferiores esparcidas por sus alrededores.

Me lo debió agradecer cuando use un ataque que la pulverizo.

¿Y Hannah?

Ella trato de localizarme junto con otras brujas. Yo estaba jugando a ser transformada en castor y mordiendo algunos arboles. Uno de estos cayo y ella ordeno atacar sin piedad ese lugar con sus varitas.

Perfecta estupidez para transformarme, convertir mi varita en un hacha y decapitar brutalmente a la chica que tantas molestias y burlas me había causado, a su vez que mutile en una promoción 2x1 a sus compañeras brujas.

¿Y Constanze?

Esta intento lanzarme una gran oleada de esos robots llamados Stanbots. Obviamente estaba furiosa por haber asesinado a una de sus amigas, pero a ella no la mate.

Simplemente use un hechizo de control mecánico para que los Stanbots giren hacia la chica, que es la primera vez que vi una expresión de susto y cobardía para después oírla gritar.

Eso paro cuando los Stanbots no paraban de dispararle por todo su cuerpo hasta convertirla en ceniza rojiza y en niebla de polvo y niebla roja.

¿Y Jasminka?

Ella estaba comiendo una hamburguesa antes de prepararse a ir a atacar un Phalanx. Use un hechizo de transformación en el momento que se trago un bocado y este creció a niveles astronómicos. Al final, la gorda se convirtió en un globo que reventó en sangre, órganos, cenizas y estrellitas mágicas mientras que invocaba un paraguas para que el vestido no se me ensucie.

¿Y Barbara?

No pude dejarla con vida si ya mate a Hannah. Ellas son como el pan y el chorizo. Ella estaba corriendo entre muchos cadáveres de sus amigas brujas en descomposición y simplemente me aparece enfrente suya. Como una cobarde y cabeza hueca, invoco un escudo tipo barrera frontal que para mi era de cristal.

¿Que importa si lanzara un hechizo o desde arriba o desde abajo, atravesando la barrera?. Lo importante es que termino gritando mientras su cuerpo se carbonizaba.

¿Y Diana?

Bueno... Ya saben mas o menos como murió, así que no me andaré con rodeos. Jejeje...

En cuanto a la directora, pese a que su experiencia y usar hechizos mágicos solamente con un bastón era sorprendente, ya no era alguien de talla invencible. Mi nuevo poder la superaba por muchisimo y vasto con usar 20% de mi autentico poder para hacerla Mierda. Pero por ser como es, la deje viviendo solo por unos momentos mas.

Una vez que Luna Nova quedo devastada y que costo solamente menos de un mes, finalmente proseguí en borrar a la humanidad para que estos no tuvieran esperanza alguna. Para demostrarlo, los iba matando de a uno en uno y junto con ello, la llamada "Resistencia de brujas" fue aplastada ni bien intentaron lanzarme una gran ofensiva gigantesca.

Pero antes de eso, una bruja llamada Anne llego de la nada e hizo retrasar inevitablemente la extinción. Si bien las brujas no podían hacer nada, al menos se ocultaban ya muy bien y eso impidió que las buscara rápidamente.

Ahora que recuerdo, antes Lotte intento detenerme. Decia a gritos que yo había asesinado a sus amigas, cosa cierta, y a Akko... Eso no era cierto del todo. Pero que alegría sentir que se cayo cuando le quebré el cuello y se rompieron sus gafas.

A su vez, alguien que se hacia llamar mi mano derecha llamada Blatorikusu me confirmo, pese a mi negativismo hacia ello, en que las Lineas Ley se convirtieron en un conector que unía todas las Dimensiones y que precisamente, esto sucedió porque una de esas debió liberarse una gran influencia y que afectara a esta Dimensión llamada A, indicando que es la Original y la autentica.

Y ahí lo tienen mi felicidad que compartí con toda la humanidad y las brujas: Extinción masiva, masacres extraordinarias, ciudades poderosas caídas, brujas humilladas y al borde del exterminio. Mi victoria culmino con una lluvia de sangre que yo misma había creado para conmemorar quien era la nueva fuerza mágica y poderosa de la tierra.

Simplemente estaba arrodillada entre millones de cadáveres y haciendo el baile de la victoria con los Phalanx volando sobre mi gloria y mis ambiciones que iban alimentándose mas y mas, casi sin limite alguno.

() () () () () () () () () ()

-Fue así como se me ocurrió masacrar a Sucy y a los jóvenes supervivientes para que esa Anne pudiera entrar a una Dimensión y seguirla porque yo no entendía casi nada de como se invocaban sin una prueba fidedigna, algo que no estaba en los libros- Y de esa manera, Opaque Chariot termina su relato.

Chariot esta muy descolocada al escuchar cada palabra de odio, sed de locura y sangre que podría estar oyendo en su mente. Lotte y Sucy y Croix igualmente están traumadas: ¿Todo eso lo hizo una simple bruja?, ¿Corrompida por la influencia del Titan?, ¿Absorbió a las piedras filosofales?...

No había mas dudas del que porque eran tan poderosas esas brujas y esas criaturas provenientes de la Dimensión A.

-Jeh. ¿Sorprendidas, no?; Porque incluso yo lo estoy- Se confiesa ante el grupo mientras camina el uno al otro. -Al principio, me confié y envié solo a un pequeño grupo de Phalanx a atacar a las Nueve Brujas. Jamas me atreví a pensar que actuaria tan rápido cuando veo que uno de ellos había sido asesinado y que ahora ustedes están en condiciones aptas para poder enfrentarlos. Ahora que lo pienso, también se ha extendido demasiado las piedras filosofales. ¿Que Evento habra ocurrido para que esto sucediera?-

Por supuesto que ella no sabe de que abrieron el Gran Triskelion y que por ello mismo, la magia fue restaurada y aumentada hasta limites aun no deducidos.

-Bah. Pero da igual ya que no tienen esperanza alguna- Vuelve a sus "cabales" para apuntar a Lotte y a Sucy con la Corrupted Rod y preguntarles. -¿Sabían que la Dimensión A es la verdadera entre todas las Dimensiones?- Pregunta con malicia.

Las chicas asisten a un no fingido porque es evidente la razón de esa pregunta. Chariot también lo dedujo, pero se niega a creer semejante estupidez.

-Eso es porque no solo se enfrentan a su vieja amiga y pupila, Akko como Opaque Chariot, sino que también se enfrentan sin rodeo alguno... En la verdadera Atsuko Kagari- Empieza a reirse. -Jejejeje... Irónico que su "heroína" sea simplemente una copia imperfecta. ¿No, eh?, ¿EH?!; HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAAHAAHAHA!-

Todo esto y salido por la boca de Opaque Chariot fue oído y visto por una sorprendida Atsuko Kagari entrando al recinto.


	41. El Milagro

Hola a todo, soy **NecrosX!** xD

Ahora que tenemos las dudas aclaradas de la historia... Bueno. Falta "Algo" que debo explotar aun ;)

Pero no adelantemos acontecimientos. Disfruten de este nuevo capitulo :D

Y no olviden dejar su comentario, Reviews y opiniones del Fic ;)

() () () () () () () () () ()

Ojo a ojo, castaño con castaño, inocencia pura contra psicótica impura, se ven tanto Akko como Opaque Chariot, siendo en realidad la Akko de la Dimensión A. La mas joven pensó que no podía ver nada peor mas que ver la intensidad de los ataques en la torre y que junto con Anne, escalaran esquivando los ataques de los Phalanx ayudadas por sus amigas y contemplar el ambiente.

Efectivamente, se le fue el mundo tras ver la respuesta.

-Oh, hola, Akko- Opaque inicia saludándole a la Japonesa.

Esta no responde nada de nada e incluso Anne esta pasmada.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido...- Es la Anne que responde en su lugar. -Ni yo pensé en esa posibilidad...-

Las malheridas Chariot, Croix, Lotte y Sucy ven como su amiga todavía esta mirando fijamente en los ojos y pareciera estar en otro plano de la existencia. Que su vida ya ha perdido totalmente su carencia de sentido.

-LLEGO LA CABALLERÍA!- Grita Amanda en compañía de Constanze, Jasminka, Hannah y Barbara. -P-P-ERO Q-Q-Q-U... AKKO?!- Su cara esta de impacto tremendo tras ver la identidad de Opaque.

-No puede... Ser...- Jasminka esta con los ojos convertidos en plato mientras que la mandíbula de Cosntanze esta tocando el piso. Hannah esta arrodillada de sorpresa y Barbara solamente se limita a tocarse asustada sus manos en la cara.

Algunos Phalanx intentaron llegar hacia ella, pero un gesto de Opaque hizo que retrocedieran, porque ya bastante tiene con las demas brujas ya enteradas de la verdad.

-Si pensaron que les cuente la historia del porque soy así, pues... Pregúntenles a ellas que escucharon todo antes de que ustedes llegaran. DUH!- Es claramente un gesto de burla al quinteto que llego y no le encuentran lógica alguna. -Oh, pero primero: Miren arriba-

Todas las brujas miran el techo y ven emergiendo un Phalanx muy diferente en picada.

-¿Que carajos?- La Alemana dice esa frase.

Las brujas que están paradas saltan hacia un rincon mientras que ese monstruo las impacta. Se trata de Epicx: El Phalanx que evoluciono al absorber un Croix-Bot y que capturo a la maestra Meridies, ahora rugiendo como una bestia hacia el cielo y extendiendo ambos brazos.

-¿COMO?, ¿EVOLUCIONO?- Lotte se sorprende porque no penso que veria algo peor que los Phalanx.

-Y en nuestras narices...- Chariot se da cuenta del nivel de sigilo que mantuvo esa cosa.

-Huyan...- Una voz baja les dice que escapen.

-¿Eh?-

-QUE HUYAN! ESA COSA ES PODEROSAMENTE PODEROSA!- Con sus ultimos esfuerzos, grita la peli purpura antes de caer muy malherida.

Epicx empieza a atacar al grupo de una forma muy salvaje, volando con sus nuevas alas y siguiéndoles el paso.

-CHICAS! TODAS JUNTAS!- Separadas son blanco facil, pero juntas y ya unidas por Lotte y Sucy, Anne dirige el ataque hacia Epicx. Sin dudas, se estan encarando todo lo que tiene hacia ese monstruo.

En cambio, Akko no se mueve. Todavía esta inmóvil de la sorpresa e incluso muy tramada. Opaque empieza a caminar directamente mientras sus amigas mantienen a raya a Epicx, en cual no solo resiste los hechizos ofensivos sino que hasta los contraataca con sus conjuros que para colmo, los dice en el medio del ataque y sin decir el nombre o haciendo la pose necesaria para ejecutarlas.

Cuando la peliroja ve como su alumna se le acerca la pesadilla, no lo piensa dos veces.

-Tu... NO TE ACERQUES A AKKO, MALDITA PERRA!- Se levanta y se dirige hacia otro ataque con su varita. Opaque no tira rodeos al extender su Corrupted Rod. -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!- Un trueno energético le aparece por el cuerpo de la maestra, que aunque no la desmaya, impide que interrumpa la inminente charla entre las Akkos.

La joven ve como su orientadora cae adolorida, pero no puede siquiera mover un dedo. Opaque Chariot se le acerco fijamente.

-Hola de nuevo!- Le saluda con una cara muy típica de ella. Es evidente que las dos saben las expresiones que van a ejecutar. .¿Viste?, Es muy poderosa- Le muestra la Vara Corrupta como si fuera un bebe.

-Por... Porque...- Le responde en voz baja.

-¿Como dijiste?- Esta extiende su mano en una oreja.

-¿Porque?... Nunca... Nunca lo haré...- Se le empiezan a salir lagrimas en los ojos. -YO NUNCA SERIA ASÍ! NUNCA! NO SOY UNA ASESINA! ?-

-¿Que acaso no quieres poder para hacer feliz?-

-NO! NO QUIERO PODER! NO QUIERO UN MUNDO EN DONDE LA MAGIA SEA FELIZ BASÁNDOME EN MI EGOÍSMO! POR FAVOR, VETE DE AQUÍ Y NO VUELVAS A HACER MAS DAÑO DE LO QUE HAS HECHO, MALDITA! VETE! VETE! VETE! VETE! VETE! VETE!...-

Se calla cuando Opaque le agarra con su mano derecha en el cuello, la levanta y pareciera que la esta ahogando. Todavía dolorida, Chariot no puede creer lo que le hacen a su pobre pupila y no puede hacer nada para siquiera evitarla.

-AKKO!- La pelinaranja intenta auxiliar a su amiga.

-NO, LOTTE! NO VAYAS!- Aparte de que seria en vano, Sucy le afirma que tiene problemas graves en tratar de lidiar con Epicx y que pese a su superioridad numerica, el poder de la bestia no conoce limites.

Akko no puede mas. Se esta ahogando pese a que la otra Akko no quiere matarla... Por ahora, claro.

-Vaya, esas chicas te tienen estima. ¿No?... No como las mías...- Afloja un poco su ahorcamiento mientras recuerda a sus amigas ya muertas. -¿Pero sabes algo? Ya no me importa. Jejeje-

Su rostro demuestra locura. Atsuko mostró una sonrisa maliciosa y unos ojos sedientos de sangre que asustan a Akko.

-¿Y quieres saber algo mas lo que hice con ellas cuando me las reencontré? Ellas y cada una...-

Fue así como se entero como sus amigas fueron literalmente muertas por la misma forma que esta ahora: Agarradas del cuello y ahorcadas de manera brutal.

Lagrimas de ella salen todavía mas y mas y se están intensificando a tal grado de que derraman en la muñeca de Atsuko, que todavía la sigue levantando hacia arriba. Pero lo que nadie noto y ni siquiera ella lo descubrió, es que una chispa exploto.

Los ojos de la Japonesa brillan.

-Hhmmm?- Siente algo raro en su mano. -OH, DIOS! MI MANO! MI MANO SE QUEMA!- Suelta de manera bestial su brazo, que se esta quemando. Chariot y Croix miran con asombro que la chica esta totalmente con los ojos brillantes de color blanco y esta rodeada por un aura azuleada. Ahora también flota en el aire y pareciera que se tratara de un Dios.

-Akko...- Chariot no tiene palabras para lo que describe.

Las demás brujas, que aun siguen pelando con Epicx, ya se dan cuenta del brillo desprendido en la Japonesa.

-¿Eh, Akko?, ¿QUE TE OCURRIO?!-

-P-P-P-... Pero qu... Que es esa... Aura?!-

Estan totalmente paralizadas ante tal acontecimiento que toca el suelo.

-MALDITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Grita en el cielo con toda furia. Esta muy furiosa y su poder mágico, inconscientemente aumenta de manera drástica y desmesurada.

-Akko malvada... QUEMASTE MI MANO!- Opaque Chariot se queja del dolor conseguido de la nada.

-Asesina asquerosa... Ahora estoy encabronada... Y no te perdonare nada de nada, basura... Eres una sim _ **ple** ** _B_** **ASURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-** _El aura azuleada exploto mas y mas, cubriendo todo el lugar de un manto energético y el cuerpo de Akko experimento un cambio. Su peinado se estaba tornando de otro color pero no lo conseguía realmente y su altura creció un poco al igual que sus músculos. Se nota porque al sacarse la capa de bruja que la cubría, su uniforma estaba desajustándose al cuerpo de la chica y mostraba como su cuerpo tenia pequeños músculos.

Efectivamente, ya no es una bruja común y corriente, mostrando su varita en la mano desprendiendo energía mágica muy intensa y extraña. Es claramente alguien por encima de todo ser vivo conocido y se nota en su estrés, furia, ojos brillantes que desaparecen para dejar paso a unos carmesí muy intensos.

Akko se transformo en una fuerza desconocida por la humanidad.

 **-ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!-** Valiéndole cien hectarias de Verga las demás brujas, Epicx se lanzo de manera bestial hacia la chica.

-AKKOOOOO!- Grita Hannah cuando ve que se le acerca el peligro a toda marcha.

Esta no responde con palabras, sino que extiende su varita y la agita.

 **-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!-** Cuando iban a chocar, a toda velocidad no solo le atravesó, sino que le partio y le devasto el brazo derecho. Ahora Epicx esta sufriendo dolor y los presentes están contemprando semejante acontecimiento. La castaño no se inmuta.

 ** _-MUERE, BRUJA!-_** Aguantandose el dolor, le lanza varias esferas energéticas blancas que son casi imposible de esquivar sin recibir daño. Por extraño que parezca, no solo los logra esquivar, sino que va desde atrás y haciendo una especie de acrobacias como si estuviera saltando el espacio mismo.

Cuando esta frente a frente con la criatura, extiende su varita y sin pronunciar alguna palabra...

Ejecuta un hechizo que le da en el centro a Epicx. Este cae ya muerto, totalmente herido con tan solo dos golpes y lleno de dudas el porque, pudiendo con mas de 8 brujas, no pudo con simplemente 1.

-EPICX, NO!- Opaque grita de dolor al ver que uno de ellos murió patéticamente a sus ojos.

-P-P-Ero que te paso, Akko?...- Se pregunta Barbara todavía sorprendida de lo que vieron.

-N-nostras no pudimos, pero ella s-s-sola pudo...- Amanda piensa que todo esto parece una comedia de mal gusto.

 _ **-LA ASISTIREMOS, SEÑORITA!-**_ Tras ver a su amigo caído, mas de 5 Phalanx se dirigen a combatir furiosamente a Akko. ** _-Virtute... PULSATE!-_** Todos gritan al unisono y extendiendo los brazos.

-TE AYUDAREMOS, AKKO!- Grita Hannah, pero es Jasminka que la detiene.

Y eso es porque mira como es que la castaño esquiva cada uno de los ataques hasta en simultaneo y cuando encuentra un punto libre, se dirige hacia alla y mueve su varita como si fuera una espada...

 ** _-ARGH!-_** Partiendo por la mitad a un Phalanx como si fuera de papel. Efectivamente, la magia de la chica ya es abrumadora hasta el punto de con solo extender su mano, lanza multiples rayos fugaces que impactan contra sus enemigos y uno cae totalmente muerto impactado contra ese ataque.

-¿Listo?- Dos de ellos se replegaron hacia los dos costados y extienden sus brazos amputando hacia la joven. **-Virtute... GEYSER!-** Le lanzan una esfera energetica blanca cada una, pero no contaron con que esta saltara en el medio antes del impacto y pateara ambas bolas.

Los dos Phalanx saltan, pero en el aire no cuentan con que están claramente desprotegidos. Esta aprovecha para lanzar una especie de energia magica de color azul por medio de su varita y consigue acertar y desintegrar a otro Phalanx.

Solamente queda uno que extiende su mano ya desesperado:

 _ **-Virtute... FULGOUR!-**_

Le lanza múltiples ráfagas energéticas, pero esta no solo las esquiva como si fuera lo mas fácil del universo, sino que ademas esta hasta rechazándolos con sus varita.

-Pero que te paso... Akko...- Chariot tiene sus dudas al igual que todas las brujas.

-Ahora lo recuerdo...- Bueno. No todas, pues Croix hablo hacia lo que ve para confirmarle lo que sucede. Las brujas estan expectantes de lo sucedido mientras que acaba con el ultimo de los Phalanx presentes.

Los ojos de Atsuko están al extremo del poder.

-Lo que le sucede a Akko se llama...-

Traga saliva y confirma el nombre de lo que le esta pasando enfrente de todos los presentes hasta para la misma Opaque, quien ya no entiende como es que caen y caen los Phalanx ante solamente una bruja...

-El Estado del Excel...-


	42. El Excel

Hola a todo, soy **NecrosX!** xD

Quieren saber que es el Power Up que agarro Akko en el ultimo episodio? =)

Pues hoy lo veras! xD

Ponganse comodo y preparen sus vistas para leer lo que nos ampara...

Y no olviden dejar su comentario, Reviews y opiniones del Fic ;)

() () () () () () () () () ()

Opaque escucha con claridad lo que dijo la maestra Croix a las demás brujas y dejo con muecas de asombro a Lotte y a Sucy especialmente: El Estado del Excel.

Akko se convirtió en una especie de diosa con sus ojos rojizos muy brillantes y un aura azuleada que desprende en su naturaleza incierta ya que, no solo humillo a los Phalanx evadiendo sus ataques, sino que ademas los derroto como si fueran de mosquitos. Hasta el Epicx, la versión mejorada, fue tumbada y haciéndolo parecer débil, mucho mas débil en comparación a lo que la Japonesa demuestra.

-Repite lo que dijiste, Croix- Le suplica Chariot. -Por favor...-

-Veran, chicas. El estado de Excel es algo desconocido, porque yo ni siquiera se que eso existía realmente...-

Mientras va contando la historia de que trata, Akko ve que mas Phalanx estan llegando hacia ella e instantáneamente los combate de manera Épica.

 _"El Excel es como una especie de entidad cosmica muy desconocida hasta para las brujas. Es mas, solo unos pocos saben siquiera de su existencia y yo afortunadamente soy una de las que lo conoce._

 _Cuando alguien recibe su bendición, el usuario aumenta su poder interior de manera ex potencialmente alto, hasta el punto de que puede sobrepasar con facilidad a las Nueve Brujas. E inclusive le puede dar al usuario una especie de sentido que permite esquivar los ataques mediante una especie de saltos espaciales y los movimientos musculares son tan tensos que se vuelven directos._

 _Akko de alguna manera consiguió la bendición del Excel y consiguió esa apariencia. Es mas, yo ni se como lo ha logrado, pero tal vez al oír de las muertes de Lotte y Sucy le activo esa chispa y eso disparo la transformación..."_

Al terminar su relato corto pero concreto, ella ya termino de derrotar a los mas de 5 Phalanx que venían a atacarla. Sin duda, no hay evidencia de que ella consiguió un poder magnifico al lograr semejante estado.

-O-o-sea que Akko... ¿Por nosotras se convirtio en esa cosa?- Se pregunta Lotte.

-Poder puro... Se nota que nuestra amistad con Akko es muy solida- Sucy lo confirma.

-Ese poder no solo le permite esquivar, sino que ademas la hace ver demasiado OP- Agrega Amanda.

-No puedo creer que algo asi exista sobre nosotras- Agrega Jasminka.

-Akko logro un poder demasiado incontrolable a simples palabras, pero lo esta dominando- Agrega Hannah que ve la pelea de su amiga.

-Sin duda, esta chica es una caja de sorpresas- Agrega Barbara.

-El poderoso estado del Excel...- Termina Constanze.

Mientras todo esos dichos son concluidos, la siguiente victima de la furia de Akko es claramente Opaque Chariot que por primera vez en su vida no esta muy bien segura si podrá con una ser de un poder calamitosamente alto.

 _-Uy, dios mio... ¿C-C-como es posible que Akko... Haya logrado semejante hazaña...?-_ Es lo que dice su mente. -Jah. No te creas superior solo por ganarte un Power Up del culo- Eso dice de su boca.

La Japonesa no entra en palabras y de un salto, extendiendo su varita se dirige en picada ante la mujer.

Esta se cubre con la Corrupted Rod por segundos, chocando las varitas de las Akko´s y dejando estrellas brillando a cada uno de los choques.

Empezó el combate cuerpo a cuerpo a espada, mostrando los movimientos muy firmes y directos de Opaque pero contrarrestados a toda velocidad por una severa Akko que empieza a romper la postura de su enemiga a espadazos.

 _-M-M-maldición... D-d-e donde saca esta chica semejante f-f-fuerza?...-_

Ahora la cosa se complico realmente para Opaque, porque la esta obligando a aumentar su poder con tal de que no la tumbe en el piso. Esta lidiando con lo desconocido y que siquiera existió en la Dimensión donde ella dirige y es casi líder. En otras palabras, esta combatiendo de manera enloquecida.

Akko en cambio esta tensa, con sus movimientos muy directos que van chocando con la Vara Corrupta y que sorprende demasiado a sus amigas. Parece ficcion lo que están sintiendo y la expansiva de los choques de varitas lo que produce: Un espectáculo de poder mágico.

-VAMOS, AKKO!- Le grita Amanda. -ACABA CON ESA MALDITA PERRA DE UNA VEZ!-

Pasaron los segundos y los ojos de Akko aumentaron de brillo cuando ve un punto ciego en el cuerpo de su enemiga:

 **-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-**

Gritando con furia sanguinaria, logra abrir abruptamente los brazos de Opaque y mientras sostiene el brazo que tiene la vara con la varita, le asienta una patada cargada de truenos que salen despedidos.

-ARGH!-

El milagro ha ocurrido.

Opaque Chariot recibio por primera vez en la historia una patada en su estomago, obligandole a escupir sangre desde su boca. Fue herida finalmente.

No conforme con ello, Akko se agacha y da otra patada que la desequilibria y la manda contra el piso abruptamente. Luego de hacer eso, da una voltereta subatomicamente para atras y se agarra en la pared del escenario y su vista se refleja como Opaque se trata de parar.

Como si estuviera pronunciando un impacto, la Japonesa va bajando abruptamente con su varita ya sostenida con ambas manos y convertida en una espada de energía mágica azuleada. Es totalmente una bestia dirigiéndose hacia su presa.

 **-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!-**

El brillo azuleado que la cubre aumento de intensidad, es claro que el ataque sera el definitivo.

Pero al ultimo segundo...

-NO, AKKO!- Grita Chariot tras ver lo que en realidad paso.

El ataque final fue totalmente bloqueado por la Corrupted Rod y no solo eso, en el ultimo momento el ataque definitivo perdió su intensidad.

Se fue el brillo azuleado que la protegía y sus ojos volvieron a ser normales, ademas de que su musculatura volvió a la normalidad. Toca el suelo en el piso ya cansada y fatigada, esta totalmente exhausta al volver a la normalidad.

 _-La tenia... MALDICIÓN, LA TENIAAAA!-_ Grita en su mente de que pudo haber solucionado todo en el ultimo instante.

-Por poco... Por poco lo logras, maldita...- Opaque Chariot no esta feliz obviamente. La lograron sangrar y casi humillar en los pocos minutos que hubo de enfrentamiento. -Sin duda, tu te mereces la muerte, maldita seas...-

-AKKO!- Grita su maestra al ver semejante situación. Lotte y Sucy no quieren ver, aun cuando la Filipina es amante del Gore.

Pero cuando va a extender su varita hacia una Akko que cayo desmayada del exhausto y llena de transpiración.

Otro milagro ocurre en un ser que se pone de manera abrupta en el medio de la Corrupted Rod que iba a decapitar a Akko y la Japonesa.

-¿C-C-Como?, ¿Tu aquí?- La mujer esta sorprendidisima al ver quien sustituirá a la castaño. -P-p-ero si tu... Tu tenias que haber muerto a manos de Blatorikusu... O no me digas que...-

Todas las brujas presentes miran a la chica que la salvo y se trata de Diana Cavendish, con el vestido de la bruja Beatrix.

-Hum. Parece que en el infierno no me quieren aceptar, mas bien espera que tu vayas a mudarte por ahi... Porque me encargare de que vayas alla por Akko...-


	43. Diana Cavendish VS Opaque Chariot

Hola a todos! Soy **NecrosX!** xD

No perdamos tiempo que Diana entro en accion xD xD xD

Y no olviden dejar su comentario, Reviews y opiniones del Fic ;)

() () () () () () () () () ()

Un dicho de Diana Cavendish, quien llego a salvar a Akko de que había perdido su Estado del Excel y encaraba frente a frente contra Opaque Chariot diciendole que va a ir al infierno, provoca una mueca de burla en esta ultima.

-Hum?; ¿Como que enviarme al infierno?, ¿No sera que tu deberías ir antes y yo verte desde aquí, saludándote a pisotones?- Exclama pateando con fuerza el piso.

En cambio, la peliverde no dice nada de nada. Esta muda.

-Señorita Diana- Se pregunta Barbara. -¿Que pensó?; Puede ser lo mas talentosa posible, pero lo que hará sera suicida-

-Ahora que lo pienso, nos dijo que iba a enfrentarse a Blatorikusu- Reafirma Hannah al resto de brujas.

-Entonces... Quiere decir que si la venció, debe tener un haz bajo la manga- Se pregunta Lotte.

-O quizás esta agotada y hará esto para que Akko se levante u/o adquiera el Estado del Excel- Constanze da una posibilidad muy remota.

-Estoy escuchando todo- Obviamente debieron decirlo en voz baja para que Opaque no las escuchara. -¿Acaso piensas que soy una villana de un Anime de los 60´s?, No me subestimes-

-Yo también lo digo, Opaque- Efectivamente, Diana ya sabia de la identidad verdadera de su enemiga: La Akko de la Dimensión A, dicho por Blatorikusu antes de fallecer. Ve a su amiga agotada y transpirada y jura en su mente.

 _-Akko... Duerme tranquila, que yo me encargare de este individuo, por Luna Nova; Por nuestras amigas... Aquí voy!-_

Meditando un poco, respira profundo y cierra los ojos. El publico esta expentante por lo que pasara en estos momentos.

 **-YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-** Los ojos de Diana irrumpen el silencio con su tono celeste intenso y su musculatura empieza a eevarse, ademas de que su cabello adquiere un tono amarillo y un aura dorada que la cubre.

Toda bruja que vio eso se quedo estupefacta tambien tras ver que ella consiguio tambien una transformacion.

-Bah, otro Power Up- Se queja Opaque por fuera, pero por dentro... -N-no puede ser... ¿A-a-acaso e-e-ella?-

 **-Mirame bien, maldita...-** Hablando de manera autoritaria, Diana saca su varita y apunta hacia la mujer. **-Me he convertido en la Cavendish Purisima, legado por mi madre que esta en los cielos, santificado sera el nombre que te pongan cuando llegues a verla desde abajo...-**

Una vez terminado lo que se dijo, se acabaron los discursos filosoficos para que la rubia ejecute un hechizo automaticamente.

 ** _-PRIMAL MUROWA!-_**

Lanzando un Murowa con un poder cercano a lo ancestral y de energia magica demasiado potente, se lo dirige de lleno hacia Opaque que consigue esquivarlo en el aire. Diana no pierde el tiempo y se agarra en el piso para dar un salto que la pone frente a frente con la mujer en el medio de la voltereta y le agarra un pie.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! GERONIMOOOOOOOOO!- Eso dijo cuando la bruja la giro en el aire y la tumba contra el suelo. Logicamente, esta se levanta con un salto hacia atras, pero dejandola completamente vulnerable en ese angulo.

 ** _-AEGUIL!-_**

Conjurando un hechizo secreto de los Cavendish, esta le ejecuta desde la punta de su varita una gran serpiente gigantesca que gira hacia Opaque y la asfixia por todo el cuerpo.

-Argh! Maldita...- No duda en que esto no es un juego y decide usar su Corrupted Rod con la fuerza que le quedaba en su brazo. -DIPHULANIADO!-

Haciendo una gran explosión, la serpiente energética explota pero la vuelve a dejar en un punto muy vulnerable.

 ** _-ANSOLEW AIRO!-_**

Cuando se da cuenta que una sombra viene por la espalda, ve que los cadáveres de los Phalanx se reaniman y van a embestirla con furia. Esta esquiva cada uno de los ya Necrofagos monstruos a través de volteretas o empujándolos con toda la fuerza de su varita.

Pero cuando esta por esquivar a la ultima...

 **-Toma esto, perra!-**

-AAAAAAARGH!-

Diciendo frases que no son propias de Diana, esta le da una patada directa en su espalda y haciendo que de un muy mal equilibrio, chocando con el cadáver del Phalanx en lugar de esquivarlo y ambos caen al suelo aplastado.

No pasan ni dos segundos...

-MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- El cadáver se levanta hacia arriba y se muestra a una Opaque levantando su Vara Corrupta de manera energética. Sin dudas la tiene complicada y Diana parece que no se cansa.

Ambas se miran fijamente y esta claro de quien tiene la ventaja.

-¿Q-que?- Amanda hace esa mueca de lo que acaba de ver.

-D-Diana es asombrosa realmente- Confiesa Sucy, cosa desconocida para ella.

-¿C-C-como puede pensar en una especie de C-combo con su magia y después usar la fuerza bruta mágica?- Chariot reconoce en el fondo que ella no podría hacer nada de lo que esta logro.

-Es extraordinario la Cavendish Purisima de Diana- Lotte analiza lo que ve en el duelo. -Quizas este al nivel del Estado del Excel-

-Yo no lo creo...- Constanze le da un argumento contradictorio. -Para empezar, no siento que ese estado sea mas fuerte que el Excel, ya que este mostró mucho mas de lo que vemos ahora. Por eso quizás no me sorprende tanto-

-Pero no perdamos la fe, chicas- Hannah se mete en la charla. -Estoy segura que Diana esta guardando un poco de su poder mágico para dar un contraataque-

-Ojala digas la verdad, Hannah-

-¿Como, Barbara?- La mueca de la peliroja esta algo perturbada. -¿Que estas queriendo decir?...-

-Nada... Pienso en una corazonada...-

Durante la charla, se muestra a una Opaque que, si bien fue golpeada múltiples veces, parece como si nada de esto la afectara.

-Jeh. Felicidades, otra bruja que de verdad me hizo sentir el dolor- La felicita aplaudiéndole con sus manos. -Aunque para ser un poder tan grandioso, deja bastante que desear ya que no me genero mucho dolor que digamos-

 **-Perfecto...-** Debió haber dicho "Imposible", pero estaba conforme con oir que sus ataques tuvieron poco efecto.

-¿Como has dicho?- La duda le carcome hasta ve por abajo de lo que hay. -P-P-.. PERO QUE?!-

Ve que alrededor de ella hay una especie de sello marcado con polvo mágico blanco. Y cuando intenta moverse, se da cuenta de que esta paralizada.

-M-maldita... Debiste haberme lanzado un hechizo de paralización...- Esta empezando a transpirar, porque reconoce la marca del suelo. Debió lanzar el polvo mientras hacia los ataques o simplemente durante el ataque. La velocidad que había adquirido fue muy brutal en esa transformación.

-OH, ESA ES LA MARCA DEL GRAN TRISKELION!- Chariot grita con todo su pulmón. -DIANA INTENTARA SELLAR A OPAQUE EN LA TORRE DE LUNA NOVA!-

Las 7 brujas gritan de asombro al oir eso.

-¿P-pero podrá?- Se pregunta Jasminka muy impactada. -El Gran Triskelion fue invocado por las Nueve Brujas-

-S-sin embargo eso fue porque sellaron al Ygradassill y lo resellamos entre todas las brujas. ¿No lo recuerdas?- La pelinaranja le recuerda que una vez que las piedras filosofales han extendido su capacidad de magia, usaron todo el poder de las brujas de Luna Nova para re sellarlo y de esa manera no se volviera a contaminar de la ignorancia y el ateísmo mágico de la humanidad.

-S-si ella hará eso, entonces debe hacerlo Ahora O Nunca- Se entusiasma la pelirosa con los resultados de que pueda suceder.

Diana esta muy concentrada y extiende su varita en círculos para formar una especie de cerrojo azuleado. Este cae de lleno en la marca y adquiere ya un tono muy brillante y Neon de color azul, desapareciendo el polvo blanco como si fuera un tornado.

Recita la siguientes palabras:

 _ **"Nueve Brujas que han sellado al Gran Triskelion en el pasado, denme su sabiduría y su conocimiento desde el espíritu para concederme la llave que encadena a la maldad de este mundo y no haga daño a las futuras generaciones y a nuestras vidas como nosotras, las terrores del mal: LAS BRUJAS DE LUNA NOVA!"**_

Habiendo dicho el conjuro, apunta su varita hacia arriba y recibe una especie de fuerza súbita que desequilibra a la rubia. El aura dorado se leva al viento y se desquicia por la potencia de la varita. Sin dudas, el conjuro y el rito ya están preparados.

Empieza a gritar hacia su objetivo:

 **-AHORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-**

Las brujas gritan al unisono:

-HAZLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Opaque Chariot esta desesperada al fin:

-E-ESPERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

 ** _-AUTEM SIGNACULUM!-_**

La punta de la varita desprende un viento feroz que se divide en nueve disparos que giran en torno al circulo y se personifican en las nueves brujas que van danzando con las manos levantadas y hacen que el polvo desprendido se conviertan en nueve varitas para cada una. Agarrándolas de la mano, le amputan violentamente contra el suelo en el medio de los círculos y genera una gran explosión lumínica.

Diana y compañía son obligadas a taparse los ojos por la cantidad de luz mostrada. El hechizo tuvo su efecto. Cuando termino, todas vieron el resultado con excepción de Akko.

El sello del Gran Triskelion apareció y brillando, indicando que finalmente logro cometer su objetivo. Una vez visto eso, Diana vuelve a ser normal y perdiendo la Cavendish Purisima.

 _-Gracias madre... Gracias por darme el nombre de este hechizo y permitirme sellar a Opaque. Puedes descansar tranquila junto con mama y papa...-_ Una vez terminado esa reflexión, dice en voz alta. -Esto se termino, Akko. Puedes dormir tranqu...-

-DIANA, CUIDADO!-

Un grito la saca de su milagroso fin para ver el horror absoluto.

No solo no estaba sellada, sino que una molesta Opaque Chariot estaba lanzando truenos a su alrededor y con la Corrupted Rod en las manos apuntándola en el corazon. Efectivamente, su humor esta extinto por lo que acaba de pasar.

-Estuviste muy cerca en hacer algo imposible como sellarme de no ser por la Vara que me saco en el ultimo segundo- Le explica una especie de Deus Ex Machina que la salvo y todo gracias a que la vara no solo rompió el hechizo, sino también que la libero. -Aunque diste mejor pelea que la Diana que yo conozco-

Como haciéndole esa felicitación, procede al ultimo movimiento y sorprende a una Diana muy tocada, todo su esfuerzo fue en vano y encima, fue ingenua a des transformarse. Su orgullo le jugo muy en contra.

-De no haberte transformado para pelear contra Blatorikusu, quien tuvo la estupidez de matar a su hija y que debí hacerlo yo para que no la traumara a punto de hacer ese plan rebuscado para que obtuvieras la Cavendish Purisima, sin dudas me hubieras vencido pero que no paso. Tu sello no se sentía ni con el 50% de su potencia real- Confirma que igualmente pudo liberarse porque, de estar al 100%, ni la Corrupted Rod podría haberle salvado. -Pero en fin, déjame darte un premio... El 100% de mi poder...-

Haciendo una sonrisa triunfante, los truenos empiezan a tocar la punta de la vara:

 ** _-DRACO TONITRUA!-_**

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-

Un gigantesco trueno naranjado cae de lleno ante Diana, electrocutandola ferozmente con una potencia bestial. La peliverde solamente grita y exclama de dolor mientras sus huesos reciben una gran descarga energética por todo su cuerpo.

Una vez terminado el ataque, cae de rodillas pero con su traje aun intacto y su cuerpo ya desprendiendo humo y teniendo una expresión de derrota en Diana.

Opaque solamente se limita a darle una patada como si fuera basura y la hace arrastrar al lado del cuerpo de Akko.

-A-A-A-Akko...- Ve que enfrente suyo esta la cara de su mejor amiga todavía desmayada. Usa sus fuerzas restantes para mover su brazo y acariciarle el rostro. -P-P-ERdi... L-l-o s-s-siento... A-A-Akko...-

Diana se desmaya.

Las dos brujas mas poderosas de Luna Nova han sido derrotadas.


	44. La Pesadilla Desatada

Hola a todos! Soy **NecrosX** con otro capitulo del Fic!xD

En esta ocasión estará "cargada de sorpresas y sorpresitas por aquí y por allá". MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ! =D

Disfrútenlo =3

Y no olviden dejar su comentario y opiniones del Fic ;)

() () () () () () () () () ()

 _ **-METAMORPHIE FACSSIE!-**_

Acostadas en la derrota, las brujas mas poderosas de Luna Nova: Akko Kagari y Diana Cavendish han sucumbido ante la poderosa Opaque Chariot, que hace el baile de la victoria transformada en canguro.

Mientras se dedica a girar en círculos ante los dos cuerpos acumulados y desmayados entre brincos y brincos de alegría, el otro panorama es lo opuesto absoluto.

-E-E-Esto no esta pasando... Esto no esta pasando...- Todas las brujas están en ese pensamiento. Lotte es la que mas lo demuestra.

-Akko... Diana... Fueron vencidas...- Admite una pesimista Ursula. -No puede... Ser...-

-Y para colmo, Opaque jamas... Jamas uso su 100%...- Incluso Hannah le cuesta creer, al igual que Barbara, que su mejor amiga fuera vencida con esa extrema facilidad.

Anne que esta junto con Croix, que todavía esta muy malherida, ya no ve la esperanza que tanto deposito en todas las brujas de esta Dimensión.

- _Perdimos por completo..._ \- Admite totalmente vencida. -MALDICIÓN!- Grita con absoluta impotencia. Todas la oyen y la ven derramando lagrimas de impotencia.

-L-L-lamento, chicas... En involucrarlas en esto...-

Mientras admite en llanto, empieza a pegar el piso totalmente abatida y derrotada. Cada golpe y cada marca son prueba de ello. Pero una mano temblorosa le dice que se calme y es Croix.

-Por favor... No te lastimes innecesariamente- En un tono muy sereno y cercano a una madre, esta convence a Anne de que deje esa estupidez que no valía realmente la pena.

-¿Ya terminaron, mi gente?- Se pregunta Opaque ya devuelta a la normalidad. No recibe respuesta mas que muecas de incertidumbre y de miedo. -Gracias, podre terminar mi trabajo aquí y ahora-

Da la vuelta y aun ve al dúo desmayadas y agotadas. Aprovecha con una sonrisa para extender su mano hacia arriba como si agarrara un objeto.

 _ **-EMOTA TRIDENTI!-**_

Invoca energeticamente un tridente parecido a que usaba Neptuno, pero totalmente hecho de hierro acuático. En contra de la vista impotente de las brujas, no quieren ver cual sera el objetivo obvio de ese ataque.

-Me causaron muchos problemas y créanme que seria divertido ver mas de esos problemas. Pero mi mente me lo dice... No debo confiarme...-

Pero justo cuando iba a clavar el tridente entre el suelo y las chicas...

 ** _-MUROWA!-_**

Un simple ataque mágico es lanzado a traición. Obviamente no le hace ningún efecto a Opaque mas que paralizarla un poquito por el

-¿Quien ha sido?- Se da la vuelta para ver a una Amanda en silla de ruedas. Esta, fatigada y decidida, se habia movido para lanzar un ataque con todas sus fuerzas por la espalda.

-Jeh... Buh , perra...- Admite sonriente entre su cansancio y su estupidez, pues eso no le causo ningun mate de risa para la mujer, que cambia de objetivo en sus ojos.

-Igualmente, no querria comerme a tus futuros hijos...-

Con una expresion y una tonalidad muy seria, da un impulso que la pone rapidamente enfrente de ella y finalmente, con su mano extendida...

-ARGH! MIERDAAAA!-

Las brujas vieron con terror semejante horror.

Amanda vomita sangre severamente, despues de recibir profundamente el tridente por todo su estomago y pecho. Literalmente le perforo multiples organos y la clavo en el piso para evitar que saliera por sus miedos.

El dolor era insoportable, pero no lo sentia. Ya estaba en las ultimas claramente y entre tanto vomito de sangre y un desmayo eterno inevitable, solamente gira la cabeza hacia sus amigas que se le acercan en vano:

-C-C-C-Chicas...-

Estas se detienen y ven como pierden a su amiga.

-E-e-el ultimo p-p-edo de la coma-dreja...- Sonrie y da vueltas en su cabeza muy evitablemente hacia su destino. -D-diganle a ese... C-c-chico de A-Apletton... Q-q-que mori f-f-f-feliz... Jijiji...-

Efectivamente, muere sonriente y en un océano de su propia sangre.

-Una menos. Jejejejeje...- Admite Opaque con su carisma clásica.

-AMANDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Constanze grita de llanto y de lamento, arrodillada y negandose a que su amiga haya muerto.

Pero Jasminka, por otro lado...

-PEDAZO DE MIERDA, OPAQUE!-

-¿Como? P-PE-RO Q-?!-

Fue muy rápido, pero la pelipurpura se apresuro y la agarro brutalmente por todo el cuerpo haciendole un gran abrazo de oso. La dejo muy inmovilizada con todo el uso de su cuerpo y la mujer le cuesta sacarse.

-No queria hacer esto, pero mataste a mi amiga. Asi que yo te matare junto conmigo, maldicion!- Esta impotente, pero se arriesga en esta jugada suicida. -Hare mi invocacion magica y me inflare de energia magica y explotaremos juntas. ¿Acaso tienes miedo?; ¿EH?, ¿LO TIENES?!-

En su mano tiene la varita y esta lista para ejecutar el hechizo del suicido mientras Chariot, Lotte, Sucy,y compania ven una locura totalitaria.

-JASMINKA, NO LO HAGAS! ENCONTRAREMOS OTRA FORMA!- Grita desesperada Constanze.

-A-a-adios, Constanze- Sonriente y con lagrimas, la Rusa ya acepta su destino y despidiéndose de la Alemana. _-Espérame en el infierno, Amanda, que ahí voy...-_

Finalmente grita con todo y Opaque...

 ** _-INMOLANTIS MORTEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!-_**

Grita el hechizo, pero...

No paso nada.

En efecto, no solo no se inflo hasta explotar, sino que por tanto no mato a Opaque. Se pregunta el porque paso esa locura, hasta que dedujo lo obvio.

-E-E-Es verdad... Yo... Yo... Rabia adelgazado muchísimos kilos. N-n-no puedo hacer el hechizo estando delgada- Transpirando, admite la estupidez que cometió al omitir ese detalle que lo dice en voz alta.

-Vaya. Eso si fue un golpe de suerte- Se muestra sonriente Opaque. -Aunque no creo que una simple explosión suicida me aniquilara. Jejeje y he aquí una muestra por intentarlo. Jijiji...-

Subitamente se suelta de la chica e invoca la Corrupted Rod que estaba en el piso y ejecuta el siguiente hechizo:

 _ **-BELGA VEEDA!-**_

Lanzando un energético rayo potente, le da de lleno y de frente a Jasminka que, sin gritar de dolor, es arrasada por el impacto del ataque.

El resto es historia, dejando una lluvia de órganos calcinados y carne quemada.

-JASMINKA! JASMINKA!- Grita Hannah muy desesperada tras ver que otra de sus alumnas. Pero Barbara ya no lo soporta mas tras ver dos tragedias inmediatas y encima, con una facilidad extrema y pese al dolor, ambas chicas se deciden a irse hacia un rincón con sus varitas a mano.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!- La Alemana no para de gritar de dolor. Perdio sus dos amigas en plazos de tiempo absurdamente cortos y encima, de manera humillante. -MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!- El dolor que emite desde el fondo de su corazon esta pulverizado.

-¿Tanto vas a llorar?; Pero si ya las vas a acompañar...- Se le acerca hacia una Constanze muy vengativa y rota.

Sin medir palabras, le lanza una granada hacia la cara de Opaque y obviamente, no hace ningún efecto. Fue otro acto estúpido.

-¿Crees que una granada podría vencerme, enana?; Es hora de que veas el significado del poder!- Extiende su Vara Corrupta y pronuncia las siguientes palabras: _ **-PHAIDOARI AFIARYNGHOR!-**_

Ursula le da un gran repeluz de miedo tras ver la Corrupted Ox que le amputo el brazo y que la empuña la mismísima Atsuko Kagari Original.

Dando unas volteretas con esa hacha, la gira y gira hasta atravesar el cuello de Constanze y mientras su cabeza llena de lagrimas sale disparada por los aires, su cuerpo se convierte en una fuente de sangre y cae totalmente al suelo, haciendo otro charco de sangre.

-No, Constanze...- La pelinaranja se niega a que tres de sus amigas fueron asesinadas en muy poco tiempo. Sucy esta petrificada, sabiendo que por primera vez conoce un horror que no se puede describir con palabras sino con traumas.

Sin embargo, se siente muy pesada en el cuerpo.

-Q-Q-Q-ue le pasa a mi cuerpo?- Se empieza a dar cuenta. -E-es como si fuera una... Pesada... Piedra...- De pronto, recuerda que la Constanze de su Dimension había hecho un experimento similar: Una granada que impacta al objetivo y una magia hecha con esencia de Golem hacia a la victima que tuviera el síndrome de Golem: Tener múltiple peso masivo que solamente siendo de esa especie podría aguantar y que una expansiva mágica podría romper ese efecto.

-Gracias, Constanze- Estando hacia un lado, Hannah empieza a aumentar su magia en base al calor.

-Tu muerte no sera en vano, créenos- También lo dice Barbara, que emite una gran cantidad energética de magia orientada al frió.

En efecto, van a hacer el hechizo del dúo y lo llevaran hacia el limite final.

-N-N-NO me puedo mover... E-E-Estoy muy pesada...- Efectivamente, volvió a caer espiritualmente en la misma táctica: Quedar paralizada. De pronto ve el poder que emana ambas brujas y lo deducen... -E-e-esas pedazos de Mierda... ¿A-A-ACASO ESTÁN SUPERANDO EN PODER A DIANA?!-

Mientras intenta en vano moverse, las dos finalmente recargan al limite su ataque final.

-DIANA, TE ACEPTAMOS EN NUESTRO GRUPO DE AMIGAS PORQUE NOSOTRAS... Nosotras... NOSOTRAS QUERIAMOS ENSEÑARTE ESTE HECHIZO!- Gritando al unisono, las dos mejores amigas están poniendo todo en este ultimo ataque.

En efecto, sus cuerpos van recibiendo una cantidad excesiva de magia elemental que no podrian resistir. A Hannah se le estan apareciendo ampollas por todo el cuerpo mientras que las venas de Barbara se empiezan a congelar.

-Dragón de fuego es lo que me arde- Dice Hannah que emana un aura rojiza Y extiende su varita con el brazo izquierdo.

-Dragón de hielo es lo que me congela- Dice Barbara que emana un aura azuleada y extiende su varita con la derecha.

-INVOCAMOS A LA CANCIÓN DEL FUEGO Y DEL HIELO!- Las varitas puestas en X producen que las áureas se transformen en dragones puros, uno de fuego llameante y otro de hielo congelarte. Ambas criaturas hacen danzas con sus movimientos majestuosos totalmente brillantes. Lotte, Sucy, Ursula, Croix, Anne y Opaque para su desgracia, ven semejante espectaculo.

-Adios, Señorita Diana... HASTA NUNCA!- Ambas extiendes sus varitas codo a codo y apuntan hacia Opaque con toda la furia de sus corazones, explotando en una energia que hace a los dragones rugir de potencia.

 ** _-IGNIS GRANDOOOOOOOOOO... DRACONEEEEEEEEEM!-_**

El duo se transforma en un gigantesco dragón dorado y que va en picada hacia su objetivo. La energía mágica desprendida es masiva y potente.

-E-e-ese ataque...- Opaque no para de transpirar y moverse en vano. -M-M-ME VA A MATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!- No parece verdad que admite su muerte a regañantes porque esta desesperada por un milagro. Esta muy pesada para mover su Corrupted Rod y esta no puede reaccionar a una segunda Deus Ex Machina. Necesitaba uno y mas que nunca porque la venganza de las dos chicas convertida en dragón se acerca brutalmente hasta impactar.

El impacto sucede.

Se produce una gran explosión que deja una gran humarada de polvo.

Se muestra no solo a unas agotadas chicas, sino que ya están condenadas desde el principio de hacer el ataque: Hannah esta con su cuerpo totalmente quemado, su piel calcinada y su traje totalmente hecho cenizas mientras que Barbara recibio una hipotermia terminal en su piel del color del cristal y ambas le cuesta respirar tanto dióxido de carbono como pulmones congelados.

Sus cerebros ven no una victoria, sino algo inesperado: A Opaque sorprendida de que se pueda mover.

 **-M-M-Misión completa... B-B-Brujas de L-Londres... E-e-erradicadas...-**

Cae en el suelo un Phalanx que al ultimo segundo, corrió y se interpuso entra su líder y el ataque masivo. Recibió de lleno al dragón como si ya lo hubiera visto Y eso es porque es el mismo que ataco al dúo el Londres y que de casualidad obtuvo el ataque. Efectivamente lo reconoció y fue a recibirlo, con la diferencia de que esta vez el daño fue permanente y efectivamente lo destrozo internamente.

Gracias a la expansiva de la explosion, Opaque se libero y ya empieza a dar brincos de alegría al poder moverse.

Hannah y Barbara estan paralizadas. Fallaron miserablemente y sus muertes serán en vano, pero antes de caer por las respectivas heridas...

-Jeh... Señorita Diana... Le fallamos, pero le d-d-d-d-diimos t-t-t-t-todos...-

-Si, al menos le dimos m-miedo a la c-c-c-chica... Mala-

Haciendo una sonrisa con todas sus fuerzas restantes, caen de lleno al piso ya muertas por las heridas que ellas mismas se provocaron.

-Oh, Dios...- Croix ya no puede ver un espectáculo desagradable. Otra vez vio morir a mas alumnas brujas.

-H-Hannah y B-barbara... También murieron en vano...- Sucy ya no puede omitir el miedo que recibe por todas las vibraciones de su cuerpo.

-¿A-acaso... Opaque es invencible...?- Se pregunta también Anne, que no para de entender como por unos detalles se desato semejante exterminio sin sentido.

Lotte no dice absolutamente nada, sino que su mente esta en anarquía totalitaria.

-Esto es... Esto es... Una pesadilla absoluta. Una horrible pesadilla... Amanda, Jasminka, Constanze, Hannah Barbara... Estan todas muertas...-

Chariot intenta ser fuerte para no llorar, pero es que semejante visión horrible de impotencia hace que le cueste una extraordinaria dificultad. Ahora si que de verdad sus vidas dependen de un hilo personificado en una chica con la cara de su mejor amiga y pupila.

-Oh, pero miren esas expresiones de miedo- Se jacta Opaque Chariot, admitiendo una muy posible victoria inminente. -Me han provocado muchos problemas en el día de hoy... No las dejare con vida, insectos!-

Aputando hacia las brujas que están preparadas para vencer y obviamente perder porque claramente la mujer esta peleando enserio y con todas sus fuerzas; Ya no es un "juego" lo que viven, sino que es una autentica masacre.

Una masacre colectiva, que quedara en la historia de Luna Nova.

Y hasta hizo que el autor de este Fic se cague con todo.


	45. La Invitación Esperanzadora

Hola a todos! Soy **NecrosX** con otro capitulo del Fic!xD

Perdón por no haber subido mas seguido que la vez anterior, pero decidí descansar por un par de días después de hacer semejante capitulo con semejante temática. No? :)

Les gusto? xD

En ese caso, muchísimas gracias y disfruten este nuevo capitulo =D

Y no olviden dejar su comentario, Review y opiniones del Fic ;)

() () () () () () () () () ()

Amanda, Jasminka, Constanze, Hannah, Barbara...

Se unen a la lista de brujas junto con la maestra Lukic y Avery de pertenecer ya al otro mundo y de la mano de Opaque Chariot, quien desde que se volvió un poco mas seria ha mostrado su poder mágico autentico y es sin dudas aterrador.

Ahora Lotte, Sucy y Ursula, únicas al frente ya que Anne cuida a unas todavía debilitadas Akko y Diana y a una mareada maestra Croix tienen un miedo casi legendario. No solo por lo sucedido hace dos minutos, sino que ya Opaque siquiera lo toma como un juego sino como un asunto muy personal.

-Muy bien, solo quedan ustedes. ¿Pero con quien exterminare?- La mujer esta en unas dudas muy difíciles, ya que ahora le toca exterminar a la Filandesa y a la Filipina. -¿Exterminare a la chica con anteojos o a la enferma orgasmica de los hongos?- Sin mencionar a Shiny Chariot, Opaque camina moviendo su Vara Corrupta hacia el trio de brujas.

-CARAJO, LOTTE!- Le grita la pelirosa a su amiga, ya claramente su miedo sobrepasa sus cabales.- RECOJAMOS A LAS CHICAS Y VAYAMOS DE AQUÍ! AUNQUE NO VALE LA PENA ESCAPAR, UNA IDEA ESTRATEGICA SE NOS OCURRIRA!-

-Imposible, Sucy...- Admite muy triste la chica. -Aunque huyamos, ella nos seguirá y ya no tengo la voluntad para seguir peleando como bruja- En efecto, si cinco no pudieron contra una, ¿Que harían ella en semejante caso?

Chariot se limito a ver como impotente a sus pupilas llenas de miedo y a las dos brujas mas poderosas de Luna Nova todavía desmayadas por la golpiza que recibieron.

 _-Akko... Diana... Por el amor a dios si me escuchan...-_ Cierra los ojos y se le empiezan a caer algunas lagrimas. _-Perdimos completamente... ¿Lo entienden?... Directamente, ya no tenemos esperanza siquiera contra Opaque Chariot... Si tan solo... Si tan solo... SI TAN SOLO TUVIERA EL PODER ABSORBEDOR DE LOS SUEÑOS!-_

-MIERDAAAAA!- Se escucha un grito y se trata de Croix, quien trata de pararse pese a las interferencias de Anne y trata de caminar hacia una muy curiosa Opaque por el resultado. -M-maldigo... Maldigo nuestro destino mil veces...-

-¿Tu otra vez?-

-Por supuesto que si...- Empieza a toser. Claramente no va a durar parada por mucho tiempo.

-¿Y que te hace que me interese en ti?

-¿A-A-Acaso no lo dedujiste?- Toma aire y dice algo que cambia en jaque a las brujas que la escuchan. -Y-yo cree a Phalanx...-

Opaque se muestra muy sorprendida al ver como la Italiana saca un papel y efectivamente son los planos que esta misma poseía en su Dimensión. Son totalmente idénticos y hasta reconoce que están escritos en Italiano.

Chariot no puede comprender que su mejor amiga le ocultara otro secreto brutal: Las criaturas que han estado aterrando toda la tierra desde su llegada provienen de su mente. Lotte y Sucy tampoco están con un humor que les permita digerir semejante declaración.

-O-o-o sea que tu... Diseñaste a ellos y que me acompañan en mis ideales. ¿Verdad?...-

-Jeh. Hay un malentendido ahí y es que cree la armadura con la que les permite hacer h-h-hazañas...-

-Ya veo...- Extiende su varita con una sonrisa normal. -Maestra Croix... Es fascinante...-

-Ja. Me alegra ser eliminada con el mayor de los h-halagos...- Su sonrisa sarcástica se cambia a una muy triste y resignada. -Aun en las buenas, sigo haciendo d-desastres...-

-Que buena ideología...- La punta de la vara empieza a brillar. -Una lastima que te deba asesinar...-

Croix se resigna definitivamente y cierra los ojos para recibir lo que se merece.

 _ **-MUROW...-**_

-ALTO AHÍ, PERRA!-

Un grito hizo que pare de ejecutar el conjuro y ve como el milagro de todas las brujas renació. Akko esta despierta una vez mas, con su traje de bruja destrozado y muy tambaleante porque recién se despierta, pero esta con su varita extendida y decidida a por la revancha.

-¿Que?- Hasta Opaque esta sorprendida de que ella se levantara. -Es imposible... Si yo te mate. Tu deberías estar muerta...-

-Jijijiji...- Una sonrisa absurda de la Japonesa sale de sus labios. -Parece que te fallaron los cálculos. No?-

Lotte y Sucy tratan de advertir que no pelee con ella, porque seria mas de lo mismo, pero la peliroja les toco el hombro a ambas y con la cabeza insistió en no meterse. La castaña ve que sus amigas se callaron y se pregunta lo siguiente:

-¿Y las demás?- Es su pregunta. -Maestra Chariot, ¿Donde estan las demás? Se que Diana sigue desmayada- Su tono es totalmente preocupante.

Ella le responde con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

-A-A-Akko... M-m-m-mientras tu estabas desmayada, e-e-e-ella...- Le cuesta decirle la verdad claramente, pero hace el intento.

-Sin rodeos, Ursula. Digale que las asesine como si fueran ratas. ¿Happy? :)- Intento que Opaque aprovecho y lo confeso como si fuera comer pan con miel.

El mundo de Akko se vino abajo literalmente y ve el cadaver de Amanda totalmente mutilado, a una Hannah quemada, a una barbara congelada, restos de Jasminka repartidos por el piso y ve que sus pies estan tocando sangre.

Sangre que posee flotando la cabeza decapitada de Constanze.

Se agarra la cabeza fuertemente, se arrodilla pensando que es una horrible pesadilla y no puede contener sus ganas de llorar.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- El grito mas grande que hace retumbar todo el lugar y produce que hasta todas las brujas empiezan a quebrarse de la impotencia que han tenido que vivir.

Kagari sigue lamentándose y gimiendo de lo inútil que fue. Oapque ve como una muy debilitada emocionalmente Akko esta incapacitada para siquiera volver a combatir y mucho menos mostrar ese mundo que la ha estado complicándole la vida desde que apareció: El Estado del Excel.

-Um... Quizas yo le pueda dar algo de esperanza...-

Atsuko camina hacia una Akko todavia llorando de impotencia al no poder ver a sus amigas nunca mas en la vida y se agacha para hablar calidamente con ella, a terror de todas las brujas que no pueden moverse un milímetro.

-¿Triste, eh?-

Akko se quita las manos de su cara para mostrar una expresión de furia legendaria

-¿N-n-n-no es obvio, Perra insensible?-

-Y seguramente tienes ganas de matarme. ¿No es asi?-

-P-p-por supuesto que si... No solo te matare... Sino que voy a quebrar la Corrupted Rod por tu Culo, por todo el mal que has provocado... Asesina de Mierda... PORQUE ESO ES LO QUE ERES, UNA ASESINA DE MIERDA INSENSIBLE!-

Cada grito que proviene de su garganta, muestra lo totalmente impotente que se siente.

Es aquí cuando Atsuko da algunas palabras clave.

-Te desafio...-

La Japonesa deja de llorar para repetir lo que oyó. ¿Su yo de la Dimensión A la desafía?; ¿A que?.

-Nos enfrentaremos nosotras solas, en un duelo de brujas una a una a muerte. ¿Te parece bien?-

El mundo esta totalmente sorprendido al escuchar semejantes palabras inauditas. ¿Opaque Chariot esta desafiando a Atsuko Kagari?

-Que interesante. Te estoy dando una oportunidad valiosa de matarme y seguramente la vas a rechazar. Si la rechazas, no hay problema. Destruyo el lugar que tengo decidido de sede para nuestro enfrentamiento-

-Y de casualidad...- Se mete Ursula demasiado preocupada para consultar los detalles. -¿En donde sera?; ¿En Luna Nova?-

-Por supuesto que no. Luna Nova esta en remodelacion. ¿Verdad?; Me di cuenta la primera vez que había llegado con todo y esa paz mundial que había por ahí...- Reflexiona la vez que había llegado a esta Dimensión y finalmente le dice a Akko la sede del combate que tendrán en caso de rechazarla o que se destruirá si lo rechaza. -¿Quieres saber de que país soy?-

Esa simple pregunta ya asusto a la Japonesa, pues claramente la sede no podía ser el lugar donde empezó sus sueños.

-J-Japón... ¿TOKYO, JAPÓN?!-

-¿Que te parece?; Nosotras dos combatiremos en nuestra tierra, con nuestra gente mirándonos como nos matamos el una a otra... Por supuesto que no te voy a dejar, claro esta...-

Lotte esta paralizada al oír semejante arriconamiento. Sucy decide felicitar un poquito a Opaque por su estrategia, Croix y Ursula no pueden olvidar el lugar donde inconscientemente conocieron a Akko y a Diana y como sera el destino quien defina esa batalla decisiva que ya tiene su respuesta mas que clara.

-Acepto...- A regañantes, pero muy decidida, Akko acepta el desafió. - En Japón, nos batiremos a duelo nosotras solas...-

-Excelente. Nos veremos en Tokio dentro de dos días y procura venir toda equipada, porque yo luchare con todas mis fuerzas. Jejeje- Teniendo una clarisima ventaja, Opaque invoca a su escoba y se sube a ella. **_-TIA FREYLE!-_**

Empezando a volar, se vuelve a girar y mira con atención a las brujas que quedaron con vida.

-Felicitaciones, gracias a Akko ustedes tienen algo de tiempo con sus patéticas y miserables vidas de brujas sin sentido alguno. Aprovéchenlo si es posible- Les explica en un tono muy arrogante y pretenciosa.

-Prométeme que estarás sola, Opaque. Que no habrá ningún Phalanx- Akko le dice eso a tono de amenaza.

-No hay que preocuparse porque ya adelanto que los Phalanx no estarán conmigo ese día- Cierra los ojos para abrirlos y afirmar algo a ultima hora. -Les aviso que dentro de dos días, una Legión gigantesca de Phalanx atacara las fronteras de Luna Nova, concretamente al mismo tiempo que Akko y yo nos batiremos a duelo. Jejeje-

No podía ser un panorama mucho peor. ¿Una Legión de Phalanx atacando a cercanías de Luna Nova?; No pudieron con muchos, es claro como el agua que menos ante una Legión incalculable de estas bestias podrán hacerles frentes.

-Lo hago para que así Akko vaya sola. Y de paso, veamos que pensaran de ustedes cuando ya han exterminado a muchos de sus amigos y camaradas. Ellos son muy "vengativos" en esos casos porque son como una familia

-¿Y quien conoce de la familia?- Sucy es la que le habla. -Mataste a parte de nuestra familia... ¿Que te da derecho a decir que es familia o no?-

-Fácil: Yo soy Dios y ustedes las paganas que deben sufrir por toda la eternidad- Esta cansada de escuchar tanta absurdez según su pensamiento y empieza a volar hacia el techo, dejando un escenario de masacre y sangre durante su paso. -Por cierto... Akko...-

Su mirada tenue se dirige por ultima vez a la joven y ambas Akko se miran fijamente a los ojos una vez mas.

-Espero que algún día... Entiendas mis pensamientos como estoy segura de que entiendo los tuyos...-

Dejando esa duda mas que respuesta, Opaque se retira con un mensaje muy alentador: Akko es la esperanza de Luna Nova y del mundo por cambiar un destino totalmente nefasto y desagradable, con Japón como sede final para el enfrentamiento mas grande del siglo.


	46. Después de la Batalla

Hola a todos! Soy **NecrosX** con otro capitulo!

Veamos que pasara. Jijijijijiji...

En fin, sigamos con la accion! ;)

Disfruten del nuevo capitulo =D

Y recuerden en dejar su comentario y opiniones sobre el Fic ;)

() () () () () () () () () ()

La batalla habia terminado...

Pero con multiples baja, evitando las palabras totales de que la mitad de las Nueve Brujas actuales ya han perecido.

A pesar del descubrimiento de los milagros Estados del Excel y de la Cavendish Purisima, eso no evito que esas brujitas confirmaran su destrucción. Por una serie de eventos bastante manejados o simplemente, mala suerte: Amanda, Jasminka, Constanze, Hannah y Barbara fueron destruidas.

Ahora están con una Akko muy shockeada ante la invitación de Opaque Chariot para que la enfrente a muerte en su tierra: Tokyo, Japon dentro de dos días, una Lotte y Sucy que salieron con vida junto con las maestras Ursula y Croix cuya esta ultima logra recuperar su forma de hablar normal, una Anne que no le paso nada de nada y colaboro en curar a Croix y a una Diana durmiendo todavia después de la paliza legendaria que ha recibido.

Es entonces y a la luz de los cadáveres de los Phalanx pulerizados por el nuevo estado de Akko y que rodean a su evolución: Epix, la pelipurpura prosigue con su relato para que todo tenga sentido de una vez.

-A-a-antes de crear a los Croixbot, decidí en crear una especie de armadura para que las brujas puedan convocar sus poderes mágicos a ambientes cuyos cuerpos o conjuros mágicos no podrían tolerar, ademas de comprimir todavía mas su energía mágica a tal nivel que directamente es como una segunda respiración natural- Empieza a explicar sentada en el piso a las brujas sobrevivientes -D-d-desgraciadamente, lo único que pude logar gracias a los planos que logre fue que mi cuerpo se calentara mas de lo previsto logrando que en lugar de comprimir la magia, la aumentara desproporcionadamente. La combinación del Onix con Diamante no fue una muy buena idea para mi y encima, el Onix era muy escaso, por lo que a costa de una muy buena idea termine por desecharla y conservar el traje Original en mi casa por Italia-

A medida que va relatando, mas sentido tiene que el traje fuera diseñada para brujas, pero que debido a la comprension de la misma hace que finalmente se deshizta y los reemplazaran con los Croixbot, mediante el Combustible Espiritual de Sueños.

-L-l-la verdad... J-jamas pense que existiera una raza que pudiera no solo adaptarse a la armadura, sino que esta la beneficiaria. T-tampoco sabria de su poder magico muy arcano que posee y que su estructura lograria fusionarse con otros huespes mecanicos y lograran un poder extraordinario-

Admite que en realidad solo construyo la armadura, pero el huesped vino de otro plano Dimensional.

-Y-y-y ya se que podríamos construir armaduras de Onix para las brujas restantes, pero no es recomendable. E-e-el diseño que logre construir es lo único que justifica su existencia y si hubiera otra modificación, la hubiera descubierto a la primera- Termina de hacer su charla. -J-j-j-jeje... A-a-aun con las chicas buenas, sigo haciendo mas daño que bien. ¿Verdad?-

-N-n-no digas eso, Croix- Se agacha Ursula para consolar a su amiga, tomandola de las manos. -Esto no lo provocaste tu. Fue esa maldita que lo hizo-

Ni siquiera dice su nombre completo por todo lo que ha hecho y hará.

-Es verdad, maestra- Akko se agacha también para estar a la par con la Italiana y afirmarle lo mismo desde su propia boca. -Por eso la desafiare, la matare y la hare Mierda con el Estado de Excel-

-S-s-si es asi, Akko... Transformate- La ojiverde le pide algo que, según su visión, debería ser de muy pequeña sencillez.

Akko accede y se pone en palito, cierra los ojos y a la vista de todas las brujas espera que cambie su apariencia. En efecto...

-Akko, n-n-no lo lograste...- Lotte ve a su amiga completamente transpirada después de estar dos minutos sin hacer nada.

-¿C-c-como?- La Japonesa abre los ojos para darse cuenta de que no se transformo. -E-e-e... TRANSFORMACIÓN! FUERZA NOVA! SHINY POWER! MORFOSIS, AMIGAS! AKKO, MAXIMIZAR! SHAZAM! POR EL NOMBRE DE LA LUNA! PIKACHU, YO TE ELIJO! POR EL PODER DE GAYSKULL! SUPER MODO!- Haciendo varios gritos de batalla y múltiples poses, el resultado es el mismo.

-¿Y-y-y si de verdad acaso solo fue espontaneo?- Se pregunta Sucy.

-N-n-no lo creo...- Contesta Croix, como si ella supiera mas del tema.

-Señorita Croa...-

-Soy Croix, petisa- Le dice con sarcasmo a Anne, por la pronunciación del apellido.

-Da igual; Necesitamos que nos haga el favor de decir el Estado del Excel, ya que de su boca salio esa denominación. Así como que su poder mágico se ha multiplicado y directamente parecía una entidad divina que una bruja en si- Sonando como alguien autoritaria, ella le pide información del Estado del Excel.

Sus muecas parecen no querer decirlo pese a las expectativas de todas las brujas y de Akko y se nota porque Chariot reconoce las muecas que hacia cada vez que ella se negaba a comer un plato de Ramen instantáneo a cambio de caer en una trampa de la peliroja cuando eran jóvenes.

-A-A-A-Akko... P-p-pon atención lo que te diré y es que el Estado del Excel...-

Pero cuando finalmente se digna en explicar...

Un estallido suena tanto que retumba por todo el lugar. Se trata de un Phalanx que ha llegado desde los cielos, rugiendo como una bestia.

Las brujas parecen perdidas porque no tienen ya el poder y las condiciones siquiera de enfrentarlas todas juntas. Parece que uno desistio de la idea que tenia Opaque y vino a matarlas personalmente, pero por su mirada parece estar concentrado en el cadaver de Epicx, cuyo falanje esta completamente extinto por las heridas provocadas.

El monstruo se agacha al cuerpo de la bestia moribunda e instantaneamente muestra saliendo al Phalanx en su estado natural. Pero no muere, no se siente inmune y ni siquiera se inmuta. Eso es porque el salon gigante en donde esta contiene una especie de similitud con el Onix que los mantienen a salvo.

Las brujas ven impotentes lo que va a pasar.

-¿P-P-PERO QUE?!- Gritan ambas en su mayoria.

-I-i-imposible...- Es lo que dice Croix al ver semejante acción.

Y es que el Phalanx se adhiere al cadáver de su antecesor para finalmente hacer que esta se levante. Asi es: Epix se esta levantando una vez mas y gran parte de la coraza del cuerpo original es arrancado para adherirse hacia las partes del cuerpo del monstruo gigante, cuyos signos de la fusión entre este y el CroixBot se relucen gracias a que esto permite una mejor unión y ensamblaje corporal.

En otras palabras, el poder de Akko fue en vano.

Epix esta vivo de milagro y el Phalanx solamente vino a no desperdiciar un cuerpo que hace timbrar a todas las brujas del mundo.

El se da cuenta y redirige ahora si sus miradas hacia las sorprendidas brujas, que ya no saben que sorpresa esperar. Una peor que otra. Lo que proclama de su gruesa voz no puede ser mas que confuso e insondable:

 **-En cierta ocasión... Pensamos seriamente... Salvarle la vida a Luna Nova...-** Suena con una voz muy sincera y totalmente directa **-Pero ahora... Atestiguaran... Su destrucción...**

En lugar de aprovechar y atacar sin mansalva, Epix entra brutalmente al laboratorio antiguo de Croix y recoje los cadaveres de varios Croixbot. Gracias a su tamaño, permite llevarse todos y cada uno de esos cadaveres como si se trataran de peluches de Alcor.

-N-n-no! N-no dejemos que se los lleven!- Grita Croix. -S-s-si dejamos que se los lleve, aun muertos sirven como para que los Phalanx sean Epixs!-

Las brujas intentan frenarle los pies, pero estan desechas. Incapaces de usar su magia por el agotamiento. Aun cuando el monstruo no hace ni cinco de caso, este se preocupa mas porque todos los Croixbot de sus manos les sea comodos.

-HEY, TU!- Grita Anne. -YO NO ESTOY AGOTADA!- Le grita ampuntandole a su varita. Pero Epix se queda viendola por varios segundos, de bruja a monstruo fue esa vision para luego dar la vuelta y caminar mirando hacia el cielo.

En efecto, la ignoro.

 _ **-MUROWA!-**_

Le ejecuta un ataque básico en los pies para provocar que caiga y cosa que funciona a los minutos de haber lanzado el conjuro, pero finalmente no consigue tirarlo. Se desequilibrio, pero finalmente se puso en pie y sigue sus pasos firmes hacia arriba.

-MIERDA! OTRA VEZ!- Intenta lanzar otro conjuro, pero ve que ahora el monstruo camina en zizzag y por tanto, un conjuro directo es inservible puesto que da indicios de que lo esquivaría perfectamente. -ARGH! NO PUEDE SER! Gastare energía en vano y si eso pasa, el nos va a atacar! Maldito seas, monstruo!-

Lotte no se puede mover por lo cansada que esta. Sucy esta en las mismas, Chariot igual y ni hablemos de Croix. Akko siquiera puede no solo no transformarse, sino que intenta desde primera invocar un conjuro. Pero no lo logra.

Agita su varita de todos lados pero no sale nada.

-VAMOS, MAGIA! FUNCIONA! FUNCIONA! NO ME DIGAS QUE OTRA VEZ DE NUEVO!- En efecto, no consigue hacer magia. -¿A-A-ACASO PERDI MI MAGIA OTRA VEZ?!-

¿Tendrá que ver con el efecto de Estado del Excel que ya Akko no pueda usar magia?

Porque si es así, entonces es lo peor que le puede pasar ya que Epix se va a retirar inpunemnete y sin un rasguño o herida que lo identifique.

Pero un cuerpo le agarra la pata completa.

-N-n-no te dejare ir, m-m-maldita bestia...-

-D-DIANA!- Grita Akko que aun no puede invocar magia. Se trata de la Inglesa que, aun agotada y sin poder para siquiera invocar un hechizo, usa todas sus fuerzas para hacer mas peso al monstruo e impedir que agarre vuelo.

 **-¿Eh?-** Epix suelta a los Croixbot en el piso para ver lo que tiene agarrado en la pierna. **-Eres una insecta...-** Haciendo un movimiento violento con la pierna y pese a que esta se agarra de todo lo que puede, finalmente la peliverde es lanzada hacia fuera.

-AAAAAAAAH! LECHE EN PAJAAAA!-

-D-d-d-d-D´OH!-

Efectivamente, cae meteoricamente en Akko quien sirvió como fertilizante para su caída. La Inglesa se para rápidamente para ver que los CroixBot siguen en el piso y Epix aun no los agarro.

Desgraciadamente, fue muy tarde para siquiera intentar destruir a los cadáveres pues Epix los agarro demasiado rápido y luego de eso, gracias a sus poderosas alas endemoniadas y metálicas, se retira hacia los cielos dejando una gran humarada de polvo y terreno que hacen a las brujas sobrevivientes que tosan hasta que se haya desvanecido.

Se volvió un silencio muy melancólico pese a que el peligro ha pasado finalmente.

-Se fue...- Dice la castaña al volverse a poner de pie. -Esto... Se termino por ahora...-

Sus pensamientos están muy desordenados mientras ve como su amiga sufre la realidad que ve con sus propios ojos.

-P-p-pero que paso... C-c-chicas... ¿ESTO ES REAL?!- Ni ella se lo cree tras ver arrodillada los cuerpos de Hannah y Barbara sin vida y lo mismo con el trio del equipo verde, también sin signos vitales y mágicos. -Chicas... N-n-n-no... No me dejen... NO NOS DEJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!- Agarra ambos cuerpos y se larga a llorar en un manto de lagrimas.

La pelinaranja y la pelirosa no quieren volver a repetir semejante vision horrible. Es totalmente insoportable ver un escenario tan trágico e inmisericorde.

-Fallamos como maestras...- Empieza a hablar Anne mientras Diana sigue y sigue llorando. -Era nuestro deber evitar que las alumnas caigan dañadas y esto se ha repetido... Se repitió este Puto destino en esta Dimensión...-

-M-m-me cuesta mucho- La peliroja se muestra impotente de la escena que esta viviendo. -S-s-si tan solo se pudiera... Se pudiera ser una bruja mas fuerte...- Su brazo amputado y sus alumnas y amigas muertas son pruebas irrefutables deque las cosas del destino asi lo quiso y si lo quiso, lamentablemente ya no se puede hacer nada por muy horripilante que suene.

Croix solamente se limita a mirar impotente el cadáver de Phalanx, ya tirado en el piso.

-Jamas... Jamas debí construirla si el resultado fuera este...- Reflexiones en su mente son las que la dominan en estos instantes.

Akko se pone detrás de una Diana muy débil mentalmente y derrotada.

-Lo siento, Diana...- Su disculpa es oído por la ojiazul. -Si tan solo la hubiera matado a la primera con el Estad...-

-CÁLLATE!- Abruptamente, la peliverde calla a la castaña que se sorprende, aun con lagrimas goteando y dejando los cuerpos en el suelo donde lo pertenecen. -Si tan solo yo... SI TAN SOLO YO LA HUBIERA MATADO CUANDO PODÍA!-

Abraza sin sentido y con un llanto muy grave hacia la Japonesa que asiente también en lagrimas, puesto que no solo perdieron amigas, no solo perdieron compañeras, sino que perdieron a una gran parte de su familia.

-¿PORQUE, AKKO?!; ¿DIME PORQUE NOS TIENE QUE PASAR ESTO?!- Ya el dolor de la tragedia es demasiado impactante para Diana.

-LA VERDAD! ¿QUIERES LA VERDAD?; NI YO LO SE, DIANA! NI YO LO SE!- Y cuando Akko le grita con toda su sinceridad, sigue abrazandola muy fuerte. No perdieron la guerra o quizás la batalla fue abrupta,

Pero el precio fue demasiado alto.

Y las consecuencias son irreversibles, puesto a que la mayor regla absoluta de una bruja: " _Es que cuando una bruja muere, ya no puede ser revivida"._


	47. El Misterio del Excel

Hola a todos! Soy **NecrosX** con otro capitulo!

Si esperan tranquilidad, en este caso...

Olvidenlo xD

Falta algo mas =D

Preparense para mucho mas XD

Disfruten del nuevo capitulo =D

Y no olviden en dejar comentario y Reviews sobre el Fic ;)

() () () () () () () () () ()

Paso un dia despues de la gran masacre entre las brujas y Opaque Chariot, quien ya ha desafiado a Akko en un combate final por Japon.

Cuando las demás profesoras se enteraron de lo sucedido, ya de plano empezaron a llamar a toda bruja sobre la faz de la tierra. De hecho, se necesitaban varias para que estas pudieran proteger Luna Nova de los Phalanx, pues perder esa Academia tendría consecuencias masivas: Luna Nova no solo es la mejor escuela de brujas, sino que por lo general, es la mejor escuela de magia en general. Pese a estar especializada en brujas, su nivel de enseñanza no posee comparación y es perfecto blanco para desestabilizar toda bruja de la tierra, mas aun que esta en refacciones.

También decidieron colocar los cuerpos y restos de todas las brujas muertas en tumbas de plástico donadas por el Dragón, que ve como su economía se esta desestabilizado de incertidumbre desde la llegada de los Phalanx y la inestabilidad que las Lineas Ley presentan.

Pero volviendo un poco a los acontecimientos actuales, Akko no esta entrenado para una posible batalla que acabe con su vida, sino que esta con una Croix acostada en la habitación de la difunta Constanze y todavía agotada de los severos ataques recibidos por Epix y Opaque en simultaneo. Sin embargo, el Ramen es su tormento personificado y mientras sienta su olor, puede hablar y conversar de manera normal.

-A-A-Akko, que no deberías estar afuera entrenando?- Se pregunta la bruja que ve a su ex alumna impaciente por una duda. -¿A-A-A-Acaso no te acuerdas de que si no controlas al Estado del Excel, no podrás ganarle a Opaque?-

-¿Como?-

Esa respuesta tajante de la Japonesa la deja con mas dudas a la Italiana, quien esta comiendo el Ramen de su plato.

-¿C-C-CComo que?-

-¿Como es que me puedo transformar en eso?-

Por los gestos que hace la pelipurpura, claramente esta tratando de evitar algo que debió decirle en ese momento critico cuando se transformo.

-A-A-Akko... S-s-si te lo contara de como lo conseguiste...-

-¿Fue mientras estaba siendo escaneada en su laboratorio?- Es lo que la castaña deduce la respuesta. -¿De casualidad, me lo conseguí al romper el sello del Gran Triskelion?-

-Akko, es... es... Es mas complejo que todo ello, ya que yo lo sabia de antes- La respuesta de la bruja dejo incrédula a Akko. -P-p-porque yo te vi nacer...-

Eso ultimo salio de la nada y parecio un insulto.

-¿-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q!?-

Por obvias razones, fue un Shock severo y sin pizca de gracia alguna para la brujita. Esta totalmente descabezada.

-¿C-C-C-COMO QUE ME VIO NACER?! SI YO SOY JAPONESA Y NI SIQUIERA EXISTIA EN EL FIRMAMENTO DE LUNA NOVA! ES IMPOSIBLE QUE ME HAYA VISTO NACER! NO ME MIENTA, POR FAVOR! ES...-

-Temo que si...- Una voz tajante proveniente de Croix le confeso toda la sinceridad. -Lo vi y me costo creer que te volveria a ver despues de tantos años pasados-

Son mentiras que, en realidad, son verdades. Dudas totalmente disparadas se ejecutaron por ese momento y de manera extraordinaria. Akko esta con un sudor barbaro y penso que se trata de un simple acoso que tuvo la bruja al azar... Muy conveniente para el tiempo que sucedio.

-A-A-Akko... A-a-aunque no me creas...- Esta tartamudeando para que se lo tome de la mejor manera posible, cosa totalmente imposible para esos momentos. -D-de verdad que lo vi y eso fue p-p-porque...-

-¿Porque? ¿PORQUE ME VIO?! ¿ACASO ES UNA ACOSADORA DE FUTURAS BRUJAS?!-

-N-n-no fue eso, sino porque Cha...-

-¿FINALMENTE LE DIJISTE?!-

Trayendo mas Ramen para su amiga, Chariot entro a la habitación del Equipo Verde solo para escuchar lo que le trata de decir a una desesperada Akko por la respuesta. ¿Como es que la vio nacer?.

-Chariot... ¿Nos oiste?-

-Solo una parte...- Deja el plato de Ramen por un lado y se dirige hacia ambas brujas. -¿Como me viste aquella vez?-

-Porque fue una coincidencia que estuviera ocultandome en el bosque...-

La Japonesa no entendio ni un comino todo lo que decían ella. ¿Bosque?, ¿Chariot tambien la vio en su nacimiento?, ¿No nombran hospital de Tokyo donde nacio?...-

-¿DONDE POR LÓGICA DEBIÓ NACER YA QUE MIS PADRES Y MIS FACCIONES FACIALES SON ORIENTALES?! ¿PERO QUE MIERDA ESTA PASANDO?!- Ya no lo aguanto mas de tanta chachara innecesaria. -DIGANMEEEEEEE!-

Su deseo se cumplió, ya que ambas brujas la oyeron y es la Francesa que se agacha hacia una muy posible e inestable emocionalmente Japonesa que no entiende lo que tratan de decir.

-Akko... Escúchame con atención porque esto es...- Traga saliva y se siente muy pesada en el pecho, agarrandoselo con fuerza. -Yo se de donde vienes...-

() () () () () () () () () ()

Hace unos 13 años...

Yo estaba explorando el bosque de Acturus junto con Alcor y Arcas. Eran mis primeros días en Luna Nova y no se como es que llegue a entrar al bosque prohibido ya que parecía estar caminando por el normal y sin darme cuenta llegue hasta allí, pero de pronto toque con una saliente que me hizo tropezar y caer rodando hacia un precipicio.

En efecto, me rompi casi todos mis huesos.

Cuando me pare, grite pero nadie me hacia caso. Se escuchaban las voces de mis amigas criaturas, pero estas se sintieron mas desorientadas que en directo hacia mi por la profundidad del espacio hasta la superficie.

Sin darme cuenta, habia una luz iluminandome por el fondo.

Camine, camine y con mi vara en hechizos muy basicos para defenderme.

Pense que llegue hacia una salida o al cielo, cuando vi el interior de un templo gigante con varias estatuas de criaturas humanoides y extrañas con vestimentas parecidas a las Griegas que rodeaban a una estatua central y que en todos lados tenían figuras con imágenes de sucesos desconocidos para mi. También poseía unas burbujas gigantes que mostraban como galaxias flotando y no explotaban al tocarlas.

Todas estas van en dirección hacia la estatua de piedra con un brillo verdoso azuleado que poseía un cuerpo descomunal, una vestimenta muy griega y esta sentada en posición de India, sosteniendo entre sus brazos una especie de plato gigante.

Al acercarme con cautela y sin percatarme que Croix, que estaba explorando el bosque con su mapa y me vio caer, por lo que me siguió y se escondo para ver lo sucedido, yo tenia miedo. No sabia que hacer: O irme y no saber la salida o preguntar a Croix si tan solo supiera que ella estaba también o morir en el intento.

Entre mojándome las rodillas, estuve en contacto directo con su mirada imponente y al lado de su rodilla derecha, decia algo transcrito en Latin:

 _"La sangre de una humana liberara al vientre de la entidad"_

Mas con dudas que con certeras aclaraciones, vi que ese plato gigante contenía algo parecido a un bebe convertido en piedra, todo roto y con un orificio en su corazón, que se veía pura negrura. Estaba inmóvil y no tenia vida.

Finalmente, comprendí para que eran esas palabras.

Me arriesgue, coloque el brazo izquierdo a la altura del orificio y con la derecha...

Me la corte.

Mi sangre esta chorreando en directo hacia ese cuerpo pequeño de piedra. Sentí dolor, pero satisfacción por hacer algo correcto en mi corazón y en mi espíritu. Ya sabia que estaba devolviendole la vida a una forma de órgano.

No deduje cuanta sangre derrame en ese orificio, pero me empece a sentir delirios de desmayo. Mas o menos, habré entregado un tercio de mi sangre y finalmente ya no pude mas, mi espíritu fue doblegado por mi físico y retire mi brazo para luego sellarlo y evitar que no me desangre mas de lo debido.

Parecía que no daba resultado.

Pasaron unos segundos para confirmarmelo.

El suelo empezó a timbrar, las burbujas con distintas galaxias estaban brillando, las estatuas de los alrededores levantaron sus manos como si de una eminencia mirasen y finalmente, la estatua abrió los ojos:

 _ **-YO SOY EXCEL!-**_ Exclamo epicamente desde un eco pronunciado por todo el lugar. _**-A PARTIR DE AHORA... MI VIDA ETERNA... MI ESPÍRITU... RESIDE EN TI, MI PEQUEÑA FORMA DE VIDA QUE HEREDARA LOS PODERES QUE ALGUNA VEZ CONSEGUI Y TE LOS PONDRA A PRUEBA CUANDO SEA SU MOMENTO... CREACIÓN MÍA!-**_

Vi como esa estatua brillaba mas y mas, mis sentidos se agudizaron tras ver un espectáculo que no se sentía mágico, sino de un aire... Divino...

Estrellas naciendo, Supernovas explotando, galaxias naciendo y muriendo... Todo sucedía en ese cuerpo de bebe que se estaba desquebrajando y liberando un gran brillo azuleado como la gran nebulosa estelar y sale disparada por sorpresa hacia mis brazos.

Cuando lo toque, automaticamente volví al lugar donde me había caído... Solo que en realidad estaba fuera del Bosque de Acturus y estaba ya a varias distancias de Luna Nova, pero tuve la sorpresa atónita de que vi como mi calzado se había arruinado y que deje una gran marca de derrape directo y que se disipo con los segundos por el viento que soplo de hace instantes.

Luego vi con asombro lo que tenia en brazos.

Al bebe que le di vida, con su flamante peinado rojo, ojos carmesi, una piel pálida y estaba desnuda, pero sin pito. Era una niña.

Al principio me asuste, porque teniendo un bebe yo con mis facciones... ¿Como me lo tomaría Luna Nova si se enteraran?; Aunque se los contara a mis superiores, automaticamente conociendo a la maestra Finnelan de ese momento me azotaría hasta el amanecer y todo esos sustos de que te cambian la vida radicalmente.

Lo primero que se me ocurrió es darle ropa con mi varita porque no era conveniente dejarla desnuda. Creo que en el medio de mi transpiración, la ropa de un conejo no fue claramente algo para una recién nacida.

Pero le gusto. Se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

Y yo me reí.

Y nos abrazamos, con sus pequeñas manitos tocando mi cuello.

Aunque no sabia que he hecho, ese orgullo de ver una sonrisa de alguien que conoce el mundo me daba la sensación de que todo iría bien a partir de ese punto y aun teniendo en mente las posibles consecuencias.

Porque tuve una hija hace 13 años

Y esa hija... Eres tu Atsuko Kagari

Tu eres la encarnación del Excel y mi única hija.


	48. Aceptando la Realidad

Hola a todos! Soy **NecrosX** con otro capitulo, siguiente a lo mostrado la vez anterior!

¿Les gusto? =)

Pues hay mas. Muchisimos mas =D

Pero no adelantemos acontecimientos y sigamos con este Fic. Y no olviden en dejar comentario y Reviews sobre el Fic ;)

() () () () () () () () () ()

Atsuko Kagari esta en total Shock.

No puede creer lo que oyó desde la boca de su maestra Chariot... O mas bien, su madre Chariot al decirle que fue ella quien le dio la vida en la estatua de la entidad Excel.

En otras palabras, Akko es una especie de entidad pero no humana ni mucho menos una bruja humana. Por mas conveniente e ilógico que suene, ¿Que razón tendría ella para que ambas tuvieran la misma sangre sin ser parientes hasta ahora?; De por si las estrellas fueron porque estuvieron en contacto con la Shiny Rod, pero que ambas tengan A+ y con el mismo ADN, daba muchas dudas ya resueltas.

Se oye un silencio mientras todo esto es pronunciado y Croix gira la cabeza para no ver la contestación de la Japonesa, alias también Francesa.

No ve como esta se pone en frente de su maestra, con una expresión que negaba la humanidad de su ser y le propina de lleno una cachetada en toda su frente. El sonido fue tan brutal que se consigue oír en todo el estrado.

La peliroja esta muy sorprendida por semejante agresión, pero las razones son mas que obvias aunque lo niegue.

No pronuncia ninguna palabra.

-Akko... S-se que piensas que es una mentira, p-pero es verdad...- Esperando a que le pase el dolor provocado por la castaña, intenta calmarla un poco de su emoción.

Cosa imposible cuando recibe del otro extremo una segunda cachetada.

-Maldita...- Un susurro sale de su boca. Chariot no cree lo que oyen sus orejas.

No lo soporta masa.

-ME ESTA MINTIENDO DE NUEVO! ES UNA PUTA MENTIRA LO QUE ME ESTA DICIENDO! UNA PUTA MENTIRAAA!- Sus gritos denota que esta a punto de quebrarse emocionalmente y en un estado casi inimaginable.

Saca su varita y se lo impregna en la cara a Ursula, que sigue dolorida tanto por las dos cachetadas y en como la esta tratando Atsuko.

-¿Ve mi varita?... ¿LA VE?! NO SOY UN MONSTRUO O UNA ENTIDAD TODA PODEROSA! SOY UNA SER HUMANA Y NO SERE JAMAS UN MONSTRUO!- Cada grito que detona, es un vidrio de amistad que se va desquebrajando. PUDE TOLERAR QUE NO ME DIJERA SU VERDADERA IDENTIDAD PARA EVITAR DECIRME LA VERDAD DE QUE USTED ROBO MI MAGIA! PUEDO TOLERAR QUE ME FORZARA A BUSCAR LAS SIETE PALABRAS PARA CUMPLIR SUS SUEÑOS! ¿PERO AHORA... ME ESTA DICIENDO QUE DEBO TOLERAR QUE USTED SEA MI MADRE Y QUE MI PADRE SEA ESA COSA DIVINA NO SE QUE?! ¿PERO QUE CARAJOS LE PASA A USTED?! ¿ESTA LOCA?!

Le vuelve a reestringir la varita en su cara.

-Yo me llamo Atsuko Kagari y soy de Japón. Vine aquí para convertirme en una gran bruja como Shiny Chariot- En efecto, se niega a creer lo que es realmente y su mirada casi firme lo denota. Gira bruscamente hacia la salida y va corriendo hacia la salida.

Croix no tiene siquiera acento para describir el espectáculo que vio inevitablemente.

-A-A-AKKOOOOO!- Evidentemente, Chariot corre a centímetros de su alumna y están corriendo por los pasillos.

-NO ME SIGA! NO QUIERO HABLARLE!- Se detiene y sin mirarle, le sigue gritandole con puños apretados y agarrando todavía su varita.

-AKKO, POR FAVOR!- Le agarra del hombro y la intenta hacer que gire hacia sus ojos.

Lo consigue, pero de la peor manera posible:

 _ **-MURO...-**_

Ante la furia que presenta la chica, esta se harta y se da la vuelta para lanzarle un hechizo. Su furia la ciega por varios segundos y estaba apunto de matar a su maestra, de la misma manera que la Akko de la Dimensión A hizo con Ursula.

Casi ejecuta el ataque, pero en el ultimo instante ya no lo logra. Su maestra esta con los ojos impactados y su boca sin aliento.

-A-A-A-A-A-Akko... T-T-T-T-Tu no lo...- Se le agoto completamente el vocabulario por completa antonomasia.

Lo único que la chica termina por hacer es bajar el brazo, volverse a girar abruptamente y salir corriendo del edificio en construcción, dejando un manto de lagrimas que caen goteadas en el piso.

Piso que también recibe las lagrimas de una quebrada Ursula, quien a pesar de saber por completo de la verdad, también piensa que eso le costo muy caro. Demasiado caro en confesarle semejante atrocidad.

Llanto y acontecimiento que, de casualidad, fueron vistos y escuchados por una emocionalmente sorprendida Diana desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Saliendo del edificio sin importarle tres hectarias de Verga, Atsuko sale del edificio en un dia completamente nublado y que pareciera estallar en lluvia dentro de algunas horas.

Akko esta muy reflexiva y negativa con todo el acontecimiento que había recibido. Para de llorar y mira al cielo, testigo de su sufrimiento y cruel verdad a la mente de su pequeño cerebro.

-Oh, señorita Kagari...- Una voz con un tono de melodía la hace girar por detrás. No hay nada detrás de la chica.. -Aquí abajo, señorita Kagari- Agacha su cabeza y ve quien es.

-D-d-d-directora Hoolbroke...-

-Um... Parece que finalmente sabe la verdad, señorita Kagari- Limpia sus lentes para poder ver mejor el estado de su alumna. -Y temo que con su mirada, se denota que no esta en su mejor momento para tomarse de verdad lo que sucedio.

-Lo sabia ¿No?... ¿Sabia que mi madre era Chariot, aunque lo niegue en el fondo de mi corazón?-

-Jojojojo... Por supuesto que lo se. En el fondo son bastante parecidas, aunque no creo que eso sea una virtud para vincularlas.- Se ríe para decir en serio su relato, que tarde o temprano debió completar Ursula cuando confeso lo que era realmente su hija. -La verdad es que...

 _"Durante un paseo por Japón ya que quería encontrar un elemento para un experimento de la maestra Ludic, estuve viendo desde mi escoba a una pareja joven. Estaba triste, pues la joven que estaba ahí era infertil. Querían tener hijos..._

 _No le preste atención en esos momentos, hasta que vi una especie de brillo por el Bosque de Acturus. Ahí me acorde de la leyenda que había en un manuscrito antiguo y trataba sobre la entidad Excel._

 _Fue en ese instante que vi a la señorita Du Nord con un bebe en brazos y a juzgar por su apariencia, era la bebe de la leyenda. Eso es porque no es la primera vez que sucedió: En la época dorada de la magia, las Nueve Brujas intentaron detener a una chica de unos 8 años que había enloquecido de poder y no solo esquivaba con gran exactitud a los ataques de las nueve, sino que ademas las podía contraatacar._

 _Lo extraño es que pelearon con ella durante días y en esos días, la chica creció hasta llegar a un cuerpo de 18 años. Por miedo a tener que enfrentarse al infierno mismo, las Nueve Brujas usaron por primera vez el conjuro al 100% de su magia y la pudieron derrotar, en el Bosque de Acturus. En ese instante que murió, alguien vino desde el cielo y tiro un pergamino._

 _Ese pergamino contiene todo lo relacionado con el Excel, quizás escrito por el mismo y adaptado para que las brujas puedan leerlo._

 _Es así como nos enteramos que, dentro de varios siglos, vendrían la encarnación de la misma. Pero el tiempo paso y pensábamos que era eso. Una leyenda que solo unas pocas saben porque retuvieron la información y pensaron que eran una gracia._

 _Lo juro, ni yo podía creer en eso de las Dimensiones a través de las Lineas Ley._

 _Sorprendida por como la señorita Du Nord se las arreglo para cuidar a la bebe sin que nadie se entere fueron eficaces, yo la espiaba y cuidaba de esa bebe mientras ella seguía con sus clases y su vida cotidiana. Por supuesto, sin enterarse de nada._

 _En ese instante, la bebe empezó a crecer de manera veloz y obtuvo un cuerpo de unos cuatro años. Ya tomando una decisión tajante y pensando que se estaría repitiendo el acontecimiento que conte anteriormente, tome la personal decision de usar mi magia y borrarle esa gran parte de la memoria a la señorita Du Nord._

 _Aprovechándome de ello, agarre a la bebe y sin decir nada a ninguna maestra, personalmente me fui a Japón, acordándome de los padres que no podían tener hijos"._

-Por eso la acepte en Luna Nova, señorita Kagari. No porque estábamos cortas de alumnas, sino que en el fondo... Pensando que usted algún día dominaría el Estado del Excel y el hecho de que usted quiera ser una bruja como su ídolo fue lo que me sorprendió. Parece como si a usted jamas se lo hubiera contado alguna vez, por muy absurdo que suene- Y así, Holbrooke termina su relato.

Akko escucho cada una de sus palabras y en esta ocasión no esta furiosa o confundida, sino que finalmente entiende las razones del porque si.

-M-m-me cuesta creer lo que soy realmente...-

-Es verdad. Parece mentira, pero lo es. Hasta me sorprende que la maestra Croix haya visto su nacimiento-

-Y-y-y-y yo... La trate muy mal...- La castaña, obviamente, esta muy arrepentida de sus acciones. -A mi ídolo, a mi faro de seguir adelante, a mi maestra... A mama...-

-No fue su culpa, señorita Kagari. Nadie quiso que fuera así, ni yo, ni Chariot, ni tu, ni tus padres... Esto fue solamente lo que el destino quiso dictar- La directora la consuela, viendo como su alumna acumulaba cada pizca de información que pudo recibir. -Todo fue muy rápido. ¿No?-

-Directora... ¿Puedo caminar sola por unos momentos?- La Japonesa esta determinada a seguir su camino, reflexionando en lo que hizo. -Quiero estar preparada, para poder ver a mi madre... Y pedirle perdón- Se miran ambas a los ojos y la sinceridad resplandece en el horizonte de testigo.

-Juh. De acuerdo, pero no se vaya a demorar tanto. Recuerde que debe prepararse para partir a Japón- Por supuesto, Holbrooke sabe que el duelo entre la chica y Opaque Chariot sera dentro de 24 horas. -Y no vaya a olvidar practicar su Estado del Excel. Aproveche cada segundo que pueda-

Sonando mas como una recomendación que como una orden, una activa pero todavía inestable Akko prosigue a caminar hacia el puente que conecta al rio de Luna Nova.

Camina, camina y camina, pensando en todo lo vivido desde que se entero de la noticia, partiendo por la primera vez que sus ojos conocieron a Shiny Chariot en un espectáculo de magia en Tokyo, su supuesta tierra natal.

En ese entonces, tenia unos 6 años de edad, dos años después de haber nacido. Coincidencia o no, inconscientemente conoció a su madre en frente de la magia que la animaba a seguir sus sueños para cumplirlos.

Después de semejante reflexión sobre ella, sus amigas, su mejor amiga, sus conocidos, las aventuras que vivió y vivirá, los sacrificios que contemplo, la recompensa que recibió con su esfuerzo y lo que no tiene respuesta todavía: Su futuro encuentro, se prepara para tratar de activar el Estado del Excel.

-Vaya. ¿Recién estas comenzando a practicar sin mi?- Anne se le aparece detrás de la chica y con una cara sonriente. -Akko. Antes de que te transformes y lo intentes en hacerlo, quiero decirte algunas palabras porque escuche la conversación de recién-

Su cara se trastorna en una preocupada por lo obvio.

-¿Así que eres hija de Chariot y de la entidad que te dio la transformación?- La Japonesa asiste con la cabeza a un si. -Entonces... Te lo voy a decir directo-

Se pone enfrente de ella y le dice cara a cara.

-Akko. Puede que tanto yo como mi yo de esta Dimensión te hayamos despreciado por no ser una bruja con descendencia mágica o siquiera un poder mágico decente. Que a lo mejor Luna Nova pudo vivir mejor sin ti, pero tras verte, decidimos pedirte perdón. Perdón por haberte subestimado o ignorado, perdón por todos los males que te causamos y perdón... Por negarnos a que eras una bruja capaz de llegar a la altura en donde estas.

-G-g-gracias, Anne. Y gracias a ti, nos enteramos de esta invasión y de la esperanza que tenemos nostras. Gracias por haber existido- Akko se toma muy feliz la confesión de su amiga y compañera de entrenamiento y a su maestra de la Dimensión A.

-De nada- Cierra los ojos para no ver a una Akko sonriente con dificultad, pensando que le alegro el momento. -Y ahora, hazme un favor y muere, señorita Kagari.

-¿Eh?-

-LA FUERZA DE LA OSCURIDAD!- Sacando su varita armada con otras piezas de otras varitas, le apunta de lleno a la Japonesa.

-AAAAARGH!- Esta recibe el ataque de energía oscura por sorpresa, que la hace romper por completo la baranda de la misma y cae de lleno al lago. Anne mira con desprecio a la chica que consigue volver a la superficie toda mojada y huye hacia un lado sin entender que significa lo sucedido.

-Muere. MUERE!- Sin siquiera decir el nombre del hechizo, le ejecuta varias bolas de energía oscura, disparandole a Akko como si fuera una pequeña liebre y que escapa de un gigantesco lobo.

Atsuko ya no ve esto como un entrenamiento, sino que los ataques van en serio a matarla. Lo que es totalmente cambiante a un giro de 180° es el rostro que enmana Anne.

Una sed de sangre igual a la que tiene Opaque Chariot.

-MUERE, ATSUKO KAGARI!- Deja de disparar inofensivos ataques oscuros para lanzar una de verdad y de lleno. **_-TENEBRIS MUROWA!-_**

Combinando todas las bolas de energía oscura para transformarla en una gigantesca esfera de energía oscura y maligna, se la apunta a una desprotegida e incomoda Akko incapaz de contrarrestar el hechizo.

Todo eclipsa en una explosión luminosa como el sol.


	49. Las Reliquias del Lich

Hola a todos! Soy **NecrosX** con otro capitulo, siguiente a lo mostrado la vez anterior!

¿Les gusto? =)

Pues hay mas. Muchisimos mas =D

Pero no adelantemos acontecimientos y sigamos con este Fic. Y no olviden en dejar comentario y Reviews sobre el Fic ;)

() () () () () () () () () ()

-¿PERO QUE MIERDA?!... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!-

Akko recibe de lleno la explosion de energia oscura que despidio una sadica Anne que cambio su personalidad de manera alocada. Ahora la Japonesa sigue estando de pie, pero temblando y con su traje de estudiante muy dañado, desde el hecho de ya no tener su chaqueta quedando solo con la camisa blanca estampada de polvo y su falda muy dañada.

Sin embargo, le queda una dura real: ¿Porque?...

-¿P-P-Porque me atacas, Anne?- Se pregunta severamente la chica que no sabe las razones de semejante ofensiva.

-Juh. Sencillo!- Dando un salto atletico, la chica se acerca a una dolorida Akko. -Es para evitar que te enfrentes a la toda poderosa Opaque Chariot. ¿Captas?-

Una sonrisa sadica en sus labios se mezcla al tocar el menton de una castaña muy Shokeada con semejante revelacion: ¿Como es que dijo "Toda poderosa" y "Opaque Chariot" en una misma oracion?.

-¿A-a-a-acaso... T-t-t-tu eres...- Akko no quiere descubrir otra dura verdad de golpe, pero un puñetazo en su estomago la hace retificar.

-En efecto, querida. No solo soy la viajera Dimensional, sino que soy la "Mano derecha de Opaque Chariot: Anne Finnelan- Sus dientes son mostrados a su vez que estira sus ojos de lleno a una Atsuko temblorosa de dolor. -Vaya. Menos mal que no te convertiste en el Estado del Excel, perfecto para poder erradicarte-

Apunta con su varita hacia la joven que no ve mas remedio en correr mientras tal varita le sigue apuntandole. Esta aun muy dolorida como para seguir peleando en simultaneo.

 _ **-VEGA VARADUS!-**_

Y sin embargo, recibe una patada en la espalda, casi de lleno por una pelinaranja que estaba caminando tranquilamente y no dudo en darle el ataque magico.

-L-L-LOTTE!- Akko reconoce a su amiga, que mira demasiado molesta hacia la chica que la ataco.

-¿QUE CARAJO TE PASA?! NO SOY TU ENEMIGA, NO ME TIENES QUE ATACAR A MI!- Anne se muestra muy furiosa y finge una especie de amistad rota, pensando que manipularia a la chica. -¿Q-Q-QUE NO TE ACUERDAS DE QUE SOY UNA SOBREVIVIENTE DE LA DIMENSION A? ¿QUE DEBO SALVAR A TU DIMENSION?!-

-Juh. Que Dimension y que nada. Tu nos has mentido, mano derecha de Opaque Chariot- La voz de Lotte es demasiado gruesa, pareciendo casi otra persona. -Todo lo que me contaste mientras Akko tenia fiebre, todo lo que clamaste dolor, todo lo que hicieron las demas brujas que no temieron a la muerte...-

Impotente, la chica apunta con su varita hacia su ya enemiga que perdio su amistad.

-¿Y HAS ESTADO JUGANDO CON NOSOTROS?!- La Filandesa grita, porque todo lo que dijo sobre el dolor que sufrio, todo lo que lucho... ¿Que valio?-

-Jejejeje...- Obviamente, ya a Anne no le importa nada de nada y se muestra una sonrisa sadica nuevamente que la Japonesa reconoce. -¿Verdad que soy una genial "actriz"?; Deberian darme multiples Oscares por fingir siquiera dolor hacia mis semejantes...-

-¿Y PORQUE LO HICISTE?!; ¿PORQUE UNA MAESTRA O UNA AMIGA BRUJA PODRIA DARLE LA ESPALDA A SUS HERMANAS?!-

-Es que veras... La verdad...- Se calma un poco porque esta por relatar algo que omitio durante su primer visita en la direccion de Luna Nova, cuando ella llegaba desde la Dimension A.

 _"No se porque conto que mato en orden a la Directora Holbrooke despues de matar a casi todas las estudiantes, cuando en realidad fue la primera en caer. Un dicho es "Derribas a su general, las tropas caeran"._

 _Fue asi como ella no solo mato a la directora en un encuentro totalmente humillante, sino que aniquilo a los demas del Staff de profesoras, amigas, hermanas... Quede de casualidad viva porque en el ultimo segundo, pude repeler el hechizo destructor de Opaque y eso fue porque en realidad estaba poseyendo una de las "Reliquias del Lich"._

 _Las Reliquias del Lich son unos objetos curiosos, que de ser destruidos, invocarian al Emperador de la muerte. Conformadas por la Capa de Invisibilidad, la Varita de Sauce y la Piedra de la Insureccion, unidas convertian a su usuario en la muerte personificada._

 _Cuando Opaque Chariot se habia ido a matar a varias estudiantes, Holbrooke moribunda me detuvo y me entrego su "Elixer del Lazaro", en cual me devolvio mi cuerpo de cuando tenia 16 años bajo la condicion de tomar el mando de Luna Nova bajo hacia un nuevo amanecer._

 _¿Pero... Que nuevo amanecer si yo realmente sabia que desde el genocidio de brujas habia iniciado todo se puso punto y final hacia el inicio de una epoca totalmente oscura?_

 _Fue asi como hice un trato con Opaque Chariot:_

 _A cambio de ayudarla, ella revivia a las demas brujas. Esta me dijo que no tiene el poder suficiente como para resucitar a alguien, asi que me conto que debia ir hacia otra Dimension y que se lo conto una mujer que aparecio despues de como esta habia asesinado a la señorita Diana._

 _Por tanto y fijandome que algun dia iban a resucitar, me deje llevar por mi locura interna y empece a matar brujas de un metodo mas "sutil". De hecho, yo fui causante de la muerte de ti, Lotte. Yo te distraje para permitir que te mataran y es mas, el hecho de que ayudaba a algunas brujas fue para que no me descubrieran mis planes._

 _Aparte de que sabia que habia mas de un Phalanx y me gane la confianza de Opaque Chariot, acostumbrandome a ser su mano derecha. Pero no olvidando mi prioridad, pero mi locura interna me gano._

 _En verdad... Me gusta tambien ser como lo que soy._

 _Y mas cuando reuni varios niños con la Capa de Invisibilidad, fue un momento divertido para matarlos de manera despiadadas en un escondite y mediante los ojos de tu querida Sucy que tambien murio por mi mano tambien._

 _Que lindo..._

 _2 dias antes de que Blatorikusu habia confirmado que se podian atravesar hacia otras Dimensiones mediante un lapso de 2 semanas y que ella, aunque no las probo, me eligio a mi para ser su conejillo de indias para ser exactos y claros: Llegue aqui gracias a que fui mi valor por obtener lo que tengo"._

-Aunque tenga que matar a otra Dimension, con tal de que mis amigas

-Y el lugar de aceptarnos como los tuyos, preferiste darnos la espalda y basurearnos como si no hubiera un mañana- Lotte, mas furiosa por escuchar la confesion, ya no se lo piensa dos veces. -Eres una grandisima Hija de Puta y por eso mereces MORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!-

Su rabia exploto.

 _ **-MANIPULATE PLANTS!-**_

Las plantas que se esparcen por todo el jardin sacan sus lianas de forma larga y que aunque salte, Anne siente que la estan agarrando y la estan atando ferozmente, a punto de que le sale sangre por las zonas donde tienen espinas furiosas.

-M-M-MALDITA! V-V-VEO QUE DE VERDAD NO TEMES EN MORIR!- Maldice su existencia mientras recibe el apretón de lleno por la peliroja, que muestra sus dientes llenos de furia y unos ojos como el fuego intenso y que de tener sus lentes, estos estallarian en mil pedazos. Akko jamas penso ver a una chica totalmente inocente y sensible sedienta de venganza, tal y como lo demuestra.

 _ **-DIPHULANIADO!-**_

Sin duda alguna, le lanza otro hechizo de poder explosivo y que le da de lleno en la chica. Se arma una explosion y se arma una neblina.

Pero hay algo extraño cuando se disipa: Si bien las plantas ceden ante el poder destructivo y caen marchitadas, no hay siquiera carne humana cayendo. Lotte ya no lo puede pensarlo bien.

-I-I-MPOSIBLE! A-A-ANNE DESAPARECIO!- Su mente esta diciendole que mire a todos lados, confundiendo mas a Akko que justo le esta por decir.

-ARRIBA, LOTTE!-

La chica gira la cabeza mirando tal cual le indico su amiga y es muy tarde, viendo que una fraccion del cielo se distorciona para mostrar a Anne en posicion de patada aerea.

-GERONIMOOOOOOOOO!-

Le intenta impactar con una patada, pero la chica lo esquiva. Esta a punto de ejecutar otro hechizo, pero de pronto Anne saca una piedra llena de runas desde una pulsera en su muñeca derecha y se la apunta a la chica.

-¿Q¿Q¿Q¿Q¿Q¿Q¿QUE?!-

Inexplicablemente, Lotte siente que su magia no se pierde sino que se debilita por completo.

-Esto si ayudo. ¿No?; La Piedra de la Insurrección, que me permite bajar la energía mágica de una persona por tiempo limitado en el nivel que me permita superarlo y regularlo- Su sonrisa sadica es mostrada de nuevo. -¿Ya dedujiste en como tu y Sucy han muerto?-

La pelinaranja siente que sus fuerzas ya son nulas mediante Anne, quien dando un brinco hacia la chica, extiende su varita llena de ruinas para partirla en mil pedazos, solo mostrando que es una fachada.

Se revela como la Varita de Sauce.

-Preparate, "amiga", porque la ventaja de esta varita es sectorizar la magia anulada por la Piedra de la Insureccion y transformarla en energia para la varita, aumentando de manera exagerada su poder- Cada relato que da es la prueba de su poder casi imponente. -He aqui una muestra gratis-

Poniendo su pie en la nuca de la Filandesa, esta explota de dolor intenso.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

-LOTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- Akko solamente grita su nombre, aun sin fuerzas de poder siquiera ayudarla.

-A-A-A-AKKOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Esta le grita como su amiga su nombre tambien, pero ya con su poder magico totalmente ridiculizado.

-Mira bien, mi querida señorita Jansson...- La varita le apunta a la chica y mostrando una sonrisa sadica y unos dientes del diablo. _ **-ESTO ES UN VERDADERO DIPHULANIADO!-**_

Le ejecuta una explosión de magia en la chica, que lo recibe rapidamente de lleno en todo su cuerpo y expulsa un aura explosiva que hasta Atsuko siente. Una neblina se muestra y tal neblina se disipa.

Solo para ver a Lotte, con su traje de bruja totalmente destrozado y sus ojos sin parpados. Esta K.O

Y por ende, cae de espaldas hacia el suelo y derrotada, aun con sus ojos abiertos y con una dificultad respiratoria pronunciable.

-Jejejeje... ¿No pensaron nunca que traeria las Reliquias del Lich hacia mi?; Bueno... ¿Ya descansaste un poco para volver a morir, mi querida Kagari?- Anne esta consiente de su poder casi universal con esos tres objetos, pero en vez de ver miedo o desesperación absoluta, solo ve a una chica parandose de furia y toalmente molesta y sedienta ya no solo de venganza, sino también de furia imparable.

-F-F-F-FINELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!-

() () () () () () () () () ()

Desde cientos de metros hasta donde se desarrolla el combate, una amputada pero decidida Chariot Du Nord esta dirigiéndose hacia tal lugar.

Unos estornudos la hacen girar de espaldas y ver a su amiga Croix parada en frente de ella, pero con una dificultad pronunciada en sus pasos.

-BOBA!- Le grita muy preocupada. -DEBISTE SEGUIR EN LA CAMA!-

-Jejejejeje... D-deberías dejar que te acompañe en esto. ¿No es asi?- Sigue caminando hacia unos pasos por delante.

-No, Croix. Este es mi problema y no quiero involucrarte en esto. Yo voy a ayudar a Akko y evitare que tu ya no tengas mas dolor

-E-este dolor, mi querida Chariot...- Están frente a frente. -E-es como quiero estar al momento de pelear a tu lado...-

Un rapido pero directo beso en la boca de la Italiana a la Francesa hace que esta ultima se sonroje del estallido porque eso no se lo esperaba y hace tiempo que no recibia tal respuesta de Croix.

Pero no es tiempo de chacharas entre adolescentes que ya llegaron a la treintena.

Aunque no convencida del todo, ambas corren juntas hacia la zona de batalla magica y aceptando lo que puede haber ni bien lleguen.

 _-Akko. Hija mia... Espérame. Mama va a ayudarte...-_


	50. Haz feliz al mundo, Akko: Mi heredera

Hola a todos! Soy **NecrosX** con otro capitulo, siguiente a lo mostrado la vez anterior!

Vaya... Ya estamos en el Episodio 50... O.O

Joder... Carajo xD

Veamos como sigue este Fic, que por esta vez le subire la apuesta: Sera el doble de largo xD

Asi que celebremos ello viendo el capitulo juntos y no olviden dejar comentarios y opiniones sobre el Fic ;)

() () () () () () () () () ()

-FINELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!- Una cierta Japonesa se muestra rabiosa y sedienta de sangre, al correr con su varita hacia una desquiciada Anne que acaba de exterminar a Lotte. -MUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- En efecto, la rabia de violencia recorre por sus venas al intentar ejecutar un conjuro.

La sonrisa de asquerocidad que produce Anne se desvanece.

-CARAJO!- Akko no le puede apuntar a alguien que se desvanecio con la Capa de Invisibilidad.

-Te lanzaste ante mi por tu amiguita que te dare una idea en vano- Se oye una voz y la castaña no la puede detectar. -No puedes ejecutar magia mientras se tenga colocada la capa-

Desde arriba, se presenta la chica con su varita ya cargada de magia y Akko reacciona desde arriba.

 _ **-DIPHULANIADO!-**_

 _ **-METAMORPHIE FACIESSE!-**_

Una explosion energetica de magia dirijida desde los cielos cae en directo hacia abajo como el impacto de un angel y cuando Anne aterriza a metros, ve que entre el polvo que se degenero, no esta la chica.

Curiosa, ve un hamster que llega a toda velocidad en el cuerpo de Lotte.

-Lotte, Lotte... Despiertate, Lotte...- Corre hacia su rostro sin despertar y se sube por su cabeza, mordiendole la oreja derecha. No lo consigue ni estirandola, provocando que rebote directamente al torso de la Filandesa. Akko oye de pronto latidos de corazon.

En efecto, ella sigue viva y chichilla de alegria temporalmente, porque casi pierde a la chica y en efecto, no pasara el peligro si no se extermina a la mujer que las traiciono.

Cuando Anne ve que ambas siguen con vida, extiende su varita para cargar un conjuro ofensivo, pero detras de ella...

-Esta es la parte de que la salvadora se mete en asuntos paganos. Jejeje...- Lo dicta Sucy, que desde las sombras apunta con su varita en la cabeza de la chica que es obligada a levantar las manos. -Si dejas caer la varita, te dejare morir. Si la conservas, moriras. De cualquier opcion, tu unica salida es besarle los pies a Lucifer cuando llegues a visitarlo al infierno- Aspera y firme, la pelirosa ya esta directa en matarla de una vez por todas.

-Juh. Y esta es la parte en donde el pagano se revela ante la Inquisicion. Verdad?- Con una sonrisa, lanza la varita y gira su cuerpo de manera brusca para que...

-AAAAAAAAAAARGH!- En una potencia y velocidad combinadas, le de una patada de lleno al estomago de la chica y provoca que esta no solo tire su varita por el dolor inesperado, sino que también vomitara sangre y con sus ojos levantados como platos. Una vez hecho, Anne extiende su mano y agarra su varita desde el aire.

Akko ve desde su forma de hamster lo acontecido.

-SUCY!- Grita, pero su sangre vuelve a hervir y corre hacia su enemiga al mismo tiempo que durante la corrida vuelve a su estado normal y con su varita hacia la chica. -ANNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

-Patética chica- Fanfarronea mientras le muestra desde su bolsillo la Piedra de la Insurrección. El efecto que Lotte sintió lo palidece su amiga, tras ver que su magia no se siente fuerte.

-Oh, no. LA PIEDRA!- Debió atacar con un conjuro al objeto, pero ahora es tarde. -MALDITA!- Intenta ejecutar hechizos básicos, pero no lo logra. En efecto, su magia se había agotado mientras la piedra estaba expuesta.

-Y pensando que tu, que en aquella ocasión en la torre tu magia se desvaneció gracias a esa transformación milagrosa, jamas deducirías que yo usara a escondidas la piedra. ¿Eh?- Confensado que fue ella tambien que anulo su magia cuando Epix resucito, extiende su varita hacia la Japonesa, no pensandosela dos veces. -Por la magia de Opaque Chariot y a su promesa esperanzadora, en estos instantes te exterminare: Atsuko Kagari-

Cuando va a ejecutar un flamante poder de magia hacia la Japonesa...

 _ **-BELGA VEEDA!-**_

Un disparo largo de magia verdosa es disparado hacia el costado derecho y ella lo siente. Da unos pasos hacia atras y lo esquiva, casi rozando por todo su cuerpo. Lo mismo Akko que reconoce semejante poderio.

Fue Diana quien disparo el conjuro y su rostro denota impotencia de la misma forma que su amiga castaña.

-¿Conque no has traicionado?... No pense que fueras tan miserable para hacerlo...- Ya no se lo piensa dos veces y su postura denota que va a exterminarla.

-Jeh. ¿Hay mas basura que aun no se rinde?- Esta le muestra la Piedra de la Insurrección y la peliverde aun no sabe el efecto que puede poseer ya que esta no conoce de las Reliquias del Lich, pero para su sorpresa no sirve.

-Jijijiji... Al parecer no te funciono. ¿Verdad?- Es lo que Akko dice mientras se pone entre las chicas y recibe el efecto de la piedra. -La piedra solo afecta a un usuario pero no a los dos hacia la vez. Cuando me lo propongo, puedo ser una caja de sorpresas-

Anne no esperaba que la bruja que cuya vida pasada la miraba como un caso perdido, dedujera un punto débil en una de las reliquias.

Tanto en pensar no la hace ver que desde el suelo pastoso empiezan a salir troncos que la atrapan de lleno. Es porque Sucy, aun dolorida, coloco una recien creada, aunque en pocas cantidades, del liquido que hace invocar troncos que atrapan al objetivo.

-La que una vez vio como espectadora como se ejecutaba esta poción se convirtió en la estrella principal- La Filipina le recuerda la vez que ellas junto con Diana y Lotte combatieron al Phalanx hasta el atardecer.

La Inglesa aprovecha esa distracción para estirar sus brazos y cerrar sus ojos.

-YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!- Al abrirlos, grita con todo y se denota una chocante aura dorada que la cubre.

Se esta por transformar en la Cavendish Purisima.

-SUCY! SI AUN TIENES PODER, DISTRAE A ANNE!- Le grita durante la transformacion. -NO ME TRANSFORMO, SINO QUE ESTOY AUMENTANDO MI PODER PARA DISPARAR UNA TRANSFORMACIÓN MAS ELEVADA! PERO NECESITO TIEMPO PARA AUMENTAR LA FUERZA MÁGICA QUE POSEO Y DISPARARLA! ASI QUE POR FAVOR, DISTRAELA!-

-Como digas, mujer- Sucy cierra los ojos y los abre para indicar que aceptara la idea. -Pero recuerda que tendrás que buscarme cierto libro en la biblioteca a cambio de ello, Jejeje...-

-JA! COMO DIGAS, AMIGA!- Siendo mas abierta de lo normal, Diana se concentra en su potente aura dorada. -YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!- Su poder sigue en aumento, pero no es lo suficiente todavía.

Akko se queda como espectadora hasta recuperar su magia, producto de la piedra.

Pero justo cuando Sucy esta por ejecutar a la chica, pensando que esta atrapada...

-¿P-p-pero que Mierda?...-

Su poder mágico estaba completamente bajo, muy bajo. Lo peor es que los troncos que supuestamente estaban puros se extinguia, porque de las manos de Anne estaban dos desgracias: En una, la Varita de Sauco que tenia en su punta una especie de llama que hacia secar a los troncos y en la otra como no: La Piedra de la Insurrección, que le daba al usuario una capacidad casi magna.

Anulo por completo la magia de Sucy, pero su sonrisa se detona en sus pociones.

-TOMA ESTO!- Ya no siendo un saco de boxeo como en sus anteriores enfrentamientos, le lanza varios frascos desde su bolsillo y teniendo distintos efectos magicos. Anne guarda ambos objetos y saca su capa que la proteje y la hace intangible. Uno de estos frascos impacta sobre tal reliquia.

-Loteria!- Se felicita en voz alta. -Menos mal que le lanze todas pociones corrosivas, de manera que ya vailo madres literalmente-

Aunque con ello logra ver la ubicacion de Anne, el acido se empieza a derramar hacia el piso y este cae derritiendo el pasto. De hecho, el acido va desapareciendo pero aun se ve el reflejo de la invisibilidad.

-¿Que?- La pelirosa no lo comprende. -Si se supone que la capa deberia estar derritiendose!-

-Estupida...- Se escucha otra voz desde la nada. -Como se nota que no sabes que la capa tiene una tela que la hace indestructible al etereo- Siente la chica que le esta tocando el hombro.

-SUCY, DETRAS TUYO!- Se ve que con la otra mano, Anne saca su capa y extiende su varita hacia una chica contra las cuerdas. La advertencia de Akko es en vano completamente.

Ella vuelve a lanzar su varita en el aire para que con sus brazos extendidos y unidas sus manos...

-ARGH!- De un golpe en la espalda con sus manos unidas en un puño, Sucy cae completamente noqueada y es tirada al suelo. Una vez mas y en un Deja Vu, Anne agarra su varita.

Diana no puede creer que su amiga fuera derrotada de tal manera que no requería magia, pero no es el momento de la furia. Ella no acumulo la energía necesaria para disparar la transformación a otra fase de poder.

-¿Se acabaron las basuras al fin?- Anne lo afirma mientras mira al suelo a una Sucy que, aunque aunque respira, es incapaz de levantarse.

-Monstruo...- Akko se esta encabronando y sus ojos han cambiado por unos minisegundos en una tonalidad diferente. La chica ve como la castaña ya se enfurece mas y mas, temiendo que lo peor sucediera.

-N-n-n-no puede ser... ¿Acaso?... Debo acabarla de una vez y para siempre...- No pensando en acabar con Diana que esta, ya deduciendo lo que pasaría, podría transformarse ahora pero sin disparar aquel poder que se refería, Anne extiende su varita hacia Atsuko, que todavía va recuperando su poder mágico.

 ** _-PALEIS CAPAMA!-_**

Una especie de orbe gigante cubre con la chica, atrapándola y suspendiéndola por el aire.

-M-M-Maestra FInnelan...- La verdadera Finnelan se aparece atrapando a Anne.

-F-F-Finnelan... ¿P-p-porque me atrapaste a tu yo de la Dimensión A?- No puede entender porque se pone en contra si por "lógica suya", ella debería apoyarla. -¿A-a-acaso tu estarás en mi contra?-

-Señorita... Yo jamas estuve de acuerdo con usted en cuanto a lo que propone y en lo que a mi respecta, la seguridad de mis alumnas esta por encima de lo que pensemos personalmente. A eso quiero afirmar que usted, ya no podrá salir-

Concentrando aun su magia, esta consigue hacer gruesa la barrera que le da mas peso de suspension gravitatoria en la chica que alguna vez parecía ser un reflejo genial.

-Señorita Kagari! Huya a un punto donde la magia de esta ex bruja no pueda matarla. Si usted y Diana mueren, todas las esperanzas serán casi nulas- Sin dudarlo de miedo, Akko huye hacia una parte mientras la maestra sigue aumentando mas y mas la barrera

 _-M-m-maldita... M-m-me estas matando la gravedad...-_ Es tanta la presión que precede el efecto ofensivo de esta magia que provoca a la Anne un total nulo. Por primera vez, Finnelan concentra tanta magia en un solo hechizo y a pesar de que la agote, no se rinde y continua haciendo tiempo a Diana que todavia no consigue disparar la transformación.

Pero una desgracia sucedió de la nada.

La Piedra de la Insurrección salio del bolsillo y por azares del destino, toca la mano que por la presión hace que la apriete y apunta hacia la maestra. Esta pierde su magia gracias a ello, permitiendo debilitar abruptamente el escudo y haciendo que una dolorida Anne se levante ya casi recuperada después de varios segundos mientras todavía sostiene la piedra.

 _-A-a-a-aunque me consuma mucha energía mágica... Esto es lo que te mereces-_ Extiende su varita y apunta guardando la piedra en simultaneo. _ **-TORU RIRURARA!-**_

Una ola de brillos azules es detonado hacia la maestra que aunque lo evitara, estos impactan en su cerebro. Están debilitando psicologicamente hasta que agarra el sueño y cuando termina el hechizo, Finnelan empieza a estar cansada y cae de lleno al suelo dormida.

Ni siquiera Diana ve como la maestra, pese a su caracter la cataloga de mayor confianza personal, no puede creer lo sucedido:

 _-Es imposible... Anne venció a la maestra Finnelan de un solo hechizo...-_ Mientras recarga su energía, ya no puede imaginarse en como podra derrotarla con esas reliquias. -Esa chica... Es un ser de poder inmenso...-

La traidora ya se recupero del hechizo que recibio sorpresivamente y sus ojos vuelven a fijarse en Akko. La tension se siente una vez mas y la chica todavia no recupero su magia.

-Muere, Akko, por el truco de tu amiga- La Varita de Sauco ejecuta un hechizo que denota una energia magica impresionante. _**-BELGA VEEDA!-**_

Dispara el mismo hechizo que la peliverde la salvo. Sera victima de su propia salvacion ya que su magia aun no puede generar siquiera un escudo.

Akko esta decidiendo si su vida termina aqui, cuando alguien la empuja por el costado y esta ve como un escudo rebota el poder final para verla romper e impacta, pese a que con menos poder aun no menos peligroso, hacia la amiga que salvo.

-L-L-LOTTE!- La Japonesa grita al ver como la pelinaranja la sacrifica.

-AKKO! DERROTA A OPAQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!- La expresión de la chica y su dolor que se denota en recibir tal magnitud de sacrificio, ve como al terminar el hechizo, su traje de bruja queda totalmente destrozada y se muestra solo su camisa cuya parte izquierda esta pulverizada y dejando una muestra de su sostén femenino blanco y su falda destrozada.

Tras tal brutal ataque, ella vuelve a desmayarse del dolor.

-NO, LOTTE!- Ya la chica se esta volviendo a enfurecer y sus ojos se vuelven a activar de otra manera por unos segundos tras ver el cuerpo desmayado de la Filandesa. -A-A-ARGH!- Vuelven a la normalidad cuando Anne agarra del cuello a la chica.

-Se te acabaron las esperanzas al fin...- Esta le muestra a la chica, totalmente palideciendo de fuerzas porque se le están yendo las fuerzas. -Diana. Si quieres salvarla, aprovecha porque aun no recupero su poder mágico. Y fue estúpido al recibir dos veces en simultaneo la Piedra de la Insurrección-

-M-M-M-MIERDA!- La Inglesa esta en la punta de la Verga. Si se transforma, ya no sera con la transformación disparada y su energía todavía no esta al limite. -No tengo opción, Akko. Ahora deberé...-

Para su sorpresa, tira a la Japonesa hacia el piso y sus ojos cambian totalmente a un objetivo serio y claro.

-Al carajo con las promesas; Es tiempo de exterminarla de una vez por todas!- Moviendo su varita, aparecen una especie de ametralladora gigante mágica.

-Oh, no! AKKO!- Diana reconoce que cosa es, pero se da cuenta de algo mas: Su energía casi ya esta y no puede desperdiciarla ahora. Si tiene que transformarse, debe esperar un minuto mas al menos por lo deducido. -Un minuto de desgracia! MALDITA SEA!-

-Muere para siempre, gran bruja de Mierda...- Akko ve una especie de ejecución, algo parecido al Seppoku pero de manera involuntaria y multiple, sin honor siquiera.

 _-No se puedo mover, no puedo ejecutar ninguna magia, este mi fin... ES MI FIN, CARAJO! ES MI FIN!-_

 _**-CURSUS APPARATUS!-**_

La ametralladora empieza a disparar de manera violenta y la chica cierra los ojos porque piensa que es su triste final.

Cuando los abre, se acuerda que escucha impactos pero su cuerpo esta intacto, pero oye varios gemidos de dolor y es mas: La sangre que tiene en su cuerpo fue claramente externo y rebotado.

Su pesadilla se hizo realidad ante sus ojos carmesí.

-No... Usted no...- Esta atónita y no lo puede creer. -MADREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

-A-A-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Ve a su madre, Shiny Chariot quien al haber llegado, no dudo y se interpuso entre los disparos y la chica. Recibio todos y cada uno de las balas magicas que impactaron de lleno en su cuerpo e hicieron dar multiples hemorragias externas.

-MADRE!; MADRE!; MADRE!...-

La peliroja cae al suelo, ante la mirada atonita de Diana y lo inesperado que fue para Anne. Todo mientras Atsuko denota en lagrimas y corre ante ya el cuerpo muy mutilado de la mujer.

Desde arriba, la ametralladora se destruye gracias a un hechizo. Anne ve que Croix fue quien lo destruyo y se muestra tirando lagrimas por sus ojos.

-Ella murio por salvar a su hija de tus garras, maldita Puta...- En efecto, sabe el resultado inevitable que sucedera. -AHORA NO PERMITIRE QUE SIGAS HACIENDO MAS DAÑO!-

Extiende su varita con furia.

 ** _-GLADIUS JEDAI!-_**

Mientras la Italiana trata de cortar a Anne en dos con su espada magica, esta trata de poner una pose que le permitiera usar la piedra.

Pero entre tantos choques magicos, Akko quiere pensar que todo esto es un sueño horrible y que en verdad no esta sucediendo realmente. Mientras sostiene el cuerpo de Chariot y siente como su sangre esta mezclandose con su piel palida.

-Madre... Chariot...- Empieza a llorar, ignorando su alrededor y solo concentrandose en su idolo muriendo en sus brazos.

-A-A-Akko...- La Francesa empieza a delirar, pero no perdiendo su cordura. -N-n-no es tu culpa que todo esto te sucediera. A-a-al contrario, esto sucedio por acto del destino...-

Entre su delirio, ella pronuncia lo siguiente.

-Y-Y-Yo nunca perdí la esperanza de que habia tenido una hija y en verdad, tras liberar el Gran Triskelion, confirme que en verdad eras tu... M-m-mi pequeña...- Chariot le agarra con toda la fuerza de su ultima mano y empadada de sangre la cara de su alumna preferida y su primogenita.

-Madre...- Siente el liquido y pureza de Chariot en su piel, mientras que sus lagrimas hace juego con su sangre roja.

-A-A-Akko... C-C-Convierte en la luz... C-C-Convierte en la bruja que monta en un carro brillante y traiga la felicidad al mundo... E-e-en lo que yo falle...- Atusko estucha las ultimas palabras de la mujer en cual en todo momento, tose sangre pero jamas perdiendo su sonrisa. -T-t-te quiero... H-h-h-hija...- Poco a poco esta cerrando sus ojos y su sonrisa detona que esta muriendo en un profundo sueño...

Pero inesperadamente...

-ARGH!-

Un escupitajo severo de sangre hace que la Francesa levante sus ojos de manera exagerada y su sonrisa se pierde en una sensacion de dolor. Todo es porque Anne rapidamente le da una patada en su cuello y la mata automaticamente, rompiendole tal cuello y llena de sangre que todavia va perdiendo aun cuando su alma se separo de su cuerpo.

Akko ha perdido a su madre en brazos.

-M-M-MAESTRA CHARIOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!- Diana esta completamente destrozada por dentro.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Al no esperar que su enemiga fuera directo a dar semejante acción, la chica se arodilla en el suelo y empieza a llorar desesperada y en vano por lo sucedido.

-No interesa en que Dimensión este...- Anne lo dice con su asquerosa tonalidad de fanfarrona. -Siempre seras una bruja inútil...-

Pero Akko no dice nada mas que estar sorprendida, sino que sus ojos están cerrados...

Muy cerrados, con sus lagrimas saliendo en simultaneo...

-¿Hum, que?-

Al abrirlos, se denota que sus ojos carmesí han aumentado en brillo.

Una energía azuleada casi divina cubre por completo hacia la bruja que deja en el suelo húmedo de sangre en el cuerpo de su amada madre e idola, la sangre que tiene en su piel esta completamente evaporándose y esta aumentando un poco su altura. Su cuerpo empieza a adquirir un poco mas de masa muscular, tanto que su camisa blanca se rompe en pedazos para mostrar un sostén rosado con flores amarillas y un potente cuerpo salvaje que detona en su falda pulverizada y en su expresión.

Es una entidad divino.

Chariot, entre lagrimas, ve como la heredera de Chariot se convirtio en la esperanza una vez mas.

-Akko... Por favor, venga a mi amiga, a una tutora, a una idola, a tu madre... CON EL ESTADO DEL EXCEL!-

-N-n-n-no,no,no,no,no,no,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO!- Ya vailo claramente Anne, al pensar que todas esas distracciones fueron producto del destino y para que su miedo sea mostrado enfrente a sus ojos. -Que poder... Que poder... No puede una bruja así tener semejante poder mágico en un solo cuerpo...-

 **-YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-** Al mismo tiempo, Diana grita y automaticamente libera toda la energía, transformando su aura blanca en un destellante brillo de estrellas blancas a la par con su cabello de verde a un rubio mas intenso y puro. **-AKKO!-**

-¿QUE?; ¿ELLA TAMBIÉN?!-

Se pone al lado de la chica mediante un salto y se miran mutuamente ambas amigas, por primera vez en esos estados.

 **-¿Así que ese es el Estado de Excel, Akko? Es inmenso ese poder que tienes por dentro...-** La Inglesa detona semejante destello de poder. **-Lamento que le sucedió a la maestra Chariot...-**

Akko no dice nada, aun estando en lagrimas. Pero en su cabeza consigue afirmar un si, que la ha oido y la ha comprendido.

 **-Akko... Lo haremos juntas. Combatiremos juntas por la vida de las brujas y por todo lo que estas Hijas de Puta hicieron...-**

Ambas, con el cuerpo detras de Shiny Chariot y unidas, combinando el destello del aura dorada con el aura celestial desprendido, caminan hacia una Anne que esta experimentando realmente el miedo, con tal solo detonando en su desesperacion. Su destino paso de estar garantizado a incierto.

 **-Anne...**

Ella grita al escuchar una voz intensa desde las palabras de Atsuko Kagari.

 **-Mataste a mi madre, heriste a mis amigas, y ahora lo pagaras...-** Su voz intensa detona imponencia y miedo puro. **-Antes de ir por Opaque, te mataremos a ti, gracias a la Cavendish Purisima... Y al Estado del Excel...-**

Sus lagrimas desaparecen...

 **-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!-**

Y un grito es detonado en su lugar, firmando la sentencia para la gran batalla a muerte.


	51. Estado del Excel y la Cavendish Purisima

Hola a todos! Soy **NecrosX**. ¿Me extrañaron? XD

Ok. Lo lamento muchisimo por haberme ausentado, pero tuve demasiados contratiempos. Pero en fin... Veamos de que tratara el capitulo XD

Antes que nada, aviso que el dia 12 de Junio es mi cumpleaños. Asi que en esta ocasion aviso que todo lo que estara sera 100% Full pelea a lo DBZ, porque si hay algo que me gusta aparte del genero Mecha en el Anime, son las peleas que consiste en "Cagarse a palos sin sentido contra un enemigo recontra poderoso" ;)

 **Tambien si quieren, pueden hacerme una pregunta personal en los comentarios si quieren. Eso si: No me manden 999 preguntas ;)**

Bueno... Vayamos con el capitulo. No hay mucho que perder hoy xD xD

Y no olviden dejar su comentario y opiniones del Fic ;)

() () () () () () () () () ()

La muerte de una ídolo en frente de los ojos de esa fan es algo que arde en llamas. Lo demuestra con creces Atsuko Kagari, que ha demostrado llegar por segunda vez al "Estado del Excel" en su traje de bruja completamente pulverizado, quedando solamente en su sosten, su falda muy destrozada y en su varita con sus ojos carmesi estallando de lagrimas y de una intensidad pronunciada en un aura celestial.

Lo mismo Diana, que tras haber convertido su "Cavendish Purisima" en una variante muchísimo mas pronunciada en poder mágico y su traje de la bruja Beatrix lo denota.

Anne esta completamente aterrada: No solo fracaso en matar a Akko, sino que permitió que esta se transformara. Es mas, ayudada por Diana, el horror no pudo sentirse mas que la estupidez. Su mente dice que huya, pero al caminar unos pasos demuestra una gran hipocresía...

 **-Anne Finnelan...-**

Las palabras pronunciadas por la Japonesa son de terror absoluto y la energía emanada evaporo sus lagrimas. Estaba encabronada mas que nunca.

 **-Por mi mano y la de mi madre y de todas las brujas que han asesinado, te mereces la muerte...-** Las palabras que expresa son demasiado intensas. **-No escaparas como lo hiciste la primera vez. Eres una cadaver viviente y mereces morir con el mayor de los terrores-**

-¿P-p-porque demostrar una traición a las nuevas tradiciones?- La chica se excusa de una manera muy patetica.

 **-La verdadera Finnelan jamas aceptaría esa tradición de genocidio, Anne-** Diana le corrije a esa muestra de estupidez, también extendiendo sus varita hacia Anne.

Esta ya no tiene escapatoria, mas que por una sola.

-L-L-LAS VOY A ACABAR CON MIS PROPIAS GARRAS!- Apunta su varita y pronuncia: ** _-DIPHULIANADO!_**

Tras eso, se lanza una gran cantidad de ataque explosivo ante las chicas que los esquiva de maneras muy diferentes: Akko solo se mueve de manera acrobatica y Diana lo golpea con su varita para que explote en el cielo.

Anne esta boquiabierta tras ver a la castaña dirigiéndose ferozmente a cada paso y con su varita aumentando mas y mas en poder mágico. Al llegar frente a frente, el sudor le crece por los cielos tras ver esa expresión de chica inocente y boba que ha desaparecido para ver a la muerte en persona.

Pero una opción se le viene a la cabeza.

-T-T-TOMA! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Le apunta a la Piedra de la Insureccion, riendose como una maniatica porque piensa que así absorberá el poder de la chica.

No sucede nada.

La piedra no absorbe nada. Akko sigue estática, pero no perdio para nada su magia.

Anne esta con una expresión de no poder creerlo y mas cuando de su costado se ve que se le acerca la Inglesa.

-Jejejeje... No podrá absorber quizas un poder divino, pero si tu magia, Cavendish!- Le apunta con la piedra, sin preguntarse que Akko no la esta deteniendo para nada. -MUERE DIANA, POR PERRA!-

La piedra finalmente esta absorbiendo la magia de Diana sin resistencia alguna, pero ella solamente cierra los ojos.

 **-YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-**

Y da otro grito que aumenta mas la absorción de magia.

-JAJAJAJA! ESTÚPIDA! ESTAS DANDOME MAS Y MAS ENERGIA PAR- Se interrumpe abruptamente porque ve que su piedra esta absorbiendose mas y mas. -¿Qq-q-que? La piedra... ¿ESTA POR EXPLOTAR?!-

Una explosión masiva es detonada en la mano de Anne.

-AAAAAAAAAAARGH!- Se flota la mano porque esta muy dolorida. -ME DUELE! ME DUELE! MALDITA PERRA, ME DOLIOOOOOO!- En efecto, ella perdio una Reliquia del Lich.

 **-Veo que ahora no podrás absorber magia y veo también que ahora sufres dolor-** Cavendish, desprendiendo una fugaz aura dorada en su aura, es totalmente inspida en la chica. **-Ese dolor es lo que sintieron nuestras amigas, nuestras maestras, nuestro mundo... Por ustedes, malditas perras! Ustedes tienen que sentir ese dolor y mucho mas! ¿LO ENTIENDEN?!-**

Anne solamente esta arrodillada y con su mano herida, con su expresión de una loca desquiciada y no comprendiendo un carajo de lo que le dice.

-Y tu crees...- Se levanta todavía dolorida, pero muy firme en seguir. -¿QUE ME VOY A VOLVER UNA MARICA POR SOLO ESAS PALABRAS?! PERDI UNA RELIQUIA DEL LICH, PERO AUN TENGO LAS...-

Para su discurso absurdo para ver a Akko con su varita tocandole el cuello.

Sin pronunciar una palabra siquiera...

-OH, MIERDA!-

Milagrosamente, esquiva una ráfaga energética de magia que iba directo a decapitarla por su posicion. En ese instante, Anne ve lo poderoso y terrorífico que puede demostrar el Estado de Excel.

 _-No... No... Jamas pense que ella ejecutaría ese ataque poderoso y sin decir el conjuro-_ Sus ojos de cobarde son notorios y su miedo es puro. Demasiado puro.

 **-¿A que le temes?-**

Una sonrisa burlona de Atsuko Kagari es demostrada al ver a la cobarde e hipócrita de Anne, quien se reincorpora, salta varios metros lejos de ella y saca una vez mas su Varita de Sauco. Akko no mide palabras y camina ante ella, con su aura que denota una explosión divina que recorre por todo el lugar.

Diana igualmente se le une a su lado y ambas auras explotan, convirtiéndose en un águila gigante con las tonalidades doradas y celestiales que forman a una apariencia similar a la de un Alcor gigante y lleno de gloria.

Anne solo mira ante sus ojos la derrota transformada en ave, porque ya esta claro que sus chances son nulas practicamente.

-Si he de morir... Me llevare a ambas al infierno-

Dicho eso y tratando de mantener su compostura...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-

Corre con su varita extendida y corre hacia el Alcor gigante.

 **-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-**

Ambas brujas gritan al unisono contra su enemiga y mandan a volar al Gran Alcor hacia ella, quien impacta con su varita, provocando una explosion masiva de estrellas por esa zona.

En el centro, se nota a Anne tratando de ejecutar un hechizo para atacar al duo, con Akko esquivando los movimientos ofensivos fisicos y Diana bloqueandolos directamente con la varita, todo en vela del brillo demostrado.

Al ver que no servia, se coloca su capa de invisibilidad y se funde con las estrellas.

Pero al pasar los segundos, su tranquilidad paso a horror: Akko la ve directamente y con sus ojos furiosos agarra con su increible musculatora la capa, arrancandola y lanzandola a Diana, que extiende su varita.

 ** _-GLADIUS JEDAI!-_**

Con un ataque de su varita convertida en espada, pulveriza la capa definitavamente y corta la mitad del escenario explosivo. Ayudado porque Anne intenta atacar de puño limpio a la Japonesa, pero esta la esquiva y dando un giro inesperado...

-ARGH! M-M-M-MIERDAAAAAAAARGH!-

Ve como recibe una patada de lleno de la chica y que la manda a volar contra un árbol del jardín de Luna Nuna. Parecerá coincidencia al decir que fue en ese mismo árbol donde ella se estrello la primera vez que vino.

Pero al tratar de reincorporarse, ve a Akko acercandose violentamente. Esta finalmente apura su levantamiento y le apunta con la ultima Reliquia del Lich que le queda: La Varita de Sauco.

-M-M-MORITE, SANGRE SUCIA E INMUNDA!- Le ejecuta un conjuro. _**-BELGA VEEDA!-**_

Le lanza el ataque de energía mágica larga, pero que de una voltereta Akko lo esquiva para su desgracia y esta se duplica al aparecer corriendo Diana que con su potente espada brillante en varita logra rebotar la magia para un costado.

Anne aprovecha el punto ciego para lanzar otro hechizo:

 _ **-M-M-MUROWA!-**_

Le ejecuta un hechizo básico, pero efectivo en esa postura que denota la chica. Pero esta responde rebotando la magia de nuevo, pero esta vez apuntando a Akko.

Los ojos de Anne miran mas terror al ver como esta extiende su mano y con la otra, que tiene su varita, la rebota hacia su enemiga.

Sorprendida mas que nunca y viendo como ambas se les dirige hacia ellas hacia las corridas, intenta otra estrategia: La misma que la profesora Finnelan le ejecuto:

 _ **-P-P-PALEIS CAPAMA!-**_

Encierra a Diana en una esfera gravitacional y la hace chocar contra Akko que mágicamente la esquiva. Pero el control del hechizo hace que le escudo se dirija por multiples frentes a la Japonesa, pero en todas las veces las consigue esquivar y por cada esquivo que consigue, su varita va adquiriendo una posición no deseada.

Ejecuta un hechizo parecido al Murowa, pero recargado con el aura divino que la representa.

Anne no lo duda y de milagro consigue esquivar el impacto, que de por si fuer muy profundo para lo demostrado. Pero deja de concentrarse tanto en el escudo que ve como Diana aprovecha...

 **-YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-**

Y lo rompe en mil pedazos.

 ** _-P-P-P-ALEIS CAPAMA!-_**

Ejecuta con fuerza ya gravitatoria al máximo el escudo, pero sus desgracias no terminan ahí.

 **-YIAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-**

Cavendish consigue romper el escudo también, pero a una facilidad extrema.

Las posibilidades de Anne se están agotando y esta agitando del cansancio extremo y del estrés demostrado tan solo en unos minutos, tanto que no sabe porque sigue aun con vida.

-YA ME CANSE! USARE MI MEJOR ATAQUE, PERRAS DE MIERDAAAA!-

Frenética e inestablemente mental, Anne se pone a saltar, invocando una escoba con un silbido y e pone en la punta extendiendo furiosamente su varita en círculos.

Esta formando una especie de agujero negro de color rojo que tapa los cielos y como este va agarrando un viento furioso que no hace tambalear a las chicas obviamente.

Luego, este agujero gira en posición horizontal para achicarse y parecer como un universo en miniatura o en una masa plana de pizza. La locura llego hacia los extremos con los dientes mostrando sus encías y los ojos totalmente abiertos como un felino a punto de cazar a sus presas.

-TOMEN MI MEJOR TRUCO, MALDITAS!- Lanza el agujero de vuelta hacia ellas, formando una especie de barrrera entre la chicha y sus objetivos. **-NITIDUS LACUNA NOIIIIIIR!-**

El agujero empieza a "vomitar", lanzando multiples rafagas energitcas de color rojo sangre que al impactar, dejan una especie de expansiva severa y van a una velocidad casi inimaginable para un humano normal.

Pero eso no hace rendir al duo de ninguna manera.

Akko esquiva los impactos mientras empieza a correr directo hacia el arbol que esta arriba Anne con su escoba. Diana extiende su varita para invocar:

 **-FINELITA LA SERANA!-**

Invocando a sus fieles espadas doradas, Cavendish consigue un gran contraataque que hace explotar las rafagas de energia a mitad del aire. A pesar de la superioridad entre poderes, esta claro que la oscuridad que hay en el ataque de Anne es muy intenso que hace palidecer a la luz. Por razon logica: La oscuridad siempre es mas fuerte que la luz.

Akko se aprovecha del impacto que hace su amiga para seguir corriendo mientras carga su varita.

La Japonesa esquiva con tanta facilidad en su casi desnudo cuerpo y en su energia emanando mas poder puro de lo que le proporciona el Estado del Excel.

Anne se rie como una desquiciada.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿LES GUSTA ESO, PUTAS?! MUERAN COMO YO MATE A LOTTE Y A SUCY!-

Los ojos de Kagari se intensificaron mas al oir esas palabras.

Agachandose en el medio del pasto poniendo un pie en el piso, mira abruptamente hacia arriba y da un salto dando consigo en su energia liberada como una especie de alas mágicas.

En vez de usar un hechizo, en el medio del aire, directa hacia el agujero negro y recibiendo la expansiva entre los rayos de energia y las espadas doradas, utiliza como una especie de embestida con el codo derecho.

Sin siquiera gritar y esquivando milagrosamente los ataques pero a la vez de que evitando que este pudiera contratacar, consigue lo que para muchas brujas seria una hazaña que ni siquiera las Nueve Brujas pudieran hacer.

Con ayuda claramente de las espadas de Diana que le pegan de lleno en la espalda y hacen que sus alas adquiera un aspecto dorado que combian con su aura celestial...

Romper el agujero negro, atravesandolo y haciendo que este estalle en mil pedazos de cristal que no caen al piso. Se convierten en estrellas que acompañan a las alas espontaneas de la Japonesa quien se dirige hacia un objetivo con su poder abismalmente inmenso.

Extiende su varita en el medio del aire.

La varita adquiere un filo de poder mágico, convirtiendose en una espada gigantesca y en la cual la energia de las alas se le une a la misma como un iman.

Se forma una especie de Excalibur gigante.

Hacia una Anne muy asustada y sorprendida.

Akko cierra los ojos.

Anne no se puede mover.

Al abrirlos...

Su cabello adquiere una tonalidad rojiza...

 **-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-**

Le da de lleno al cuerpo de su ex amiga y traidora de una forma muy violenta, justamente le corta en un costado y haciendole que pierda una cantidad severa de sangre y sus órganos ya se empiezan a notar entre tanto festival sangriento que ha degenerado el corte de la Japonesa.

En efecto, Anne ve como su vida paso de tensa a totalmente fallecida en tan solo segundos.

Akko finalmente le dio el golpe definitivo a la que ha asesinado a su madre.

Por fin, Akko y Diana vencieron a Anne.


	52. El Juramento de Atsuko Kagari

Hola a todos! Soy **NecrosX**. ¿Me extrañaron? X2 xD

Ok. Lo lamento muchisimo por haberme ausentado, pero tuve demasiados problemas con el Internet ToT

Pero creo que ya se soluciono y tratare de publicar los capítulos restantes a partir de ahora. No quisiera resumir los capítulos anteriores porque quitaría mucha magia y emoción, así que los invito cordialmente leer los capítulos anteriores para entender este y los restanes que vienen.

También lamento de que el capitulo anterior fuera simplemente "Full pelea", pero ahora tratare de mostrar algo de trama en este y en los capítulos restantes.

Sip... Restantes... Porque a partir de ahora...

YA ENTRAMOS A LA RECTA FINAL DEL FIC! =D

EL FIC ESTARA LLEGANDO A SU CLÍMAX A PARTIR DE AHORA! =D =D =D

O.o

BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOT

() () () () () () () () () () ()

Los ojos dilatados, las pupilas al extremo, su cuerpo temblando y la sangre saliendo por los cielos. Es un cadáver viviente el cuerpo de Anne tras recibir la estocada de Akko con lo máximo de su "Estado del Excel" y apoyada por Diana en su modo "Cavendish Purisima Full Power".

Era claramente imposible derrotar a ambas brujas talentosas y poderosas, pero el intento valió la pena en vano claramente. Es un dicho totalmente irónico y carente de sentido, como que porque todavía no cayo el cuerpo de Anne.

En efecto, tal cuerpo cae con el corte disparando sangre a chorros y su mente totalmente dilatada. Choca con un árbol que amortigua su caída a coste de mas cortes con las ramas y que finalmente ella cae al suelo, totalmente vencida y derrotada.

Ella sigue viendo al cielo, mostrando su sonrisa muy expresiva, sus ojos ya dilatados al extremo y escupiendo sangre, indicando que ha recuperado la conciencia una vez mas.

-Jijijijijijijijajaajajajajaajajajaja... Q-q-QQ-QUE ESTUPIDA F-F-F-F-Ff-ffFUI! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-JA-J-J-A-JA-JJ-AJ-JA-JA!-

Entre vomitando sangre y riéndose a carcajadas de su propia destrucción...

-Vaya. No tienes síntomas de que vas a morir. ¿No es cierto, señorita Anne?- Una enana se acerca al cuerpo de la joven. -Asi es como apareciste y asi es como moriras, por todo el mal que ha hecho- Combinando su voz de autoridad extrema con su pesar sentimental, la señorita Hoolbroke mira como esta empezando a contemplar al futuro cadáver. Su muerte es evidente.

-A-A-A-A-A A QUIEN LE IMPORTA, VIEJA DE MIERDA?! C-C-C-CUANDO TODA ESTA MIERDA TERMINE, OPAQUE CHARIOT NOS RESUCITARA Y VOLVEREMOS A LA DIMENSION A TODOS FELICES! ELLA IRA A OTRA DIMENSION Y AUTOMATICAMENTE ESTAREMOS TODOS FELICES! AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!-

-Sin embargo eso no pasara...-

La risa se detiene.

-Cuando hice la conferencia de prensa, me he llegado a cruzar con Opaque que no tenia tiempo para mi ya que tenia que ir hacia la fuente de Polaris. Ella me dijo que tenga cuidado contigo ya que es un "juguete temporal e ignorante" porque me afirmo lo siguiente: _**"Aunque sea un bruja invencible, no puedo resucitar el cuerpo de una bruja. De hacerlo... ¿No seria lo mas logico haber resucitado a los demás humanos para volver a matarlos y así en un bucle infinito?"**_ -

Palabras textuales que hicieron cambiar la expresión de risa alocada a una de desesperación pura.

-QQ-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-QUE?! M-M-E-E UTILIZO O-O-O-OPAQUE?! P-P-P-PERO ENTONCES E-ELLAS HAN- HAN MUERT...-

No puede pronunciar una frase mas. Sus ojos pasaron a estar en blanco, su cabeza mira hacia arriba, su cuerpo yace inmóvil y automaticamente su corazón deja de latir para siempre.

Anne esta muerta, frente a los ojos de la directora.

Lotte sigue aun desmayada y Sucy aun sigue dormida. Desde el aire, Akko contempla a la asesina de su madre totalmente controlada a su merced y sus ojos carmesí intenso denotan una sed de furia indescriptible que ya ha sido controlada. Después de todo, su venganza fue consumada.

Diana, cuyo cabello pasa de rubio vuelve al verde original e indica que ha perdido la transformación de Cavendish Purisima, se dirige en escoba hacia al lado de una Japonesa que aun no volvio a la normalidad.

 _-A-Akko... Q-Que fue ese cabello rojo?...-_ Ella se dio cuenta del cambio de coloración del pelo de la chica, pasando de castaño a rojo por unos momentos. Pero ella parece no escucharla.

Se dirije sin vacilar hacia el cuerpo de Anne ya fallecida y la mira con sus propios ojos furiosos.

 **-Aunque fuiste y seras una basura de Mierda... Tuviste lo que te merecías...-** La voz que impone es tanta que hasta Holbrooke siente un horror que la hace temblar, pese a ser la directora de su alumna. El poder que emana la Japonesa es totalmente desconocido y mas para lo que ha leído sobre ese estado casi irreal para las brujas.

-S-S-S-S-Señorita Kagari...- Le tiembla la voz. No sabe con claridad el como va a reaccionar.

La ve. Su energía sigue desprendiendo el aura divina que la caracteriza.

 **-¿Que sucede, directora?-** Aunque suene natural, la voz en eco que da la chica muestra un porte que la hace parecer una fuerza divina.

-¿S-s-s-se esta dando cuenta de que no tiene falda?-

 **-¿Eh?-** Tras verse su mismo cuerpo...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! MI ROPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- En efecto, su falda desaparecio y esta totalmente en Bikini destrozado y en botas de bruja. El susto de la chica hace que automaticamente pierda el Estado del Excel volviendo comicamente a la normalidad o que simplemente el Excel ya se había desactivado de casualidad.

Pero Akko simplemente corría asustada porque esta en Bikini, casi semi desnuda por asi decirlo. Diana esta roja como un tomate de Rotten Tomatoes tras ver corriendo casi en bolas y encima gritando. Afortunadamente, el sacramento termino cuando la directora le invoca a la chica con su uniforme totalmente arreglado y puesto en su cuerpo para ahorrarse las molestias de vestirse.

Original.

Pasado ese momento de verguenza pura y volviendo a algo mas grave, Akko recuerda lo que tiene que hacer.

Sin siquiera pensar en la directora como en Diana, estas la siguen hacia donde van los pasos de la chica. En efecto y como lo dedujo Diana, llega hacia el cuerpo de Chariot.

Al cuerpo ya sin vida de la verdadera madre de Atsuko Kagari.

-Mama...- Se arrodilla y agarra la mano de la Francesa con las suyas. La mira con total tristeza, con una impotencia que no lo puede soportar, que perder a su idolo, madre, tutora, maestra... Amiga... Bruja... Todo junto en un cuerpo que murió es totalmente impensado.

Akko levanta su varita con sus dientes a tope y crea un hueco gigante entre la hierba. Carga el cuerpo de su madre, recibiendo la sangre del mismo por toda su ropa y va caminando y dejando un rastro rojo en el manto de pasto verde hacia ese hoyo creado por la chica.

Se agacha, coloca el cuerpo muy suavemente y se para.

-Diana...- Su voz es muy seria.

Esta la escucha y baja de su escoba para caminar hacia donde esta su amiga.

-Akko...-

 ** _-Gladius Jedai!-_**

Extendiendo su varita, la transforma en una espada de energía mágica. La Inglesa esta paralizada por ese acto, que teniendo en cuenta todo lo sucedido y como fue expresado...

-A-A-AKKO! QUE MIERDA ES-?!

Su mente esta aun en duda al ver que ella le entrega el sable mágico. Atsuko se da la vuelta y se recoge su largo e inmenso cabello recogiéndolo para atrás.

-Akko... ¿E-e-estas segura?...- Ya dedujo lo que quiere la Japonesa.

-Si...- Lo dice en su tono mas dulce, demostrando que es un pensamiento de la Akko normal.

Cerrando los ojos, Diana mueve el sable en donde le indica Akko y finalmente el mechón recogido del cabello de la Japonesa cae al suelo.

El cabello de Akko ha pasado a ser corto súbitamente y al quitarse el gancho de la cabeza su flequillo se siente notorio. Ahora Akko tiene la apariencia de su yo de 6 años, la edad que conoció a Shiny Chariot en Tokyo.

Diana se sonroja un poquito al devolverle su varita a su amiga.

-Te queda bonito ese corte, Akko...- Lo dice de la forma mas honesta posible.

-G-g-gracias... En verdad que quería cortármelo también...- Lo dice muy simpática, pero luego se agacha y agarra de lo que quedo de su cabello largo para arrojarlo al cuerpo de su madre.

Con su varita, invoca una pala y empieza a sacar montículos de tierra a la vista de una Japonesa que ve como la impotencia se transforma en esfuerzo tras ver como una hija entierra a su madre.

Cada uso de la pala, un montículo de tierra cae sobre Chariot y entre mas pala, los montículo forman finalmente un montón de tierra que finalmente tapa al cuerpo.

-Mama... Perdoname por ser débil, por ser inmadura, por ser ignorante... Por enojarme por no creer ser tu hija...- Cada palabra escuchada por Diana es reflejado en la vista de Akko pronunciándolo hacia el cielo. -Debe ser bonito mirar todo lo bello y lindo y divertido de este mundo desde allá arriba. ¿No, mama?-

El atardecer es inminente como en el duelo que se desatara dentro de muy poco tiempo.

-Diana, Lotte, Sucy, Directora, Maestras Finnelan y Croix... Si están escuchando estas palabras rápidas y poderosas, yo me propongo a derrotar en Tokyo, en mi tierra a Opaque. Por haber hecho atrocidades en mi apariencia, por haber descendadenado esta masacre sin sentido... Por ser una grandiosa Hija e Puta... Juro... Que con el Estado del Excel... LA EXTERMINAREEEEE!-

Un grito de guerra es pronunciado y Diana se pone al lado de Akko, mirando el horizonte que demanda la esperanza para lo poco que queda.

Para definir si ese poco se transformara en mucho o en nada absoluta.

() () () () () () () ()

-ACHUS!-

Se escucha un estornudo desde lo mas alto del cielo.

 _-¿Que fue eso?-_ Los mocos resuenan. _-A lo mejor estarán hablando de mi... Pero bueno; ¿Que le vamos a hacer?-_ Sonriente como siempre y viendo como al no tener su casco el viento le juego mucho a su favor, Opaque Chariot esta llegando a su destino.

 _-Pero antes, un entremés no nos hará algo de daño...-_

Pronunciando algunas palabras, su varita llamada "Corrupted Rod": La vara Corrupta dispara un rayo de energía violeta que cae a la atmósfera y da una señal en abse de ondas que se dispersan por el mundo.

-Buena suerte, Akko... Veremos quien de las dos Akkos serán la mejor dentro de unas horas... Jijijijiji...-

Tras decir esas palabras, Opaque esta finalmente llegando a Japón.


	53. Las Cartas de Nuestro Legado

Hola a todos! Soy **NecrosX** con otro capitulo mas! =D

Ya estamos entrando al Climax, asi que espero que se queden conmigo hasta el final... Bueno... Si es posible, claro esta xD

Pero por ahora, disfruten del capitulo y... No olviden dejar su comentario y Reviews sobre el Fic ;)

() () () () () () () () () ()

Llego el dia... El dia que ambas fuerzas van a chocar y en el nuevo anochecer que lo detona.

Llego el dia que Atsuko Kagari y la Atsuko Kagari de la Dimension A, alias Opaque Chariot, choquen sus fuerzas en la gran batalla definitiva en Tokio.

En la Academia Luna Nova, la bruja Akko esta preparandose para su partida hacia Japon. Con su nuevo estilo de cabello corto y su traje de bruja, equipada con su varita que esta algo destrozada por el combate contra Anne, ella se mira fijamente en el espejo y no puede dejar de mirarse por varios segundos.

En saber que esta podria ser la ultima vez que se mirara en el espejo, si es que no activaba su estado milagroso: El Estado del Excel. Es cierto que con ello, seria mas poderosa pero la realidad es que no puede. No puede transformarse a voluntad.

-Akko...- Lotte entra a la habitacion, despues de que esta se recupero del ataque provocado por Anne y con vendajes en la cabeza, mirandola perfectamente a su amiga, lista para el combate final.

-Lotte, amiga mia...- La castaña le dice a la pelinaranja en un tono muy cordial.

-Te queda bien ese corte de cabello-

-Gracias. Es que en parte me intereso ver tu cabello corto tambien...- Esas palabras la hacen muy feliz a la chica, pero luego ve que Lotte se pone algo temblorosa.

-Lamento lo que sucedio... Me entere que tu madre era...-

-Te entiendo, Lotte. Te juro que esta ira...- Mientras le hablaba calmadamente, sus puños se tensan y baja su cabeza. -Este sentimiento de furia, de venganza... Quiero explotar, Lotte. Lo juro por Dios que quiero...-

-No, Akko- La Filandesa le toca ambas manos y Akko alza su rostro de nuevo hacia su amiga. -No tiene caso enojarte sin sentido, porque asi se te nublara la vision y no podras concentrarte. La ira es la que nubla el juicio a una bruja y eso es un punto debil, su terror por asi decirlo-

La sabiduria de Lotte no conoce limites para la Japonesa.

-Akko, amiga mia: Tienes que acabar con Opaque, de una vez y para siempre, pero no dependas de la ira o te cegaras. Creeme, lo digo por experiencia propia- El consejo de la pelinaranja es muy sabio.

-Entendido, Lotte- Akko le sonrie mientras se toca el cabello.

-Oh, por cierto... Ten- En eso, Lotte saca de su bolsillo un estuche en cual Akko los abre: Son sus lentes.

-Porque? Si son tus lentes lo que estan aqui, porque me los das?- La castaña esta confundida.

-Es que esos anteojos simbolizan mi madurez- Le explica. -Veras, a mi me diagnosticaron miopia y tuve que usar anteojos debido a leer demasiadas novelas de NightFall. Por tanto, cuando finalmente me hice la cirugia ya no era necesario que los siguiera usando y creo que si te los doy a ti, Akko... Seria como un amuleto de la suerte-

-Oh, Lotte...- No sabe que decir o que palabras utilizar. En verdad, las palabras de su amiga son sabias. Le abraza rapidamente y esta responde al abrazo tambien.

-Vaya, vaya. Espero que Diana no mire esa escena- Una jovial Sucy entra en escena, y con una bolsa en la mano. Akko deja de abrazar a Lotte para recibir lo que contiene y es un frasco con un hongo. -Quedatelo. Lo necesitaras-

-Y esto... Que es, Sucy?-

-Amanita Phalloides: Es un hongo de la muerte, fabricada por mi. Tienes que darselo en un momento clave, porque es de un unico uso- La Filipina le explica el uso de ese hongo legendario. -Agradezco a Dios de que no se la di a mi conejillo de indias preferido, Jeje!-

Una risita provoca a una Japonesa sonrojada.

-QUE NO SOY TU CONEJILLO DE INDIAS!- Esta actua muy jovial.

-Lo se... Porque se que eres Atsuko Kagari, la bruja que nos traera la paz haciendo sufrir a esa Hija de Perra- En eso, Sucy suena como si fuera otra persona: Llena de impotencia.

-Sucy...- La Pelinananja nota ese cambio de tono, al igual que una Akko muy sorprendida.

-Mato a nuestras amigas, a nuestras hermanas, a nuestras maestras... Esa maldita tiene que morir hoy SI O SI! ME ENTIENDES, AKKO?!-

-Sucy... Acaso tu... Estas llorando?- La castaña ve como lagrimas sale de ambos ojos de la pelirosa. Esta ultima no hace ninguna queja o contacto cuando ve como su amiga le saca esas lagrimas con su sonrisa y le mira fijamente a la cara.

-No perdere... Lo prometo!- Tras eso, Akko tambien abraza a Sucy y esta responde al abrazo ante la atenta mirada de Lotte. Cuando terminan de abrazarse, se escucha un Toc-Toc en la puerta.

-Disculpen, puedo pasar?- Es la maestra Croix, aun dolida por la perdida de su amiga y ve como Akko ya esta preparada. -Akko, antes de que te vayas. Ven, que debo mostrarte algunas cosas-

El pedido de la Italiana es accedido por la Japonesa, quien se retira de su habitacion y se dirige hacia su profesora, que la guia hasta la habitacion del equipo verde, totalmente deshabitada por el fallecimiento de sus tres ocupantes al lado de Opaque.

Esto es notado por Akko, quien ya no escucha las quejas de Amanda, los sonidos que hacia Jasminka a comer y el uso de tenologia por parte de Constanze.

Tras ello, Croix le muestra tres cartas puestas en la mesa de un escritorio.

-Leelos. Sabras el porque te traje- Con ese pedido que le hace Croix, Akko accede a abrir una de las cartas. Empezando por la que dice "O´Neil":

 _"Akko:_

 _Si lees esto, estoy muerta. Tal vez muerta heroicamente porque yo no soy de las que se mueren por Pendejadas. Pero en fin, si algo debo confesarte es que yo obtuve a la "Shooting Star" pero que en homenaje a tu lengua, le digo "Ryuseimaru" y no lo queria llevar a la Academia por miedo a hacer un desbalanze con ustedes y contigo._

 _Pero viendo en como ahora vuelas con la escoba, en cual fue en parte porque yo misma fue quien te entreno con la misma, te solicito que utilizes a Ryuseimaru. Se que tu podras vencer a esa maldita perra de mierda y come vaginas que es esa Opaque, porque de Chariot no tiene un carajo de cerebro._

 _Pero bueno, Akko. Espero que tengas una muy buena vida, de parte mia y con mucho cariño. Ah, y mandales mi saludo a Jasminka y a Constanze que seguramente lo estaran leyendo junto contigo._

 _Amanda O´Neil"_

Tras leerlo, Akko se da cuenta de que la Shooting Star: La Escoba Legendaria esta puesta sobre el piso y lista para usarse.

-Ryuseimaru...-

-¿Te parece predecible?- Croix la saca de su pensamiento instantáneo. -No es que ellas regresaron como almas a escribir estas cartas, sino que es como que prevenían de que este Evento sucedería. Akko, sigue leyendo la siguiente carta-

Tras esas palabras, la castaña abre la carta que dice "Antonenko":

 _"Hola, Akko:_

 _Te confieso que no soy muy habilidosa bruja o era porque leyendo esto indicara que estoy muerta, pero que me confieso vergonzosamente que me gustaba comer. Tanto que he conjurado un hechizo para que tengas un paquete de patatas fritas y que puedas comerla de manera casi infinita, a tal punto de que pueda tener distintos sabores con distintas vitaminas puestas en la misma._

 _Uno deberia cuidarse bien y mas cuando uno quiere adelgazar, como yo misma me impuse en elrégimen y adelgace. Jijijiji... Pero Akko, hazme un favor: Ganale a Opaque. Tienes que derrotarla para evitar que haga un mal mucho peor de lo que hizo y hará._

 _Hazlo por nosotras, Akko, junto con Constanze y Amanda, que las adoro muchisimo. Te quiero desde el fondo de mi corazón..._

 _Jasminka Antoneko ;)"_

Cuando termina de leer, Akko ya nota el paquete de patatas fritas y lo agarra. Aun no abre el paquete porque aun no es el momento ni el lugar para comer.

Sin vacilarse, empieza a leer la carta que dice "Amalie von Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger":

 _"Querida Akko:_

 _Si lees esto, significa que he perecido y que mi ultima voluntad, la primera chica que de verdad me hizo sacar una sonrisa, sea la entrega de unas pistolas de energia magica en forma de revolver y que te pueden ayudar en tu cruzada contra Opaque._

 _Es verdad que ahora mi laboratorio ya no estará habitable, asi que hazme un favor y cuiden tanto el lugar como a mis Stanbots como al "Chariot Gundam" que fabricamos nosotras en conjunto con Jasminka y Amanda. No puedo imaginarme a ellas muertas, mis hermanas bruja._

 _Akko, sere breve: Si quieres, puedes agarrar la llave maestra. Te lo garantizo, como mi ultima voluntad._

 _Tu amiga._

 _Constanze solamente. Creeme: Repetir mis apellidos seria una odisea como la que escribi en el titulo de la carta"_

Akko nota que hay un par de pistolas en forma de revólveres grandes y que en el centro, esta una especie de llave con simbolismo de ser una de categoría maestra. La chica agarra también las pistolas y se las guarda en un bolsillo, gracias a que estas tienen un agarre que se ajusta al cinto del uniforme.

Luego de ello, agarra a Ryuseimaru del mango y se retira de la habitación, motivada por las palabras que le dejaron sus tres brujas.

-Akko, espera- Croix la detiene. -Hay otras dos cartas mas que tienes que leer- Tras oir esas palabras, la chica se dirige con su maestra hacia la habitación del Equipo Azul. Al entrar, nota que no solo ya no hay nadie con las ocurrencias de Hannah y Barbara, sino que ademas de ello no se logra escuchar a Diana por medio de la habitación gigante.

En la mesa, se encuentra otra carta con dos guantes al lado. Atsuko no duda en abrirla y ve que dice "England y Parker":

" _Akko:_

 _Antes que nada, queriamos disculparnos tambien desde la muerte y lo escribimos juntas a esta carta porque hemos decidido que si una moria la otra tambien, pero en fin: Nos queriamos disculpar de corazon por haberte tratado como una basura y negarnos a ver que eras una bruja que, pese a no tener descendencia magica, podrias ya igualar a la mismisima Diana._

 _Por eso nosotras queremos ayudarte: Toma esos guantes, Akko. Contiene nuestro poder magico de fuego y hielo y hasta podrias ejecutar, aunque en menor poder, la cancion de fuego y hielo que nosotras dos hemos practicado y que juramos precisamente morir, porque al usarla al 100% de su poder hara que los cuerpos no soporten semejante energia natural pura y seria una inmolacion y un congelamiento simultaneos._

 _Akko, esto no te sucedera a ti porque estos guantes te permitiran evitar que llegues a tal brutal punto y no elegimos usarla porque se que tu le daras mejor uso. Nosotras sabemos con claridad que tu destino es enfrentarte a Opaque Chariot porque tu eres la esperanza, nuestra esperanza._

 _Y te lo decimos en el fondo de nuestros corazones: VENCELA, AKKO! Tienes que ganarle a Opaque, con nuestra ayuda. Se que lo haras, amiga nuestra._

 _Y perdonanos..._

 _Hannah England y Barbara Parker"_

Tras terminar de leerlos, Akko agarra esos guantes sabiendo de sus usos y tambien se los guarda junto con la llave, el paquete de patatas fritas y los revolveres.

-Chicas... Desde el fondo de su alma, me ayudaran?- Es lo

-Akko, las chicas hicieron un juramento mientras tu entrenabas con esa Hija de Perra- Evitando decir Anne, la asesina de Chariot, la maestra le explica todo lo sucedido. -Ellas pensaron que ibas a ser la ultima de las Nueve Nuevas Brujas en seguir con vida y por eso escribieron estas cartas, junto con los regalos que te dejaron para asi puedas vencer en un unico Round a Opaque-

La castaña no puede digerir del todo lo que ha oido: Sus amigas no depositaron la esperanza en un equipo, sino que se la dieron a Akko.

-Lotte y Sucy rompieron las suyas, pero aun esta la mia-

Una voz familiar es oida por la chica y ve desde los rayos de sol del amanecer a una Diana con la ultima carta en su mano.

-Ten...-

Su voz firme y serena sorprende a Akko. Esta agarra la carta y la empieza a leer.

 _"Ganale a Opaque. Eres Atsuko Kagari: Mi mejor amiga y se que lo lograras, a punto de que palabras no son necesarias sino que son acciones"._

Un simple parrafo, pero poderoso. En verdad, lo dicho en esa carta es prueba de que Akko recibio la transmicion de sabiduria por parte de Cavendish y que encima, no solo lo leyo, sino que lo escucho de la palabra de la chica.

-Para ti...- Tras esto, la peliverde le hace entrega de una varita para Atsuko. -Es la varita de la bruja Beatrix-

Akko obviamente la rechaza por claras razones.

-N-n-n-n-no puedo, Diana. Esa varita es de tu familia, no lo merezco. Merece ser usada por la heredera de la bruja Beatrix-

Insistiendole, la Inglesa la coloca sobre sus manos y a su vez, estas tocan las manos de la Japonesa, quien se sonroja un poquito con la escena que su amiga misma se armo.

-Ganale, Akko. Tienes que hacerlo y aun si debo entregarte esa varita, porque yo de verdad... Maldigo... Maldigo...- No aguanta mas y grita con todo el fondo de su corazon: -MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Atsuko siente la impotencia de Diana.

-M-m-maldigo mi carencia de poder...- Es lo que sus propias palabras se forman.

-No digas eso, Diana. Tu eres muy poderosa, mas habilidosa de lo que puedo yo ser...- Akko trata de calmarla.

-Pero no domine la Shiny Rod ni obtuve todos los logros que por ti sola los obtuviste y si te soy sincera, te tenia algo de envidia: Envidia de que una bruja que no pertenece a un linaje familiar pudiera sobrepasar hasta al nivel de las Antiguas Nueve Brujas-

Cada confesión de la chica es sin dudas incomodo e inesperado.

-Cuando conseguí el estado de Cavendish Purisima, ahí finalmente me di cuenta de que con ello finalmente te superaría, pese a que a la vez quería que en verdad crezcas como bruja y me iguales. Mi orgullo me cegó y cuando vi tu estado del Excel, ahí me sentí por primera vez como una carga para ti...-

Akko esta en Shock tras oír palabras que nunca penso oir de una semejante bruja como es Diana.

-Si te acompaño, seré estorbo- Se admite ella misma como queriendo decir que es una basura. -L-L-Lo unico que debo decirte, es que solamente puedo rezar para que tu obtengas la victoria porque se que la obtendrás, Atsuko Kagari-

Cuando termino de hablar, le da un beso rápido en el cachete y que provoca que Akko se sonroje como si no hubiera un mañana en el firmamento. A su vez, Diana se sonroja de verdad tras semejante acción que lo hizo sin pensar a la vez.

Pero en el fondo, se sienten satisfecha por ese **mutuo cariño** que se tienen.

-Oh, me faltaba una cosa mas- Tras terminar de ver la escena, Croix llama a un Croixbot que trae otra carta para Akko. Esta la recibe y resulta que dice "Du Nord". Tras abrila rapidamente, lee en voz alta las palabras impregnadas en el papel:

 _"Akko..._

 _Hija mia..._

 _Perdoname por todo el mal que te causado: Robarte tu poder magico, tus sueños, mentirte sobre mi identidad, ocultar tu verdad: Que no solo no naciste de mi vientre, sino que ademas naciste por medios divinos._

 _En otras palabras, no eres solo una bruja, sino tambien una especie de mesias que nos salvara._

 _Yo no creo en eso ultimo. Se que tu tienes la voluntad de elegir que hacer, con o sin saber de lo que eres realmente y puede sonar ironico o hipocrita..._

 _Y en verdad, lo es. Pero no tengo borra tinta a mano para corregirme. Dóh!_

 _Pero volviendo a lo que te queria decir, es que tu misma me elegiste ser como yo, pero tomando tu propio camino. Por eso mismo, si me llegara a pasar algo, quiero que uses esto. Se que te alegraras y te entristeceras a la vez porque jamas te vere puesto con ello, pero quiero que tu lo tengas para que llegue el momento._

 _El momento de que te consagres como una bruja autentica, que libero al Gran Triskelion y que devolvio al mundo la fe de un mundo magico, la fe de un mundo lleno de esperanza._

 _La fe..._

 _Tengo fe de que tendras grandes cosas, hija mia._

 _Te lo dice tu madre querida y que te ama: Chariot Du Nord y Ursula Calliestis"_

Cuando termina de leerla, las lagrimas no se hacen esperar tras leer que no solo preparo una carta que a su vez era su confesión, sino que ademas de demostrarle y recordarle una vez mas sobre cuanto la quería.

El segundo Croixbot llega con la siguiente entrega: Esto ni Croix se lo esperaba.

Akko y Diana están en Shock tras ver que el Croixbot trae el traje blanco que Shiny Chariot utilizaba.

En efecto, es el traje de Shiny Chariot y que es para Akko.

() () () () () () () ()

Mientras tanto, en ciudades como Glastonburry, la expansiva lanzada por Opaque desde Japón se siente y de pronto, empiezan a suceder cosas raras: Los caballos aparecen adentro de algunos restaurantes, las personas ven como los policías se transformaron en distintas razas de perros e incluso hay cerdos. Cerdos que estan paseando por las calles.

Hasta los tanques, aviones del ejercito, etcetera... Se transformaron en mamíferos inofensivos como elefantes o en aves como en gaviotas. La ciudad ya no solamente tiene defensas, sino que ademas los animales son personas transformadas.

En efecto y volviendo a los cerdos, este tiene anteojos y corre como un jabali hasta que embiste a una persona.

-Argh!- Lo que dice al caer. -¿Un animal aqui?-

Tras ver al animal detenidamente, el conde Andrew reconoce los anteojos que el cerdo tiene puesto.

-¿P-Papa?; ¿E-e-eres tu?...-


	54. Las Hermanas de Luna Nova

Hola a todos! Soy **NecrosX** con otro capitulo! =D

Lamento la excesiva demora, pero es que tuve una lesion en la mano y me esta costando escribir los capitulos :(

Y es una bronca excesiva ya que son los momentos finales del Fic, acercandonos al "Akko V Opaque Chariot", pero bueno. Estas cosas pasan :´)

En fin...

Disfruten del capitulo! =D

Y no olviden comentar y dar sus opiniones al Fic ;)

() () () () () () () () () ()

El mítico sombrero blanco de bruja con una banda azul y un diamante rojo y azul dentro de un símbolo similar a una espada con una estrella dorada de cuatro puntas en el centro se encuentra colocado junto con los demás restos del traje.

Los ojos de Akko se estaban empezando a lagrimear tras contemplar la ultima voluntad de su madre, Shiny Chariot: Su traje Original. El traje blanco de como ella la conoció cuando tenia 5 años en Tokio, su tierra natal en Japón.

En pensamientos de Diana, es casi como una poesia viviente.

-No puedo...- Es lo que dice la castaña tras minutos de contemplar el detalle nostálgico e imponente que solemne el traje de Shiny Chariot. -No puedo usarlo. Lo siento, pero no lo puedo utilizar al traje-

-Pero Akko. El traje de tu mama...- Croix la trata de convencer.

-Me es imposible, maestra Croix. Este traje representa madurez, representa poder, representa la palabra "Digna" materializado para mi- Akko le explica en terminología filosófica, algo insondable a palabras de ella. -Por eso y por miedo a no ser digna del traje, yo solo...-

Una cachetada aparece de la nada, dejando un gran marco en el cachete de una Akko sorprendida.

-ESTÚPIDA!- Le grita Diana a todo pulmón y de corazón. -¿INDIGNA, TU?; ¿LA QUE FUE ESCOGIDA POR LA VARA BRILLANTE, LA QUE LIBERO AL GRAN TRISKELION Y EXPANDIÓ LA MAGIA HASTA SU AUGE, CUMPLIENDO MI SUEÑO DE PASO?!-

La Japonesa se nota el quiebre mental de la chica.

-Escúchame atentamente: Yo no creo que sea digna de usar el traje de mi familia, pero lo uso. Porque?; No porque sea la heredera, sino porque en el fondo... Siento que los que portaron ese traje viven en mi y están a mi lado acompañándome en espíritu- Le explica algo que hace que la chica empieza a temblarle los ojos, en una escena a la atenta mirada de Croix. -Akko, todo lo que te digo indican que el alma de Chariot vive en este traje y la estas rechazando. Rechazas a tu madre en otras palabras-

La castaña queda en Shock al oír semejante afirmación.

-Diana... Yo... Lo dije sin siquiera... Sin siquiera pensar en esa opción... Perdoname, yo-

La Inglesa le toca el hombro a la chica, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No... Yo soy la que te debería pedir perdón por darte esa cachetada. Lo hice en mi ceguera de fu...-

-No,no,no,no. No te tienes que disculpar por mi estupidez- Akko le responde ya calmada y viendo de nuevo al traje mas que a Diana. -Y esa estupidez ya no se va a volver a cometer. Lo prometo-

Soltando su hombro de la mano de Diana, se quita el sombrero que ataja la maestra Croix y agarra el sombrero blanco y se lo coloca. Diana y Croix miran con satisfacción que el espíritu de Shiny Chariot ahora se encuentra en la niña que una vez tuvo 5 años-

() () () () () () () () () ()

Se esta por cumplir la hora de partida. Esta anocheciendo en Luna Nova, contrastando con el amanecer que habrá en Japon.

La bruja de la esperanza porta el traje blanco de Shiny Chariot, consistiendo en una chaqueta blanca con mangas que no cubre sus axilas, clavículas, escote, ombligo y parte de su espalda, dándole una apariencia similar a un corsé o un chaleco al cuello en los costados de sus caderas y dos botones azules que cierran el traje. Posee la falda azul, el cinturón marrón con una hebilla de oro en forma de anillo, las medias azules que parecen estar dobladas sobre sí mismas, las botas blancas con forma de diamante en la punta y con dos botones paralelos debajo y puntas rojas con tacones y la capa roja con una correa marrón y botones dorados.

Y sin olvidar el sombrero, claro esta.

Es notorio que el traje fue achicado para que le entre justo a Akko y se le añadió algunos detalles. De hecho, ella coloca los revólveres plateados de Constanze detrás de su espalda, se coloca los guantes del fuego y del hielo heredados por Hannah y Barbara, guarda el paquete de patatas fritas de Jasminka hacia el costado izquierdo y en el derecho guarda el frasco con la Amanita Phalloides que creo Sucy y los anteojos que Lotte le entrego como amuleto. Agarra con su mano derecha a Ryuseimaru: La escoba que Amanda le lego y con la derecha sostiene la imponente varita de Diana.

Akko se convirtio en la bruja que se enfrentara a Opaque Chariot.

Ella esta en su habitación ya lista, pero con sus ojos cerrados reflexionando todo lo que puede pasar y lo que paso una vez mas.

Porque de verdad, Atsuko Kagari necesita la victoria ahora o nunca en un mundo que hoy se puede extinguir.

-Excel... Si estas ahi, te necesito mas que nunca-

Pidiendo una especie de milagro, su mano siente que se esta moviendo.

-Oh, Ryuseimau. ¿Listo para partir?- La escoba se mueve hacia abajo, indicando un si. La chica solamente sonríe. -Bien, vamonos para Japón... Vamos a casa...-

Es así como finalmente ella sale de su habitación, viendo y recordando todo lo que ha vivido en esas cuatro paredes que vivió y vive y "vivirá" con sus amigas. A cada paso que se va dirigiendo al puente, mas nostálgica y melancólica se pone. A cada piso que va subiendo y va bajando para darse cuenta de que tanto pensar se había equivocado de lugar, ve como los cimientos y las zonas para una nueva, grande y mejorada Luna Nova están por nacer.

-Esta Academia la defenderé a muerte. Te lo juro, Luna Nova- No lo piensa. Lo dice en voz alta.

Llegando al exterior, ve desde el cielo como hay una gran ráfagas de escobas en el firmamento de un atardecer significativo. Akko mira desde afuera el invernadero de la bruja Jennifer, donde consiguió la segunda palabra. Tambien mira el bosque que da con la vez que ella, Lotte y Sucy hicieron reír a la princesa Vajarois e invocaron la tercera palabra. ¿Como olvidar la vez que desbloqueo la cuarta palabra por medio del antídoto al pueblo de Lotte infectado por el llamado "Juicio de Pohjola"?; Y ni hablemos de la quinta en la mansion Cavendish, cuya invocación provoco la llegada de la Escoba Brillante y ni decir de la sexta y septima que fueron ambas desbloqueadas con ayuda de su maestra Chariot y de sus amigas.

Amigas que, por desgracia del destino, perecieron y probablemente perecerán otras mas en el día de hoy. Una bruja no puede revivir a otra y por tanto, es una felicidad pasajera lo que Akko vivio en este tiempo, arrebatado por cosas absurdas y que no debeiron pasar aqui sino de donde provenian.

-Ahora estaré peleando sola... Y sin la vara brillante..- Akko tiene una especie de pequeño arrepentimiento en sus ojos tras haber levantado la Vara Brillante después de haber erradicado al misil junto con Diana... Pero luego gira la cabeza como un perro loco. No. No debo decir eso. Tengo el espíritu de mis amigas en cada uno de los objetos que me legaron y ademas, mi enemiga tiene una versión nefasta de la Shiny Rod. Hoy debo ganar y debo ganar. Eso es seguro, Akko-

Mirando al cielo y con una confianza muy elevada, ve que hay como estrellas fugaces yendo a toda velocidad y hacia un punto en concreto, en la misma dirección. Se trata de las brujas que, por pedido de la directora, están llegando al lugar donde Opaque, para evitar ayudas, invocaría al mismo tiempo y en ese lugar a una legión de Phalanx y Epicx. Dos grandes contiendas en la misma hora, pero en diferente frecuencia.

El atardecer esta llegando a su capa y Akko esta escalando en la misma terraza que da justo a la New Moon Tower: Donde se hospeda la mitica piedra filosofal. Al llegar hacia la punta de la terraza, pone en posicion a la Ryuseimaru y apunta directamente hacia la boca del portal.

-Se que en Japon, por lo del evento del misil, ha aparecido una piedra filosofal y se abrió un portal de Lineas Ley. Ahi es donde debo ir-

Es una ironia que las Lineas Ley, que provocaron este incidente en relación a las Dimensiones, finalmente necesita de ellas para entrar hacia su destino.

-Bueno; Me voy... Pero quisiera al menos despedirme de mis amigas por ultima vez, pero me sera imposible- Se lamenta la castaña en sus propio mar de desilucion con respecto a irse sin siquiera dar una ultima despedida como corresponde.

-¿Te vas sin despedirte en esta ironia, Akko?- Una voz produce que Akko de un grito de marica chillona y al voltearse, ve que es Diana con su traje de la bruja Beatrix.

-D-D-D-DIANA!- Se sorprende masivamente la bruja. -C-c-crei que tu estabas en donde se están reuniendo las demás- Se muestra totalmente sonrojada por la sorpresa.

-Jijijijijiji. La gorda se va sin despedir- Sucy aparece en la espalda de Diana con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-SUCY!- Recibe como respuesta un coscorrón de Lotte en la cabeza que la desmaya a la pelirosa por la izquierda y Akko se ríe un poquito de la situación que en tiempos pasados seria un fuera de lugar completamente.

-Aunque me tenga fe, aunque creo que voy a ganar...- Mientras lo dice mientras se ríe un poquito, las tres brujas miran a su amiga algo que ni ella comprende. -¿Porque estoy llorando?-

Lagrimas aparecen mientras Akko no encuentra la situación de lo que le sucede en este instante y con sus lagrimas llegando hasta el piso.

Razón que si existe desde luego.

-Tienes miedo. Lo se- Lotte es la que se da cuenta de algo. -No,no,nono quise decir eso. Pero creo que inconscientemente tienes miedo. ¿Verdad?-

Diana esta impaciente con esa respuesta que va a escuchar de su amiga.

-C-c-c-reo que si, Lotte. Tengo miedo de...- Cierra los ojos, exhala aire y lo dice a todas luces, al mimo tiempo de que lo confiesa. -Tengo miedo de perder a las ultimas hermanas que me quedan-

Al escuchar esto, Lotte, Sucy y sobretodo Diana entran en Shock. Akko lo dijo como si admitiera que moriria junto con ella o que morira solo ella o que ellas moriran... Cualquiera sea el destino, Akko tiene miedo.

Miedo de perderlo todo.

De pronto, un abrazo intenso se le aparece y el pelo verde le tapa sus ojos carmesi.

-Yo tengo muchísimo miedo también, Akko- Diana le confiesa en su Shock. -Pero también tengo fe en que nos reencontraremos-

Confiesa a llanto y pulmón todo lo que sentía realmente.

En eso, el abrazo de Lotte y de Sucy es también recibido con los brazos abiertos en una amistad que no comenzó con las cuatro unidas en el Árbol de Jennifer o en el festival de Smhain, sino que fue precisamente en una parada de Lineas Ley, cuando Akko conoció a Diana en el momento de que se iba a subir en la Linea, el instante que conoció a Lotte para que la llevaran y cuando Sucy apareció en plan Kamikaze de la nada.

No solo son las Lineas Ley que desencadenaron todo el conflicto, sino que iniciaron una de las amistades mas solidas conocidas en el mundo de la bruja y que todavía viven en la chispa de energía luminosa y esperanzadora que habitan en esas brujitas.

-Amigas mías... Aunque estemos en distintos puntos, no estaremos solas porque nosotras, hermanas, jamas no separaremos. Verdad?-

-Sip, Akko. Y lo que te salio fue muy a lo "Diana". No?- Sucy guiñe con el ojo mientras las chicas se separan del abrazo inevitablemente pero necesario. Dejándose tras de si una risita única en el ambiente y que coincide con el sol anocheciendo la noche.

Lotte mira con destellos de tristeza y de esperanza a su amiga que esta apunto de marcharse mientras que ellas y las demás brujas deberán acabar con los Phalanx y con los Epicx ahora o nunca.

Akko se sube en la Shooting Star y apunta directamente hacia el portal de Lineas Ley.

-AKKO!- Un grito se ejecuta de una Sucy que esta a punto de llorar. -Elimina a Opaque por nosotras... Atsuko Chariot Kagari...- Luego de decir esas palabras, una sonrisa satisfactoria le aparece junto a sus dos ojos descubiertos.

-OK!- Akko asiste con un pulgar arriba y apuntandole hacia las tres en simultaneo. Diana, Lotte y Sucy se despiden positivamente de una bruja que e va elevando hacia los cielos y se esta a punto de marchar. No sin antes decir... -Oki Doki... WAKU WAKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...!-

Con una felicidad a pecho alto y una esperanza repetida pero necesaria y recalcante, la bruja Akko entra a toda velocidad al portal de Lineas Ley, desapareciendo del mapa y ante la mirada de las tres brujas que confían en ella.

-Buena suerte, Akko- Dice Diana al ver que su amiga ya desapareció. -Por eso te amo...-

() () () () () () () () () ()

El amanecer es la prueba de porque le dicen el pais del sol naciente. Un portal de Lineas Ley se abre y de ella se expulsa una escoba que va en picada hacia Tokio: Tierra de donde ella ha crecido y vivido desde que tuvo memoria.

Es Atsuko Kagari, dirigiendose hacia Tokyo.

-Oh, al fin llegaste...- Dice Opaque Chariot que esta parada con su traje de bruja, la Corrupted Rod y su escoba flotante al lado, estando ella parada en la punta de la Torre de Tokio y esperando el momento al sentir de manera acorazonada que su Nemesis ya esta en el mismo lugar que ella. -Pero esta vez... Peleare con todas mis fuerzas...-


	55. El Combate Inicia

Hola a todos! Soy **NecrosX** con otro capitulo! =D

Lamento la excesiva demora, pero es que tuve una lesion en la mano y me esta costando escribir los capitulos :(

Y es una bronca excesiva ya que son los momentos finales del Fic, acercandonos al "Akko V Opaque Chariot", pero bueno. Estas cosas pasan :´)

En fin...

Disfruten del capitulo! =D

Y no olviden comentar y dar sus opiniones al Fic ;)

() () () () () () () () () ()

8:00 A.M en Tokyo, Japón.

Se esta nublando en la ciudad donde nació el grande de los grandes: Goku. Desde la punta de la torre, cierta figura ya esta calmada desde que su rival ha llegado a esta ciudad y lo sabe porque desde esa vista, se ve un brillo proveniente de un portal de Lineas Ley.

-Hace dias, la Fuente de Polaris me había dado el presentimiento de la aparicion de alguien que me subyugaria- Lo afirma tras ver a su Corrputed Rod en su mano izquierda para luego levantarla y extenderlo hacia el amanecer del sol naciente. -Hoy voy a demostrar que esta equivocada-

Una sonrisa clásica aparece en la chica.

-Jijijiji... Ven aqui, Akko. Resolveremos esta Mierda a sangre y a magia-

-Jajajajajajaja... Un clasico xD- Lo dice Skipper que aparecio de la nada y a su lado.

() () () () () () () () () ()

5:00 P.M en las cercanías de Luna Nova, Inglaterra.

Alejados del pueblo y de la Academia en general, las brujas se acercan hacia el lugar donde Opaque había marcado y es ahí donde se desataría otra gran batalla por la tierra. Cabe recordar que todas las brujas del mundo se están reuniendo directamente en ese punto y son de todas las razas, de todas las creencias, de todas las expertas posibles habidas y por haber volando en escobas y en cantidades por milares literalmente. Llega un punto que hacen un lienzo viviente enteramnete hecho de brujas.

Y eso que la bruja Hoolbrokee, quien fue la que invoco a toda esta cantidad masiva de brujas, estaba en el medio de los milares brujeniense y tomando velocidad en su escoba, consigue visibilizar el desierto llano, de unos 40 kilometros y lleno de cesped listo para correr...

O morir en alguna circustancias.

Ni bien llega la legión de brujas, quienes ya estaban preparando sus varitas y sus pociones y sus habilidades mágicas, empiezan a llegar otros grupos como soporte para su ayuda. Empezando por los Hados, los Minotauros y prácticamente los monstruitos que ayudan en Luna Nova ahora aparecen con uniformes de bruja para afirmar su ayuda. Están haciendo una especie de juramento a lo equipo de fútbol, con todos abrazados y listos para dar sus vidas, a la vez que saludan a las brujas que van llegando.

Algunas van sacando Cockatrices amaestrados para que les den una mano y otras plantan algo alrededor de la tierra. El terreno se esta preparando y las rujas están recurriendo toda la estrategia que hay sobre sus hombros.

De pronto, llegan otro grupo: Cazadores salvajes montados en sus lobos voladores y armados con armas blancas hasta en los dientes vienen en pos de dar sus propias vidas con tal de dar una gran cacería.

-ESTA SERA NUESTRA ULTIMA CACERÍA, MUCHACHOS!- Lo afirma el líder del grupo mientras van aterrizando. -ASI QUE ESTÉN LISTOS PARA TODO!-

-LISTOS!- No hay ninguno que se arrepienta o cambie de idea.

A su vez, la directora nota que otro grupo han llegado: Los Nigromantes: Gárgolas, Golems, Centauros, Necrofagos, Hamsters... Están reunidos y preparados para dar batalla hasta que sus ultimas de sus reservas caigan.

-Owue! Owue!- Dice una de las gárgolas sosteniendo una lanza.

-OWUE! OWUE!- Las demás bestias le siguen en frente de la futura visión bélica que vivirán.

Holbrokke se acerca y saluda al líder Gargola, acariciandole la cabeza y este da una ligera sonrisa, como si de un perro amaestrado se tratase.

Inmediatamente y luego de despedir a su hermana, Diana, Lotte y Sucy llegan al furgor de la arena y se reunen con la bruja mayor.

-Directora- Ni bien aterriza, Diana corre entre medio de las grandes cantidades de brujas que se reunieron y se estan preparando para una gran batalla sin igual. -Akko se ha ido. En estos momentos, ya debio haber llegado a Japón-

-Gracias por avisarme, . Nosotras debemos estar preparadas para repeler este ataque masivo y esperamos que la pueda darnos las buenas noticias- Mientras dicta sus palabras a la larga, Diana comtempla como el lugar se prepara con las brujas a nivel Mundial reunida y concentradas en un solo punto.

Lotte esta impactada: Nunca en la historia de Luna Nova o de la tierra misma se mostrara semejante reunion de brujas y de seres que vienen a darles una mano.

Sucy esta admirada por los Nigromantes mas que por otra cosa, babeando por sus diseños diabolicos, como si no le importara nada. Aunque en realidad...

-AY, PERO QUE LINDOS QUE SON! JIJIJIJIJI!- Sucy se rie para luego ponerse seria. -Esta puede ser la ultima risita que tenga en este mundo-

Tras decir esas plaabras, la Filipina mira al cielo totalmente a punto de anochecer y todo porque algunas brujas antiguas, con motivo de que se les hace muchisimo mejor pelear de noche, usaron Magia arcana para acelerar el reloj celestial de un solo país y que puedan combatir mucho mejor de noche.

Lo que sucede es que la diferencia horaria entre Japon e Inglaterra es de 8 horas y por tanto, atardecer y oscurecer mas nocturno hace que las brujas y los monstruos que vinieron a apoyar sirvieran de mas efectividad y mas cuando por naturaleza, las brujas son nocturnas.

Luego de esa duda ya aclarada, aparece un circo de animales. Jirafas, cerdos, vacas, gallinas, elefantes... Todo un circo animal gigantesco y masivo, gimiendo y diciendo cosas como "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!-"

Montados en el cerdo gigante y con anteojos están Andrew Frank como si montaran un Pony. Estos miran el panorama actual y en como las brujas y los monstruos siguen preparandose.

-Vaya- Opina el rubio exaltado con su vista. -Nunca imagine un despliegue tan grande de brujas y criaturas magicas. Esto debe ser unico. No?-

-Si. Tienes razon- Andrew le contesta muy calmado. -¿A poco no es llamativo esto, papa?-

-Oink! Oink!- Afirma el cerdo con mugidos.

-¿TU CERDO ES TU PADRE?!- Es lo que dice Lotte que esta sentada claramente en el cerdo y de la nada literalmente.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Frank grita como marica y se cae del cerdo, asustando al resto de Animales que empiezan a mujir u/o a ladrar, provocando que toda bruja los mire. -Nos asustaste. ¿Eh?-

-Cabezas huecas...- Afirma Diana dandose un buen golpe en la frente. -Entiendo que el Hechizero sea mas adepto que la bruja, pero aun son débiles. ¿Ademas, porque traen a un circo de animales?-

-Pues yo escuche que el circo de Animales son personas- Dice Sucy desde las sombras a 500 metros luz que son en realidad centímetros. -Ademas, Lotte dijo a gritos que ese cerdo de ahi es su padre- Al decir eso, la peliverde arqueo de un ojo explesivamente.

-Bueno. Veran: No se que paso o que sucedió, pero todo el pueblo y ciudad se convirtió en animales menos nosotros y algunos hechiceros que se quedaron a cuidar la ciudad. Y vimos que varias brujas se reunían y nosotros, aunque somos pocos y casi nada porque en realidad somos muchos y no somos nada, queremos colaborar en su combate que seguramente sera sangriento. Volaran cesos y todo eso, pero igual: Queremos apoyarlas- Frank dicta una especie de teatro que las brujas entienden con claridad, pero ven que Andrew gira muchísimo la cabeza por todos lados.

-¿Y Akko?; ¿La vieron?- Es lo que pregunta.

Obviamente, le responde pero diciendo algo mas.

-¿QUQUQUQQUQUE?! ¿QUE MUCHAS DE SUS AMIGAS ESTÁN MUERTAS?!-

-¿LA VIAJERA ESA DE LA DIMENSIÓN ESA FUE UNA TRAIDORA?-

-¿Y ESTA EN JAPÓN PARA ENFRENTARSE A OPAQUE CHARIOT?-

-¿Y OPAQUE CHARIOT ES LA AKKO DE ESA DIMENSIÓN?-

Ellos se enteraron de la noticia muy impactados, todo de golpe. Es mas: Andrew estaba literalmente pálido y con miedo en sus ojos.

-P-P-Por eso cuando se desenmascaro, su rostro se le parecia. O sea, el sol la tapaba, pero era clarisimo que era castaña. Nos engaño la visión todo este tiempo. ¿No, Andrew?- Frank todavia sigue en Shock por toda la noticia que recibio de golpe. -¿Y ahora como le diremos a Louis sobre Amanda? Que tanto la queria y la respetaba...-

-Esa estúpida... Ira a morir en vano. ¿Es acaso eso?- Intenta controlarse, pero los nervios le ganan literalmente. -Senti su poder como hechicero. Su poder magico es demasiado exagerado y si se las compara, hay una brecha muy grand...-

-Akko tiene el Estado de Excel- Lotte lo interrumpe, diciendo el nombre del Estado que Akko accede, sorprendiendo mucho al castaño quien al ver que lo interrumpieron, escucho las palabras que dijo la pelinaranja.

-¿Estado de Excel? ¿Y eso... Que es precisamente?-

-E-e-es un estado incompleto- Lo dice Croix quien aparecio de la nada, con un baston y arraastrandose con sus pies. -A-A-A-Akko aun no accedio a la verdadera apariencia del Estado de Excel, por lo que se podria llamar a ese estado previo como A-A-A-Amen...- Se desequilibra, pero es sostenida por una agil Sucy.

-¿Que hace aqui, maestra? Aun no esta recuperada del todo-

-P-p-pero debo hacerlo: L-l-los Phalanx son mi reesponzabilidad por haber creado esa maldita armadura y ademas... C-C-Chariot esta enterrada y yo una lisiada que quiere ser algo útil después de muchisimas cagadas que me he mandado en el pasado- La Italiana trata de justificar sus motivaciones mientras sigue arrastrandose...

Abruptamente, aparecen varios brillos en el horizonte: Son múltiples portales de Lineas Ley abriendose de la nada. Las brujas dejan de todo lo que hacen y en milares se suben hacia sus escobas y se preparan para combatir.

Las trampas, las pociones, los conjuros... Todo listo al igual que los monstruos, las bestias, los cazadores y los animales de granja en su posición. Croix se sube a uno de sus discos voladores, con todo el esfuerzo que eso implica, Andrew y Frank se sube de vuelta al chancho que va directo hacia el frente de batalla; Mientras tanto, Lotte, Sucy y Diana se ponen las tres juntas en un rincón junto a las demás brujas que tienen edades distintas y miradas diferentes. Algunas tienen pánico, otras tienen terror, hasta hay algunas que están rezando antes de ir a atacar...

La presión aumenta. Algo esta saliendo de los portales o mas bien, varios algos están saliendo de los portales.

Y son...

Son...

Son conejos.

Conejos normales dando brincos y brincos como criaturas adorables, saltando y dando brincos y comiendo hierbas. Las brujas estan algo confundidas o incluso calmadas porque pensaron que era un terror absoluto los que les venian.

Error de novato.

Multiples portales aparecieron de la nada, de frente y por todas partes. FInalmente salieron... Mas de 300 Phalanxs, oscuros como el agujero negro, gigantescos algunos incluso y totalmente preparados; Seguidos de los Epyx, totalmente listos y siendo quizas la Elite mas codiciada, con una Legion de mas del 25% del ejercito gigantesco de estas criaturas monstruosas preparadas para cumplir el objetivo de Opaque Chariot que les prometieron cumplir y haran todo lo que deban para exterminar a las brujas del mundo y de la Dimension de donde venga.

Pero lo mas sorprendente es que cuando todos los portales se desvanecen, una sigue en pie y lanzando energia proveniente de Lineas Ley, aparece una especie de figura gigantesca en la cual los Phalanx y Epyx se hacen a un costado para que de paso para mostrarse en todo su esplendor.

Se trata de un gigante de mas de 7 metros, totalmente musculoso visualmente, vistiendo una armadura oscura con detalles divinos hechos en azul oscuro y acompaña una especie de falda con un cinturon de tela muy grueso, a su espalda posee una especie de medio sol hecho a base de una varilla circular muy ruesa y petalos rpresentando los rayos solares. Su casco es totalmente parecido al del dios Ares, con una mirada penetrantemente oscura y unos ojos rojos que impactan hacia las brujas.

Era un Phalanx claramente, pero de la forma mas equivocada. Estaba flotando, extendiendo sus brazos y cerrando sus puños, moiendo sus piernas solo ientras volaba y su mirada estaba fija, mirando a cada bruja que le alcanzara la vista.

 **-ATENCIÓN!-** Su voz gruesa inspira respeto. **-Saludos, brujas: Me llamo Solaris. Soy el líder totalitario de los que ustedes nos llaman Phalanx y lo se porque yo soy un Phalanx que supero la debilidad de que nuestros cuerpos no soportaban la atmósfera terrestre. Soy una evolución natural cuya luz llega hasta el nivel de la Super Noa estelar mas grande que jamas... Bueno... ¿Quieren oir mas? Ok, yo simpleme...-**

Mientras seguia hablando, Andrew y Frank no lo dudaron.

-DIANA! LOTTE! SUCY! DERROTEN A ESA COSA! MEDIMOS SU PODER MÁGICO! ES CASI IMPARABLE!- Andrew le grita a Diana, que al escucharlo, gira abruptamente la cabeza y no lo puede creer: Si ya de por si un Phalanx es difícil de derrotar y ni decir de un Epyx que practicamente les costo casi la vida misma...

¿Que trataría de un Solaris, practicamente desconocido?

 **-Gracias, humano. Igualmente no quedas libre de culpa y seras exterminado con todo aquel que apoye a las brujas-** Solaris escucho y es totalmente abrupto. **-Pero basta de rodeos-**

Levantando la mano, una energia solar aparece en la punta de su palma.

-Llego la hora, chicas- Lotte se prepara para el combate de su vida.

-Jeh. Ahora se viene lo Chido- El positivismo de Sucy es latente.

-Chicas... Mientras Akko nos apoya, nosotras debemos detener a Solaris... Si acabamos con esa cosa, todo esto acabaria...-

-SI!- Las dos brujas gritan al unisono mientras Solaris baja su mano.

 **-QUE COMIENZE EL SHOW, AMIGOS!-**

Gritando gravemente, los Phalanx aparecen corriendo, los Epyx volando hasta los cielos y los conejos dando brinco. Se dirigen de lleno a la caballeria tan cual Orcos viendo a la Comunidad del Anillo.

-Juh... ¿Que tal si comenzamos de una vez?- Afirma la directora Holbrokee muy tenue a lo que ve. -BIEN! AL ATAQUE MIS VALIENTES!-

Es asi como de un grito de otra bruja, la gran guerra da inicio en el momento que ambos bandos corriendo y volando empiezan a chocar ni bien esten frente afrente en escoba y coraza.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Finalmente ytras recorrer la ciudad que crecio cuando era una niña y con el cabello corto y era joven, Akko finalmente llega a la torre de Japon y ve cara a cara con su Nemesis primogenia: A Opaque Chariot.

El amanecer da su señal definitiva mientras que la bruja buena se mantiene levantada desde la punta de Ryuseimaru mientras que la otra se levanta dando un salto y cayendo en la punta de su escoba, estando solo a 10 metros de distancia el una a la otra y mirandose fijamente ambas.

Sin dudas, la mirada de determinación en las dos es muy potente en ambas brujas.

-Bueno... Bonito corte de cabello- Afirma Opaque al ver el cambio radical en la apariencia de la chica.

-Opaque...- Lo dice la bruja con un tono muy serio y desafiante. -Te llego la hora. Esta vez no escaparas...-

-Oh, vaya. La niñita se ha convertido en mujer solo por conseguir agallas- Ella solo esta tomando todo este asunto un chiste. -Y dime... ¿Esta bien que hayas aceptado que peleemos aquí en tu tierra, con tus amigas siendo masacradas por los Phalanx que mande?-

-Ellas estarán bien porque confió en ellas- Akko sigue estando muy desafiante a Atsuko. -Nuestra traidora, pensando que era nuestra amiga, asesino a mi madre Chariot-

Sus palabras afectan a Opaque, quien visualmente su mirada se vuelve pasiva y sorprendida tras oír que Akko es la hija de Opaque.

-Oh, ¿De verdad?...- Pero vuelve a la normalidad rapidamente. -Una lastima. Me hubiera encantado verla llena de sangre por su gritos y lamentos-

Akko se siente ofendida tras oir semejantes palabras de desprecio, ira de furia total y falta de respeto hacia su difunta mama.

-Maldita seas, Opaque...- Akko no lo aguanta mas y se pone a decir su juramento tras ver que se va a enfrentar a la locura personificada. -Juro con esta varita, de la persona que mas amo en la vida y que me lego su varita, por la gente que hiciste sufrir, por las brujas que mataste y también... Por tu egoísmo sin sentido... Juro que hoy aqui, en mi pais, con mi gente y por mis hermanas...-

Exala aire para exclamar lo siguiente a todo pulmón y corazón.

-Juro que te... EXTERMINAREEEEE!- Sus ojos carmesí están fijos y totalmente llenos de determinación.

-Eso esta por verse-

Siendo seria al oir semejante discurso, Opaque se sube a la escoba y empieza a bajar directamente hacia el piso. Akko hace lo mismo y van ahora a la par hasta el piso. Antes de tocar el suelo, dan un golpe que da un vientazo hacia las personas y autos que estaban ahí, cruzan las calles y se miran fijamente haciendo contacto visual para saltar de sus escobas, extender sus varitas y luego...

El duelo inicio...


End file.
